Gone
by airedalegirl1
Summary: The night before her wedding to Jacob Black Bella goes missing and no one can find her. When she resurfaces she has no memory of the last two years. Can the Cullens help her? Can one man, a soft spoken Southern Gentleman, bring her back from the brink? Can they save her from her demons?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I had no idea how I got into this position but I was going to be married next week to Jake. After Edward left my life lost all meaning, I just wanted to die but they wouldn't let me. I was bundled off to Renee for a while but I was even worse there, I couldn't remember him in the sunshine and I needed to be back in wet and grey Forks to keep the memory alive. Charlie and Billy had pushed Jake and I together and it was easier to go along with their plans, I didn't have the energy to fight any more. Jake was good for me even I had to admit that. When I was with him the pain eased and the hole in my chest grew smaller. I knew it would never heal completely but Jake didn't seem to mind the fact he'd only get a part of me. He hadn't imprinted but he loved me very much so we were both going to compromise. The one thing I saw that he didn't was that one day he might imprint and I would be alone again, but that seemed to be my lot in life, to be alone. When I was in bed at night I would let myself think about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It hurt but the pain just reinforced that I was still alive. I'd lived a dream once upon a time but the fairytale never got its happy ending for me.

Charlie

I was worried about Bella, she was getting married next weekend to Jake, both Billy and I were thrilled, it's what we had always hoped for. Jake was good for her, she seemed more animated when he was around, alive again, but there was still something wrong. I'd spoken to Renee but as usual she was in a world of her own. One the rest of humanity never saw. She'd flown up when Bella was so ill last year and taken her back with her but it hadn't worked out. Bella didn't seem to be able to cope away from Forks. I knew she had always hoped that one day the Cullens would return but she was wrong. Since the day Edward dumped her no one had heard from them. At the hospital they were told that Esme had been taken ill and as a result Carlisle was taking her away for her health to the south. When I'd told Bella this to try and make her understand they weren't coming back she just laughed. "Gone to the sunny south, yeah". I didn't understand her bitter words but it was the last time I mentioned them to her and she kept her peace. Angela, Jessica and even Mike Newton had tried to get her to talk about it but she clammed up and eventually stopped seeing them except at school. I had originally wanted her to go to college but after Edward she gave up on everything so I altered my expectations, as long as she was healthy and sane I'd settle for that. Emily and Leah had taken over the wedding preparations and tried to get Bella interested but she just went along with whatever they suggested.

Bella

I drove to the Reservation as i did every day now, on automatic pilot. Emily wanted me to try on my dress one more time and make a few last minute suggestions regarding the ceremony. Billy would be at Jakes side and Charlie at mine. Two of Emily's little nieces would carry flowers and Harry would be performing the ceremony. All I needed was the pack to turn up in wolf form to make the day complete! I looked at my ring finger as I drove, watching the sun sparkle on the diamond and the pain burst through once more. I pulled over, hugging my chest and crying. Why had I agreed to this? I didn't love Jake the way he loved me and I wanted to feel the exhilaration of a real love again. I wiped away the tears and started to drive once more, I knew the girls would be looking for me.

Emily

Bella was late and we started to worry, I knew something was wrong but I couldn't get through to Jake. His mind was set on Bella as his wife and nothing Leah or I could say made any difference. I knew it would end in tears for one or both of them, if not straight away, then later down the road. Jake had convinced himself that Bella was the one for him and that she loved him but it was all a gigantic fraud and it frustrated me. We were all playing a part, as if this wedding were a play, or a film, rather than reality. The Cullens had left a lasting effect on poor Bella and I knew in my heart that if Edward came back now she would leave with him, without a backward glance. I heard her truck pull up and went out to meet her. "Hi Bella, you OK?" She smiled and nodded but I could see she had been crying. I put my arm round her shoulder and we walked in together. She looked around to make sure Jake wasn't here yet and relaxed. "What's wrong Bella? If you aren't sure about this please say so. We can deal with the consequences together, please don't go ahead Bella, it's just not right". She looked at me with a weary expression "It's OK Emily. Lets try the dress on now while we're still alone".

Bella

Emily knew but she wouldn't dissuade me, it was too close now to back out. I looked with little enthusiasm at the long cream dress she had made for me and slowly undressed. She pulled it over my head and stood back to see the effect. It was embroidered all over with darker cream flowers and I knew it had taken her a long while to do. It was very beautiful but it felt wrong. "Fit ok?" She asked me. "Give me a twirl then" and I spun round slowly, the dress billowing out at the bottom. She nodded satisfied and helped me take it off again. We sat drinking coffee when Leah arrived. "Well did it fit?" she asked with a smile. "Of course, Emily is a superstar". I was trying so hard to show enthusiasm and thanks for all they'd done but it was hard.

Leah

This was going to be an unmitigated disaster I thought as I watched Bella desperately trying to cheer up. "What about your hen night?" I asked, smiling inwardly at Bella's terrified look. "Oh, I don't think that's necessary" she started but Emily stopped her, "You have to have a hen night Bella, its traditional". She sighed "OK, but you organise it and not too many people,please". We had already decided to go to a nightclub after a meal, just the three of us and Renee who was flying in with Phil on Friday. We went through last-minute details, Flowers? "Lillie's and roses ordered they'll be here early Saturday morning" answered Leah, food? I tuned to Emily, "All under control, I've been baking for days so well have plenty." Marquee? Again Emily spoke, "Charlie, Phil and the boys will pick it up on Friday and erect it in the evening". "All done then" I said smiling encouragingly at Bella. She started to smile back before hearing running footsteps, Jake was on his way. He charged in, picking Bella up and swinging her around like a carousel. It hurt to see how happy he was but there was nothing to be done except to wait in the wings for it all to come crashing down and try to pick up the broken pieces of his heart.

Bella

I tensed as I heard Jake coming, I knew he'd swing me round and closed my eyes in preparation. It always made me feel sick and this time was no different. "Hi Bella. Love you" and he kissed me. I clamped down on the tears that threatened to fall and managed a smile "Hi Jake. You OK?" As always he was great and he whisked me away to the beach so we could be alone for a while. It was peaceful here and I could relax a bit, then he started, Everything ready now Bells? Wont be long, sorry we cant go far for the honeymoon but at least the cabin will be secluded", as he said that he grinned and crushed me to him in a passionate embrace. I'd been fighting him off for weeks now but I knew it was almost too late. Next Saturday night we would be married and I couldn't deny him then. It all felt wrong, he was too big, too hot, too full of enthusiasm and I longed for a cool embrace, cold lips against mine. I think he felt something of my turmoil because he put me down and looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jake

Only one week to go and Bella would be mine, for a while there I thought I would lose her to the leech but he'd walked away and I made my play. I knew her heart wasn't totally mine yet, but I also knew I could win it all in the end, I just needed patience with her. As I kissed her I felt her stiffen and that saddened me, I wish she was as enthusiastic as me but I knew the score. She'd been very open about it all and I'd taken her anyway, "Jake I do love you, but my heart will never be yours. A part will always be dead, I'm not complete so if you want what's left then I guess I should be grateful". I hated Edward Cullen for what he had done to her, my Bella, soon to be Mrs Black. I couldn't wait.

Charlie

I'd done my bit, picking up Renee and Phil from the airport, not the ideal situation but I was the only one available. I'd dropped them off at their hotel and driven on to let Emily know where she could pick Renee up from for the hen night. I knew she, Emily, was as concerned as I about this wedding but Bella was stubborn and she wouldn't change her mind now. Bella was already there, sitting quietly watching TV while Leah and Emily painted her finger and toe nails. I raised my eyebrows but Bella just shrugged and turned back to the screen, a soap for gods sake! I went over to kiss her, "See you tomorrow Bells all dressed up in my tux". She clutched my hand with her cold one. "See you dad", and she kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, you've been great". As I left I threw a look at Emily and she nodded, she'd look out for Bella tonight.

Bella

We picked Renee up on our way into town. She was all smiles and excitement and chatted gaily to the others as we drove to the restaurant for dinner. A table had been reserved at the back of the huge room and I cringed as I saw it was decorated with silver balloons and a huge banner which proudly presented us as a Hen Party. Oh I wish the ground would swallow me. I knew I was blushing terribly and I tried to hide my face in my hands as Renee pushed me over to it. The meal was good but the waitresses were all giggly and the innuendos got more and more near the mark as the meal went on. Renee was busy telling Emily about her wedding to Phil and I remembered that nightmare only too well. She had decided on a beach wedding so it happened with the whole of Miami looking on. She insisted we all wore bathing costumes and I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Then the reception carried on straight after with a barbecue and beer for the men, wine coolers for the women. I'm sure it scarred me for life! Emily thought it was a real hoot and even Leah had to smile. Afterwards we moved to the night club, places I hated being self conscious. I was dragged onto the dance floor by the others and I couldn't get away until I demanded to be allowed a rest break. I fled to the rest room, determined not to come out again until the place closed for the night or morning or whenever the music stopped.

Renee

I knew Bella would try to hide as long as possible so Emily and I went looking for her. The rest room was empty, so we looked over to our table thinking that maybe we'd missed her but it was empty too. Emily looked at me, "She wouldn't leave on her own would she?" I shook my head "She's got no transport, I think she's probably hidden somewhere. She'll be back, just pretend we haven't noticed her missing. Then I saw her dancing over the far side of the room in the strobe lights. "Looks like she's found a partner after all. Lets leave her to it for a while, she's probably had enough wedding talk". Emily and I went back to Leah who had attracted a couple of decent guys and we all got talking, not taking notice of the time speeding by.

Emily

I looked at my watch and gasped, "Renee, it's after three, we'd better get Bella and go or she'll be a wreck this afternoon. I'm surprised she hasn't come back yet". Renee laughed, "When she gets nervous she tries to forget what's worrying her. I'll bet she found some one here she knows and they got chatting". We scanned the thinning crowd as we talked and Renee pointed "There she is, Bella come on honey." She shouted again but Bella ignored her so we made our way through the couples and tapped her on the shoulder. "Bella we gotta go baby". She turned and we realized it wasn't Bella at all. It had looked like her from the back but it certainly wasn't her. Now I was worried, "Go check the rest room again Leah and Renee and I will try and see her in among the crowd. Half an hour later we realized Bella had vanished. Her coat was still here but she had gone. "Now what do we do?" asked Leah. "I'm going to ring Charlie" Renee said, fishing for her mobile. I'll try Sam. If Bella went home he'll have seen her. We wont worry Jake yet "and I dialed Sam's cell phone, hoping he wasn't out on patrol. He answered but Bella hadn't been seen since she left with us, hours ago. Charlie was on his way and had contacted the Port Angeles police for us. Sam was coming with some of the pack to see if they could pick up her trail but it was raining hard and there were a lot of people here so he wasn't terribly hopeful.

Renee

I was never more relieved than when I saw Charlie walk through the night club doors with Phil. He must have picked him up on his way in. He asked us what had happened and was really concerned that we hadn't noticed her missing for so long. The girl on cloakroom duty didn't remember seeing her leave but that wasn't a surprise with all the people going in and out. Charlie had the music switched off so he could make an announcement asking for anyone who had seen Bella to come and talk to us. A couple of guys did, they said she'd been with someone near the bar but they couldn't tell us any more. Not even who she was talking to, Bella had vanished into thin air.

Charlie

The Port Angeles Police did a sweep of the area but didn't find anything, while the club goers couldn't give us any more to go on and we couldn't get any more information on the person she had been seen to be talking to. Sam arrived with a couple of his boys and they combed the nearby streets and alleys, although what they could do that the police hadn't I wasn't sure, it was just good to see so many people willing to help. As the hours ticked by without news I got more and more concerned, surely she wouldn't have just run away without leaving at least a note? Had she been abducted? Was she lying somewhere hurt or even...but I wouldn't allow myself to finish that thought. When Sam came back I saw him shake his head at Emily, "Sorry Charlie, we didn't find anything. Maybe she's home now, she could have panicked about the wedding, try your place. I'll have to ring Jake and let him know what's happened unless she's at his place". My phone just rang and rang before going to voice mail and Bella wasn't at Billy's, but then neither was Jake. He'd gone out with Quil, Embry and Seth and hadn't got back himself yet, so I left a message for Jake with him.

Jake

As soon as we got back I knew something was wrong, Billy's face was grave as he passed on Charlies message. The four of us phased immediately and ran full speed to Port Angeles. Sam was waiting outside the club when we arrived and shook his head at my hopeful look. It was still raining hard and I knew our chances of a trail were diminishing with each drop. "We've checked the area Jake, no sign of her and no strange scents either, only cats, dogs and the usual rat. Plenty of human scents but it's so bad out here that we can't isolate hers. If we'd known sooner we might have had more luck but she could have gone missing four hours ago now." He saw my puzzled expression, and explained about the girl, who looked like Bella, confusing the others. "What do you think Sam?" I asked. He shrugged, "I'd say she ran but I can't see her leaving us all like this, and if she didn't then she's been taken by someone, no idea who or why. Charlie says there's no problem here at present with disappearances so I just don't know Jake". "Could it have been the Cullens?" I spat. He shook his head, "No vampire scent here at all so I'd have to say no".

Renee

We eventually went back to Charlie's to wait, but as the hours ticked by we were beginning to lose hope. Jake came over after spending the rest of the night and morning looking for her and I saw his heart-break when he looked at the clock and saw it would have been time for him to see his bride walk down the aisle. I went over and put my arm around his massive shoulders. "We'll find her Jake. Don't lose hope. Whatever has happened I know Charlie will find her". He looked at me through hurt filled eyes. "No Renee she'll never come back, at least not to me. I've lost her." And he walked out, knuckles white and his whole body shaking. I looked out of the window but all I saw was a huge dog's tail disappearing into the undergrowth across from the house.

Charlie

Days turned into weeks, into months, and there was still no news of Bella. She had vanished from the face of the Earth with no clues and god knows I spent long enough looking.. Renee went back to Florida with Phil but she rang every day for news. Jake stayed around for the first couple of months before disappearing himself, he just couldn't take the looks of his friends any longer. Billy said he was travelling around Canada, trying to find out if she'd crossed the border but as I pointed out, if she had there would be a paper trail and it just didn't exist. I knew if she were still alive she was somewhere in the country, but it was a vast place and even with all the Police Forces on alert, a favor from one cop to another, it was unlikely she'd be found alive after all this time. I couldn't face clearing out her room and of an evening I would go sit in there and think about her. It had taken me years to get her back and now she was gone, lost on my watch and I had to live with the guilt. Billy and Sam would visit sometimes and we'd try to work out what had happened but nothing ever came of it. She was gone and she wasn't coming back, we all had to accept that and move on, however hard that might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I woke up in a strange place, it was cold and dark and I felt like shit! I had no idea who I was, or where I was, or even if I was really here. I tried to stand but my legs felt like jelly and as I looked down I saw with shock that I was wearing an imitation leather mini skirt and boots with a skimpy tube top. What was I doing here? Wherever here was. I pushed myself up onto my arms and tried again, making it to my feet this time. My arm was sore and itchy and I looked down to see track marks up my arm. Now I was really scared and I tried to run towards the street lights but my legs weren't cooperating. I felt sick and dizzy and thought I must be coming down from a high but I didn't remember anything. I racked my brain but I couldn't remember anything, my mind was a clean slate as if recently washed out. As I looked around the alley I saw rats scurrying into overflowing dumpsters and staggered away from them. As I hit the dirty wall I heard movement behind me and spun, wishing immediately that I hadn't. I could see an indistinct figure standing there before I felt pain as a stone grazed my forehead, "Get the hell away from here. I'm sick of chasing you hookers away from my place". I ran shakily out of the alley and onto the main street of...somewhere. as the place started to spin again I heard a screech of tires and felt a bone shattering impact.

The ambulance arrived very quickly to transport the injured girl to the hospital, just another junkie street-walker on her way to hell. At the hospital the stretcher was wheeled into the emergency room and the nurses there started to remove her clothes while a doctor checked her vital signs. "Not looking too good, blood pressure falling and heart rate erratic, pulse thready. Ready to call as soon as she flat lines. They stood watching the monitors doing nothing to save her. After all she wasn't really worth it and it was pretty obvious she had no money or insurance. Then the door opened and the senior doctor on duty put his head in, "What's going on? I hear we have an RTA?" He looked at the bloody, battered body for a second then at the machines. "I want an IV in now and adrenaline". They looked at him for a second before deciding it would be easier to carry out his wishes than argue. He entered the room fully and looked at her notes, Unknown female, no identification, track marks, probable hooker. "Have we started deciding who lives and who dies now? In the three days I've been here it has become clear to me that not all patients are treated equally. So, you're in for a shock because on my watch all patients are afforded the same chance whether they be a homeless man or the director of a bank. Do I make myself perfectly clear people?" They looked at each other then nodded, "Yeah, sure, OK Doctor". He looked at the still figure on the stretcher once more and realized with shock that he recognized her.

Carlisle

Bella? What the hell was Isabella Swan doing here in this condition? What had gone so wrong that she would end up here? He checked her arms and sure enough, under the blood there were track marks although she wasn't high at the moment. Her clothes, he noted, laying on the floor were those of a hooker and he was amazed. For two hours he fought to keep her alive, at one point thinking he'd have to call it and try to get her out and try to change her, but her heart was too weak to stand the shock. Every time her heart stuttered they tried again, pumping liters of blood back into a system that was pumping it back out again almost as fast. Eventually they got her stable enough to operate and I did it myself, not trusting anyone else to try as hard as I would. She had a ruptured spleen that needed removing as well as many other soft tissue injuries. The one that concerned me the most however was her head. I ordered a scan and saw immediately that she was bleeding into the brain. It was a close call but she was still alive to be wheeled into recovery and the staff were busy congratulating me for my work. I nodded but didn't speak, instead going back to my office to think. I knew I should contact Charlie, I doubted he knew where she was or what she was doing but it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Esme

I was shocked when Carlisle rang to tell me about Bella but even more shocked with the news about Charlie. He had been shot dead a year after Bella went missing, never knowing what had happened to his daughter. Her mother and step father had moved overseas shortly after that so she had no one. I didn't know anything more than that but I couldn't leave her alone in that hospital so I got the car out and drove into the city. Carlisle escorted me to intensive care and her bedside. She looked terrible but I guess I shouldn't have expected any different, she'd just been in theater for three hours after being run down by a truck. I sat down beside her and took the tiny fragile hand carefully in mine, not disturbing the IV. "I'll be back when I finish my rounds" Carlisle told me as he left. Poor Bella, what happened to you my love? I thought. She was deeply unconscious and would be for some time. I could see the nurses gossiping at their station and smiled inwardly as they thought I couldn't hear them. "She's a hooker so why is Dr Cullen so interested?" "You don't think he's a client do you?" "With a wife like that I wouldn't think so". "Yeah but maybe he likes young girls or kinky sex". "Don't be stupid he's far too careful to get tied up with a lowlife like that. Talk sense".

Carlisle

I checked back on the computerized Forks local news for a couple of years and found what I was looking for. Headlines read "Police Chiefs daughter goes missing". I read all I could find and printed out a copy to take to Esme. How had Bella gone from bride to hooker junkie? I thought we might find out if she recovered. She had no one and nowhere to go. I didn't know what to do for the best, Bella had nowhere to go and as soon as she was well enough the 'powers that be' would be pushing her back out onto the streets. That's if she survived which, barring complications, I expected her to. Esme asked me if we should make inquiries into her background over the last few years but I felt that might be invading her privacy. Whatever led to this outcome I doubted she'd want us go know. We did need to see if she had an address though, because her things would probably be destroyed if the rent wasn't paid. I decided to ring Jasper and ask him to put Jenks on the job, Jasper always got the best results from our lawyer and I didn't want to know how he accomplished that. It would be an awkward conversation as he and Alice had been apart now for almost the same time Bella had been missing. It was a shame ,but Alice had only herself to blame for not standing by him after Bella's party. He had lived with her disappointment a few months before coming to tell me he was leaving. I was happy that he'd stayed in touch and whenever Alice was away staying with the Denali's or Emmett and Rose he would call in. Esme too was always happy to see him although she worried all the time that he might slip back to his old ways. I doubted that, he was a very strong character when he put his mind to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I forgot to say I don't own any of the characters but I do love playing with them.**

Chapter Four

Jasper

I was staying with Peter and Charlotte when Carlisle contacted me. Bella Swan a drug addicted whore!, it didn't sound very likely. When he explained what he had found out about her past I felt guilty. None of us had checked on her after leaving or we would have known she'd been abducted. I didn't believe she'd run away whatever the papers may have said at first. She would never hurt Charlie like that. I agreed to get hold of Jenks and see what he could discover, I also agreed that once she was on the mend I'd visit although I didn't think her reaction to seeing me again would be a positive one. Jenks was, as usual, only too happy to help. I gave him 48 hours and then I wanted a report. I liked to keep him on his toes and he never let me down.

Edward  
When Esme phoned to tell Rachel and I that they'd discovered Bella in a hospital, critically injured I was shocked. When she went on to tell me what Bella had been doing prior to the accident I was even more shocked. I had to explain to Rachel who Bella was and that caused some tension but I insisted that we travel to see her and help if we could. Esme said she hadn't told Rose and Emmett yet or Alice because they were on a trekking holiday in Tibet and were out of contact for at least the next month. I knew Emmett especially would be gutted. When Esme said they'd put Jasper on Bella's trail I wasn't happy. He'd caused me to leave Bella in the first place but what was done, was done. I'd be civil to him, when I had to be, for Esmes sake.

Carlisle

Bella was responding well although I decided to keep her in an induced coma for a few days to give her brain a chance to rest. It had been a nasty head trauma. Hospital bills I sent via Jenks to be paid from our funds so she could be kept in a private room and get the best care. From her physical examination it appeared she had been sexually assaulted several times causing severe trauma and had suffered a variety of broken bones and soft tissue injuries other than those caused during the accident. I know the medical staff were writing her off as a cheap whore but I thought there was more to her story than that. The drug she had been injecting, or been injected with, was a date rape type drug but not one I was familiar with so I put out feelers to try and find out more about it. I hoped when she woke up she would be able to help us, unless the head trauma had damaged her memory.

Bella

When I woke up I was in a bed and from the smell of the place it was a hospital although I'd never seen a room quite like this one, only on TV. There were vases of flowers, a huge TV, a huge arm-chair and bowl of fruit on a side table. I looked around and saw my chart but as I was about to try getting up to read it the door opened and a nurse came bustling in. "Ah, so you're awake now, how are you feeling? You had a nasty accident and we were worried about you for a while. Take these and I'll beep Dr Cullen, he wanted to know as soon as you woke up". I looked at the white pills in my hand, "What are they?" "Just pain killers honey. I'll be back in a minute, you lay back and rest". I looked at the pills then put them down although my head was thumping. I hated pills! I looked at my arms. One was in a cast but the other had track marks up it, did the hospital do that? Some looked older though. Did I do drugs? I had no idea. I scanned my memory but I couldn't remember anything clearly, just glimpses, a man in police uniform, a wolf, a beautiful boy, a ballet studio, flowers in a meadow, but I didn't know if they were memories or not. Then I began to panic as I couldn't remember who I was, not even my name.

Carlisle

As soon as I got word Bella was conscious I cleared my diary and, getting a large mug of her favorite coffee, walked over to her room. As I walked in I saw signs of panic on her face. When she saw me though a frown crossed her brow. "Do I know you?" She asked barely above a whisper. I nodded "Yes we've met before. I handed her the coffee, "For you. What do you remember?" She went to shake her head but finding it too painful just shrugged. "Not much, just glimpses, like flashes of film". "Do you remember your name?" I questioned. She thought for a few minutes, "No, no I can't, a bird, something to do with a bird I think" she was struggling. "Yes" I answered "That's your last name, Swan" she frowned "Swan? No I don't think its swan, or is it?" I could see she was getting distressed so I helped her. "Shall I tell you your name?" "Please", she looked at me hopefully. "It's Isabella Swan but you prefer Bella". "Do I? Yeah I guess I would, it's not such a mouthful. What's your name?" "Cullen, Carlisle Cullen" I told her. "Cullen? There are others, other Cullens?" I nodded "Yes". She was struggling to remember something, "A flower and a stone" she picked out. "Yes I guess you're right. I have a daughter Rosalie who we call Rose and I had a son called Jasper like the stone". "Had?" She was sharp for someone with little memory. "Yes, he's gone away but I think he might come in to see you". She looked suspiciously at me, "Why?" "I think he's worried about you". "Why?" she asked again. "Because you were a friend, you were a friend to all my children". "Was I?" I saw her frown. "Yes, there's also Emmett and Alice and Edward". She bit her lip "There's a bear, a teddy bear". I wasn't sure what she meant by that so I carried on, "Do you remember Alice? She was a good friend of yours". "Alice...a fairy" she mumbled.. She wasn't making sense so I stopped trying to jog her memory for now.

"My wife Esme will be here soon, she's been sitting with you every day". "Why?" we were back to that again, "Because she's been worried about you". "Why?" she was still trying to make sense of things. "Because you were very dear to us, almost one of the family". "Family? Do I have one?" she seemed eager for that to be so. This was difficult knowing what I did. "Only a mother and she lives a long way away. We haven't been able to contact her yet. I waited for the inevitable why, but it never came. "Mum can't care for me, I cared for her." So she remembered bits here and there. Will Jasp...stone be here soon?" she asked. I shrugged "I'm not sure but he will be here. "No men" she started to panic "nomennomennomen" it became a chant which was only stopped by Esme's entrance. "Hello Bella". She looked at Esme, "Bella, yes that's my name, Carlisle Cullen told me and Jaspstone is coming go see me". Esme looked at me and I shrugged mouthing Jasper to her. She nodded and went to sit beside Bella. "How are you feeling honey?". Bella made a face, "Like shit actually. My head hurts, my chest hurts, I all hurt". The door opened again and an orderly came in with fresh water. Bella saw him and started to scream "nomennomennomennomen" over and over again until I sent him out. "It's all right Bella, no one is going to hurt you, you are safe. I wont let anyone hurt you". Bella looked at Esme then at her hand, she stretched hers out to touch Esme's fingers then pulled it back with a cry of horror.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Carlisle

I was very concerned for Bella's mental welfare, she was terrified of men, except it seemed me, and I wondered if subconsciously she recognized who I was. I sent her for more tests and a scan but because our porters were all men Esme volunteered to go with her, and Bella clutched her hand the whole time. For the scan she became so distressed at the sight of the machine that they had to sedate her. I had no idea what had happened to Bella since her disappearance but I was sure it was nothing good. I would be happier once Jasper got here, at least we could keep her calm without recourse to drugs. Her system was still clearing out the last traces of whatever she'd been given or had taken.

Esme

I hated to see this beautiful girl in such a state. Her hair was long but tangled and wild-looking, and her skin was sallow, her features pinched and her eyes haunted. If Edward could see her now he would be appalled. The fresh young girl he had fallen in love with was gone, leaving not a trace behind. Her face looked as if it had seen too many horrors for its age.

Bella

I didn't know who these people were but their kindness touched a chord deep inside me. It was as if I had known them once upon a time in an alternate universe before my memory stopped working. Dr Cullen was the only man I didn't feel threatened by and that confused and terrified me. I couldn't bear to have a man near me, if they sent a male nurse in I cowered in the corner of the room until a nurse appeared. Esme, yes that was her name Esme, I remembered her telling me, had brought in some clothes for me and I felt more secure in these. The trousers felt soft and warm against my skin. The sweat top was pink, not a color I liked but I wouldn't hurt her by saying so. She sat with me every day, all day, combing the tangles out of my hair and talking to me quietly about her family. The shock I had felt when I touched her hand had disappeared, I didn't understand it but I was glad it had gone Her family sounded nice and secure. Something else I couldn't remember feeling. I longed to be a part of that feeling. I'd draw mental pictures of her children, Edward the studious type who liked to play the piano and was married to a girl called...oh yes Rachel. I didn't like the sound of his wife and I didn't know why, she was supposed to be very nice. Then there was Rosalie, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I saw her as tall, slim with long blonde hair and a figure to die for, unlike my own emaciated body. I could count my ribs if I wanted to, I didn't but still... She was married to Emmett. He scared me, Esme said he was a big softy, a human teddy bear but he sounded frightening and I soon skipped over him. Alice, the little ballerina with raven's wing hair who skipped everywhere, always smiling and always on the go. I would have liked just a little of her energy right now. It was all I could do to walk to and from the bathroom. The other son I didn't understand. Esme said very little about Jasper, it was as if he only existed when you saw him. I wondered if he was real or a figment of her imagination, like an imaginary friend. I'd had one as a little girl I suddenly remembered, but I couldn't remember her name.

Jasper

I flew out as soon as Esme told me what had happened, feeling guilty that we hadn't been able to save Bella from whatever had happened. When I got in I hired a car and drove straight to the hospital where Carlisle met me. He took me to his office first and sat me down. "Jasper, Bella's had a pretty hard time but she can't remember what's happened to her. We found signs of drug taking although we can't isolate the specific drug as yet. Also she's very weak and malnourished, and absolutely terrified of all the male staff members. She might freak out when she sees you but it doesn't mean anything. I think her subconscious has recognized Esme and myself because she seems more relaxed with us. See what you can do son. She needs help and I want to know what happened to her" I nodded, "What about Charlie?" I asked. He shook his head, "He was shot dead last year and we can't get hold of her mother although I'm trying to trace her whereabouts". "I'll put Jenks on it. He'll find her." Carlisle looked at me eagerly, "Did he find out anything about her?" I shook my head, "Apart from an old address which turned out to be one she was going to when she left for college, nothing. She's been living off the grid Carlisle and that's not easy to do. Someone either helped her or kept her a secret and I know what my money is on. Lets go see her."

Carlisle

I took Jasper up to the wing where Bella was staying, looking at him as I did so and I wondered what he did with himself now, how he lived and where. I didn't think he'd ever found a replacement for Alice but I was proud that his eyes remained a deep gold. He hadn't slipped back into the old ways despite leaving us. I just hoped he'd be able to help Bella with her memory, because we needed to find out what had happened to her and try to put things right. Edward and Rachel would be back tomorrow and I hoped to have some news for them. I knew Rachel wouldn't be happy at Bella reappearing but when she saw the condition of the girl I hoped she would feel better about it. Besides she had Edward not Bella. I just hoped it wouldn't cause problems between them, Rachel was very jealous and I know she had words with Emmett when he kept on about Bella in the beginning.

Jasper

Carlisle asked me to wait outside while he told Bella I was here so as not to frighten her too much. I leaned against the wall watching the staff rushing from place to place. How different hospitals were from when I'd been a young man. Then your chances of coming out alive were pretty poor, especially in war-time but now they could work miracles. I wondered if Bella would recognize me, or me her. Carlisle's tale of her condition was horrific. If she had been abused and drugged while she was missing there was a chance she'd never recover totally, but I'd do what I could for her, I felt almost responsible for what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

Dr Cullen told me that Jasper was outside and would like to visit if that was all right with me. I was scared of him coming in but Esme promised she would stay as long as I wanted her, so I nodded my head and clutched her hand so tightly that it must have hurt her. As Dr Cullen left another person walked in. He was tall and very pale with honey blonde hair and eyes a wonderful shade of gold. He smiled and leaned against the door, standing very still until I got used to his presence. "Hello", his voice was soft with a hint of a drawl. "I guess you don't remember me?" I studied his face and had a flash of a memory, only fleeting but I grasped it tightly. It was the first complete one I'd had since I woke up. This man I front of me had smiled and said, "You're worth it" to me. "Yes, I've seen you before, you..." the memory was difficult to pin down. "You helped me somewhere, but I can't remember any more. Are you Jasper?" He nodded, "Sure am ma'am" and I had the idea that if he'd been wearing a Stetson he'd have tipped the brim with his fingers. "Do you have horses?" I asked and I had no idea why. He laughed, "Not at the moment but I do ride". "Oh", he still stood by the door seemingly relaxed and content. I felt calmer now too and gestured for him to take the chair at the foot of the bed.

Jasper

I could have stood watching Bella all day. I didn't want to spook her by any sudden movements and I didn't want to manipulate her emotions until I felt I needed to. At the moment she was coping so I'd just watch. I could feel her confusion and realized she'd had a flash of memory regarding me. I just hoped it was a good one, then I felt her calm a little and she gave me a shy smile, "You helped me" she said and I knew she was remembering Phoenix. Then she threw me with the question about horses. When she beckoned me forward to the chair I moved very slowly. She reminded me of a skittish colt and I acted accordingly. When I'd sat down she gazed at me intently as if trying hard to place me in a situation with her. I saw the second she started to panic and I calmed her down. She was remembering something bad. "Are you OK Bella? Can I get you anything?" She looked at me, her face even more pinched than before. "No, there's nothing you can do. It's too late. It's always been too late. Always too late. I had a life once you know?" I nodded, "Yes I remember." I said. "But I don't, it's as if I arrived on the planet moments ago and I don't know who I am or how I got here. I want to get out of here Jasper before they find me. If I stay, they will find me and this time they'll kill me". She looked terrified at this thought and it took a lot to calm her down this time. "I need to get out of here" she said to no one in particular then she saw the door opening again as a male nurse came in with her tablets. I'd never heard a scream like it, a soul in torment and I needed to touch her to calm her down this time. I reached forward and took her hand and she pulled herself up on the bed and into my arms. "Don't let him take me. I can't go back Jasper, help me. I am worth it, you said so".

Bella

I was so scared that they'd come for me and I did the only thing I could think of. I crushed myself against Jasper, hoping that he still felt I was worth it. Knowing he was the only one who could save me although I had no idea how I knew. As soon as he put his arm round me in reassurance my heart stopped trying to fight its way out of my chest and the screams quieted to tiny gasps as I tried to get my breath back. I stayed where I was until the nurse went out again, he was used to my reaction to him and took no notice, then I relaxed and he pushed me gently back on the bed. "Please don't go" I said sobbing quietly. "No Bella, I wont go" he reassured me. "Promise, promise you'll stay with me. Don't let them get me". His face took on a serious look and he sat on the side of the bed taking my two shaking hands in his "I promise I wont leave and I'll keep you safe. No one will harm you with me here". I believed him but I didn't let go of his hands. He wasn't one of them and I clutched at that thought like a drowning man clutches a piece of driftwood.

Jasper

I'd promised, so I was here for the duration. How strange that she remembered the few words I'd said to her in Phoenix so long ago, but not anything else. I looked at Esme, "Could you get me a rental apartment on a six month lease for now, so I have a base?" She looked hurt and I knew she'd hoped I'd go back to the house but I didn't want to be surrounded by my one time siblings again, and I knew Edward and Alice would show up sooner or later. As soon as word got out the house would be full once more and I didn't belong. I hadn't ever really belonged but now I felt like a distant relative who was only mentioned in passing once in a while. A place of my own would be better all round. Esme got up, Bella will you be OK if I go for a short while to find somewhere for Jasper?" Bella looked stricken for a moment then her hand gripped mine even more tightly and she whispered to me "You promised". I nodded, "Yes I did". She looked at me strangely then nodded her head. "I'll be OK with Jasper" she said firmly and Esme left.

Bella

So, he was going to stay at least for a while, that reassured me but I held onto his hand just to make sure. "I'm frightened" I whispered. "What if they find me?" "Who Bella?" Jasper asked me but I couldn't tell him. I don't know, but they will. They'll be looking for me. I can't go back. I can't". He put one arm around me, still holding my hand with the other. "Bella, if they come I will protect you. If necessary I'll take you away somewhere they can't find you, but you will be safe I promise". I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, I believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Carlisle

Esme told me she'd arranged an apartment for Jasper, and all about his first visit with Bella. It was good to know she'd found trust in someone, although it was ironic that she had chosen to trust the least trustworthy of us! Still he would keep her safe, I had no doubt of that. I had arranged that he could stay at the hospital with her by explaining he was family. The administrator looked skeptical but agreed, on condition that he not interfere in any way with her treatment. I agreed, although what they would do if he put his foot down about something remained to be seen. I know how stubborn Jasper could be if he felt he was right.

Esme

I was so pleased to be home to welcome Edward and Rachel back. Bella had agreed to my going now she had Jasper there. How odd that the most dangerous of us could impart such a feeling of safety, even when he wasn't trying. Edward wanted to go straight to the hospital but I explained that Bella was having a small operation on her wrist where it had been damaged and not healed properly. When I told him that she had been assaulted he looked stricken, "She was raped?" He asked and I nodded, "Yes we think so, over a period of several months at least by the trauma but she doesn't remember any of it and Carlisle doesn't want anyone telling her until she starts to remember on her own. Rachel had gone very quiet watching Edward's reaction to the news. "Who's with her now?" He asked. When I told him Jasper he was very angry. "Him, Why did you call him? Don't you think that perhaps it was a stupid idea to introduce the one man who she saw attack her back into her life?"

Edward

How could they be so stupid! Esme interrupted me at this point. "Edward, so far he's the only man apart from Carlisle that she hasn't freaked out over. We thought he might be able to keep her calm enough to remember what happened to her, and he kindly agreed which considering the circumstances I found quite touching". She was so stupid sometimes, "Esme, he left Alice, not the other way round, and after what happened at Bella's party I don't think he had much choice. He's the one responsible for Bella's predicament. If he hadn't attacked we would never have left and she would be safe with me now". I heard a gasp from behind and realized Rachel had heard every word. I turned and pulled her into my arms. "I was only pointing out the facts to Esme. Jasper isn't a suitable companion for a traumatized girl". She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Are you offering then, Edward?" I shook my head angrily, "No of course not, my place is with you. I was just pointing out a fact. Esme, you and Carlisle have to find someone more suitable to look after Bella's mental health".

Esme

God he sounded pompous some times! I folded my arms and looked him in the eye. "Any suggestions Edward? Do you happen to know someone who could help her with her feelings? I'd be interested to know if you do" He looked at Rachel who shook her head, "I'm not getting involved Edward. She's nothing to do with me and I don't want to know". Edward turned to me, "Rachel can subdue anyone, she could help Bella". I was shocked by the very thought. "Edward, she needs calming not subduing, what is the matter with you? Bella likes Jasper, leave him help her". I could see the argument wasn't over but I didn't want to hear any more. "Why don't you visit and see for yourself. Just contact Carlisle when you get to the hospital do he can introduce you to Bella slowly." He nodded, "Yes, yes I will. You coming Rachel? It would be good for Bella to have a woman with her, under the circumstances". I could see she wasn't keen but she followed him out grudgingly.

Rachel

We borrowed Esme's car for the trip to the hospital, Edward driving as usual. "Just remind me why we are going to see this girl." I snapped. He turned an angry face towards me, "It's Bella, and she was very important to me at one time. I just want to make sure she's safe with my ex brother." I'd heard quite a bit about Jasper from Alice and Edward, all bad, and from Rosalie and Emmett mainly good, so I was curious to finally meet him. "I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't have involved him if he didn't think it would be safe. Besides we are due to fly to Hong Kong in three days and I've got shopping to do before then." I knew he was angry with me, but I couldn't see what the fate of an ex girlfriend, even the marvelous Bella Swan, had to do with us. He hadn't seen her in ages and he walked out, not her. "Edward, I don't want to get involved with your ex, remember that." He nodded and I heard him sigh. "OK Rachel. I just want to satisfy my curiosity. See what's happened to her, then it's off to Hong Kong. I know you've been looking forward to the trip and I promise I won't spoil it for you." I nodded in satisfaction, he knew who was in charge in our marriage.

Edward

I hated it when Rachel put her foot down, but I guess I could see her point of view. Bella was my ex and I wouldn't have wanted to spend time with any of her ex boyfriends. It would be a quick in and out. I didn't relish spending time with Jasper anyway. It was his fault Bella and I split up and I sometimes wondered what would have happened if Alice hadn't arranged that damn party. When we got to the hospital I decided to skip finding Carlisle, in a place this size it could take forever. We'd just ask at the main desk and pop in quickly. Rachel was dragging her feet and I lost my temper in the end. "If you don't want to go with me just say so. You can wait in the car." She shook her head, "Oh No, I can't wait to see the Amazing Bella Swan", I hated her sarcasm but I kept my mouth shut to avoid a blazing row.

Bella

Jasper had gone to make a quick phone call so I was alone, and I hated it. I was frightened that they would come for me, even though I still didn't know who they were. I only felt safe when I could see Jasper and knew he would protect me. As the door opened I heaved a sigh of relief, he was back at last. The figure in the doorway was the wrong shape and height and when I heard my name I knew they were here. I screamed and ran for the bathroom intending to lock myself in. Then I heard another voice, there were two of them. I continued to scream as I flung my weight against the door to stop them opening it.

Jasper

I heard Bella scream and ran for her room, seeing two figures enter as I turned the corner. I came up behind them and grabbed the bigger of the two round the neck. The other one turned on hearing his companions shout cut off and I slammed my fist into the center of the face. Bella's screams were cutting me in two. I didn't have time to be diplomatic so I wrenched the neck, breaking it instantly, and throwing the two bodies in a store cupboard I raced into Bella's room and slid down the door to sit against it and talk to her. "Bella darlin' its me, its Jasper. You're safe now. They're gone. Can you open the door for me Bella". I heard more sounds in the corridor and stood ready to act.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward

I heard Bella's screams from the other end of the corridor and I knew he'd attacked her, so I ran at full speed to her room. Jasper was just rising from the bathroom door, she'd managed to get in there and lock the door before he could get to her. Smart girl Bella "Get away Jasper. Leave her alone." When he saw it was me he straightened from his crouch, "What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't believe his gall, "Get away from that door Jasper. Bella it's OK its me, Edward. You can come out now, no one will hurt you, he won't hurt you, I promise you." Jasper looked at me as if I'd lost my mind, "What the hell are you talking about Edward? Are you mad?" Then we both went silent as we heard a small voice from behind the bathroom door.

Bella

When I heard the fighting I knew Jasper had come to save me and I slid down the door to bury my head in my hands in a silent prayer of thanks. When I heard his voice I scooted away from the door and put my hand up to slide the bolt back, but hesitated when I heard another voice and Jasper moved away from the door. I knew that other voice from somewhere, was he one of them? I didn't know and I was scared. "Jasper. Please don't let him get me. Jasper please, I'm so scared." There was silence then I heard Jaspers voice, "Its OK Bella. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you darlin' Can you open the door for me please?" I hesitated, "Who's out there with you?" I heard another voice, the one I recognised, "Bella its Edward. You remember me?" Edward, that name rang tiny bells but I didn't know if he was a friend or foe and I was so scared. "Go away. I'm not coming out until you go. Jasper, promise me you'll make him leave, please." I heard Jasper tell the other man to go and wait outside. When I heard the door close and Jasper say, "It's only me in here now Bella. Do you think you can open the door?" I slid the bolt back with shaking fingers and opened the door just far enough to look out. The room was empty except for Jasper standing in front of the other door so no one could get in. He smiled when he saw me and held his hand out, "Its OK Bella. You can come out now, we're alone, see." I looked round then ran over to him and buried my face in his chest. "They came for me Jasper. I saw them." He nodded, "Yes, but I stopped them. They won't come back, I promise." I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling me the truth. "Who was Edward?" He sighed, "He was in your life a long time ago. He won't hurt you, but I won't let him in if you don't want me to."

Jasper

She was so fragile and so scared, I just wanted to pick her up and run away with her, keep her safe. She looked at me, "Will you sit with me if he comes in?" I nodded, "Sure." I picked her up and put her gently on the bed then sat beside her and took her hand. I looked at her and she nodded, her eyes looking haunted. "You can come in now Edward" I said in a low voice, knowing he'd hear me. The door opened and he walked slowly in. Bella looked at him and stiffened, "I know you. You hurt me." I looked, shocked, to her, "What? When? Is he one?" She looked at me realizing what I was thinking and shook her head. "No not one of them, but he hurt me. I remember." Edward hung his head, "Yes Bella I did hurt you a long time ago and I'm very sorry." He moved forward and her breathing speeded up, "Stay back Edward" I warned. He took another step and she started shaking. "One more step and I'll rip your fucking head off." He stopped, looking from Bella to me and back again before backing up a few steps. "I'm sorry Bella. Perhaps I should go." She looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Yes Edward, I think you should and I don't think you should come back...ever". He looked hurt but he nodded and turned away. When he reached the door he looked back, "I am sorry Bella, for everything." She stared, "Too little, too late. Always too little, too late" and she buried her face in my shirt and started to cry.

Bella

I couldn't remember what happened with Edward but he had hurt me, I felt the ghost of a hole in my chest, a hole that he had caused. When I was sure he'd gone I looked up, "Why do people want to hurt me Jasper? Am I a bad person? I don't remember what I did but did I do something really bad?" He put his arms around me "No Bella, you aren't a bad person. Just a good person bad things happen to." I smiled at that, "Jasper I'm scared. The two men who came in first, how did they know where I was? Who were they?" He shook his head, "I don't know Bella, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." There was a knock on the door and Carlisle looked round at us. "Could I have a word Jasper? Bella, Esme is here. Would you mind if she sits with you for a few minutes while I speak to Jasper?" I did mind but I was prepared to sit with Esme for a few minutes. "You won't go far will you?" I asked and he shook his head, "Just down the corridor but I'll keep an eye on the door." I nodded, biting my lip and clenching my fists.

Carlisle

"I'm sorry about Edward. Esme did ask him to find me first but.." Jasper interrupted, "As usual he ignored everyone, thinking he knew better, arrogant ass hole." I had to smile at that. "I'll arrange for the bodies to be disposed of later" he continued and again I didn't ask how. "How did they know she was here and more to the point who are they?" I asked him. He shook his head, "No idea, but I didn't have time to question them. She's not safe here Carlisle." I had realized that but I didn't know where to send her. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him. He flipped out his cell phone "Give me a minute." I went in to see Bella while he spoke to Jenks first then made another call. "Bella. May I?" and I went over and took her wrist, feeling her pulse racing. "You need to rest Bella." She laughed bitterly, "Not quite so easy Doctor when strange men are trying to find you."

Jasper

I put my phone away, satisfied I'd done all I could for now, and went back into Bella's room to hear her reply to Carlisle. "Bella, Do you trust me?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, "Yes." I looked at Carlisle, "I want to take Bella away, somewhere safe." He looked concerned, "She should be in hospital for at least another week, she's still very sick." I shook my head, "Not an option Carlisle. They found her here and they'll be back. She needs to move and move now." I knew he wasn't happy but Bella's safety was my main concern. "Bella, I want to take you away from here and I don't want to tell anyone where we're going. Is that acceptable?" She nodded, screwing up the pillow she was clutching. "Where are you going Jasper? I think we ought to know." Esme inquired."No Esme. Bella will be safe with me. Or don't you trust me?" She hesitated then sighed, "I trust you Jasper." then Carlisle headed for the door. "I'll get some tablets and dressings for you to take with you. How long do I have?" I looked at my watch, "Half an hour Max." He nodded and went out taking Esme with him. "Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. You are in danger and I want to protect you as best I can. That means taking you somewhere secluded, just you and me. If you don't trust me or you'd just rather not go, then tell me. I won't leave you and I'll do my best here, but it's not ideal. I will promise you that I will never do anything that you don't want me to do, whatever it is. If you say No to anything I'll respect that. Can you trust me enough to go with me?" When she nodded I knew she was putting her life in my hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Carlisle

I wasn't sure where Jasper planned on taking Bella but I knew he would look after her, and I hoped we might find out where she had been all this time. He had Jenks on the job but I thought it might be a struggle even for him, mind I didn't know the full extent of his contacts, he had surprised us before. I put together a kit with dressings and tablets for a month, hoping it would be sorted out by then. We had to make Bella safe from whoever was looking for her, before we could try piecing her life back together. Esme was more concerned about them disappearing than I was. "I'm not sure we should let him take her away without knowing where they are going. What if something happens?" I looked at her seriously, "If something happens to Jasper it will be over for Bella darling. Don't worry." She didn't look convinced but I just patted her shoulder as I passed on my way put of the door.

Esme

I wasn't happy, Bella had been through a dreadful ordeal and I thought it would be safer all round if she stayed here, besides I wouldn't know if she began to remember things. I know Carlisle trusted Jasper, and Bella wanted to go but I wasn't sure she was mentally fit to make such a decision. I drummed my fingers then took out my phone and dialled. "Can you do something for me? I need to know where Jasper goes over the next few days and I don't want him to know about it. Thanks." I felt better now, at least we'd know where they were.

Jasper

I'd helped Bella finish dressing and picked up the toothbrush and few essentials Esme had brought in for her, so we were ready to go when Carlisle got back. He handed me a large bag full to the top. There's enough there for a month, if Bella feels ill or gets a fever take her to an emergency room straight away and contact me. OK?" I nodded, "I will Carlisle. Thank you." He nodded and I helped Bella out of the room and into the elevator. She was pale and obviously in pain but she smiled and held my hand. "You won't let go of me will you?" I shook my head, "No way. I'm glued to your side till we get where were going darlin'" She smiled then tensed as the elevator doors opened and she saw the crowded reception area. "Come on, just a few steps and we're out of here." I could feel her shaking with fear as we walked through the crowd and out of the main doors. I'd left my car in Carlisle's space because it was close to the main entrance and I had Bella in the passenger seat and belted up in seconds. "We've got quite a drive, why don't you try to sleep." She moved so she could lay across the seats and put her head against my shoulder. "That doesn't look very comfortable. Would you like to lay your head on my lap?" As soon as I said it I knew I'd said something stupid, but after looking at me for a few seconds she nodded and cautiously put her head in my lap, closing her eyes. I kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her shoulder. She froze and I was about to remove it when her hand crept up and took mine, grasping it tightly. "Thank you Jasper" she whispered and relaxed.

Bella

I was terrified leaving the hospital, I was sure someone would snatch me from Jasper's side and I only breathed again when he shut the car door and started the engine. I was so tired but I couldn't get comfortable and then he suggested laying my head on his lap. At first I thought he was...but no, I saw in his eyes that he was innocent of any of those thoughts. I'd seen plenty of those looks but I couldn't remember when. I cautiously laid my head in his lap and felt his hand come to rest on my shoulder. I waited but it never moved, then I took his hand in mine and relaxed, closing my eyes and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Jasper

We had a long way to go but I didn't want to stop too often so I drove as fast as I could on the near empty night roads. We made good time and when Bella woke up I was happy to stop so she could freshen up and get something to eat. The restaurant was almost empty but I declined a booth in the window, preferring to be out of sight from the road. Bella ate a small amount before pushing her plate away. "Not hungry?" I asked her. She shook her head, "I just want to go. I feel safe while we're driving, as if nothing can catch us." I took her arm throwing the money on the table to cover the meal and a generous tip. When we were on the road once more she lay back down as before and went to sleep again. I wondered how I'd ended up as protection detail for Edwards ex girlfriend, a girl I'd tried to kill last time I saw her. The crazy thing was that I didn't feel the same thirst any more. Her blood smelled good but didn't tempt me like it once had.

Bella

When I next woke the car had stopped and Jasper was on his cell phone. "Is there a problem? I asked nervously. "No Bella. I'm just making sure our hideaway is ready when we get there." He flipped it shut and slipped it back into his pocket. I was very nervous all of a sudden, and I didn't know why. "Who were you talking to?" I asked close to tears. "My friend Charlotte, she's doing some shopping for supplies." When I heard a female name I felt better, "Is she your girlfriend?" He laughed, "No, she's married to my friend Peter." Married, even better, I felt reassured. "Are you worried about something Bella?" I nodded, "I didn't like you talking on the phone and I don't know why". He took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Tell you what. You hold on to it. If I need the phone I'll ask you for it. Will that help?" I nodded putting the tiny phone into my pocket. "Yes thank you, I'm sorry. I can't help these feelings." He smiled and took my hand,"I told you. Anything you don't like you must tell me. OK?" I remembered him saying that and I felt better. I nodded and he started the engine again and we headed west.

Jasper

I was going to have to be very careful with Bella, she had so many fears, most of which I didn't know yet, so we'd take it one step at a time. Whatever happened to her it had left deep scars, mental as well as physical. She may never be the same again but I was determined she wouldn't spend the rest of her life running scared. We were getting close to our destination now but I knew Bella needed a stop so I pulled over at a small rest stop and waited in the car while she used the rest room then we went in and had coffee, she wouldn't eat and I didn't push it. There would be plenty of food for her when we got to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Bella

We stopped in front of a huge cabin surrounded by fields with woods in the distance. "Is this it?" I asked. He nodded "Yes, do you approve?" I smiled "It's beautiful. And big really big, who owns it?" "I do but I don't spend a lot of time here so I have a caretaker who comes in once a month to check everything is OK". "Not Charlotte or Peter?" "No, they were doing me a favour so no one knows you are here". I thought this was a good idea so I nodded. "Like to look round he asked opening my door for me". "Yes I'd like that". He gave me the key, "Help yourself. I'll bring the bags in after you". I hesitated, "Or I can come in with you and get the bags later" he suggested. "Yes I'd like that". I didn't want to walk into the strange house on my own. He took the key back and unlocked the huge oak door. "After you" he said and I walked in cautiously only to stop, open-mouthed. The downstairs was one huge space and the back wall was all glass, sunlight filling the room. I turned to speak and stopped dead. He moved quickly but I was sure I'd seen him glitter in the sun. Then a memory came back. I was sitting in a flower meadow with a boy, not Jasper, and he was sparkling, his skin like diamond facets. That brought another memory back, a ring with a diamond in it.

He saw my face. "What's the matter Bella? Please tell me" I looked at him. If I asked you to do something for me, would you?" He looked worried, "Within reason" he replied. I took his hand and pulled him forward, towards me. He came, reluctantly, but he came. As he stepped into the light I saw his skin sparkle again and unthinkingly I touched his face with my fingers then looked at their tips. It wasn't something on his skin, it was his skin sparkling. "I knew a boy who sparkled like you", flash.."it was Edward, the man at the hospital wasn't it?" He nodded "Yes Bella you went out with Edward". Of course, "that's how he hurt me, he left me after"...flash..."a party".

Jasper

I was glad her memory had started to come back but the things she was remembering weren't very helpful as yet. I'd forgotten about the sun in here and now she remembered Edward and the party. With my luck she'd remember me attacking her next, and then run screaming from the house. She smiled, "I'm not supposed to know about you am I?" I shook my head, "Not really but it's a bit late to worry about it now. Do I scare you?". She shook her head, "No, should you?" I smiled, "We'll see. Let me show you the bedrooms then you can choose one". "I want to stay with you, if that's OK. I don't think I could sleep in a room on my own, would that be a problem?" she sounded scared. "No Bella. No problem". Her eyes glazed over for a second, "You don't sleep, do you?" Memories were coming thick and fast now. "No I don't". She smiled "Good. I don't have to worry then". I shrugged that off, "OK, I'll show you the room I use".

We went up the stairs hand in hand and I walked her to the master suite. When I opened the door I heard her intake of breath. The view from the glass wall, was spectacular, I had to admit. "Its huge, with a balcony and a bath and a spa, Wow." I smiled at her enthusiasm. It had been a long time since I'd been impressed with material things and it was nice to see the house through her eyes. "Just one problem" she said looking around. "Yes, no bed" I knew what she had noticed.. She looked at me, "Correct, no bed". I pressed a button on the wall and the opposite one opened downwards to reveal a huge bed. "Wow, its like James Bond". I laughed, "Hardly, but will it suit?" She nodded and walked over to it. "Very comfortable Mr Bond". "Will you be all right if I go get the luggage?" She stopped smiling but nodded. "I'll be real quick" I promised. While I was getting the bag of dressings out of the trunk I heard my mobile, then remembered Bella had it. They'd ring back whoever it was I thought.

Bella  
When he'd gone I sneaked a look in the drawers. There were clothes neatly folded, tee shirts, socks, boxers, jumpers. No women's clothes here. I heard a phone ringing then felt Jasper's cell phone in my pocket. I wasn't sure what to do but decided I'd find out if he really had been talking to his friend Charlotte, or Peter. "Hello" I said timidly. "Hi there" came a man's voice. "Unless the Majors had a sex change you must be Bella. Hi Bella, my name is Peter. I'm a friend". "The Major?" I asked confused. "Oh, its a nickname. I'll tell you all about it some time. Is he there?" "No he's at the car." I said. "Oh well, I'll ring back in a while. Nice to talk to you Bella. Bye for now". He rang off. I looked at the phone. Peter. I wondered what he was like. Jasper came in then and saw me holding the phone. "Oh, who was it?" He asked just assuming I'd answered it. "I hope you don't mind I just answered it automatically". He shook his head. "No problem. Was it Peter?" I nodded "Yes. He said he'd call back. He called you the Major. Were you a Major?" I nodded, "A long time ago". A long time ago I repeated in my head, yet he didn't look that old. Flash..."You don't age, you sparkle, you move quickly"...flash..."I know what you are. God, yes I do, the Cullens are... Vampires. You're a vampire". Yes I remembered something real something important. I was so happy I cried.

Jasper

Another memory, a dangerous one but still not very helpful. "Are you scared now?" I asked curiously. She looked at me and bit her lip, "I should be shouldn't I?" I nodded yes. "But I'm not" she said. "If I'm being honest I'm glad, because I know you can protect me now. You don't sleep and you're really strong. That's how you dealt with those men at the hospital so quickly". I nodded again.. She looked very happy, go figure! "Bella would you like to eat now?" She nodded and followed me downstairs where she sat and eat a casserole that Charlotte had left in the chiller to be heated up. "This is really good. Flash... Esme used to cook for me didn't she?" and she stopped mid chew. "I was family wasn't I? For a little while". I nodded, "Yes until Edward left" I explained.. She screwed her face up, "A party, my party, I never wanted the damn party but...flash...Alice... Alice insisted. Alice is your oh..." I stopped her there. "Alice and I broke up a long while ago Bella". "Over me" she said quite firmly. "Only partly, but yes". "You... flash...you tried to attack me at the party and Edward left... to keep me safe". I nodded, Here's where it went to hell in a hand cart! I waited,

"He wasn't worth all the pain I felt" she said sadly, "I was stunned, what? She continued, "He wasn't worth it... He left because of that?... He should have protected me... not run... There was someone after me when he left...Flash... She had flaming red hair..." "Victoria" I supplied. She nodded, "Yes, that was her name...Flash... The wolves protected me then". She put a hand to her mouth in horror. "Jake...I was getting married". I knew this, Carlisle had found the newspaper reports. "I didn't love him, well not enough, but I would have married him". I didn't understand so I asked her, " Why?" Her reply was heartbreaking. "So someone was happy". I shook my head, "That's not a good enough reason to marry". She laughed, "It's a common one. My heart was already broken but he still wanted the pieces so I said yes. But I never married him did?" "No. You went missing the night before". I could see her struggling, "I can't remember Jasper" and she started to cry again.

Bella  
It was all coming through in little flashes, and the idea of remembering what happened before I found the alley terrified me. Someone was after me, Jasper had stopped them once but would they find me again? And if they did would he be able to stop them a second time? If they were just men I was confident that he could, but if there were other vampires involved, who knew? He was my only hope though, and I intended to stay close. "Did you know Jake?" I asked him. "No, not really, Edward did, he was jealous of Jacob". "Why?" I was curious. He laughed, "Because Jacob was his rival, in his eyes". "Oh?" I explained, "But Edward told me he didn't want me any more. I wasn't good enough for him". I saw Jasper's reaction, a furious expression crossed his face before it regained its usual mask of impassivity.

**Please keep the reviews coming. I enjoy reading them, especially your guesses as to the identity of the enemy/ies.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Edward

I didn't trust Jasper one bit, and Esme agreed, he wasn't the right person to be looking after Bella and I was determined to help her get the professional help that Carlisle should have arranged for her. But I knew I couldn't do it alone, I would need help. I thought long and hard before I contacted him, but he was the only one who could help me deal with Jasper. At first I wasn't believed and I didn't blame him, but once I'd convinced him it was true he was only too willing to help. Neither of us wanted her in the hands of a killer. He agreed to meet me, meanwhile he would make arrangements, but I had to find out where she was first. Rachel had overheard my conversation, "Do you think its wise Edward? She does seem to be safe". I turned on her angrily, "You have no idea what he's capable of, so stay out of it. I intend her to have the best psychological help I can get for her. I owe her that much". She looked at me scornfully, "Really? I thought she meant nothing to you?" "She doesn't now but she did once" I explained. "So how are going to accomplish that?" she snapped. "I need to speak to Alice. She'll look for me". "Oh yes, Alice would do anything for you" she spat.

Rachel

I hated the fact that "Saint Bella" was back in Edwards life. I'd got sick of hearing about how sweet and understanding she was. She was a human for gods sake! Now she was back and Edward was scurrying around like a little puppy, wagging its tail in delight. "I'll ring Alice if you like", I offered, it would be as well to know as much as my husband about where she was.

Alice

I was surprised when Rachel rang me, and even more surprised when she asked me about Bella. She'd never hidden her hostility to Edwards ex-girlfriend so I was cautious. "Yes I heard she was back, I'm coming home in a few days. What's happened?" I already knew from Esme but I was interested to hear what Rachel would come out with. "Edward isn't happy about Jasper taking Bella from the hospital, he wants to know where she is". So, my married brother was still keen on little Bella Swan. That was interesting. I don't know where she is" I told Rachel. "But you can find out" she replied quickly. "I could but Edward told me not to look into her future again". "Well he's changed his mind" she snapped. "I'll see what I can do and ring you back Rachel" and I cut her off. I decided to get back in touch with Esme who was waiting for my call.

"I've just had Rachel on the phone, she wants to know where Jasper has taken Bella. What do you want me to do?" There was a momentary pause then, "Tell her, they can run interference. If she tells Edward he'll go looking for her and probably get his head ripped off. If she doesn't tell him then we know she has others she has to answer to, do you know where they are?" she asked me. "Not exactly but close enough I think. Has Bella remembered anything yet?" I said. "I don't think so, but of course if she has any revelations now I wont hear them. You must keep watching for her, if you see any action let me know. I have to go now before Carlisle gets back. He still thinks you are all away in Tibet so keep away. I don't want any awkward questions" she ordered.. "Are the others still looking for her?" I wanted to know. "Yes I haven't called them off. I've got to have words with our friend as it is, letting her escape. I think we might need to involve him again If so I'll let you know about it. Speak again soon".

Esme

Our plan had worked beautifully up to a week ago when Bella escaped. How difficult was it to keep her restrained for gods sake? All he had to do was make sure she stayed secure but he had to go play his little games with her and now she was on the loose. If she messed up my family again I'd kill her for real. It took Edward ages to find a decent woman after her, poor Alice lost the love of her life in that stupid fucked up Jasper and Carlisle and Emmett went around like two whipped curs for so long I wanted to scream. The only one as relieved as me to see the bitch gone, was Rose. Then she comes back and decides to marry the werewolf. Great, pissing in our patch again. I liked living in Forks and I wanted to go back. Carlisle wouldn't though, while Bella was still there. Solve the problem, kill the girl, but no. I get an ass-hole to do the job and as payment he not only keeps her alive, he drugs the little bitch for his friends to play with, he'd pay for that. I'd thought it was all over, but no, it was starting all over again. My role as concerned heartbroken mother figure got dusted and dragged out again. I was sick of it already. I didn't care who sorted the problem as long as someone did. And what does my dear husband go and do. Involve the one man who could cause us problems, Jasper Whitlock. I was never more glad than when Alice got rid of him. He wasn't good enough for her, I'd told her that all along, and she finally saw it for herself.

Rachel

When Alice rang me back I was relieved, I thought she was going to be difficult with me but she told me where they were. I then had to decide whether to pass it on to Edward or keep the information to myself. He'd believe me if I told him she didn't know. Then I thought it might be fun to see the two brothers go head to head. I called him from the garage where he was fiddling with the car, why I didn't know, he knew very little and would have done better leaving it till Rose got back. But he hated to admit to me that there was something he couldn't do, the idiot! God I hated the Cullens and I'd be glad when it was all over. He smiled so broadly when I told him Alice had rung that I seriously considered telling him nothing, but I sighed and went ahead. "They're at his house in Oregon and they are alone. So what are you going to do Edward?" I already knew, he was so transparent, but I had to keep up the pretense "Go there of course, and get her back". "With whose help Edward, you wont fight Jasper" I pointed out. His eyes narrowed as I said that. He hated looking less than perfect but I knew he was scared of Jasper, and rightly so. "I've got a plan" he said smugly and I thought oh god, not another one! Oh yes. "Who is going to help you?" He smiled and I thought the fucker really has got someone to help him, I was amazed.

Jake

I looked at Billy as if he were speaking an alien language. "Who is it?" He sighed, "I know it sounds crazy but he says its Edward Cullen". "What the f does he want?" I asked angrily. Billy threw me the phone, "You find out, I'm not your social secretary" and he wheeled himself out the door. "What do you want Cullen?" He didn't like that but he was trying to be mysterious. "I have some information I think you might be interested in" he said in a low voice. "Really, and what would that be? How to kill a leech quicker?" He hissed through his teeth but didn't ring off. "I know where Bella Swan is" I cursed him, "f you". "'Its true, shes still alive, just surfaced and I know who she's with, probably been with him the whole time" he laughed.. I was gripping the phone so tightly the plastic shell shattered and splinters dug into my palm. "If you're yanking my chain I'll rip you to pieces Cullen. She's dead". "No she's very much alive and I'm giving you a chance to get her back" he offered. What did I have to lose? "Where is she?" I asked. He laughed, "I'll take you to her". I laughed at that, "Yeah right and I'm supposed to just trust you? I don't think so, Bye". As I was about to cut him off he spoke again. "If you don't save her, I think he'll turn her, or kill her. Are you prepared to ignore this chance Black?" I thought for a moment but he already knew I was in. "OK, but I'm bringing friends" I warned him. I expected him to put up a fight but he just said "Sure. I'll meet you at Port Angeles airport in the morning. Bring who you like, the more the merrier."

Edward

When I put the phone down I smiled, "Yes. Got you Major Whitlock. Bella goes to rehab or with the wolf man but you don't get her, no way". I turned and Rachel was standing behind me, "Very mature Edward. Are you really concerned about Bella Swan or is this a case of "you're not playing with my ball?" I hated her sometimes ,but she was so beautiful and so sexy. I grabbed her, kissing her throat as I carried her into the bedroom. She was mine, all mine. And tomorrow Bella would be where she belonged. Either with Jake or in an asylum. I didn't much care which, just that she was out of Jasper's grasp. He didn't deserve a girl like her, damaged or not. He'd lost her for me and he sure as hell wasn't having the dregs that were left.

Rachel

I let him have his fun, as a lover he was mediocre, but there, all in a days work. I needed to get out now so I could pass on the info about Bella's present hiding place. If he and his friends cocked the rescue up I could pass that on too. I'd heard of Jacob Black and it would be interesting to finally see him. He sounded like my kind of guy. This Bella Swan had all the creatures of the night interested in her, she must be something really special. I'd enjoy going along to meet such a girl.

Alice

I was worried, all these people after poor little Bella and my ex, but they were only interested in making her disappear, what about him? He'd left me, abandoned the person who had saved him from his f up life and he threw me away. I didn't want him back and I didn't want him dead. Oh no, I wanted him alive and suffering as i had all this time, since he walked out. I may have to operate my own little plan if Edward made a total f mess of it, as he usually did. How Rachel put up with him I'll never know. I'd have strangled him years ago, the boring prick!

**Sorry to anyone who got confused here. I don't usually put so many POV in one chapter but I couldn't get around it unless I made it two small chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

Bella slept better that night although she insisted I sit by the bed and hold her hand. I think she was frightened I'd leave her when she was asleep. I was OK for now but if this went on too long I'd have to call in help so I could go hunting. I didn't want to attack Bella because my thirst got out of hand. In the middle of the night she rolled over and let go of my hand, just as I heard a noise downstairs. I moved silently to the head of the stairs ready to attack when I heard another sound. "Fuck Major, if I make any more noise you'd have thought it was a blind man breaking in. Its us, cut the crap and come down here". "Peter what are you doing here? I told you she was scared of men" I hissed. "I know, I know but I saw the shit hitting the fan and you know I hate to miss a fight. I'll just stay out of sight". Then we both jumped as a piercing scream rent the air. I was back with Bella before she opened her eyes. "It's OK Bella I'm here" I tried to calm her. "I heard a man's voice", her voice was close to hysteria but I decided to take a chance. "Remember I told you about my friends who helped me?. She nodded, "Well they are here. They want to help look after you but they don't have to come in the house". Her eyes were full of tears. "Do you trust them?" she whispered. I nodded, "With my life, and I have done". She bit her lip, worried then whispered, "Are they vampires?" I nodded again, "Yes. Peter and Charlotte".

"Can I see them?" her eyes darted to the door. "Yes, if you want to but they'll stay outside if you prefer." She grabbed my hand tightly, "Will you stay with me?" I nodded "Yes Bella I will". She moved until she was almost hidden behind me, "OK" she whispered so I called them. Charlotte came in first, she stood just inside the door and just said "Hi Bella, I'm Charlotte". Bella peeked over my shoulder, "Hi" she whispered and she darted back again when Peter came into view. He like Charlotte stopped just inside the door but unlike Char he couldn't keep his mouth shut,. "Hi Bell's I'm Pete and you are in Daddy Bears Bed". Fucking great I thought, "Peter you ass-hole" Charlotte growled. Bella looked over my shoulder again, "Daddy Bear's Bed?" He nodded, "Oh sorry, but the others were full of fur and paws". I couldn't believe it. She just made a joke with a huge vampire. She never ceased to amaze me. She wriggled round until she was sitting on my lap like a little child and held out her hand. "Hello Daddy Bear". He smiled and walked forward to take her hand and shake it. "How you doing honey?" he asked, still holding her hand. "I don't know, I can't remember anything but there are men after me and Jasper is all on his own, looking after me".

Peter

I knew that I couldn't do the soft shit, it just wasn't me, but I needed her to trust me fast so I went on instinct and it worked, if it hadn't I think Jasper would have ripped me a new one! Bella was a scared little girl at the moment, who was in big trouble with more on its way and needed all the friends she could get. How anyone could hurt a little thing like her? Well not again, if we had anything to do with it. Charlotte had looked horrified when I spoke to Bella but she'd calmed down now. I still held Bella's shaking hand in mine. "Honey we'd like to help Jasper if that's all right with you? If the bad men come he might need a bit of help don't you think". She shocked us all then by pulling my hand to her breast. "Do you want me Peter?" I pulled it back but didn't let go. "No honey, I have my Charlotte and she'd have them for earrings if I did that". She smiled and I realized I'd just been tested and passed. "Thank you Peter I'd like you and Charlotte to help Jasper". I nodded, "Good as done honey. I think Jasper would like to hunt so he's strong for you. Would that be OK if we stay with you?" She looked at Jasper, then Charlotte, then me. "Yes I'd be happy for you to stay if jasper needs to feed".

Jasper

Peter never ceased to amaze me, he always knew exactly what to say to anyone to get the response he needed. I was wary about leaving Bella until she smiled and kissed me shyly on the cheek, "I'll be fine, your eyes are getting very dark so I know you need to hunt". I looked at her in amazement. That was something she'd known without realizing it. "OK, but I wont be long". As I pulled away I felt her reluctance but when Peter took my place beside her she relaxed again, and I felt a little unsettled. Peter jerked his head, "Go hunt Jazz, we got incoming before too long and you might need to be at full strength". I nodded and ran out looking for a trail, any trail would do, deer, elk, fox, squirrel I'd take anything I could get at the moment. I was in luck though, I found a bear trail and dined on a brown bear. I felt the need to get back to Bella so I didn't hang around, just buried the carcase and ran back. When I got closer to the house I heard a wonderful sound, Bella laughing. I wondered what was making her laugh until I got close enough to hear him.

Peter was telling her how he single-handedly saved the seven dwarves from Prince Charming who was the henchman of the Wicked Step Mother who had the Three Bears running a poisoned apple concession in Sleeping Beauty's castle. I lost the thread after this but she was enjoying it. When I walked back in he was explaining how he used a Yo Yo and some bubble gum to scale the tower and save Hansel and Gretel. She stopped laughing when I walked in, jumped from the bed and ran to me, "Jasper, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. Peter was telling me such a story, did you know he's one of the original Ninja Turtles. I raised my eyebrow at him, but just shook my head. "Must have happened before I met him". She looked at me sternly, "Oh no, it couldn't because you made him and Charlotte, he told me". I looked at Peter but he just nodded and mouthed, "I ain't gonna lie to her." She had got under his armor just as she had mine. Charlotte was sitting in the corner just watching. "You OK Char?" I asked. She smiled, "Yeah, just watching Bella wind you two round her little finger." Bella looked at her seriously "No Charlotte, I'd never do that to Jasper or Peter. They are my friends. The only thing standing between me and the people looking for me. I'd never do anything to either of them". Char nodded, "OK, I'm sorry Bella". There was something going on between the two women but I wasn't sure what. Char rarely just sat quiet and watched, something was bothering her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlotte

I watched Peter and Bella and I felt saddened. The poor girl was totally out of her depth. She didn't know how to handle him so she reverted to a little girl. If not she would have to act like a woman and that had only brought her pain so she protected herself the best way she could. Some bastard had done a real number on her. Inside she was screaming, just putting a front on. When Jasper came back she dropped it in her relief. Bella was in deep trouble and I had the strangest feeling that she'd remembered more than she was willing to admit. I just didn't know why but I was going to find out soon. I shooed the two men out and sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in mine. "Bella we're on our own now, why don't you tell me what you remember". She shook her head and started to cry, "Bella, it will be better if you can tell me, we can sort it out between us". She wiped the tears away but they returned immediately. I gave her a tissue and she blew her nose. "I can't Charlotte. If I tell, you'll leave me, Jasper will go and I'll be on my own again. I can't be on my own Charlotte. I'm so scared". "Bella, you can tell me and if its too bad I won't tell the guys". She looked at me biting her lip, "I'm scared Charlotte". I took her hand again, "I know honey, but you have to tell someone. You can't keep it all buried inside. It will destroy you in the end. I know honey, I've been there". She looked shocked, "You have?" I nodded "Yes honey, before Jasper and Peter came along and changed me I'd been snatched from my home and kept in secret, by a man." Her mouth made a large O "Really?" She whispered. ""Yes and when I met Peter I decided I couldn't tell him, I thought he'd hate me, but one day I started to cry and couldn't stop. When I finally told him, I felt better, like a weight had been lifted from me. You need to tell someone, me or Jasper or a doctor but you need to tell someone your secret before it destroys you."

Bella

I knew she was right but I was so ashamed, how could I tell any of them? How could I tell Peter or worst of all Jasper without them walking out on me? Jasper had told me once that I was worth it but would he think so if he knew what I did? I didn't want to remember, I'd struggled not to walk back into the darkness that had been my existence for so long but it flashed back on its own. I couldn't even tell them what I suspected or they would think I was mad. The tears were rolling down my cheeks now in scorching trails of self loathing. I wanted to be worth it but I wasn't any more. I knew that and they soon would. I nodded, "I know. I just need some time. I have to sort it all out". She put her arm around me, "Not one of us will think any less of you", she tipped my face up to look into my eyes, "He won't think any less of you, whatever you may think". Then she kissed my cheek and went out to join the others. I felt alone and I was sure they were talking about me. I put my hands over my ears but I could hear whispers getting louder and louder, whore, junkie, hooker. I couldn't take any more and I screamed to drown the voices out.

Jasper

Charlotte came out of the bedroom looking very solemn and worried. "She remembers more than she's telling and you need to find out what it is Jazz". We stood silent, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. Then we heard a lost soul screaming in the bedroom and I rushed in, motioning for the others to stay back. Bella was sitting on the bed rocking backwards and forwards, eyes screwed shut and screaming as loud as she could. I hesitated, afraid to scare her but sent waves of calm to her until the screams stopped then I walked forward and sat beside her. "Bella?" She continued to rock as I took her in my arms and held her shaking body close, trying to calm her further by rocking with her and smoothing her hair. She went rigid at first then slowly her muscles relaxed and she stopped shaking, but still we sat on the bed rocking. "Jasper" she whispered so low even I struggled to hear her, "Yes?" I asked. "I need to tell you some things but I'm afraid". "Afraid of what Bella?" "Afraid you'll leave, you'll all leave me" She was sobbing again. "We won't" I told her, "I won't, I promised remember?" She nodded, "Yes I remember, but you didn't know then. Once you do you wont think I'm worth it after all. You'll leave me, all of you and they'll find me. I can't go back, I'll kill myself first". I held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "Never say that Bella. I won't let them take you back".

Peter

I heard our adversaries coming and swore, there were a shit load of them, and they weren't the humans I'd been expecting. I shouted to Jazz, "Major, enemy approaching and we got trouble". I heard him swear and call Charlotte to stay with Bella. When he reached the bottom of the stairs I saw his face and knew he'd come to the same conclusion as me, "Fuck, its Edward and he's brought the wolves with him". I looked to him, "Plan Major?" "Keep them away from Bella" he snapped. "OK, but how? there's only two of us, how do we make a pack of wolves disappear?" He shook his head, "No fucking idea. Well just have to wing it". There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Edward standing there with another guy. Jasper scowled, "Edward, Jake". Edward sneered, "Still being a good boy I see? Where's Bella?" Jasper stood blocking the way. "She's safe. How did you find us? Jake pushed him aside and stood toe to toe with the Major. It looked like the clash of the titans! "How doesn't matter. We did, so where is she? Where have you kept her all this time you sick fuck?"

Jasper

I knew we were heavily outnumbered but I wouldn't give Bella up without a fight, I'd promised. "She's safe and I don't know where's she's been, pup". We all turned when we heard a piercing scream from the top of the stairs. I saw Bella standing there in the hands of another Native American guy and beside them was Charlotte lying on the floor, with a wolf at her throat. Jake smiled, "Thanks Sam. Well Jasper I guess we'll be taking Bella with us, she is my fiancée after all".I looked at Bella, through tear filled eyes she nodded, "Yes. I'll go, just leave Charlotte alone. She hasn't done anything. Please Jake don't hurt any of them". Then she turned her eyes on me, "I release you from your promise, please don't get hurt trying to save me. It's too late Jasper. Just let me go, please. I'm not worth it, really I'm not". Jake nodded and Sam carried Bella down the stairs pushing past me. As he did so Bella touched my face with one hand and I felt her terror and sadness. "Thank you Jasper, for everything. Please take care of Charlotte, she's hurt".

**You can all breath easy about Charlotte again now, not another evil female. We have plenty already.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

Jake took her from Sam and they walked out together to join the pack. I watched in frustration and anger as they disappeared into the darkness, followed by a rear guard of wolves. We felt a rush if wind as the last wolf passed us and realized Charlotte was free. When we went in to her I saw she had several deep lacerations to her face and one arm was barely attached. As I knelt beside she took my hand. "I'm sorry Jasper. I tried, but there were two of them and one got to Bella. I tried, really I did". I nodded, "I know Char."

Bella

As soon as I saw the two huge wolves leap in through the window I knew it was over. I screamed as Charlotte tried to fight them off. She was so badly injured and then one of them grabbed her by the throat while the other, black wolf, shook violently until he became a man. A huge Native American who took my arm and dragged me out onto the landing, followed by the other wolf and poor Charlotte. Jasper and Peter stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up aghast. I recognised the tall muscular man standing right up close to Jasper and knew these weren't the people who'd taken me before. This was Jake, the man I was going to marry before I was abducted. I couldn't let the wolves kill my friends, so I did the only thing I could. I released Jasper from his promise, and agreed to go with Jake. As I walked past I touched Jaspers cheek and thanked him for all he'd done for me, before being lifted up and carried into the darkness. Back to darkness.

Jake

I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw Bella with Sam. She was thinner, haggard and sad but I knew she'd be fine, once away from the leeches. When she touched Jasper with such tenderness I could have ripped his face off, but I'd promised Sam I wouldn't start a fight with the vampires so I held myself back. Once away from the house I took Bella from Sam and walked her to my car. Edward started to follow, until his wife called him back. She'd waited in his car, refusing to be involved. I helped Bella in and fastened her seat belt while she sat impassive, crying quietly. I touched her face, "It'll be OK Bella. You're with me now. I'll look after you". She flinched at my touch then looked at me coldly. "Really Jacob? Where were you while I was missing?" I was stunned, I looked for you Bella. I hunted everywhere but we couldn't find any trace. I love you Bells". She closed her eyes and I could see her swallowing nervously. "Don't be frightened Bella, we'll be back on the Reservation soon, then the leeches wont be able to get at you". She laughed, "Why would they want to Jake? Who the hell would want me enough to come after me? You've got the shell but Bella has gone. She's been gone a long time Jacob". I hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Bella stop that. We were going to be married and I had less than all of you then. Do you think I'd let you go because I get even less now? I love you and I'll take whatever you have left. You'll feel better once we get home".

Bella

He really didn't get it, and I was too tired and depressed to argue. "Sure Jacob, sure". I closed my eyes and visualised Jaspers face. I knew I'd never see it again but I would always be able to conjure him in my mind and I knew only too well how to live in my mind. That was the only place I couldn't be touched so I retreated once more, leaving the shell to fend for itself. I was walking in the fields with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte and we were laughing. The sky was blue and the fields full of waving ears of golden corn, I was happy.

Jake

I started to worry when Bella started breathing shallowly and her eyes went glassy. I pulled over and called her name but she never responded. When I shook her she was like a limp rag doll. What had happened? Edward was behind me and he pulled over too. "What's up?" he said walking to the side of the car. "She's gone weird. She's not responding to me". He put his hand through the window and shook Bella by the shoulder, she moved lifelessly, but didn't respond. "Now what do we do?" he asked but I was already starting the car again. "I'm taking her home just like I planned. If she's no better in the morning I'll get her to the clinic in Forks." Edward wasn't happy but I didn't give a shit about him. I had Bella back, and that's all that bothered me.

Billy

I wasn't happy when Jake got back and carried Bella into the house. "Jake, what the hell is going on? Is that Bella? Where did you find her? What's wrong with her?" He ignored me as he carried her through to his bedroom, laying her on the bed and covering her up. "Edward Cullen told me where she was and we went to get her back." I looked at my son suspiciously, "Cullen helped you? Why? How did he know where she was? And what's the matter with her? Where has she been all this time?" He shook his head, "I don't know where she's been, but she was with Edwards brother when I found her. She was OK when she got in the car but she got sick while we were driving. If she's not better tomorrow I'll take her to the clinic in Port Angeles." I wheeled through to look at her, "She's very thin Jake. Are you sure she's OK? I don't want her sick here. If the police find out they might think we had her all along." Jake laughed. "Well she's home now and she'll soon be well again. Then we can get married and I'll look after her." I sat watching her for a long time but she never moved. She just lay looking at the ceiling, there was something very wrong!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Jake

While Dad watched her I went over to Sam and Emily. Sam had told her what he knew and she showered me with questions. "I can't tell you anything, I don't know what happened to her. All I know is that Edward rang me. Bella was with his brother and needed rescuing. I think maybe she's sick Emily. She's not talking, just lays staring at the ceiling. Will you come over and take a look?". Emily looked concerned, she'd always blamed herself for Bella's disappearance so she was only too willing to go see Bella.

Emily

I had to squeeze past Billy's wheelchair as he sat watching her from the doorway. When I saw her I could have cried, she was sick, very sick. I noted the plaster cast on her wrist and the track marks on her arm. She was skinny and paler than usual. What troubled me most though was the vacant look in her eyes. "Jake, she's really sick. I think she needs a doctor, Now." He shook his head, "No one is going to take her away from me Emily, not again. She'll be OK after a few days rest." I noticed Billy shake his head and I had to agree with him. "I don't think so Jake. Whatever happened to her its taken its toll mentally. I think she's gone into hiding. She needs psychiatric help, or you might lose her." He shook his head, "She was alert and talking when we left the leeches house, she'll be OK. It's probably shock at seeing me." He wasn't going to listen to reason so all we could do was hope that he'd soon realize how sick she was when she didn't respond. I offered to sit with her but Jake refused. "No, I can do it." Then he realized he was on patrol tonight. Patrols were stepped up because he'd taken Bella from the vampires, so he could hardly duck out of his responsibilities. "I'll look after her" offered Billy. Jake looked at his father then nodded, "Thanks Dad."

Billy

Jake left before Emily so I asked her to sit with me for a while. "I don't think Edward Cullen told Jake about Bella for her good." Emily shook her head, "He had another motive I'm sure, after all Jake was his rival so why would he hand Bella over just like that." I moved to Bella's side and took her hand, it was cold and limp. "What have they done to you sweetheart?" I looked at Emily, "Jake said she was OK when they left. Is that right?" Emily nodded, "Yes Billy that's what Sam said too. She certainly wasn't like this." I sighed heavily, "I don't like this Emily, not one bit. She needs help and if she was OK before he brought her here, then she shouldn't be here. I know you are worried too Emily. Speak to Sam, explain what's happened. See if he has any ideas." She nodded and squeezed my shoulder as she left. "If you need anything just call Billy." I decided if Bella wasn't better in forty-eight hours I'd act myself, if not for Bella then for Charlie's sake. He'd never got over her disappearance, up to the day he was gunned down.

Emily

When I got back I asked Sam about what had happened tonight. He backed up Jake's statement that Bella was perfectly all right when they left. "Well she isn't now and Billy is worried. She needs a doctor Sam." He looked at me and shook his head. "Give her time Emily. She's had a shock. She needs time to come to terms with what has happened to her." I turned on him angrily, "And what exactly has happened to her? Do you know where she's been for the past two years? Do you know why she was with the Cullens? Do you know why Edward Cullen called Jake? Do you know anything Sam?" He hit the table with his fist, "Emily stop this now. Bella is Jake's fiancée. What ever happened the last two years is history, not important any more. Now leave it." As he stalked out I realized with shock that as far as Sam was concerned the past two years hadn't happened. It was as if they had been wiped clean and we were back to how things were the night before Jake's wedding. If Bella had any allies on the Reservation they were few, Billy, myself and possibly, just possibly Leah.

Jake

When I got back, after a boring spell of duty, I saw Billy was still watching Bella watch the ceiling. I pushed past him and sat beside her. "She hasn't stirred Jake."he said in a worried voice. "She's exhausted Dad, that's all. She'll be better after some sleep, come on let's leave her alone." and I pushed him out of the room and shut the door, leaving her in peace to sleep. "I know you're worried but she will be OK." He snorted and looked at me through narrowed eyes, "OK Jake? She's fine! Where has she been for the last two years? Who has she been with? What's she been doing to live?" He was asking too many questions, awkward questions I couldn't answer. "It doesn't matter. She's home again now. That's all that matters." He shook his head, "No Jake. You can't just ignore the past two years. Bella has been somewhere, with someone and it looks like she wasn't happy or looked after. Don't you think she deserves better than another abduction?" That was enough, "I never abducted her. She was my fiancée., I just brought her home." He was nearly shouting at me now, "Yes Jake, Your home, not hers. And the past two years do matter. Look at her for gods sake. Open your eyes boy, she's traumatized. She needs help, Professional help that you can't give her." I ripped the phone out, "Just in case you decided to call for Help" I said scathingly, and went back to the bedroom to sit with Bella. She'd come round, she just needed time.

Emily

It had been three days now and I knew Bella wasn't coming back. Every day I went to sit with her while Jake was off with the pack. Billy was always watching too and feeling increasingly helpless and angry by turns. She lay as she had since Jake put her to bed. Only moving when I moved her to wash her and clean her up. It was like having a silent baby in the house. Totally helpless, dependent for everything, and I knew we had to do something. The longer she was like this the more I worried that she'd never come back at all. "Billy. We have to tell someone. She can't go on like this." He nodded, "Even Jake is getting frustrated, he was shouting at her earlier." I knew Jake was getting angry because he'd had a nasty run in with Quil earlier. Quil had dared to question if Bella needed medical help and Jake went for him. It took Sam and Paul to drag him off. "Billy, Leah and I are going into Port Angeles today. I'm going to try to contact the Cullens for help." It was a gamble telling him but I knew he couldn't do anything and needed to know we weren't going to leave her like this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Esme

I picked the phone up but I didn't recognise the female voice on the other end. "Hello, Is that Dr Cullen's residence?" I said that it was but that he wasn't available at the moment. She asked if I could give her a contact number for Carlisle. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But I could take a message." The female seemed unsure but gave me the message in the end then thanked me and rang off. "Who was that Esme?" I put the message in my pocket, "No one darling. Just a message about those curtains I chose, they're still not in stock." Carlisle came out of the bedroom, "Never mind darling. If they don't come in soon we'll choose some more." "Oh, the girl gave me some numbers to try" I explained patting my pocket. "Well let's go. Rachel and Edward will be waiting for us." As he locked the door I scrunched up the message in my fist and as we passed the garbage I threw it in.

Rachel

I was looking forward to the theater tonight and tomorrow we would be in Hong Kong. I was looking forward to some serious shopping and with luck Alice would meet us there. Esme looked a little preoccupied when they arrived but neither Edward or Carlisle seemed to notice. "Problems?" I asked her as we took our seats, waiting for the men to join us. "Oh, no not really Rachel. Sorry, how rude of me." She was worried about something and I was getting heartily sick of all this. Ever since Bella fucking Swan turned up from whatever hole she'd climbed out of the Cullens had gone into a brown study. "Are you worried about Bella?" I asked, more for something to say. She looked at me shocked, "Why would you say that?" Oh, so I'd hit the target! "Well, Edward has been moping ever since we got her back from Jasper and I know Alice is in a foul mood that she's back on the scene. She didn't look worth all the worry to me". Esme smiled a secret smile, "You have no idea Rachel." I was definitely interested now. "Is it a secret? Is there An I hate Bella Swan Club, because if so I'd like to join?" Before Esme could answer the others turned up and we had no chance to talk privately again. When we got back I would have to talk to Esme, or perhaps I could find out from Alice if she joined us.

Esme

The phone call worried me so I rang Alice as soon as I had some time alone. I wanted to know what would happen if I didn't tell Carlisle. Rachel was fishing and I warned Alice to keep quiet, I didn't trust that little madam. Alice didn't see Emily Uley trying again, so I was happy with what I'd done. She couldn't see Bella's future while she was on the Reservation among the wolves, but the very fact she couldn't see anything was good enough for me. If she left, Alice would see and that was all that mattered. On the Reservation she was safe, safely away from our men. She'd done enough damage once, I wouldn't allow her to do it again. Edward would forget her again now he'd delivered her to Jacob Black, Carlisle would get caught up in his work and forget and Emmett need never know she'd ever come back unless one of the others opened their mouth. My friend was still looking, although he wasn't happy he'd lost two men at the hospital. He only suspected they were dead, no bodies appeared and there was no report of intruders at the hospital in the papers or on the news. For now I'd let him continue, he was no threat to me.

Rachel

I tried to talk to Alice about Bella on holiday, when Edward went to a piano recital but I got no joy. She was very cagey, only admitting that Bella had been her friend at one time. Why they had fallen out she wasn't prepared to discuss but I did wonder if it had something to do with her ex Jasper Hale. I had a nose for trouble and Bella stank of it. For an insignificant human she seemed to do an awful lot of damage. When I saw her I wasn't impressed, she looked skinny, ill and plain. I couldn't see what Edward, Jacob Black, Emmett and presumably Jasper had seen in her.

Esme

I watched the post in case Emily tried to contact Carlisle that way. I trusted Alice's visions but even so I was careful. Carlisle had wondered the other night how Bella was, but I soon got him interested in the new extension and he forgot about her. He had yet to be told she was back with Jacob Black. I didn't see the necessity of telling him, there would be awkward questions about Edward and Alice so I thought ignorance is bliss in his case. Unfortunately I had forgot all about Jasper, always a loose cannon. After a week, presumably spent throwing a tantrum, he rang Carlisle's office and the proverbial hit the fan! The first I knew of it was when Carlisle got home that evening. He wasn't his usual sweet self so I knew something was wrong. Alice called as he took off his coat and whispered a warning as he turned to me. "You can tell Alice to stop whispering, I can hear her perfectly. In fact tell her not to bother coming home for a while" and he took the receiver and put it down. "You and I need to talk, Esme." He went into the lounge and stood leaning on the marble fireplace. I'd always loved that fireplace, it was so beautiful. "Esme, I'm talking to you". I'd missed what he said, "Sorry darling I was just admiring the fire-place" I explained. "I was talking about something far more important than a fire-place Esme. What is going on with Bella Swan?" I looked at him astonished, "Bella Swan? What's wrong with Bella?" He grunted, not completely taken in...yet! "She has gone." he said impatiently "Gone? Where?" I was winning him over as usual, "Jacob Black along with the wolf pack and Edward went and got her from Jasper. She's on the Reservation now." I feigned surprise, "Edward? Our Edward? Why would he be with the wolves? Are you sure?" His shoulders sagged and I sensed victory. "Yes Esme. Our Edward, and why he was there I don't know. Jasper told me." I raised an eyebrow, "Jasper told you? Are you sure he hasn't had an accident with her?" I saw Carlisle start to get angry so I changed tack, "Well perhaps he was mistaken about Edward or just trying to get Edward in trouble. He's always been jealous of Edward."

Carlisle

I wasn't happy with Esme or her attitude to Jasper. I know she hadn't been happy about him taking Bella away but was she involved in the wolf ambush? She looked so innocent but I knew she could be devious where her children's safety was concerned. "Esme, did you know about Jacob Black? Did you know Bella was with Jake?" She looked at me wide-eyed, "Yes, I knew Bella was on the Reservation, Edward told me. He thought Bella's interests would be better served being with her fiancé. I happen to agree with him." At least she'd stopped lying. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged, "Because I knew you would be upset and I don't like to see you upset." I sighed, "I don't think it was a good idea Esme. Bella needed very careful handling. Something Jasper is very skilled at. He has asked to see Bella just to make sure she is well, but they wont give him permission to enter the Reservation, and they say she won't come to the treaty line to see him. He's worried, I'm worried. I'd like to see her but Jacob says she doesn't want to see me or Jasper and I have to say, that much as it grieves me, I think he's lying."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I was going out of my mind with worry but I had no way to ascertain that she was OK. I'd spoken to Carlisle and was waiting to hear back from him. When my phone rang I answered it eagerly, "Carlisle?" "No. Mr Jasper its Jenks here. I'm sorry I haven't got back to you sooner but I had trouble identifying the two...deceased from their photographs." I had no patience with him today, "Well?" I snapped. "The two men worked for a rather nasty individual, a man named Oscar, no other name, just Oscar. He runs an escort service, has drug connections and does ah favours for anyone with enough money to hire him. I did manage to find someone willing to talk to me, for a fee." "Yes. Pay him. What did he say?" "Well, I did pay but I'll send you an invoice." He heard my low growl and started again, "Yes well. The abduction of Miss Swan was done to order. She was to be disposed of but Oscar hated to waste an opportunity so he kept her alive. She was kept for "special clients". How she got away they don't know but they are being paid to do the job properly when they find her this time." I thought for a time about what he'd said and eventually he coughed, "Mr Jasper is there something..." "Quiet. I'm thinking." I snapped. I needed to get this Oscar off Bella's back first. "I want an address for Oscar." He stammered, "I'm not sure I can...". "Yes, you can, and you will Jenks. By tomorrow" and I cut him off. The burning question was, "Who could A. afford and B. want Bella dead? What had she done to get this kind of heat on her? Or was it something to do with Charlie? He was a police officer after all!

Carlisle

I thought I'd try to speak to Bella once more before I rang Jasper so I dialed Billy's number. This time it was answered by a female voice. "Bella?" I asked hopefully. "No. Emily Uley. Who is this?" I hesitated, she was Sam's wife, the pack Alpha. "It's Dr Cullen." She laughed bitterly, "You took your time Dr." I was taken aback, "I'm sorry Mrs Uley. I don't understand." She went quiet then whispered, "Give me your cell phone number. I'll ring you back". As I gave her my number I heard Jake in the background, "Who is it Em?" "Just another wrong number. We've had a lot of them lately." "Just put the phone down. Don't talk to them." The phone went dead and I waited, and waited, and waited. I wondered if she had decided against speaking to me or if she couldn't get away from Jake. More to the point what had she meant by "you took your time"? I picked up my phone to ring Jasper and it was ringing, as my cell phone started to beep. As Jasper answered I asked him to hold. Then I answered my cell phone, "Dr Cullen?" It was Emily, "Why didn't you contact me?" she hissed in anger. "I don't know what you mean. Have you left a message somewhere for me? Because I must tell you I never got it, if you did." There was a silence, "Do you trust your wife?" she asked. "I hope you have a very good reason for asking me that question" I replied coldly. "Oh, I have. I left a message for you with her nearly a week ago. I asked you to contact me about Bella." So Esme had been holding something back from me, "I never received it. What did you want to discuss with me?" She sighed, "What happened to Bella, Dr Cullen?" I could only tell her the little I knew. "So you're saying she just turned up in the hospital after an RTA? And someone is after her? How did Jake know where she was if she was supposed to be in hiding?" I knew that was a trick question but I answered anyway. "So why would Edward help Jake?" That one I couldn't answer. "Please tell me why you wanted to talk to me Emily."

Emily

I didn't know what to believe but I needed help, Bella needed help. "Dr Cullen. Bella is in real trouble. She needs help and I don't know what to do. She's been in an Oh, I don't know, like a trance, then she comes out of it when Jake shakes the crap out of her and starts screaming. He locked her in the bathroom to calm down and next thing we know it goes real quiet. We had to break the door down to get to her, she tried to kill herself Dr Cullen. Luckily she's about as clumsy doing that as most things, so I patched her up but she's back in the trance, I can't get her to eat, or drink, or speak, or anything and I'm scared. I need to get her out but I don't know where to take her." I waited for him to answer, "Can you stay on the line for a few minutes or shall I ring you back?" I thought about it, "I'll wait if you're not going to be too long." I heard him put the receiver down and talk to someone. He talked so fast I couldn't make out the words then he picked his cell phone back up. "Emily can you get her out of the reservation?" I thought, Jake wouldn't be back for at least three hours and Sam was with him, so I could, if I had help. "I'll try but I only have a couple of hours." "Don't worry about it. If you can get her to our old house someone will pick her up." I heaved a sigh of relief and agreed to get her there if I could. I left the barn I'd hidden in, only to hear a voice behind me. "What are you up to Em?" I turned, relieved to see Leah. "Leah. We have to get Bella out. If we can get her off the Reservation Dr Cullen will arrange to get her picked up." Leah looked wary. "You sure about this em? Jake and Sam will go ape shit when they find out." I nodded, "Yeah but if I don't Bella may succeed next time. That's something I cant live with Leah. Will you help?" As she nodded we heard another voice, "You'll need transport" Billy sat there, he must have seen us and wheeled himself over. "Billy, I'm sorry but we have to do something" He nodded and threw a set of keys to me, "Use my truck. You can lay Bella in the flat bed." I kissed him in relief and Leah and I ran off towards Billy's house.

Billy

I couldn't do anything to help except keep watch and run interference if the boys got back early. I saw them carry Bella out wrapped in a blanket and start the truck, just for once it started first time! As they drove past I put my hand up and sent a prayer to the gods for their success. As they disappeared from view I turned and wheeled myself back to our house. I bundled the blankets to look like Bella was in bed and locked the bedroom door, jamming the key in the lock so it broke off. The window was all ready jammed so I hoped it might slow Jake down if he got back early.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Emily

We drove as fast as we dare with Bella in the back, I'd explained to her what we were doing but I don't think she'd heard me. Leah rode in the back with her but they got jolted around a lot on the journey. When we got to the house there was no one in sight and I had no intention of leaving her alone. We waited impatiently until Leah offered to stay while I drove the truck back, hopefully before it was missed. I shook hands with her and kissed Bella's cold cheek before driving off.

Leah

I didn't like this one bit, but like Emily I couldn't stand by and watch Jake destroy what was left of Bella Swan. I didn't like her, but I didn't like what he was doing either. She needed help and the only person willing and able to do that was ironically, Dr Cullen. It was eerie here in the woods by the Vampire house and I wished they'd turn up soon. Bella lay wrapped in the blanket, white and unmoving. If not for the movement of her chest, I would have thought she was already dead. Then I heard movement in the trees and a wolf appeared, Shit! I phased, standing in front of Bella to protect her. Then I recognised him, it was my brother. "What are you doing here Seth? Are the others back?" I heard his reply to the negative and breathed a sigh of relief. "How far out are they?" We had about another forty minutes before Jake was back, any time after that he could realize she was missing. Seth let me know he was in agreement with what we were doing and prowled the woods, before realizing Jake would be able to hear his thoughts and phased quickly, hoping he'd been overlooked.

Emmett

We'd only just got to our car when I got Carlisle's call asking where we were. I didn't understand the question as he already knew we were going to the house in Forks before joining up with them. When he told me what was going on I snarled and put my foot down on the gas pedal. "Trouble Rose. We need to get to Forks ASAFP. Bella's resurfaced and she's in big trouble". She looked at me, "Resurfaced? Big trouble? What's going on Emmett?" "No f idea Rose. I'm just following orders for now." She was a pain in the ass sometimes but Rose was brilliant in an emergency. "I'll ring Esme, and find out a bit more." As she got her mobile out I grabbed it and threw it out the open window. "Carlisle asked us not to contact anyone" I explained. "I hardly think that included Esme." she pointed out. I looked at her, "He specifically mentioned Esme. I'm sorry Rose but something bad is going down. We have to pick up Bella and get the fuck out of Dodge".

Leah

I heard the truck before I saw it and recognized the driver. It was definitely one of the Cullen's and that was all that mattered. I waved him down and went to the driver's door. "You need to take Bella and get the f out as fast as you can." He nodded as the woman picked Bella up and slid her in the back. "OK Wolf girl we got her." I stepped back as he reversed as fast as he truck would go. Then we phased and ran into the woods and I heard the minds of the home coming pack. I knew they were aware of what we'd done so we ran as fast as possible to Billy's to protect both him and Emily. The shit was really going to hit the fan when Jake and Sam got back.

Rose.

I looked over the seat at Bella laying in the back, "Emmett she looks like shit. Is she still alive?" He chanced a peek over the back. "She's still breathing Rose. We just need to get her to Port Angeles and a motel, Jasper will meet us there as soon as he can. Until then she's our responsibility. I just hope she's still breathing when he gets here or you ain't seen anything like the shit you'll see then. Jasper takes failure real personal". I looked at Emmett and saw he was serious. "What's the story Em?" "Well it seems she was abducted the night before she was due to get married..." I told her it all and she smiled. "You know something Emmett, I used to hate Bella for wanting to be like us, but what she's been through no woman should have to endure. From now on she's one of us. She gets anything she needs. Jasper too. I only ever saw him through Alice's eyes. Now I realize he's a man I'd be proud to call brother. We look after like she's the most valuable diamond. She's my sister and I'll fight for her to the end." We high fived and a pact was made. Bella was family, even if she didn't know it.

Emmett

When we got to Port Angeles we stopped at a motel and after Rose got a room I carried Bella in. She'd weighed little enough before, now she was like a feather. "Rose, she doesn't weigh anything and she's wrapped in a fucking blanket". Once in the room we unwrapped Bella like a parcel and we both took a breath. The beautiful girl who Edward had fallen in love with was gone. In her place was basically a skeleton covered in skin, white skin at that. Her hair was greasy and straggly, one wrist heavily bandaged, an indication she'd tried to end it, while the other wore a grubby plaster cast. Her pyjama bottoms were urine soaked and the top was grubby. Rose looked at Bella and her face hardened. "Look after her Em, I need to go out for a few minutes". She was gone considerably longer than a few minutes but when she came back it was with three huge bags. "Right Em. I need you to go for a while. Get some clothes for her, anything, just give us a little while." I knew what she meant and I made myself scarce, checking out the area and possible exits in case the wolves tracked us down.

Rose

When he'd gone I undressed my little sister and took her into the bathroom. As I ran a bath I cuddled her too me, looking into her unseeing eyes. "Bella, I was a bitch to you but I never wanted to see you like this baby." I kissed her cheek and cuddled her again while the tub filled then I put her in and washed her thin body. I saw the sores developing on her back and tried to avoid them. I should have got some cream but I never thought about it. When I'd washed her I got her out and dried her carefully with the new towels I'd bought, the motel ones were thin as paper. Then I dressed her in the new nightdress I 'd bought. Not one she would have picked but it would be gentle on her delicate skin. I wrapped her in a new blanket so I could cuddle her while still keeping her warm and carried her back into the bedroom. I lay on the bed still cuddling her and whispering in her ear, "Bella honey, you gotta hang on in there. Jasper will be here soon Bella. Just hang on honey please, hang on." I said the same thing over and over.

Emmett

When I got back Rose was on the bed with Bella, holding her tight. She motioned me to join her and we made a Bella sandwich. I heard Rose whispering to Bella and I joined in, "Hey Bella remember me? Your big brother. You gotta make it Bella. I'm sorry we weren't there for you but you gotta give us a chance, a second chance, Bella, please baby." She never acknowledged us, she never moved or made a sound but I hoped like hell that our words were getting through. "Bella, I don't know what's happened to you but we still love you, Jasper loves you, Rose loves you, Carlisle loves you. Hang on in there Bella we're here and we'll always be here for you. I'll be here for you." I was desperate but it was all we had until Jazz or Carlisle got here. She seemed to have given up so we had to keep her going till someone got here who could get through the barrier's she'd put up to save her from the world she couldn't cope with.

We laid sandwiching Bella for hours, she never moved or showed any reaction to our voice's or touch. "Emmett" Rose whispered. "What" I whispered back. "What do you think happened to Bella, for her to end up like this?" I shook my head, "Nothing good Rose." She nodded, "I was thinking about how I felt after...well you know". Again I nodded, Rose hated talking about what happened to her before Carlisle found her but I knew. We all knew what had happened and it sickened me. To think of Bella going through it made me fume. The poor kid never stood a chance. She'd fallen in love with Edward and all it had done was to bring her pain. She'd accepted us all but in the end we'd left her. The fact Jazz and I had argued against it didn't make me feel any better, because we'd left too, in the end. Then she'd fallen apart and ended up set to marry Jake, a good guy but not the one she really wanted. Then she'd disappeared, only to resurface broken and in pain two years later. What had happened during those two years we could only imagine and that was bad enough. Now she was this empty body, lights on but no one at home. Snuggled between two people who'd abandoned her and fervently wished that they hadn't.

Rose

Poor Bella, she deserved better than this, an empty shell of a woman unable to live with what had been done to her. I knew how she felt. I'd wished I was dead at the time and that was just one night of abuse. I held her close trying to let her know how sorry I Emmett, he was in so much pain for his little sister and I loved him all the more for it.I took her through to the bathroom and when we came back he took her from my arms and rocked her like a baby, singing nonsense to her. My big macho husband holding his little sister like a baby, it choked me up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Emmett

When we heard a knock on the door I gave Bella to Rose and looked out the window. The sun was up, I hadn't realized how long we'd been in this room. It was a tight faced Jasper standing there in the shade of the building, and I nodded before opening the door. He came in, looked at Rose and held his arms out. She placed Bella gently in them and he pulled her close. "Bella darlin' I'm here baby. Can you hear me Bella?" He sat on the bed and rocked her as we had, with no more success. Rose touched his arm. "Jazz what happened?" When he'd told us the story I intended to go rip Jacob to pieces but he shook his head, "The enemy is closer to home". I looked at him inquiringly but he shook his head, "I can't now Emmett I need to concentrate". Rose and I left him to go hunt, it had been too long and we were both thirsty.

Jasper

I couldn't believe how much worse Bella was after a week. I held her close, but even her smell had changed. She smelled wrong, sour and faint. I looked at her, the bandage on her wrist. I unwound it and saw the slash marks. I kissed their rawness and ran my tongue against them, watching as they healed almost instantly. What had caused Bella to try killing herself? Had she felt that depressed? "Bella" I whispered in her ear. "Can you hear me darlin'? It's Jasper. You're safe again, with me. I'm here sweetheart. Please hear me Bella. Come back darlin' I need you. So do Daddy Bear and Charlotte. Come back Bella, please". I was desperate. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't feel anything from her. It was as if she'd gone, leaving only an empty shell. I concentrated, feeling as deep within her as I could. It was so hard but I kept going, deeper and deeper into the darkness that was Bella's mind. I'd given up hope when I felt a faint spark, the faintest flutter of feeling at the very edge of the darkness.. I reached for it but it flickered dangerously so I pulled back and it steadied once more. I realized then how close I was to losing her. I reached out again but more slowly and carefully letting my feelings go ahead very gently. The light flickered again and once more I pulled back. I did this over and over not able to reach her.

Rose

When we came back Jasper was laying on the bed with Bella held close to him. His shirt was off and he held her limp hand to his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing in time with hers. I went to shake him but Emmett held my hand. "Don't Rose. Leave him. He knows what he's doing. Cover them up but leave them". I pulled a cover over them and kissed her cheek, then his. "Do it Jazz. Bring her back for us". I looked, then pulled down her nightgown so I could, place his free hand over her heart. "Rose, what are you doing?" Emmett asked. "Helping I hope" I said, and Emmett and I sat silently watching the two limp forms, knowing underneath the silence and stillness a battle was being fought. One I could only hope he'd win.

Jasper

I felt my hand on a chest and knew it was Bella's although I knew she hadn't put it there. It helped me to focus, I could feel her heartbeat, very slow, just ticking over, but ready to stop at any moment. I felt the flutter quicken slightly as if she'd felt the new connection. I approached her once more and the flutter was quickening more. I reached out and touched it, stopping as it slowed dangerously again. She was on the very edge and I needed to bring her back to life. I sent out my love, hoping it would be felt and be enough. The flutter was pulsing faster, then slower. I just hoped I had enough strength to fight off the darkness. I felt her, she was very cold, shaking and a step away from death. Her poor mind had taken all it could, its last reserve of strength keeping her heart beating, her lungs working, there was nothing left for her and she floated free. I needed to capture her and find her memories. Anything to kick start her mind, to bring her back.

Rose  
We watched a silent, and still, fight for life going on. I'd never seen Jasper focused like this. His eyes closed, his muscles tense, and a look of such pain and longing on his face. "I'm worried Em" I whispered. He looked at me, "Why Rose?" he said taking his eyes off them to look at me. "If Bella dies I think he'll go with her". He looked at his one time brother for a long time then spoke quietly "Maybe that's how it's supposed to be Rose. If you can't save your heart's desire then you go with it into the unknown". I looked at him in astonishment. "Do you really think that Emmett?" He nodded, "If I couldn't save you then I'd go with you".

Emmett

Roses pretty brow creased, "Yes. but we're mated. In love and married". I laughed and gestured to the two on the bed, "And you think they aren't, in every way that matters?" She looked at them still unsure, "Jasper and Bella?" I nodded, "I thought he'd get her from Edward eventually". She looked shocked, "What? You saw it back then?" she asked. "Shit yeah, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Alice was an also ran. They were never right for each other. You didn't see it Rose?" "My husband never ceases to amaze me" she said with a smile and kissed me.

Bella

I dreamed I saw a flicker of light in the darkness and cringed away, they were trying to get me back but I wasn't going. Jake could have my shell, my body, as others had but my heart was encased in an iron cage, safe from them all. My thoughts skipped from one thing to another, as I started to remember and I wanted to scream. I'd come here to forget, so why were my memories, which refused to come before, suddenly crowding my mind. I saw the night club as if through a fog but with no sound. My friends laughing and joking, pulling me on the dance floor. Hiding in the rest room from them and wishing it was all over. My life stretched out before me as Jakes wife. He'd do his utmost to make me happy but I'd never again feel that all encompassing love, the utter joy that only came with the one you were meant for. I knew the Cullens had it right, everyone had a mate, someone you gave yourself to, body, mind and soul and for an instant I had that in the palm of my hand. Then it was gone and I knew it would never return. My shot at happiness was over and the part it left yearned to find it again, in vain.

Jasper

I approached her in a final bid to capture the fluttering mind, opening my emotions to her. Calling her name and flooding her with the love I felt for the creature just out of reach. A love I had not dared to acknowledge when I first saw her, and Edward captured her heart. I had a responsibility to Alice for all she had done for me. Now, too late, I found out I was disposable to her. I felt my love being absorbed into the fluttering heart, I was getting through to her. My love was giving her a reason to come back, and I knew then that she was mine, she always had been and despite all that had happened we would be together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Esme

I was upset that I'd had to admit I knew about Bella and the wolves to Carlisle but I hadn't wanted him to know I had been involved in the Jacob Black affair. I think I had put his mind at rest when I explained it had all been Edward's idea. I had been very gentle with Edward and I think he really believed it had been his own idea, he was so easily manipulated especially now Rachel seemed to scramble his mind reading abilities. She was such a help and she didn't even realize it. With Alice watching for possible problems I was in the clear. I still hadn't heard from Oscar but then if she stayed safely on the Reservation he'd never locate her. When the phone rang I noticed it was Alice and hoped it wasn't trouble. "Esme you're in trouble. Carlisle knows you had a message from Emily and didn't pass it on. What are you going to do?" How long do I have Alice? She went quiet for a while, "It depends on whether he comes home or drives straight to Forks" she explained. "Well, which is it? I need to know Alice?" I was on edge. "He's going to drive straight to Forks I think" she stated. "Excellent. Just keep an eye on him and Bella. Where is she by the way?" I thought I ought to be aware. "She's with Jasper, Emmett and Rose" she said before ringing off.. Damn! The very thing I didn't want to happen. Never mind, I'd find a way around it and I could always talk Carlisle round.

I rang Rachel to see how she and Edward were enjoying Hong Kong. She sounded a little cold and I knew she was upset that Alice hadn't told her anything. "Do you think you could get away from Edward for an hour or two tomorrow? Only I know Alice has something she wants to discuss with you in private". She was beside herself with curiosity but I made sure to tell her it was a secret from Edward. Rachel was extremely devious, as I knew only too well, so I could use her. Then I rang Alice back to fill her in. "Make sure she understands what she has to do, and when. If Edward becomes difficult just tell him you and Rachel are helping me, that should keep his tongue still".

Rachel

I told Edward I wanted to go shopping with Alice in the morning, knowing that he'd rather chew nails than go with us. When he'd gone off to one of the many art galleries he loved so much I caught up with Alice in her suite. "Well, what is going on? And don't tell me nothing, because I won't believe you". Alice trilled her silver laugh and patted the seat beside her. "Rachel. Esme and I have a little problem we hoped you might be able to help with". I was all ears, " Poor Esme has got herself into a spot of bother. She forgot to give a message to Carlisle and he found out. It was an honest mistake, but for various reasons he wont believe that. What she was wondering was if you'd take the flak for the lost message. In return she's prepared to give you the keys to the Isle Esme house for the summer, along with a rather generous gift to enable you to buy some of those little trinkets you have your eye on". I knew there was more to it than I was being told but I'd play dumb for now. "Will I get in trouble?" She shrugged, "With Carlisle I guess, but you don't see much of him anyway and Esme will deal with it. All you have to do is apologise with a really tragic look and he'll be like putty in your hands". I inspected my fingernails for a moment, I loved this shade of red, "I might be willing if I knew what is going on with the Swan bitch. I know she's caused trouble with all the men except Carlisle but I want to know where she is and what the delicious Jasper has to do with it all".

Alice

I'd seen this wasn't going to be as easy as Esme expected but I knew my sister in law. She was jealous, avaricious and distinctly dangerous. We could use her further down the road, possibly. For now I'd play the hell cat's game, I appeared to hesitate. "Oh. OK I guess, but you have to do your part first". She nodded, "Agreed. Now lets go spend some of Edward's money". I didn't like her but she had impeccable taste so we went off together with Edward's platinum card held tightly in her sticky little fingers. Since Jasper and I had split up my finances had been a little difficult. I was only just recovering so I wasn't at all sorry to spend Edwards money instead of my own.

Esme

I rang Carlisle's cell phone, wanting to get in before he did. When he answered he sounded cold and distant so I knew Alice's warning had been timely indeed. "Oh Carlisle, I've just had a phone call from Rachel, she was so upset and worried you'd be angry with her. Alice has seen Bella, she got away from Jacob Black and thinks Emmett and Rose have her. When she told Rachel and Edward about it, Rachel remembered a phone message she took for you, just before they left on holiday. She forgot all about it in the excitement but says she remembers it was about Bella." I waited to see if he would bite. "Rachel took the message from Emily?" I tried to sound confused, "Who darling?" He told me that Emily Uley had spoken to him and told him she'd left a message with a woman she thought was me. "Me Carlisle? Did she say it was me by name?" If she had she was a liar, she'd not asked for my name. "No I don't think so. She assumed it was my wife." "Oh Carlisle! You know I wouldn't forget an important message like that. How is poor Bella?" His voice lost its intensity and I knew, yet again, I'd won. "I don't know yet Esme. I'm on my way to her at the moment." Now was my chance, "I'll be there as soon as I can poor child. Please don't let Jasper spirit her away until I see she's OK for myself. Please Carlisle." He promised to keep Bella there until I could assure myself she was fine. I knew where she was again and I would pass the address on, with strict instructions that nothing happen at the house.

Carlisle

I was relieved to hear that it wasn't Esme who forgot to pass on the message from Emily. I would have to speak to Rachel when they got back. If she couldn't be trusted to pass messages on to me then I would have to ask her to refrain from answering our phone. It was embarrassing as much as anything. Emily had thought me uncaring, and it could have cost Bella her life.

Edward

I heard from Jake that Bella had got away with Jasper and knew I needed to be back home to make sure he got her back. I knew Rachel was itching to go home although shed been bitching for weeks about this holiday. She and Alice had been plotting something and although I didn't know what, I did know that it concerned Bella. I'd tried reading her thoughts but Alice had taught her well and I was heartily sick of Alexander Pope and the Rape Of The Lock. It was either that or the latest Paris Fashion Week favourites. I wondered why they didn't want me to know what they were up to, but I didn't have time to find out just now. I'd promised Jake I'd be back as quickly as I could and the two girls were happy to fall in with my plans.

Rachel

I knew Edward was snooping in my thoughts, so I bored him out of them. Alice's little trick had paid dividends, over the last few weeks especially. I wasn't looking forward to facing Carlisle but I could always wrap the men around my little finger, so his anger would be short lived. What I wanted, was to speak to Esme and find out why I was saving her pretty neck, it was pay back time. When Edward told me why he was going back I decided to go with him before I saw the others. I wanted to get a good look at Isabella Swan and the intriguing Jasper.

Jake

When I'd got back home and found Bella gone I was furious. How had she got away when she hadn't even opened her fucking eyes since she got here was beyond me. She'd had help from someone on the Reservation but who? Billy couldn't do it by himself and he was home sitting in his wheelchair and the truck in the garage, which kinda let him off. Emily and Leah were at Emily's cooking for the pack but I suspected one of them was responsible so I had Sam ask Emily. I knew she wouldn't lie to him. When she admitted she'd contacted Carlisle Cullen because she was worried I expected Sam to go nuts, but when he'd heard her out he just turned and walked away. She'd get away with her actions because he'd imprinted on her but I thought it might be a while before he'd trust her again. She wouldn't tell him where she'd taken her but I guessed that the Cullen house was a good bet. She couldn't have had too much of a head start so we could still catch Bella. Then I had a call from Edward, Esme had told him Carlisle was on his way to Forks so I was right. We arranged to meet just outside the town limits and Sam agreed that the pack would help.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

I knew the moment Bella came back to me, and I promised her that the men responsible would pay, all of them, in the worst possible way. She stirred and opened her eyes, focusing on my face with difficulty. "Jasper?" she croaked, "Am I dead? I think I must be, I wouldn't see you otherwise. I dreamed of you while I was asleep, but my memory man was never as beautiful as you." She lifted her thin hand and touched my face with her fingertips. "You feel so real." and she started to cry. "Bella" Rose spoke gently as if to a child. Bella's eyes widened in shock, "I know you. You are Rosalie, Edwards sister. How did you get here? you here? Where am I?" She sounded panicky. She turned her head slightly and saw Emmett standing with a big grin on his face, "You too... Emmett?" He nodded, "You aren't dead little sister, but the people who did this to you sure are." Her face lost its animation, "No Emmett, you can't. I don't know who they were but they were really scary people. I don't want to lose you all again." She reached out for his hand and clutched it tight.

Bella

When I woke up and felt Jasper's arms around me, saw his face, I knew I must be dead, but he felt so real. Then I heard voices I recognized Rose and Emmett, I was happy to see him but suspicious of her. Somehow Jasper had come for me, rescued me from my nightmare. Jake and Edward were gone, had he killed them? I suddenly realized I felt hungry and thirsty and in need of a shower and some clothes. They all looked like movie stars and I felt like one of the homeless people who lived in dumpsters. I was short of choices so I took a deep breath, "Rose, would you help me?" She seemed to know what I wanted and nodded with a smile. "Sure sis" and she helped me off the bed and into the bathroom.

Jasper

"She's remembered a lot while she's been under. Charlotte told me she knew more than she was letting on and I need to know what she knows. Emmett I'm going to find the people who did this and kill them." He nodded, "We are" he amended. We turned as we heard a knock at the door, "You expecting company?" I asked him but he shook his head so I stood to one side of the door as he opened it. "Shit. How'd you find us?" It was Peter and Charlotte. "I heard there was a fight in the offing and you know I hate to miss one, especially when I've just had my ass whipped. How's Bella?" he was smiling as he said this and it only got broader as he saw her come out of the bathroom with Rose. "Daddy Bear" she said and held out her arms to him. It seemed she had that effect on all of us, we wanted to love and protect the girl. "Bella, I need to talk to you for a few minutes if that's OK?" She looked at me a little frightened but nodded, "Yes. I know." The others looked at me then made their excuses and left us alone. I sat her on the bed and took my place by her side.

Bella

I didn't know how he'd rescued me but I knew I owed him and now he wanted payment. It would be hard, but I would try. "What do you want to know Jasper?" He took my hands in his, "Bella, I don't want to upset you but Charlotte says you'd remembered more than you told me, and I need to know everything. If I'm going to keep you safe I need to know." I knew he was right but it was going to be hard. I looked down at our hands as I started. "I was in a dark room for a long time and I saw no one. Then a man came in, an old man and he told me I was his to do with whatever he wanted. He told me I belonged to him, he'd paid for me. I tried to fight but it did no good, he was too strong. After that first time I never saw him again. I saw no one for weeks again, then another man appeared and told me the same thing, I struggled and two more came in and gave me a shot of something. I don't remember anything much after that. I got food and drinks and clothes and sometimes I'd get a shot or a visit. I tried to hide in my head but it was hard, really hard. After a time I got mixed up and they gave me fewer shots. I started to watch and I saw they didn't think I was really with it so they didn't lock the door all the time. Especially one of the men, one of those who...visited me. So I ran but they caught me and it started all over again. They told me I'd been a bad girl to run and I got more shots so everything was really fuzzy for a long time. The next thing I remember is being in that alley and then in the hospital... I won't go back Jasper. If they find me, I'll kill myself." I paused waiting for what I knew was coming. Then I carried on, "Now you know. Just say goodbye and walk away, I don't want to see the look you have on your face now. I don't blame you for it, but I can't see it. Tell the others and you can all go together. I can't take saying goodbye to everyone".

Jasper

I guess I knew what she was going to say before she actually said it, but it shocked me never the less. Now I knew why she studied her hands as she spoke. She was afraid of what she'd see on my face. She was so wrong. "Jasper. There is something else I need to say but I'm afraid you wont believe me." I told her I would believe anything she told me, I knew she was telling the truth, I could feel it. "OK, but I warned you. I think someone in the family is behind it all." I tensed as she said that, and she felt it. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me, but I heard it." I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "What did you hear Bella?" She shook her head "Please tell me what you heard Bella. It's very important." She shook her head again and wiped her face with the back of her hand before laying it in her lap. "I'm sorry Jasper. I'm really sorry you got involved in this. You should have left me where I was. It would soon have been over." I took her hand back. "I will never leave you anywhere you don't want to be. Now please tell me what you heard."

Bella

I was so tired I couldn't fight him, so I spoke very low, "I heard the name Cullen and I think they were talking about a woman. I think one of your family had me abducted, but I don't know why." Now the sobs came and I pulled my hand free to hug myself, something I would get used to doing once they'd all left. Then I felt myself picked up and I was in Jaspers lap with one arm around me and the other under my chin. He gently raised my head until I was looking into his face. "Bella. No one is going to leave you, I'm not going to leave you. You aren't responsible for what happened and it doesn't mean we will think any less of you. If anything, it makes you an incredible woman, to live through it all and stay sane. I need to tell you something Bella, I will find the people responsible, and I will make them pay, whoever they may be, that's a promise." He brought his face close to mine and kissed me gently on the cheek. I froze, wondering if he wanted more, but he just tucked my head under his chin and held me as I sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Peter

We came back in when we heard Bella's sobs die away, and the look I saw on the Majors face as he looked at her gave me goose bumps. He'd fallen big time for this little human and I'd liked to have been able to say I had no idea why, but I had to admit she'd got to me too. There was something about her, vulnerable and sick as she was, that made you think of steel. She had an inner strength that had allowed her to survive thus far, and not one of us would let her lose now.

"What's the plan Major?" I said moving to take Bella from him for a reassuring hug. How I missed getting my arm ripped off I'll never know. As I stretched out my arms to her I heard a warning snarl and a cry of surprise and leaped backwards as Emmett jumped between us. Bad move on my part, I realized. You never get between a mated couple, especially when one is injured. "Sorry Major, sorry. No offence meant. I just wanted to let Bella know we all want to help, and that what she's said makes no difference. I wasn't trying to take her away from you". I'd never seen Jasper react like that in all the years I'd known him. This Bella, was that special. Bella stroked his face and calmed him, "It's OK Jasper, Peter wasn't going to hurt me. I'm fine but thank you", and she kissed his cheek. I saw the fury leave his eyes slowly, but he never took them from me and I knew how close a call I'd had

Bella

I was shocked at Jaspers reaction to Peter, he'd frightened me by his sudden move towards me and as soon as I gasped Jasper went rigid, and a feral snarl started low in his chest. I saw Peter step back, a look of fear on his face, and knew I needed to do something before Jasper attacked him. It came instinctually, I caressed his cheek and spoke to him softly, reassuring him that Peter hadn't meant any harm to me. As Jasper slowly calmed, and the tension leaked from his body, I knew a line had been drawn that no one, not even his best friend had better cross. I was that line, Jasper would protect me with every skill he'd learned over his time as a man and vampire. If I was ever hurt again it would be over his dead body, and it wouldn't matter to either of us then. Where he went I would follow, to the end of our days. I didn't know what it all meant but I knew it in every fibre of my being.

Emmett

Well I guess we all knew where we stood now. As Jazz cooled off and Charlotte moved to Peters side, I saw Rose look at the couple sitting on the bed and smile. She came to my side and took my hand, well that had cleared a lot up. Bella had her own personal protection as well as the protection squad standing in front of her. "Well what now?" I asked, "Who do we go after first?" I heard Peter move to the window and twitch the curtain to look out to the car park. "Folks I think we need to move, fast. There's trouble coming and its moving fast." Jaspers eyes blazed once more, "Who?" Peter shrugged, "Fucked if I know but we got to move".

Jasper

We needed to get to a defensible position in order to protect Bella properly and the only place close enough was the Cullen house. If it was the wolves then we'd know they were breaking the treaty if they turned up. If it were the people who had taken Bella before they were an unknown entity. I just hoped it wasn't the Volturi, we weren't ready for them, yet. "Peter, you and Charlotte take Rose with you, she'll show you the way. Emmett you come with me and Bella." I stood up with Bella in my arms, she was too weak to walk far. I smiled at her worried look, "Don't worry darlin' we won't let anyone hurt you or take you away. You belong with me and I'll keep you safe." She smiled and tears leaked from her eyes once more. I took one up on my fingertip and put it to my lips. "I'll keep you safe I promise and this time I won't leave you" Taking her hand I kissed it and put it against my cheek as we went out to the car, which Emmett was already revving.

Emmett

I fishtailed out of the car park, going too fast for safety, but I wanted to get four walls around us before the goons arrived, two footed or four pawed variety. I saw Peter's brake lights flash up ahead through the trees, "Problems Jazz. I think we might have a road block up ahead." He looked up from Bella's face and glanced out the back window. "Fuck, there's a truck across the road behind us too. Edward, it must be. Catch up with the others quick." I heard Bella's scream before it was cut off by Jaspers words, he was calming and reassuring her at the same time. Pulling to a halt behind Peters car I saw in his headlights the wolves spread out across the road. In front was Jake, accompanied by Sam. Peter, Charlotte and Rose stood at the back of the car waiting for us. Rose smiled in relief when she saw me and came over to my side. "I won't let him have her." she stated grimly, and the others murmured their accent.

Jasper

I got out of the car with Bella at my side. She was terrified but I kept her calm enough to follow me to the others. "Bella. I want you to stand here with Emmett and Rose for a minute while I talk to Jake." She was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear but she allowed me to put her hand in Rosalie's. Rose pulled her close and Emmett stood on her other side. "I hate to piss on your party Major, but we got trouble at the rear too." I looked around and saw Edward standing in the middle of the road with a girl. "Fuck don't tell me Rachel's involved too". Rose hissed. "Who's Rachel?" I whispered as I watched them. "Edward's wife and a class A bitch." she spat. This wasn't looking good, we were outnumbered by the wolves and some of us wouldn't make it through I knew.

Edward

Rachel insisted on accompanying me, not ideal but I didn't have a good enough reason to say no. She was becoming very interested in Bella and Jasper and it started to concern me. She was very jealous and I guessed that she wanted to make sure that I wasn't trying to get Bella for myself. I would have liked to, but I couldn't see a way to keep Bella and Rachel, and Rachel was my wife. So the next best thing would be for Bella to marry Jake as they had been going to do before she disappeared. As long as Jasper didn't get her I would be happy. That f was responsible for me losing her and he certainly wasn't going to pick her up now, no way.

It was good to see Jasper finally about to get his just desserts. Too long he'd been the bad boy, now he was going to get ripped up by Jake and his wolves. I smiled at him, "Good to see you again Jasper. I see you've woken Sleeping Beauty for Jake. I'm sure he'll be only too grateful, he might even do you a favour and rip your throat out first." Rachel moved closer to me, "He doesn't look dangerous Edward". I laughed, "Oh, he had his day, but I think even the Major might find himself out gunned this time." She put her arm on mine, "So there's the human that has all the males in the family panting! She doesn't look much to me. Still, damaged goods always look a bit tacky." I really wished she hadn't come, she was just winding Jasper up and I didn't want him as an opponent. I was hoping Jake would have that honour. The snarls erupting from the Vampires in his party were impressive.

Rachel

I was excited by the thought of a fight, having seen the infamous Jasper, and seeing the wolves arrayed against him. I could see why Alice was upset to have lost him, he was quite a hunk, making Edward look puny in comparison. He would die, but he'd take a few with him I had no doubt. I still couldn't see what was so special about the girl. She must have something, but god knows what it was. It was a surprise to see Emmett and Rose standing with Jasper. I thought they'd have had more sense and better taste. The other couple were unknown to me but they looked as if they might be fighters. I asked Edward who they were and he told me they were friends of Jasper, fighting friends who hunted humans. The plot thickened and I was glad I'd got a ring side seat, this would be interesting.

Bella

I heard what Edward's wife said and it hurt, although I thought it was true. She was beautiful and poised, like a cross between Alice and Rosalie, but with a bitter twist to her lips. I wondered where he had met her and how long they'd been married. She was welcome to him, he really wasn't worth it and not half the man of any that surrounded me for protection. My eyes darted back to Jasper who stood alone between the wolves and Edward. I knew a fight was only minutes away at the most, and I wondered how many wolves it would take to overpower him. I knew he would sell his life dearly for me and I only wished I was worthy of such a sacrifice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jake

I walked forward, seeing Bella standing behind the leeches. "Hey Bella, you finally woke up then. What's the secret? I want you over here now please" She looked like a scared rabbit and clung to one of their arms. "She belongs to me Cullen and I want her back. Just send her over here and we'll leave, no need for any violence. Otherwise I'll have to come over there and chew your fucking head off." He stood looking at me without saying a word. "Did you hear me? I want my fiancée back, or I will come and get her." Bella stepped towards Edwards brother but he shook his head and gestured for one of the others who gripped her arm and pulled her back. "Jake go away. I'm not yours." she said in little more than a whisper. "Please Jake. I'm not worth fighting for." I laughed, "Maybe not Bell's but you are mine and I want you back. Emily had no right to hand you over to the leeches." At last Edwards brother stirred, "Bella isn't a piece of property Jacob. She goes where she wants, not where you tell her to go. You can ask the lady if she wants to come back, but you don't tell her." I looked him up and down, "Really? OK, I don't mind playing your little game but one way or another she will be coming back with me, and she will be my wife." He shook his head, "No way cur. Not unless she wants to and its patently obvious that she doesn't. So I suggest you and your friends go now." I started to shake slightly and Sam put his hand on my arm, "Jake, are you sure you want to do this? She doesn't want to go with you." I pulled my arm free, "She's mine Sam and she's coming home with me." As I phased the other wolves started forward and the vampires crouched ready to engage.

Carlisle

I'd driven as fast as I possibly could and was nearly home. I came round a bend in the road and stamped on the brakes. It looked as if I was just in time to stop, or become involved in, a fight between the wolves and my family, or at least some of it. I saw Edward and Rachel standing in the road being menaced by two vampires I didn't know. Beyond them were Emmett and Rose standing protectively by Bella and beyond them stood Jasper, alone, and menaced by the wolf pack. I ran from the car passing Edward and the others to stand between Jasper and the wolves. "Sam. Would you care to explain what's going on? I thought we had a treaty in force?" The wolves stopped as Sam raised his hand, all except Jacob Black. "Carlisle get out of the way. I've come for my fiancée and your family is trying to stop me." I looked at Jasper, then back at the others. I saw Bella and called her over to me. She walked towards me until Jasper put his hand out to stop her. "See, Carlisle." snapped Jake.

Jasper

Carlisle may have caused a short pause but there would be a fight, I knew it and so did Jake. He turned and beckoned Bella over but there was no way I was letting her get close to the wolves and I put my hand out to stop her. "Jasper. You aren't helping matters. Let Bella come over here and talk to Jacob. Perhaps we can sort this out peacefully." I shook my head, "Not going to happen Carlisle. You can ask her what she wants from here." He sighed heavily and looked at Bella. "Can you tell me what's going on Bella? Did you run away from Jacob?" She shook her head, "Then were you taken away?" She nodded. "Who by Bella? Was it Jasper?" She shook her head and the tears started again, "No Carlisle, I don't think so." He looked at me suspiciously "Did you arrange with Emily to ring me?" I threw my hands in the air, "Ever heard of a fair trial Carlisle? How exactly was I supposed to contact Emily on the Reservation? Bottom line is that Bella doesn't want to go back with Jacob and nobody is going to make her. Not even you."

Carlisle

This was getting out of hand, I turned to Edward, "What's your part in this Edward?" He looked at Jake then at me. "I came to help Jake get Bella back. She's confused and he" pointing at Jasper, "is making it worse. She was engaged to Jake and he just wants her to come back so they can get married and have the life they would have lived if she hadn't gone missing. He even suspects that Jasper might have been implicated in her disappearance two years ago." That shook me, "Jasper. Is that true?" He looked at Edward, then Jake and then Bella." She smiled at him and turned to me. "Carlisle. It's about time you pointed the finger of suspicion where it belongs. Edward is so full of bullshit I can smell it from here. I'm not going back with Jake. Its my life and I will choose what I do. No one else." I was taken aback by her words, "Bella. You've been very ill. Are you sure you are well enough to be making these kinds of decisions?" She walked over to me until we were close enough to touch, "I will make decisions about my life, my body and my heart. No one else has the right to tell me where I should go, or who I should be with. My two years of being a slave are at an end. So I suggest you talk to Sam and Jake before there is a fight and tell them I am staying with Jasper and the others. When you've done that I'd like to talk to you about something else." She turned to Jake, "Go home Jake. I don't belong to you or anyone else. I belong to me and I'll decide where I go." Then she turned to Sam, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Sam but I don't want you fighting for me. I'm not going with Jake."

Sam

Once Bella spoke I knew there was nothing to fight for, and I gave the signal for the pack to disperse. "Very well Bella. If that's your decision then I will honor it. Carlisle." I nodded an acknowledgement to Dr Cullen and took Jake's arm. "Its finished Jake, listen to Bella. She's not coming back." Before I could stop him Jake phased and leaped at Jasper. Bella jumped in the way and got caught by one of his paw swipes. I held the others back, this was Jake's fight not ours. As Bella went down with a scream I saw Jasper move, he was fast, real fast. He grabbed Jake by the throat, ignoring the flailing claws that ripped his clothes and made furrows in his chest. He held Jake, squeezing the life from him as he looked into Jake's eyes, "You should have listened wolf boy". Jake's struggles became weaker and weaker as Jasper stood there but in all conscience I couldn't condemn him. I would have done the same if it had been Emily. I looked at Carlisle, "It has to end here." He looked from Jasper to me and nodded his head, "Very well Sam. But I am sorry it came to this." I looked at him unable to believe what I'd just heard. He was apologizing because Jasper had killed Jake, when it was Jake who'd attacked. I shook my head and backed away from the vampires into the trees.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jasper

I held Jake until I saw the light go out of his eyes and I was sure he was dead, then I threw his body to one side and went to Bella. Her blouse was ripped and blood was leaking from five claw wounds across her torso. She looked at me and held out her arms, "Are you OK Jasper? Oh, look at your chest." As I reached her she touched the deep furrows his claws had left across my chest. I smiled at her, "Hey, we match" and I picked her up. The others had stayed back. away from the blood, Emmett and Rose watching Peter and Charlotte closely. Carlisle moved forward to us but I stopped him before he could touch her. "Wait Carlisle." I looked down at Bella. "Do you want him to look at your wounds?" She shook her head, "No. But I do want to talk to him." I motioned him forward but stopped him from touching her. "She doesn't want you touching her Carlisle." He started to argue, "They are nasty wounds Jasper and I don't think you should use your hatred for me to stop Bella getting treatment." I heard snarls and Emmett grabbed Carlisle and spun him round, "You are unfuckingbelievable. If anyone has a problem with blinkered vision its you Carlisle. Didn't you hear Bella. She decides, its her body and it seems pretty fucking obvious that she doesn't want you touching her. If you got your head out of your ass you might just see that Jaspers not the enemy here."

Carlisle

I couldn't believe it, they were all turning against me. I knew Jasper was a bad influence on the others but he had some kind of spell over them all. Poor Bella lay in his arms, bleeding and in need of my medical skills, and he was refusing that help. What was the matter with them all? "Jasper I think you should let me see those wounds. Bella is very ill, and I don't think decisions like that should be left to her". I moved forward to be stopped by Emmett and Peter. "I suggest you go now Doctor, before the Major hands his lady to one of us and rips your sanctimonious fucking head off" urged Peter. I could see who the real trouble was immediately but there was no point starting an argument here. I nodded, "Very well but I hope you will get Bella medical attention". Having said my piece I turned and walked back to Edward. ?Why are you here son. Hasn't that girl caused you enough grief? Leave her be. She's quite obviously got involved with Jasper's people. There's little you can do now except pray that she comes to her senses eventually, or Emmett does". I took Edwards arm and Rachel's and steered them back to the car. "Rachel my dear I'm surprised Edward brought you here. Please don't think that the Cullens are all like that" I nodded back towards the others. "I'm afraid Bella will just get into more trouble with them, but its out of my hands", I had tried. "Now let's get back to Esme. Oh yes, by the way, I need to talk to you about handling my messages".

Peter

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That Dr Cullen was living in a world of his own. One in which the Cullen family were saints and the rest of us devils. He hadn't ever stopped to wonder why Edward was here, he just assumed it was for Bella's benefit. Well he was gonna get a rude fucking awakening somewhere down the road. I turned to Jasper, "Want me to kick his sorry ass?" Jasper was too busy with Bella to answer, but Emmett shook his head, "Wouldn't help, he thinks Edwards a fucking wonder boy. I had to agree but I wanted to know what our next move was. Jazz put Bella into Emmett's car and asked him to take them to the house so we followed on. At the house Jasper disappeared upstairs with Bella to wash her cuts, unwilling for anyone else to touch her.

Emmett

I watched the two of them go up the stairs slowly and as soon as they disappeared I turned to Peter. "OK, the Major is otherwise occupied so what's the plan?" Peter laughed, "Left up to me it would be dismember and burn Edward and Carlisle Cullen, find the fucker who snatched Bella and pull limbs off until we get answers...but I guess we wait to see what he wants to do". Rose and I went out to hunt, we both knew no decisions were going to be made for a while.

Jasper

I took Bella into my old study, it had been transformed into a spare clothes store by Alice looking at things, but the old leather recliner was still there and I sat her down in it. "Bella, I'm going to wash those cuts for you. Is that OK?". She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Jasper". I got a bowl of warm water and a clean towel and very gently wiped the blood away so I could see the wounds better. Luckily they weren't very deep but they still needed attention, unless... She looked down at her bloodstained bra and the blouse hanging in tatters. "Do you think something of Rose's would fit me? I need to get rid of the blood, poor Peter, Char, well all of you. It must be very difficult". She touched my cheek, "Especially you, being so close to it". I shook my head, "I don't really notice it Bella", which was the truth. There was a slight burn at the back of my throat but nothing I couldn't ignore. "Why Jasper?" she asked but I could only shrug. "No idea darlin' but I want to run something by you. It's entirely your decision, this is just an idea". She looked serious and started worrying her lip. "Those cuts need attention, possibly taping or stitching", she started shaking her head, "No Doctors, No Hospitals". I took her hand to calm her, "OK Bella. No Doctor. There is another alternative but again its your decision". She looked into my eyes as I spoke. "I could heal them with my venom". As she tensed I realized she had misunderstood so I hurried on. "Not change you Bella. A small amount will heal them. No Doctor necessary".

Bella

I didn't know what Jasper meant but his reassurance was enough, I trusted him, and him alone. I nodded, "OK Jasper. Do what you have to". He hesitated, "I need you to take your bloody blouse and bra off Bella". For a second I hesitated biting the inside of my mouth as I checked his face. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes I leaned forward. "It hurts to stretch Jasper, could you do it for me". I felt his cold hands on my warm skin as he stripped away the rags that were all that was left of my blouse then he stopped. "Would you prefer it if I asked Rose or. Charlotte to do this?" I shrank into the chair, "No, no" I shouted then I felt myself pulled forward into his arms. "It's OK Bella. It's OK. I'll do it if you want". I nodded wiping tears from my face. "Please Jasper. I don't think I could bear anyone else touching me like that."

Jasper

I sent her calming thoughts as I took the blood soaked bra off and threw it with the blouse into a heap in the corner. As I turned back I saw her with her arms folded tightly across her chest and her eyes screwed tightly shut. "Bella, its OK darlin' I wont do anything until you're ready. I can wait, you let me know when." She slowly moved her arms away and took my hand with hers. "I trust you Jasper. Do it, stop it hurting, please." I lowered my head to her naked torso and ran my tongue across the jagged wounds which healed almost instantly. She hissed a little as the venom touched her skin but otherwise didn't react at all. I couldn't help looking at her, she was so beautiful, thin as she was at the moment and I longed to touch her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

My cell phone buzzed and I flipped it open seeing Jenks number flash up. "Yes." I never said more than I had to with him. "Mr Jasper, Its Jenks here. I have some information for you on Oscar, the... ah... man who you were interested in." I sighed heavily, "I know who he is, what do you have for me?" He paused momentarily, "I have a possible address for the... gentleman and a source informs me that he is residence at the moment. He's hosting a party at the weekend.." What was he waiting for? "Give. I don't have all day." I wrote down the address he gave and flipped shut the phone. "Peter, Emmett, we've got a lead on the bastard who snatched Bella".

Bella

When I heard that, my stomach flipped, I knew they were going to be leaving and I was scared I might be left behind. I couldn't be away from Jasper, he was the only thing keeping me sane. I walked over to where the three men were busy talking. Peter went to stop me with his arm but on hearing Jasper growl he dropped it. I went to stand beside Jasper and took his hand, "I'm coming." As Emmett looked Jasper nodded, "I promised I wouldn't leave you and I meant it. Where I go, you go. But you must remember that it will be dangerous and probably distressing for you. Are you sure?" I knew he was right but I had to go, I wanted to see if I recognised the man. If he'd been the first one I saw. I needed to know why all this had happened to me, who was responsible for me losing two years of my life, for the things that had been done to me. I looked at the address on the paper, we were going to Seattle. Had I been in Seattle the whole time? So close to home and my Dad? It was cruel to think I was that close when he had died, and I never knew.

Jasper

We knew the address would be heavily guarded but it didn't worry us. It was extremely difficult to guard against an army of vampires and that is essentially what we were. Emmett got Google Earth on the laptop and we studied the surroundings. The place was out in the country, no possibility of sneaking up on him and I was sure he'd have a bolt hole and an exit strategy in place. I wondered the best way to approach it then Peter pointed out a structure about half a mile away. "Looks like that might make a suitable base for us. Its far enough away to be ignored by the house but close enough for us to make an attack at speed. "It might be an idea to stake the place out for a couple of days. He's not well-known either, so he might take his security less seriously." We decided the stake out was the best strategy so Emmett and Rose agreed to go on ahead and find us a base for operations and somewhere for Bella, whose needs were different from ours.

Emmett

Rose and I drove out of Seattle after finding a place to rent at a good distance from our target, far enough but not too far. We had to go through the usual farce of a viewing but we soon got rid of the Realtor and with the keys and six months rent paid up front, rang the others to join us. In the mean time we went shopping, Rose went off to fill the cupboards with food and all the other human necessities for Bella, while I went to see Jenks with a shopping list provided by Jazz. He was rather nervous but he agreed to fill the order within three days, Jasper's stipulation. "It might be a little difficult to get the explosives." he told me, but when I said he'd have to take it up with Jazz he soon changed his mind, "I think under the circumstances I might know someone who can help, for a fee." I offered him my phone but he stepped back, hands shaking, "No. No I'll ring as soon as I have everything available. Please tell Mr Jasper I will do my best." I nodded grinning, the poor guy was terrified and I wondered what Jasper ad done to frighten him so badly.

Bella

We drove to Seattle together, Peter driving with Charlotte riding shot-gun, while I sat in the back with Jasper, holding his hand tightly. The closer we got to the city the more nervous I became. Jasper offered to calm me but I knew I needed to work through my emotions so I'd told him I'd ask if it got too bad for me to handle. I'd been to Seattle before I went missing but it made me very nervous now. When I saw the house that Rose and Emmett had rented I had to smile, it was totally opposite from the Cullens favorite home in Forks. It was old and small but I loved it. Rose smiled when she saw my expression, "Knew you'd like it Bella. Old and comfortable. Come in and see." She held out her hand and whilst hesitant I knew I had to trust her after all she and Emmett had done for me.

Rose

I knew Bella was still very wary of everyone except Jasper, but I hoped she'd see that Emmett and I were trying to help. She came to me slowly and Jasper never looked away until she took my hand and we went into the house. I showed her the food I'd got for her and she seemed happy with it, although she did complain there were no pop tarts, whatever they were! Then I took her upstairs to see the bedrooms and bathroom. We'd agreed to leave the master for Bella as it had an en suite and she looked around, but I sensed she wasn't really comfortable away from Jazz so I took her back downstairs. As soon as he heard her coming he was there at the bottom of the steps, hand out to take hers. As soon as she took his I saw her relax and smiled inwardly. Emmett was right about them, she may not know it but she'd met her soul mate.

Jasper

Once Bella was back beside me I was more comfortable and could concentrate more easily. Peter who'd been explaining the best routes in and out heaved a sigh of relief, "Perhaps now you'll listen to what I'm saying Major. Geez!" Bella smiled at me and looked at the table. As she looked I realized the photograph of Oscar that Jenks had couriered over was laying face up. I moved, but not quickly enough. Her eyes went wide, she let out a piercing, and collapsed. I caught her just before she hit the floor while Peter grabbed the photograph and crumpled it in his fist. "Well now we know it's the right fucker."

Bella

He was there on the table smiling up at me, the old man I first met when I was in that terrible place. I couldn't help myself, I screamed and a blackness descended as I tried to escape from his smile. I didn't want to open my eyes again, I wanted to stay here, safe, in the dark where he couldn't see me, couldn't touch me. I felt as if I were floating but I knew he was there, waiting for me and I hid.

Rose

Emmett shouted as Bella collapsed but Jazz was faster than the rest of us. As Peter said, we knew we had the right man and his days, if not hours, were numbered, he was a dead man walking. Jasper carried her upstairs and we all followed wanting to help but he shut the door, making it very clear he wanted to be alone with her. Emmett and Peter were talking before they got to the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to do a drive by. See if we can't get a better idea how much security he's got." Emmett explained taking his truck keys from his pocket. "Won't matter" interrupted Charlotte, "he's just been handed a death sentence." The guys still went, leaving us two sitting in the lounge both shocked by Bella's response to the photograph. I smoothed it out and looked at it. He was about fifty, double chinned, balding with piggy little eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face. "Char, if he's into prostitution maybe we can get close to him easier than the boys." She smiled, "I like your thinking, sister. Do you think he might be interested in two naïve young country girls looking for work?" I nodded, "Oh, I think he might be more than just interested. Maybe we should go out this evening to." I picked up Jenks neatly printed report and read, "The Pink Pussy Cat. Who thinks up these names for gods sake!" Charlotte stood up, "I think we need to go shopping Rose. We need to look gorgeous as we already do, but cheap and flashy too." We went out arm in arm knowing Jasper would have heard us.

Jasper

I laid Bella on the bed and looked down at her distraught face. If his photo had this much power over her what would happen if she should come face to face with him. Perhaps we should take her away before we went in. She was very restless and I felt her fading from me. I took her up in my arms again and kissed her, "Bella. You can't go now. We're so close to finishing this. It's nearly over Bella. I will protect you. We all will, but you have to stay with us. Bella come back to me please." I knew she'd heard me and was coming back. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Come home to me darlin'" She swallowed nervously then her eyelids flickered and she slowly opened them. I saw the love and trust in them and held her pressed close to me, unable to believe she would be mine.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

Jasper was trying to protect me by offering for me to stay here with one of the girls while he and the others went to the house for Oscar but I was too frightened. Last time he'd left me with Charlotte I ended up with the wolves. I couldn't go through something like that again so I insisted on staying with him. The truth was that I wanted to see Oscar die for what he had done to me. I wanted to be sure he would never ruin another girls life. Peter could see my point as could Rose so the plans were finally laid and we waited for the night. I sat with Jasper watching as Emmett became more and more impatient until Rose lost her temper. "For gods sake sit down Em you're driving me mad with the pacing" He slumped into a chair moaning about time going too slowly.

Jasper

I could have stayed here for ever, sitting with Bella and holding her hand, but I knew this Oscar had to pay for what he'd done to my lady. And pay he would, with interest. As soon as it got dark we piled into Emmett's truck as it was the largest. He drove while I rode shotgun, leaving Bella in the middle and the girls in the back with Peter. He started bitching as soon as we took off, "Fuck Major. I should have rode on the flat bed, we need eyes all round. Its like being in a fucking sandwich back here." I glared at him, "Shut up Peter before I start to get mad. Keep your mind on the job." He made a face but I knew he was on the ball, he always was and I'd trusted him with my back often enough.

Emmett

I pulled up at the back of the old barn we'd marked as our base for the night. While Charlotte and Bella made a comfortable space for her to wait, Jasper, Peter and myself readied ourselves for action. If possible we wanted to get in and out with this guy without alerting any security he had. We had no need to worry about passive infra red detectors or trembler alarms we were too cold and too smooth to set those off. All we needed was to identify the room he was in and bingo. I turned as Rose called and my eyes were on stalks. She and Charlotte were dressed like a couple of hookers. "We went out yesterday and got introduced to one of our targets recruiters. He invited us to his party tonight so we'll let you know which room you need but I doubt you'll get him alone". Jasper, by his reaction, already knew of their plans and I was pretty put out along with Peter. "Hey Char what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled but she just looked at him, then Bella. "Getting justice for our sister, idiot". Neither of us could argue with that.

Charlotte

Rose and I said our goodbyes and went off to retrieve the beat up old car we were using as cover. We had no invitations but Paulie had been so keen for us to show that he'd left instructions at the Front Gate for us to be allowed through. As we reached the house we saw it wasn't going to be easy to do a quick in and out job. There was too much security around, guarding all the important guests. That's why Oscar was here, looking for new clients and giving present ones a thank you of girls, booze and drugs. You could smell the weed and cocaine from outside. We walked in together, knowing that every guy in the room was looking at us, the other girls didn't stand a chance! What we didn't get by our looks and dress we got by dazzling them.

Rose

As I looked round the room I spotted Oscar talking to an important looking guy who had turned to look at us. Paulie scurried over to us and almost dragged us over to be introduced. Oscar was as repulsive as his photo had suggested and I cringed to think of his hands on poor Bella. Looking us both over he patted the seats either side for us to join him. He wanted to know our names and where we were from and Charlotte started on the story we'd agreed, two girls fresh from college in a small town, wanting the bright lights and to be in Films. No money and nowhere to go, no jobs and getting a little bit desperate. His eyes lit up more and more as he heard our tale. We were just the kind of girls he preyed on and he could see the dollars rolling in as he hired us out to his clients.

Charlotte

He put his hand on my thigh and didn't even seem to notice how cold it was, he was too hot himself. I could see he was trying to find the best opening to offer us jobs. In the end he suggested we stay for the party and be friendly to the guests so he could see if we were really Movie material. I shrugged and was happy to join in but Rose was more cautious, as we'd agreed. He cajoled her and we agreed to stay but wanted to freshen up first. Oscar offered us the use of his private rest room and escorted us upstairs, leaving his bodyguard at the bottom so he wouldn't be disturbed. We giggled and took his arms, both restraining ourselves from ripping them off and beating him to death with them. As it was we played along until we reached his rooms, once inside with the door closed and locked he turned with eager hands and an even more eager dick, to audition us.

Rose

Charlotte grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bear hug clamping the other hand over his mouth and hissing a warning in his ear. He was shocked but after a futile struggle he stood, sweating and trembling while I opened the huge patio doors and called quietly for the guys. When he saw Emmett and Peter appear on the balcony he redoubled his struggles, trying desperately and futilely to break Charlotte's grip on him. Peter shook his head and walked over to stand in front of him. "I'd like to kill you here and now but you have a debt to pay to a certain young lady so for now, you live." He smiled and patted Oscar's face as there was a knock on the door. "You OK boss? The councillor has just driven up and you asked me to let you know." Peter leaned in and whispered in his ear. "My friend here is going to let go of your mouth and I want you to tell him to go away. That you'll be finished soon and then you'll come down OK?" Oscar looked at him and nodded, swallowing nervously.

Emmett

We all knew he'd call for help but we had to give him a chance to prove he wasn't as stupid as he looked. I stood just to the side of the door ready to act if things went the way we expected. I nodded to Charlotte and she moved her hand. "I'm almost finished..." Oscar started then I saw his attitude change and he tried to shout for help. Bad move, as Charlotte slapped her hand back over his mouth with enough force to split his lip. I punched straight through the door and grabbed the bodyguard by the throat, slamming him against the wood and knocking him cold. We waited to see if anyone heard the noise but the music was so loud it was doubtful. As we stood, the smell of the blood permeated the room and we all swallowed convulsively. "We go now" snapped Peter, his eyes black as night. I pulled my fist back and we all exited via the balcony, Oscar under Charlotte's arm, eyes wide and terrified.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

I had wanted to go with the others but it was far too dangerous for Bella at centre of things, so I stayed with her. She just didn't trust anyone other than me to keep her safe. "Bella, you do realize that he's not going to leave here alive?" She needed to be aware of that. She looked across at me from the chair she'd cuddled up in. "I know and I know you don't need any distractions, that's why I'm sitting over here, away from you. He deserves to die for what he did. I just wish I could be the one to do it." I looked at her surprised, "You'd kill him yourself?" she nodded, "Yes. He took something very important from me, that I can never get back and he'll do it to other girls if he isn't stopped." I got up and went to the bag that Emmett had carried in. "We plan on blowing the whole place up Bella, but it means some innocent girls will lose their lives too." She shook her head, "If they're in there they aren't innocent any more. If I were there I'd rather be blown up than survive as a slave to those men." I nodded "Fair enough." then I handed her the gun I'd taken out. "Do you want to do it yourself? I don't think you should. Leave him to us Bella. You're far too pure and innocent to kill someone. Even someone like him."

Bella

I couldn't help but laugh at his words, "Innocent and pure Jasper? I was once, but not any more. I'm damaged goods, as Edward's wife recognised only too easily." His eyes blazed as he came over and knelt down in front of me. "Never say that Bella, you are pure and innocent. You didn't do anything. Everything that has happened, all of it, happened to you against your will. I don't want you to stain your hands, your soul, with the blood of this man but if that's what you want, I won't stop you." He took my hands in his and raising one to his mouth he kissed it gently. "You are the purist thing in my world. Stay that way Bella, for me. Show me that it's possible to rise above the monster inside. Because that's who is talking through your lips now. I know, I've heard him too often and listened to him too often. Don't be like me, be better." My lip was trembling as I took the gun from him. It was far heavier than I'd imagined and felt menacing and cold in my hands. I thought about Charlie and what he would have said to me in this situation. His words were Jasper's words and I knew I couldn't do it.

Jasper

I was so glad when she handed the gun back to me. We had discussed what to do if Bella wanted to mete out justice for herself which is why we brought the gun, but we all hoped that she wouldn't do it. Peter, Charlotte and myself were already bloodied enough by our lives to think nothing of killing such a man. Emmett and Rose wanted justice for their little sister and for that reason would happily end his life, but none of us wanted to see Bella's soul tainted by blood. I twisted the gun into a mangled chunk of metal and threw it into the corner of the barn. As I turned back I realized Bella had leant forward, and her face was now only inches from mine. I smelled her breath and felt the warmth of her skin radiating out and could hardly concentrate on her words. "Jasper, thank you. Thank you for letting me decide what to do." I smiled, "You had to have the opportunity to decide. As you told Carlisle, its your life, your body, to make your own decisions. I'm just glad you decided the way you did, but I would have stood behind you whatever you decided to do, and so would the others".

Emmett

We heard Jasper's words as we entered the barn with a thoroughly confused and frightened Oscar being dragged behind Charlotte. As he looked around I saw his eyes fix on Bella and open even wider. He knew why he was here, at last. Jasper took three steps forward to stand in front of Oscar, hiding Bella from view. He looked at Oscars florid scared face and watched as the blood trickled down his chin and onto the front of his white shirt. "Do you recognise anyone?" Jasper asked him coldly and Oscar nodded nervously. Jasper waited and Oscar choked out "Yes." Jasper pulled him up by the front of that once white shirt and close to his own face. "I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say. You won't be leaving here alive as I'm sure you worked out for yourself, but it can go one of two ways." Jasper shook him like a dog with a rabbit. "If you answer my questions, I'll kill you quickly. If you don't it will get very messy and extremely painful. Do you understand?" Oscar swallowed and nodded, "Yes. Yes. I understand but it wasn't my fault. She isn't my usual kind of girl. It was all a big mistake." Jasper twisted the shirt front and Oscar began to choke, his face getting more and more red.

Peter

I'd seen the Major like this before, and I knew that whatever he said things were going to get messy and nasty. I nodded to Charlotte and Rose, then gestured to Bella. They got the message and went to stand either side of her, taking an arm each. I saw Bella stiffen and then Rose whispered in her ear.

Bella

I noticed Peter's concerned look and the gesture he made, then the two girls were at my sides. I tensed and Rose whispered in my ear. "I don't think you need to see this Bella. It wouldn't be fair on Jasper." I turned to look at her and understood what she was telling me. Warning me that what was going to happen would be brutal. I looked back to Jasper and then back to her. "Just give me a second" and I pulled my arms free and approached Jasper. He turned slightly as if knowing my thoughts. I looked into Oscars face, "You killed a part of me. You'd done it before, and if we let you live you'd continue to do it to other girls. Ruin other lives, and that can't happen. Not when we can stop it. I suggest you do as you've been told and pray that my man keeps his word." I slapped his face as hard as I could and walked back to the girls. "I'm ready. Let's go wait in the truck."

Rose

I wondered as Bella spoke if she'd realized what she was saying. We all knew that Jasper was hers and it seems she knew it too subconsciously. I just hoped she wouldn't be too upset by anything she heard. I could still hear the proceedings going on in the barn, as could Charlotte, and we sat in the back of the truck together holding Bella's hands, and listening.

Jasper

Once they'd left I addressed the scum again. "Who paid you to kidnap Bella?" He shook his head, "I don't know her name, I never met her." So Bella had been right, it was a woman. "How did she contact you?" He hesitated and I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed, hearing the bones crunch. He screamed then looked at my face again, "She phoned me. She got my name through a friend." I looked at him waiting for more, then I squeezed again and felt the agony as his bones were crushed. When he finished screaming I waited again."I did some work for a young lady some years ago. She wanted someone to disappear, a woman. She never told me why and I never asked. She paid up and the job was done." I still waited, in stony silence, "Her name was Cullen." I stiffened at this, so Bella was right again. "Alice Cullen. The woman who wanted Bella used her name".


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Rose

I froze as I heard that name, one of us had done this to Bella? Who? And Why? I knew it wasn't me and it wasn't Alice quite obviously, but that only left Rachel unless someone had used the Cullen name as an alias. Charlotte looked over at me but I shook my head slightly. Bella didn't need to know anything yet and I'd wait to see how Jasper wanted to play it. Then I heard Jazz speak, "Who?" There was a short silence then another scream of pain and Bella flinched. She was sitting very pale-faced and holding our hands tightly. "Would you like us to move away from the barn?" I asked her, guessing she wouldn't hear anything if I started the engine and drove a little way off, but she shook her head. "No Rose. Jasper is doing this for me. The least I can do is be there when he comes out. What kind of a person would I be if I ran away?"

Jasper

When he answered I almost dropped him in surprise, Esme! Esme had caused all this? Why in god's name? I looked to Emmett, his face showing the surprise I felt. "What exactly did she ask you to do?" He was shaking with fear and the pain of two crushed hands and he answered quickly. He'd learned the penalty for stalling. "She wanted me to make the girl disappear. Dead." My muscles tensed, Esme had wanted Bella dead? "So what happened?" He bit his lip in pain as he tried to answer, "When they brought her back and I saw her I thought it would be a pity to waste such a pretty girl so I didn't kill her." He said that as if we should all be grateful to him. "No. You raped her and sold her to your friends and when she fought, you drugged her." He shook his head, "No. I kept her alive, I fed her and I clothed her. What she did, she did willingly to pay me for those things."

Peter

Whoops! Wrong answer buddy. I gestured to Emmett, "Lets go Em" He looked puzzled until he heard Oscar start to scream, then he followed me out of the barn into the truck where he turned the stereo up as loud as it would go while starting the engine, and raced away. Bella screamed at him to stop, but he ignored her. "We got a job to do Bells" he shouted over the thump, thump of the music. She tried to grab his shoulder but Rose held her back. "Emmett knows what he's doing Bella. You have to trust him."

Bella

I was shocked when the other two appeared suddenly, and turning the music up until it was deafening, drove away at high speed. I shouted at him to stop but he ignored me and Rose pulled me back, telling me I had to trust Emmett. "But I don't. I don't trust any of you. I need Jasper. Jasper." I started to scream his name and Rose pulled me into a firm embrace shouting at Emmett to turn the damn music down now. Emmett came to a halt and turned to look at me over the driver's seat, "Sorry if I scared you Bella, but we needed to get you away quick." I was panicking now, I needed Jasper, I needed to see him, hear his voice. "Take me back now" I hissed at him. He looked to Peter who hesitated then hearing my heart beating faster and faster nodded.

Peter

It was obvious that she would have a full-scale panic attack if we didn't take her back, but I was nervous. There was no way I was letting her in that barn again. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what remained of Oscar myself, and I had a strong stomach. My other concern was Bella seeing Jasper in full Major mode. That was pretty fucking scary itself, and I guessed he'd be covered in blood too. I wasn't sure what to do for the best as Emmett pulled up outside and Rose continued to hold Bella back. It was silent here now and I knew it was all over. Then we heard a blast and fire lit up the night sky. The explosives had gone off at Oscars place, blowing it to bits and setting fire to the remains. As Rose turned to see, Bella managed to wriggle her way out and made for the barn door. I got to her first and grabbed her arm to stop her. "No Bella. You can't go in there." I explained as the door opened, Jasper stood lit up by the fire burning in the distance.

Bella

I heard the door creak open and turned back from Peter. Jasper stood in the doorway, covered in blood and staring out from black eyes. I pulled free of Peter's grip and ran to him, launching myself at him from feet away. His arms came up and caught me, clutching me close to his chest as if I were a life-preserver. The metallic tang of the blood made me feel sick but I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "Thank you Jasper. Thank you for giving me justice." Those black orbs focused on me and I saw the recognition in them. I kissed his face, ignoring the blood, and pressed my cheek to his.

Jasper

I let the beast take over in my rage at what he had said, and was pleased to see that Peter had taken Emmett away. Emmett was great in a fight but he'd never really been blooded and I didn't want him to see what I was really capable of. As the red mist cleared I looked around, it wasn't a pretty sight. There were body parts scattered all around and I knew we would need to torch the place to hide what had happened. The smell of blood was thick in the air but all it did was to make my stomach heave. I couldn't imagine drinking the blood of that fucker, I'd hate to think any of him was inside me. I wiped my bloody hands on my jeans and walked out into the fresh air. As I did so I realized Bella was standing there waiting for me. I hesitated, hated what she was seeing, but unable to turn away from her. When she launched herself at me, crying my name, I put my arms out reflexively and pulled her to me, ignoring the blood as I smelled her scent overpowering it.

Peter

Bella never ceased to amaze me. She saw a blood drenched vampire standing a few feet from her and what does she do? Run away?, Not our Bella. She only launches herself at him, the girl's fucking crazy. I tensed realizing I'd be too late if he attacked, but he caught her in mid-air and crushed her to his blood soaked body. That was real love! I heard her words and saw the beast retreat with each one, until his eyes slowly regained their usual golden hue. He looked over her head to Emmett, "You and Peter, torch it." Emmett looked at me and we went to the truck to get out the cans of petrol we'd brought with us for just such an eventually.

Bella

I heard a loud whoosh and looked up to see the barn well ablaze. Jasper pulled my head back down and kissed me. "Its OK Bella. He's gone and he won't be hurting anyone else." I sighed my relief and rested my heavy head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes and feeling safe as only he could make me feel.

**What do you think so far?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Emmett

We piled into the truck to get the hell out of here before the emergency services arrived. As we drove away I saw the first flashing lights appear in the distance. None of us spoke on the ride back. We all stopped breathing as Jasper was still covered in blood and the interior of the truck reeked of it. I thought I might have it steam cleaned then sell it, I'd never get the smell out of the leather. Rose sat next to me with Charlotte beside her, we were all in shock. One of the Cullen women had caused all this? Bella's abduction, her violations, Jake's death, it went on and on...and we had no idea why. Why? What had Bella done to deserve all this?

Jasper

As soon as Emmett pulled up I was out of the truck, Bella's hand in mine. I needed to talk to her before she heard it from one of the others. With a warning glance at them I pulled her up the stairs into the bathroom. "Bella I need to talk to you now, but I need to get showered, the smell of blood is driving everyone crazy. Would you mind sitting in here while I get cleaned up." She looked at me, then at the shower with its frosted glass and nodded. "Yes Jasper. I'll sit right here." She sat on the counter top and looked at me. "It's bad isn't it?" I nodded, stripping off my crusted shirt. She took it from me and put it in the tub running cold water over it and watching the blood stained water swirl down the plug hole. "I was right wasn't I?" she continued as I passed her my jeans and socks. "Yes. You were right Bella. It was one of the Cullen's. A female." I got in the shower and turned on the water, standing under it, watching the pink tinged water flow around my feet.

Bella

I knew I had been right but that didn't make it any easier, I didn't know how to react, what to think. I needed Jasper, I was terrified again. Without thinking I opened the shower door and stepped in, holding my arms out for comfort. He looked shocked but pulled me into an embrace murmuring soothing words as I sobbed. The water was running cold by the time I had quieted enough to let go of my stranglehold on his neck. All the blood was gone except from his hair. I picked up the shampoo and lathered his hair, massaging his scalp as he closed his eyes. "That feels good. It's been a long while since anyone did something like that for me." I looked at his face and saw only peace. Knowing I was safe with him I finished lathering and ran the water to wash the shampoo away. As it did I touched his face with my fingertips and whispered, "Thank you for all you've done. I wish there were some way I could repay you for everything." He opened his eyes, "You just did, by trusting me" and he smiled.

Rose

I knocked on the bathroom door and called Bella's name. Charlotte had cooked her something that smelled dreadful, but she was sure Bella would like it. I guessed Jasper must have cleaned up and left for a little quiet time while Bella washed. I opened the door gently so as not to startle her then stopped, rooted to the spot. The shower was running and they were both in there. Jasper was quite obviously naked while Bella was fully dressed and she was washing his hair. It looked like a mother and child and brought a lump to my throat. There was so much love in that simple act and I backed out, shutting the door quietly so as not to disturb them. Seeing that, I knew Bella would eventually heal with Jaspers help and he would always be there for her.

Charlotte

I looked as Rose came back down the stairs, with the strangest look on her face. "Hey where's Bells?" shouted Emmett over the sound of the football he was watching. "What?" Rose turned to him, "Oh, just freshening up. She'll be down soon." and she walked out into the yard. I saw Peter watching her then look up the stairs but I shook my head and he went back to the television with Emmett. When I followed Rose outside she was standing by one of the fence posts looking so sad, her eyes pools of agony. "What happened Rose? Are you OK?" She nodded, then shook her head and sank to her knees. I went over and put my arms around her, "Rose, what's wrong honey?" She looked up at me, "I'm just missing my human life Charlotte." I was puzzled by this then it hit me, "I do sometimes too, miss the chances I've lost." She looked at me, "You too?" I nodded "Yes. The chance of a family of my own. I envy Bella that. But after all she's been through I guess she deserves some happiness."

Rose

I was amazed that Charlotte felt the same way I did, I guess I'd never thought about anyone but myself and my feelings. Why shouldn't other vampire women feel the same? "What upset you tonight Rose?" she asked. I smiled, "I just saw something so beautiful that it made me sad." Charlotte laughed at me, "Only a woman could say something like that!" I looked at her, "If I tell you something will you promise not to repeat it to anyone?" She nodded, serious now, "Of course Rose. Not even Peter." She looked at me, "I went to get Bella, thinking she was in the bathroom I opened the door. She was in the shower with Jasper, but it wasn't like that at all. It was like a mother with her little boy. She was comforting him, washing his hair and taking his pain away at the same time. I missed the babies I'd never had at that moment. Watching them grow, comforting them and receiving their unconditional love in return."

Charlotte

I knew exactly what Rose meant, I'd felt the same way sometimes. At the same time I was so happy, for Bella, but especially for Jasper. I'd seen him nearly destroyed by Maria and Alice. Neither had valued him as a man, he'd never received real affection from either. Maria wanted his war skills most of all, sex to her, had been a reward for a successful campaign, nothing more. Alice had liked his passivity, he'd tried so hard to be the person she wanted him to be, to earn her affection. But I knew she had always been a little scared of him, a little afraid he might hurt her by accident, a little revolted by his scars, his history. Had he finally found someone who accepted him for who and what he was and loved him for those very things? I fervently hoped so, two damaged souls who could, just possibly, heal each other.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty.

Bella

Rose thought I hadn't seen her but I had, not that it made any difference. I needed comfort and so did Jasper and we had helped each other. It was almost over now, just the last piece of the puzzle to slot into place. Then I'd know what I had done to bring such wrath down on my head. I hadn't thought beyond that point, what would I do once it was all over? Where would I go? How would I cope on my own, alone? Charlie was gone and I decided I'd visit his grave and say goodbye properly but after that there was a big blank. I knew my vampire friends would melt away, as they should. It would be sad saying goodbye to Peter and Charlotte and Emmett and Rose, they had become like family, but I had no family. Mine was gone, my father dead and my mother...well who knew where she was and I couldn't look after her any longer, besides she had Phil. The one person it would kill me to say goodbye to was standing here dripping wet and naked with me in the shower. I realized with a shock that I hadn't even thought about the fact he was naked, a naked man and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Jasper

I had lost myself in the feelings that Bella generated in me. I had been feeling so disgusted with myself and the pain and terror Oscar had felt as I killed him were still in me, pounding against my skull and making me feel so helpless. Then she had stepped in and held me, her compassion and care had soothed my aching soul and wiped away the disgust I felt. I had stood passively and let her mother me, a feeling so alien to me that I relished every second of it. The feel of her hands on my head and on my face, it was relaxing, and peace stole over my troubled heart. Then I felt sorrow, Bella's sorrow, and I hunted for the origin but I couldn't get even a glimmer. Had she started thinking about our last task, did she want me to go on? I had to find out.

Bella

The second he opened his eyes and looked at me I felt stupid and ridiculous, standing dripping wet in a shower cubicle fully clothed looking into the golden eyes of a god like creature. I stepped back and nearly slipped on some shampoo residue on the floor. If Jasper hadn't taken my arm I would have been laying at his feet. Probably the best place for one so unworthy! I was so embarrassed, "Bella what's wrong? Did I do something? Did I upset you?" He sounded hurt and confused. I laughed bitterly, "No Jasper. You haven't done anything. I'm sorry." I looked down at my dripping clothes, "Look at me. What idiot would walk into a shower fully clothed? What was I thinking? I'm so sorry Jasper. How embarrassing for you. God why did I do it?" I turned and wrenched the door open but before I could get out he took my arm and pulled me back. When I stiffened he let go and stepped back, crashing against the back of the cubicle which shook violently.

Jasper

I had no idea what she was saying or why she was feeling the way she did but I didn't want her to go like this. I took her arm but as she stiffened I dropped it and stepped back. What was I thinking? I was standing here naked and grabbing her! After all she'd been through it was inexcusable. "I'm so sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you. Fool" I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration and a large piece of wall and tiling crashed down onto my foot. As I hopped back I looked at her and saw a hint of a smile then we both started to laugh. "Well, it's a new situation for me" I said. "I'm sorry Bella. Once we finish this you'll get your life back. In the mean time could you pass me a towel so I can dry off before I totally demolish this shower".

Bella

I couldn't help but laugh as the tiles fell off, crashing on his foot. I passed him a towel and walked through to the bedroom to find some dry clothes. A towel followed me out and I shouted my thanks to the bathroom door. "Once we finish this you'll get your life back" he'd said. What life? I wondered. I didn't have a life to go back to. My home had been with Charlie and he was dead. Jake had been my fiancé and he was dead. I had nothing left to go back to. What was I going to do when they'd all gone? The tears fell silently as I dressed in dry clothes and dried my hair as best I could. I heard the bathroom door open and Jasper came in still drying his hair too. "Bella. I need to ask you something." I bit my lip nervously "OK." He nodded to me to sit on the bed and sat beside me. "You have to decide what you want me to do about the Cullen woman. Do you want her life, answers, both?" I looked at him shocked, "Her life? Do we even know who it is?" He nodded, "Yes. I do, only me. Ask me and I'll tell you. I need to know what you want me to do with the information I have. Whatever you decide is fine by me. I promised I'd always keep you safe and I intend to honor that. After its over, which ever way you decide, I have something I want to ask you. When its all over."

Jasper

I watched as the conflicting emotions flitted across her face. Having the power of life and death wasn't as easy as it seemed. I'd killed for her already, but I was willing to go through it again if that was what she chose. She took my hand, "Jasper. Do I want, need, to know who it was and why? Can you make it go away without my knowing any more?" I was tempted to nod and leave it at that but she deserved better. I sighed deeply, "If you are asking me if I can make your problem go away without involving you...yes I can. If you are asking me if you want to know who is responsible...then, No you don't want to know. But Bella, if you're asking me if you need to know who and why...then yes, I think you do. I think you need closure. If it would be easier, I won't tell you until we confront her and you don't need to ask or tell me what you want me to do...I'll feel it without words."

Bella

I couldn't ask for more. He was right, I did need to know who and why or I couldn't move forward. As to what I'd want I didn't know, I didn't think I could ask for a life but more than that I couldn't ask Jasper to kill for me again. I saw his pain after killing a stranger, how much worse it would be for him to kill a member of his family, or ex family. One thing I did need to ask him though, "Is Carlisle involved?" He shook his head, "No. He is a foolish man but he isn't vindictive."


	31. Chapter 31

Chap 31

Bella

I was glad to hear that Carlisle wasn't involved, I never thought it was him but it had got so I didn't trust anyone except Jasper. "There are only two people it could be Jasper, either Alice or Edwards new wife, but why would she want to hurt me?" She didn't even know me. He looked at me oddly but didn't answer. "When are we going over there?" I asked. I just wanted it all to be over so I could decide what I was going to do with what was left of my life...nothing. He shrugged, "Up to you Bella, we can go whenever you're ready but I don't think we should go in mob handed, its going to be difficult enough as it is.

Peter and Charlotte will stay here anyway. Would you like Rose or Emmett with you? Would you rather I told one of them and they take you?" I looked aghast, "What? No, you come with me. I don't need anyone else if you're there". "All the same" he answered "I'd like to take one of them. Your choice". I thought about this, he knew and he wanted back up, so it would probably be necessary, but for who? Him or me? "Who do you think?" I asked him in case I chose wrong. I didn't think he was going to answer, then he said "Rose. I think Rose would be the right choice". So it was for me I thought. "Can we go now Jasper? I can't bear this hanging over me any more. I need it to be over. I have to try and pick up the few pieces left".

Jasper

I only chose Rose because she was less volatile than Emmett and I thought we might need another cool head. Bella would be devastated but that couldn't be helped, she had to know why someone had tried to kill her, or ruin her life so completely. I just hoped Edward would be there with Rachel. She intrigued me, there were murky depths to her emotions that I couldn't pin down. She was an enemy, but whose?, Was she involved in Bella's problems or did she have another agenda entirely? I wondered.

Emmett

Peter and I were royally pissed when Jasper told us to wait here, and even more so when he went on to ask Rose to go with him. What the fuck? Don't we warrant an explanation for all the shit we've been through, Peter asked Jasper. "Wrong time, wrong question, wrong guy, I thought as Jasper grabbed him by the throat, "Shit you've been through? What about Bella? It's been a fucking holiday for her has it?" I think if Bella hadn't intervened Peter may have lost limbs at the very least. She came to his side and touched his arm. "Jasper please, Peter didn't mean it like that, you know and so do I. Let him go please". Jasper turned to her with an expression that would have me shitting myself, but she looked back at him and he slowly released Peters throat. "Sorry Major. I was out of order. Sorry Bella". He touched her arm in thanks but removed his hand just in time. Jazz was very touchy just now. "We're going. See you later" he growled, taking Bella's hand and following Rose out.

Rose

I borrowed Emmett's truck just because it was easiest to get out. The three of us sat together in the front, Jazz holding Bella's hand as if grounding his anger. "Rose I don't want you to say anything and I don't want you to react to anything. This is Bella's show. We follow her lead OK?" I kept my eyes on the road and just nodded. "Its not going to be easy but I want you to watch Edward's wife mainly. I don't trust her." I agreed there, but I wasn't sure what she had to do with Bella's problems, besides being a loud mouthed bitch. I parked at the back of the house. "You sure they're back here" I said, seeing no lights. "Yes. I checked with Carlisle. He thinks Bella is here to explain things to him. They're all in the dining room". That explained no lights at the front of the house.

Jasper

I helped Bella from the truck and walked her up the front steps, "You OK darlin'?" I asked as I opened the door. She nodded but I could feel the tension and fear emanating from her. "Do you want any help?" I offered but, she shook her head. "No I'll deal with it Jasper". We walked through the house to the dining room. Sitting at the table were Edward , Rachel, Carlisle and Esme. "No Alice?" I asked. "No" said Carlisle, "I spoke to her but I suggested she stay away. The atmosphere is volatile enough without you picking on her". Still he protected her, after all that had happened, he still didn't trust me. Well he was in for a big fucking surprise. I sat Bella down next to Rose, and I stood the other side of her.

Carlisle

I looked at Bella, she was so pale and thin, much like when I'd first seen her in the E.R. "Bella, I hope you got medical attention for those wounds". She looked up at Jasper and smiled, "Yes thank you Carlisle, I'm quite well". I looked skeptical, "Really, you don't look very healthy". Jasper barked a laugh, "Well, that's not surprising really, is it Carlisle? Bella's been abducted, assaulted, kept prisoner, handed over to the wolf pack and other various amounts of shit. She's allowed to look a little rough around the edges". I smiled at him condescendingly, "I did suggest she might be better off here Jasper if you remember? Esme and Rachel were both willing to look after poor Bella and help her adapt to a normal life again". "Yes, something you would hardly know anything about" snapped Edward glaring at Jasper.

Jasper

"Carlisle if I were to tell you that your suggestion would be like leaving the fox in charge of the hen house I guess you'd be surprised, if not affronted". He stood up, "Yes I would, and I resent your accusations about my wife, your stepmother and Edward's wife". "Oh, don't bother sticking up for me" Rachel said, pulling Carlisle back down. "Jasper obviously doesn't like what I've said about his little Protégée". She looked at Bella as if she were laying in the gutter, and my temper started to rise. "Let's all calm down a little, shall we?" said Rose, and Bella took my arm. "I'd like to say something Jasper if that's OK with you, and you Carlisle?" We both nodded and as I sat she stood up, a pathetic fragile figure, facing a room full of vampires.

Bella

"I wanted to thank you Carlisle, for not only recognising me in the E.R, but for looking after me and paying my medical bills. But most of all for involving Jasper. I think deep in your heart you recognise he is worthy of your love and respect but I think you have been poisoned against him over the years. He's never done anything to give you reason to doubt, or be suspicious of him, but still you do. He has been my saviour in many ways. If not for him I would be dead or married to Jake which would have been the same thing really. I know someone sitting here hates me, but I don't know why. I cant imagine what I've done to deserve the treatment meted out to me. Would you please explain Esme?"

Carlisle

She was right, but then she always had been, she saw beyond our outward exterior to the centre of us. Saw the innate goodness in each of us. When she spoke Esme's name though I was outraged and stood quickly, my chair crashing to the floor. "Bella. That's quite enough. Esme treated you like one of the family, as a daughter. She came rushing to the hospital, to be at your side. What are you thinking?" Jasper rose too, but Bella put a hand on his arm and after looking into her face he sat once more. "I protest Bella. It's the height of bad manners to throw around accusations without any proof".

Bella  
I almost felt sorry for Carlisle at that moment but now I'd started I was going to finish. "I apologise Carlisle for upsetting you but I cant retract my accusations about your wife". I looked at Esme who sat, smiling down at the table. "I don't know why, or what I did, but for some reason she has tried to get me killed".


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Esme

She knew, they both knew, and now Carlisle would know too. He may understand but he'd never forgive me and I knew that I would have to leave. Carlisle looked ready to defend me once more and I considered letting him use time while I decided exactly what to say, but he would just look a bigger fool than he already did, and despite what I had done I still loved him. "Carlisle, let me speak to Bella" I said, patting his hand. "Before I start, I just want you to know that I never meant any harm to any of the family. I love them all as if they were my own flesh and blood and that is the only excuse I can offer for what I did".

He looked at me with total bafflement on his face, unable to accept that I was guilty as charged. "I love my family, it was strong and united. We loved each other and cared for each other as a family should. I was proud of my sons and daughters, for the struggle they fought to stay as vegetarians, for their unquestioning loyalty to you and to me. We were the perfect family in my eyes, and then Isabella Swan arrived.

"I had to stand and watch as she slowly destroyed my family, ripping it apart a little at a time. First there was Edward", I took his hand and held it tightly. "My first son, the clever one, the talented one, the most fragile. She captured his heart and made him the happiest of us all. We welcomed her with open arms into our family. All except Rosalie and Jasper who saw what I didn't. That she was a danger to us, to the family".

"She brought the nomads into our life, risking us all, but we stood by her. Even turning to murder to keep her safe. James was a vampire, one of us really, but we slaughtered him for her sake. My poor Alice and Emmett, subjected to murder to keep Bella safe. Still we were blind to the chaos she was causing. My beautiful fragile Alice who had offered Bella nothing but friendship, was betrayed by her husband for the sake of Bella. They took her away to keep her safe but while they were there Alice saw her future. It was bleak without the man she had lavished so much love and patience on. Alice knew Bella would tempt him from her, she also knew Isabella Swan would be ultimately responsible for the demise of the Cullen family".

"Dear Alice threw Bella a party, wanting to show her that we all forgave her for causing us so much grief. She tried to stop the future she had seen come to pass, but fate was too strong. Jasper ruined it all by attacking Bella over a single drop of blood, even though the rest of us overcame our natural instincts. He attacked her and forced us to take measures to keep her safe once more. Brother fought brother to keep her safe. At that point I knew Jasper wasn't one of us. He never had been, and now he showed his true colors".

"My darling Edward, realizing he couldn't keep Bella safe, broke his heart by leaving and insisting we did the same. I lost my beautiful house, my cosy family, my eldest and dearest son, all because of Isabella Swan. Then Edward met Rachel and they fell in love. She was much more suitable for him and I was glad he was happy, but even then Bella wouldn't leave us alone. After going to her mothers leaving us free to return, she came back. Edward wouldn't come home while she was still there, and she decided to marry the werewolf. Would she never leave us alone?

I wanted my perfect family back together but with her around once more and living on the Quileute Reservation it just wasn't going to happen. I had to do something, so I called Alice. She'd gone to Denali, heartbroken because Jasper had finally shown his true colors and left her. She gave me a contact, someone who could make Bella disappear without involving the family. We had to look spotless, no way to trace it back to the Cullens. I made the arrangements and paid for her to disappear and she did. Once the excitement died down Edward and Rachel came back to us, and little Alice. We were together again and I was happy. I had my perfect family back, or so I thought. But still she influenced them. Emmett and Carlisle wouldn't stop talking about her, and pining over her loss. Even Rose, you my dear, seemed unhappy with the mystery. The bitch just wouldn't die".

Just as things were finally settling down and we were set to go on as before, she turns up the very same hospital that Carlisle is working in, and I knew I'd never be rid of her. He even called me in to help, then ruined everything by calling Jasper. The one person I never wanted to see again. The other poisoned apple in my family. I tried to dissuade you Carlisle from contacting him, but as usual you went your own way. I acted the concerned mother figure to find out what Bella knew of the last two years. Once I realized she had no memory I breathed easier again. I contacted the incompetent ass again and he set two men to do the job properly, but as I feared Jasper got in the way, something he seems only to willing to do. When he took her away I was helpless, until I asked Alice and Edward for help".

"My darling boy offered to help dispose of her by giving her back to the Quileutes at least on the reservation she would be stuck. We'd lose our house in Forks but it seemed a small price to pay, in the event. They almost succeeded too, if Carlisle hadn't stuck his nose in again. Jake and the wolves had her on the reservation but there was always someone willing to help her. If Carlisle hadn't spoken to Emily the wolves would have got her back, Bella out of the way, Jasper hopefully maimed or dead, it was a win, win, situation. But it was not to be".

"Alice warned me that Jasper and his bloodthirsty friends had found out about Oscar and I knew the game was up. He would trace me, and then there would be a confrontation. I had hoped not to involve you" I looked at Rose. "I'm very sorry my love. You should have stayed away with Emmett". I smiled at them all, "I couldn't kill Bella and I knew I'd never get past Jasper and his two soldier friends. I can't say I'm sorry Bella, that would be a lie, I'm not and I'd do it all again in a second. My only regret is that I didn't succeed but I won't watch my family pulled apart again. So I had to do something. I'm very sorry Carlisle, Rose, Edward, but Jasper left me with no other choice. Rachel, please?"

**So, what's next? Please keep the reviews coming I love reading your guessesl**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Rachel

I knew she'd have to take me up on my offer eventually and it would please my associates to get the human who knew all about us and still lived. I concentrated and the people around the table dropped like flies, Esme too, as I had no way of narrowing or guiding my gift to particular people. At last I would be rid of Edward's ex girlfriend. I was heartily sick of hearing about her.

Jasper

When I came to I felt as if I'd been hit with a steam hammer, my head was throbbing and my limbs heavy. I looked around and groaned, Bella and Rachel were missing and the others only just recovering. Esme knew where they'd gone so I leaped over the table and shook her violently. "Where is she? Where's Rachel taken her?" Esme looked at me and smiled, "It's too late Jasper. You can't save her this time".

I pulled my hand back to punch her, but Rose stilled me. "Let me Jazz" she said before turning to her mother. "It's never too late Esme until we stop trying. You've lost your precious family, all of us. I bet Edward didn't know his precious wife was one of them, did he?" She looked shocked, "How did you know?" "Oh I'm not just a pretty face, I watch and I listen. I knew there was something about her. She was planted here to keep an eye on the troublesome Cullens. Now she's gone to report".

She turned to me, "I'm sorry Jazz but I think Rachel is a member of the Volturi. One of their spies they send out to keep an eye on troublesome vampires or in our case problem family. We haven't been out long so there's still a chance. Come on". She took my hand and pulled me out at a run. As we left I heard Carlisle, "How could you Esme? Look what you've done" She could wait, when Bella was safe I'd find her, and when I did she'd wish she was dead.

Rose

I rang Emmett to tell him the news and while we were talking Charlotte booked tickets for us on the next flight to Italy. There was one leaving almost immediately so we didn't need a private jet until we got to the other end. There wasn't time for the others to accompany us but I promised to ring from the plane. "I'm so sorry Jazz". He turned to look at me, "Too late for sorry Rose. Why didn't you tell me what you suspected?" I shook my head, "I still couldn't believe Esme was the one and I wasn't sure about Rachel until today. She was just too smooth, too exactly right for Edward. As if she'd been manufactured especially for him. Now I know she was. Marrying him gave the Volturi a spy within. I'll bet they were only too pleased when they found out what Esme was doing. She did their job for them, the Cullens are a spent force".

Jasper

I jumped out of the truck at the airport and turned to her, "Go home Rose. Go home to Emmett and the others. Tell them what's happened and make sure they don't try to follow me. It's between Aro and I now. I don't want anyone else to have to look out for. It's just Bella and me now. If I'm too late I won't be coming back. Thanks for everything Rose". I turned and ran for the terminal making it just in time to grab my ticket and board the plane. Being a VIP passenger had its compensations. As we took off I tried to clear my mind of anger and guilt. I needed a clear head if I were to stand any chance of getting Bella back. The chances of getting her back as a human were nil but I might claim her as my mate, and change her. If it weren't already too late. I closed my eyes and visualised her which helped to calm me during the flight

Bella

I woke up and was violently sick. Then realized I was in a car and we were going fast, very fast, along the main highway to the airport. I couldn't remember what had happened. I remembered looking at Esme in disbelief as she rolled out a list of the things she said I'd done to the Cullens. Had it all been true? Had I done all that damage? Did I deserve what had happened to me? I risked lifting my head but felt so sick and dizzy I put it down again quickly.

Rachel

I thought Bella would be waking soon, she'd been out quite a while but we were almost at the airport and I'd rather she walked to the jet. If I had to carry her I'd crease my linen jacket and it had cost a fortune. As we pulled up at the main gate to the private strip I whispered, "Any noise from you and I'll break that scrawny neck". The guard checked my pass and the paperwork for customs before opening the gates and directing me to the small red jet waiting on the tarmac. When pulled up beside the steps the pilot came to greet me and with his help we guided my sick "cousin" to her seat. "We have a slot in five minutes Miss" he said as he left us. Good, I hated hanging around and it meant less chance of anyone catching up with us. I'd sent a wire to Volterra and Aro was eagerly awaiting the humans arrival. Personally I'd have broken her neck and thrown her out over the ocean but orders were orders so I put my I pod on and tried to ignore her heavy breathing.

Bella

Rachel! Why was she involved? I didn't think Jasper had counted on another enemy. We had lost I realized. I was alone again and I didn't think my White Knight would be riding in to save me this time. "Rachel?" She didn't hear me so I unstrapped myself and went to sit opposite, to catch her attention. She scowled but took off her earphones, "What do you want?" she snapped. "Why Rachel? Where are we going?" She sighed, "I always find the questions so tedious.

"We are going to Volterra, my colleague is very interested in you. A human girl who can cause so much damage in our world. As to why, that should be obvious, I'm a working girl Bella. I like nice things and my job pays very well. I was sent to ensnare Edward and keep an eye on the Cullen Coven. They were always a threat, being so large but I soon saw they were weak. If someone like you could tear them apart then the Volturi had nothing to worry about".

"Jasper now...he was a different story. Aro has always been interested in him. Good fighters and tacticians are valuable, but he too has his weaknesses. He is a sucker for a, well I was going to say pretty face but I think that's rather absurd looking at you, a weakness for humans. I think it's down to drinking animal blood myself. I'm so glad that's all over now" she smiled. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "No idea and I don't really care. You'll either become a sideshow or dessert depending on Aro's mood".


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Rose

When I got back to the others they went crazy. Emmett couldn't believe it was all down to Esme and Peter and Charlotte were devastated that Bella had been snatched from Jasper by a Volturi bitch. I passed on Jaspers last message to them and they went very quiet. I knew they couldn't disobey him however much they wanted to. "Can we stay together?" Emmett asked. "I'd like to be with you when we get any news of them". Peter looked up surprised, "Your choice. Just remember we don't hunt animals". Emmett shrugged, "I don't care. I just feel we should stick together till we know what happens".

Peter

"We know what happens. You don't have to be a fucking mind reader to work that one out. Bella goes to Volterra and gets eaten. The Major goes there and gets his fucking head ripped off. End of story. The fat lady sings". Charlotte hit him so hard I thought his head was going to fly off, "Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that. How can you write the Major off or Bella for that matter? He's faced overwhelming odds before and come through".

I couldn't believe her. What planet was she on? "Charlotte, he may be good but he's not a fucking miracle worker. He's flying straight in to the centre of a huge fucking whirlwind ,with no back up. Its one against the Volturi guard, Jane, Alec, Felix, take your pick, or take all of them together. What the fuck is he supposed to do against those odds?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Apart from a quick death I don't think there's much else we can hope for, for either of them". I felt hopeless, frustrated and fucking furious. "What about Edward and Esme?" Rose looked at me blankly, "What about them? Did you see to business?" She frowned, "I drove Jazz to the airport then came here. Sorry my doppelgänger wasn't available to take on the rest of the Cullen's Peter".

Emmett

I didn't want us fighting amongst ourselves because we were frustrated. "I think we should go visit our family and take our friends along for the ride". Rose looked at me, Are you sure Em, it's going to be hard?" I shook my head, "Nah, Rose it will be real easy. They are responsible for Bella and Jasper walking into Volterra, they should at least pay if they can't get them out. You coming?" We all piled in my truck for the journey back to Forks. When we saw the house all the lights were blazing, they knew we were coming, Alice I guessed. Carlisle was waiting on the front steps. He looked like shit and I was pleased about that. "Emmett" he nodded to me, "I'm very sorry about what has happened but I can't let you take Esme". My eyes were burning as I answered, "I wasn't asking your permission Carlisle. I want to talk to her and Edward and Alice if she's here now". He looked beyond me to Peter and Charlotte. "You've come mob handed". "Seemed the wisest thing as you have the Volturi watching out for you" I snapped. He flinched when that hit home.

Carlisle

I knew they wanted an eye for an eye but I couldn't let them have Esme despite what she had done. She was still my mate and I loved her. Then I heard a growl and turning saw her standing behind me, a look of longing on her face. "Emmett, Rose, are you coming home now?" I shook my head, "I hardly think so Esme, after all that's happened" I explained to her. "But I did it for them, for us. So we could be a happy family again" she cried. "Come in Rose and say hello to your brother and sister. Bring Emmett in with you, it will be like old times" she begged. She went to step around me but I caught her arm and held her back. "Esme darling, I don't think it would be wise for you to go any closer." She looked at me quizzically, then at their faces. "Oh. Rose, Emmett you mustn't hate me. Bella lost the right to be family when Edward broke up with her. I did it all for us".

Emmett

She really believed that she had done it for us and that we should be thanking her and going inside to play happy families. Rose amazed me by pushing past, "OK Esme I'd like to see the others". Much as Carlisle would have liked to stop her there was nothing he could do. If he tried to stop Rose he would upset Esme and possibly cause a scene. He and I watched each other as Esme took Rose's arm and they went into the house. We waited, knowing that something would be happening in there and straining our ears to hear.

Rose

I hated pretending to Esme but it was the only way to get in to see Alice and Edward. They were sitting in the lounge together looking apprehensive, and when they saw my face they closed the space between them. "Here's Rose, I told you they'd come back now Bella has gone". I stood, hands on hip, looking at them. "Glad to see you two are such great pals. Did you see me coming Alice? I don't think, because it was a sudden decision. I'll bet you'd have been hiding somewhere if you'd seen me. Probably with him". I flicked a finger at Edward. "You two make me sick", I heard Esme gasp but I ignored her.

"You", I pointed at Edward, "were too much of a coward to admit you'd been wrong about Bella. You just couldn't bear the thought that Jasper saw more in her than you did. And guess what? You stupid prick, you ended up married to the Volturi. Rachel is just about your level. I think Jazz should have ripped your head off as well as Jakes. Next time I think he will". Alice answered this. "Oh no, I don't think so Rose. I don't think either of them will be coming back from Italy. I'd have seen it, and I haven't".

Then I turned my attention to her. "As for you dear sister, it's a shame you couldn't hold on to a good man. Maybe you and Edward should get together. It's about all you are fit for. After all you said about Bella being your best friend, you go and stab her in the back. Well, guess what? My money is on them both coming back, and if they do you'd better run and hide, and pray that they don't find your sorry asses". I turned to Esme, "Thanks for the invite but I'd rather stay with my present friends. At least you don't have to keep one eye over your shoulder with them. Best of luck with these two. They are all yours, and you might think about hiding too if Jazz gets back, because you'll be top of his hit list and I've seen what he can do. It's fucking impressive".

Carlisle

I heard every word Rose said and Esme's little cry of pain, but I couldn't go to her. I had to watch the others, I didn't trust Jasper's friends. Emmett clapped as Rose reappeared. "That's my girl". She pushed past me, a look of disdain on her face. "I wish you well Carlisle. You're going to need a lot of luck surviving with that lot. I hope Jasper doesn't take you out too, you might learn from your mistakes. You always backed the wrong horse". She skipped down the steps and the four of them got back into the truck and drove away.

I could hear Esmes dry sobs and I knew the pain was deserved but I had to try and comfort her if I could. Edward was sitting still as a statue looking stricken, "Rachel never loved me? It was all a front? I can't believe it. What do I do now?" Even now he was more interested in himself than Esme. I walked over and punched him so hard the couch flew against the wall and he lay amid the scattered cushions, the whole right side of his face cracked and oozing venom. "Grow up Edward and give a thought to your mother. She did it all because of you. You started the mess in the first place."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Alice

I listened to Rose, her voice dripping with menace and I knew she was right. If Jasper made it back, and it was always a possibility, then he would hunt Edward and I down, if it took him centuries. We would never be free of his threat. When Carlisle hit Edward I was amazed, I'd never seen him lift a hand to anyone, I didn't know he had it in him. He turned to me next. "As for you madam, What's your excuse for helping

your mother? What did Jasper or Bella do to you, to receive such treatment?"

I shrugged, looking appropriately chastened. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I was only helping Esme. She was so desperate to get us all back as we were". He looked so angry, "Didn't you see what would happen? Or didn't you care? I don't think you were going to stay with us anyway were you? Once you lost Jasper you had no reason to stay. You were scared of him. What he might do, and that was stronger than the so called love you had for him. While we kept him quiet and subdued, you were happy. He was your doll, to dress and play with. I don't think he ever meant anything to you, and you made sure he never meant much to us with your drip drip of poison all the time. Watch him, he's dangerous, he's weakening, he can't be trusted. I lost the chance of a son to be proud of because of you, young lady".

Alice

At that I had to laugh. "If you could only hear yourself Carlisle. What a hypocrite. You never trusted Jasper, you never even liked him. Your attention has always been focused on Edward. The golden child, your first, your protégé. The rest of us were almost rans and that hurt. Especially Rose who was your creation too. I hope Jasper does survive, I hope he comes back and I hope he gets to you before me. I'd like to see you pay for what you did to us". He rounded on me, "See, still thinking of yourself. You want Jasper to become the monster again, so he can punish me for you. You are unbelievable, both of you. Now get out of this house and don't ever let me see either of your sorry faces again". He put his arm around Esme and walked her towards the kitchen. "Do you think we could start again Carlisle?" she said as they walked. "Start with new children who will love us. A new family". Yes, we had let her down and were now disposable, she and Carlisle could start again with fresh vampire step children.

Bella

When we landed Rachel took my arm and led me down the steps to a black limousine with darkly tinted windows. "Your carriage awaits" she said gaily and pushed me into the back. The driver ignored us, just shutting the door and returning to his seat, driving off smoothly seconds later. I was so frightened but I knew all my problems would soon be over. Once I saw the chief vampire or whatever he was, I would become dessert as Rachel had said. No more pain, no more heartache, no more fantasies of a new life, no more yearning to see Jasper again. I forgive you Jasper for not saving me this time. Please don't come looking for me. Don't come here Jasper. Oh, please let him stay safely in Seattle. I prayed for that as hard as I possibly could. Keep him safe please god.

The ride to Volterra was long and tedious, it was night so there wasn't even any scenery to break the boredom. I was beginning to wish we were there and it was all over. Darkness and peace at last. No more fear no more pain, just nothing. The sun was coming up as we drove up the winding hill road to the walled town. I guess under any other circumstances it would have been beautiful but it just looked menacing and sinister to me. Rachel yawned like a contented cat, home at last. "It wont be long now Bella".

Rachel

I was glad to be rid of the tedious human and happy that I was going to see my friends and my lover again at last. As the car pulled up under the canopy of the clock tower I smiled to see him waiting patiently for me. Bella saw him too and gasped, he was rather imposing, his huge muscles and height. "That my dear" I said, "Is a real man. You should try one some time. Oh, of course that's if you live. Which I doubt". I got out and ran into my lovers arms. "Felix. Its been too long darling". Once in hiss arms I forgot everything else including the human girl. She was someone else's problem now.

Bella

A very pale young woman stood beside the huge man and as he and Rachel embraced she looked sneeringly at me. "Follow me please" she said, then turned her back on me and started walking. I looked around, I had no idea where I was and the sun was shining brighter and brighter so I shrugged and followed her into the shade of the building. I looked around as we walked through corridor after corridor. The floors were smooth flagstones but the walls were whitewashed and hung with old oil paintings. I couldn't stop to look at them but I got the impression that they were landscapes, maybe of the surrounding countryside. The further into the building we went, the less light there was, and the walls were no longer painted but bare stone and the temperature was dropping fast. I started to shiver as we walked and wrapped my arms around me. "Is it much further?" I asked her. She looked round and glared, "No." then turned back and carried on walking, a little faster I thought.

We came to a pair of huge wooden doors and stopped. Standing in front of them stood a beautiful young man who looked very much like the girl. "Jane. You took your time" he said with a smile. She huffed angrily and motioned for him to open one of the doors then motioned me forward, "They're waiting for you." I stepped through and stood, stunned. The doors led into a huge circular chamber, flooded with light from huge windows set high in the walls. Standing in the centre of the room stood three men. The strangest men I'd ever seen, they wore black suits which contrasted starkly with their white skin. The one in the center turned to look as the door banged shut and smiled, the way I thought a shark might.

He strode over, his hand outstretched in greeting, "How lovely to finally meet you Isabella. We've heard so much about you from Rachel. My name is Aro and I am leader of the Volturi along with my brothers Marcus" he motioned to the tall man on one side "and Caius" motioning to the other. They bowed stiffly then turned away and continued their talk, but I knew they were keeping me in view. "Well Isabella, what are we going to do with you?" he asked quietly, bowing over the hand he still held. His grip was strong and his hand cold, colder than any I had felt thus far. Then he looked up and I saw his eyes were a vivid red. "It seems you have caused my friend Carlisle quite a lot of trouble. I did warn him that his way of life would cause him grief in the end."

He shook his head and brought my hand to his face and smelled it. "Very nice. I can see how you might appeal to one of us."I stiffened at that and he smiled again, "So sorry to have upset you Isabella but you do smell enticing and we are getting ready to feed. It is a shame that Edward Cullen decided not to change you. Still the law must be upheld." I heard hissing behind me and closed my eyes. I knew this was it, after all I'd been through I was going to die as a meal for a vampire.

There was a terrible crashing, and snarling sounds from behind the doors and I opened my eyes expecting some kind of riot when the doors burst open. I fell to my knees as I saw Jasper standing in the doorway, struggling against Felix grip with Rachel standing behind, her cheek spider webbed with cracks. Aro's head snapped up and his voice cut through all the noise. "Enough." Felix dropped his hand and Jasper was standing over me protectively. "She's mine. I claim her as my mate." I looked up at him but his gaze was fixed on Aro's face. I saw Aro's surprised expression at Jaspers words. "Ah, Major Whitlock. I wondered if you might show up here. It is an honour to meet you, and to see that your reputation is well earned." Felix grunted and I noticed he was holding one arm against his body, the shoulder detached. "Is Isabella really worth all this?" He looked down at me, "Perhaps so. She is an unusual human, I'll grant you that." He stood deep in thought as the other two brothers closed in. "Why the delay brother? Let's be finished with this issue. Kill her and be done with it." Aro looked at his brother, I couldn't remember which was which. "Caius, these things should never be rushed." He turned to the other, "Marcus?" Was he asking for a vote?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I didn't know what was going on, I just knew that Jasper was here, risking his life for me again. Just his presence calmed me and I wound an arm around his leg. He looked down at me for a second and smiled, then his attention switched to the brothers again. I saw Marcus look from Jasper to me then back again before nodding. Did that mean he agreed with Caius? Did he vote for my death? I was so scared, but not for myself any longer, it was fear for Jaspers life. I stood, pulling myself up on his leg and grabbing one of his fists in my hand. "Aro, please don't kill Jasper. He is only trying to protect me, to keep a promise he made. Please spare his life, he's done nothing wrong".

Aro's eyes opened wider and Caius laughed, "A human begging for the life of a vampire. Well that's novel. I'm bored with this, kill them both". Marcus looked at his brother in disbelief, "You'd kill a vampires mate?" Caius turned, blindingly fast, "What? She's a human, don't be stupid." Marcus stepped towards his brother menacingly as Aro put up his hands, "Peace brothers. We should not argue about such things. Marcus agrees with the Major, it is so. We can't argue with his gift, Caius." He looked at me with a new expression, curiosity and cunning. "Very well. She is indeed yours so it is your responsibility to change her and it must be done before we can allow her to leave. A human who knows of us is unacceptable. Agreed?" I wasn't sure what Aro was asking Jasper but he didn't like it. "She should have time to prepare." Aro smiled, "She can have all the time she needs, but she doesn't leave Volterra until it is done. This is non negotiable Major." Jasper looked at me with pain in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Bella." then he looked back to Aro, "Agreed."

Jasper

Whilst I wanted Bella to choose to be with me, and become a vampire with me, I never wanted it like this. She basically had no choice at all, but it was the only way I had left to protect her and I had to do that. I wouldn't break my promise to her. As Aro and the others drifted away I took Bella in my arms and kissed her in relief. "Is it over? Am I going to die?" she asked me in a quiet shaky voice. I shook my head, "No Bella. They aren't going to kill you." No I thought, they've left that for me. I put her down and took her hand in mine. "Come Bella. We need to follow Jane." We passed Felix as Rachel helped him reattach his arm. They both glared but I didn't even acknowledge them, I knew I'd made a couple of new enemies but they merely joined an already long list.

Bella

We followed Jane along more corridors, but this time they were more richly carpeted and painted. We came to a halt in front of a door and Jane handed Jasper a large brass key. "Try to save the furniture, this is one of Aro's favourite rooms". Then she turned and walked slowly back the way we had come. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. When I hesitated he smiled, "Don't worry Bella, I'm coming with you. We need to talk." That didn't reassure me much, I felt more not less nervous, but I stepped in, still holding his hand tightly. Inside I stopped and stared. The room was huge, with heavy wooden furniture and a thick richly coloured carpet. At the window which overlooked a courtyard with a fountain were heavy velvet drapes in rich crimson. Jasper led me to the huge couch and sat down pulling me on to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my head on his shoulder. I felt better immediately.

Jasper

I didn't know how to tell Bella what I'd agreed to but I couldn't leave her in the dark. For a little while though I could just sit here with her and enjoy the feelings of peace that always stole over me when I was with her. She shifted to look at me, "It's all right Jasper, you don't need to tell me, I know what you agreed to do." That shocked me and I leaned back to look her full in the face, "What?" She smiled a little sadly, "I know what you agreed to do, its fine. I know you only agreed in order to save me but what I don't understand is why. Why did you come here? Why did you tell Aro that stuff? I don't have anyone left so why didn't you just leave me? I would have understood, I wouldn't have blamed you. Why?" She really didn't know and now I had to tell her.

Bella

I thought I knew what the conversation between Jasper and the Volturi was all about but it still puzzled me. I couldn't see why they agreed to let me live if he changed me, and why did he want to? I would still be alone, I couldn't imagine any of them wanting a new born around. Would a solitary life as a vampire really been any better than dying? I wasn't so sure. Jasper sat me beside him then dropped to his knees in front of me, took both my hands and looked into my eyes. "I couldn't let you die Bella, after I promised to protect you. But that's not the real reason I came after you. This is going to be really difficult for you to hear but I don't want you to be afraid. I won't hurt you and I won't do anything unless you want me to, or ask. OK?" I was really scared now but I nodded, worrying my lip again. He put a finger to my mouth, "You don't need to do that." I swallowed but stopped, watching his face.

Jasper

I knew the only way to make her understand was to explain as much as I could. "Bella. When I saw you in the hospital I knew I would stay by your side until it was finished. I wanted to help you, to protect you and everything that's happened has only strengthened that resolve. But its not the main reason I'm here. As I spent more and more time with you I found...no, not found because I'd always known from the first moment I saw you." I could see I was losing her. "I'm sorry, let me start again. The more time we spent together the more I knew you were..." I was struggling here. She pulled one hand free and touched my face with it and I leaned in closer. "Jasper. I think I need to tell you something. I know its going to shock you, it may even repulse you but I need to say it. You need to know where you stand with me, I think that might help. I, well, when I came round in the hospital I was terrified, of everything and everybody, until I saw you. It was like I knew you would be there for me, would protect me, keep me safe. I felt right, complete somehow when you were there. When Jake and the wolves took me to the reservation, I shut my eyes and thought of you. It was the only way I could cope. I can't get by without you, it seems like you are as necessary to me as air, water...I don't want to live Jasper." I was staggered by what I was hearing.

Bella

I knew I wasn't making any sense but I didn't know any other way of explaining. He pulled my head until our foreheads were touching. "Why Bella? Why don't you want to live?" his voice was thick with emotion. I sighed, "Jasper. Look at me. You know what's happened to me, you know what I am, what I was. There's nothing left for me. I can't start over again alone, and the thought of spending an eternity alone just doesn't work for me. Please don't do it Jasper. Just kill me, or help me kill myself. I don't want to go on any longer." He looked stricken and something else...guilty. "Oh No. Don't feel guilty. You aren't responsible for what has happened to me. You helped me all you could." He shook his head, "You're wrong Bella. Its all down to me. If I hadn't attacked you then Edward wouldn't have left, and your life would have been better, none of this would have happened." I took his face in my hands. "No Jasper. It wasn't meant to be, Edward and I. He wasn't the one. I know that now. Now its too late, now I know what the real thing feels like. So don't feel guilty Jasper. Thank you for all you've done for me. I'll be eternally grateful to you." I kissed him on the cheek and went to pull back.

Jasper

I couldn't hear any more, it was killing me. When she tried to pull away I held her, I pulled her forward again and slowly our lips met. The kiss was sweet and gentle and my body melted into it. As I broke the contact I saw her smile, just a little. "I'm sorry Bella but I couldn't stop myself. I have to ask you something. Will you stay with me? Will you spend eternity with me? I love you. That's why I came here, I came to ask you to be my soul mate." I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't laugh in my face or pull away and run screaming from the room. Worst of all would be if she asked me to kill her, again. I would if she asked, then I'd join her in the darkness.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

I didn't believe what I'd just heard from his lips, he couldn't love me. The violated second-hand girl who couldn't walk from one room to another without reassurance. I looked at him, kneeling there with his eyes closed and such a look of longing on his face. I leaned in once more and kissed the corners of his mouth, then kissed a line up to his temple and across his closed eyes, back down the other side of his face, finishing on his lips. "You have no idea what it means to hear you say that, but I need to say something to you" I whispered in his ear. He sighed and swallowed before opening his eyes. "I'm listening." I couldn't take my eyes from his, "You're about two years too late. I'd have given myself to you body and soul back then." He went to interrupt but I stopped his mouth with mine, "Now, I can only offer you my soul. That's never been touched by anyone. The body no longer belongs to me." He knelt up so we were at the same level and smiled a heart stopping smile. "I'll take it all Bella." I kissed him, "You'd better mean that Mister. Once you take it, there's no going back, it's all I have left to give freely. You can't put me aside somewhere down the line. It's eternity or not at all." He took a deep breath, "Yes. Will you marry me Bella? Be mine for always?" I couldn't answer him, I was so choked up, but I nodded.

Jasper

I'd just proposed and been accepted by the most wonderful girl in the world. Then she took a huge breath and smiled, "Yes Jasper. I'll marry you. As soon as it's over." I wasn't sure I understood her. "Finished?" She nodded, "You have an obligation to Aro that had to be fulfilled and I have to finish my business with Esme and Alice. Then I'll marry you, if you still want me." I breathed in her scent, filling my lungs with its intoxicating perfume. "Bella, I have no choice. I couldn't walk away from you if I tried. You are the one, I know that. You make me whole, for the first time I feel like a complete person. The hole in my psyche has healed. I need you darlin'" She kissed me again and this time I felt her joy. It went on and on until her lungs were bursting, and when she finally broke contact her eyes were shining and her cheeks flushed. She pulled her legs onto the huge couch and pulled me up to lay beside her. "If you leave me Jasper, be kind and kill me. I can't live without you, I won't. Until then hold me, love me and keep me safe by your side." I cuddled her up and we spent the night laying there just quiet, enjoying the warmth and comfort each gave the other.

Bella

I must have drifted off to sleep in his arms because it was bright sun shine when I opened my eyes. Jasper's were inches away, the gold darkening as his thirst rose. "You need to hunt Jasper and then we must get this thing hanging over us done." He looked pained, "I'll be fine for a few hours and then I'll never have to leave you again. I'm ready for it, for you to change me. I want your venom flowing through my veins. I want to be yours." He nodded, "OK. I'll be as quick as I can but you're right, I do need to hunt before I can change you." I smiled and kissed him again, this time running the kisses down his jaw line to the hollow at the base of his throat. "I love you Jasper. Hurry back." He groaned and rolled off the couch, unable to hide his arousal. It made me nervous, bringing back memories, unpleasant ones, which he felt. "I'm sorry Bella. I promise I won't do anything unless you want me to. Unless you ask." I nodded, "I know Jasper. Its just memories. I'll be fine. Now go." I shooed him out then locked the door and sat in the middle of the couch hugging myself as the panic set in. As soon as he was out of sight I went to pieces, I couldn't function without him. He was my better half, the one who made me whole, enabled me to live in this world.

I heard a rattle and saw the door knob being twisted. Holding the key like a talisman I watched as it was tried again and again. "Bella, It's Rachel. Open the door, I've come to get you out. You need to be quick before he comes back. You don't have to become like us. I'll get you out if you open the door." I stayed silent but I was trembling so much I could hardly control my lungs. I didn't trust her and I didn't believe her. It was a trick, either she'd attack me or that huge Felix would. The thought of him waiting to get in, to take me by force was too much and I started to scream, I wanted protection, I wanted Jasper.

The door knob stilled and I heard a ripping sound from the corridor followed by a terrible scream of pain. Then there was a soft knock, "Bella. Its me, Jasper. I know you're scared but Rachel won't frighten you again, she's gone. I'm going to sit by the door here until you feel strong enough to open it. Take your time darlin'. I'll be here guarding the door. No one will get past me, I promise. Take some deep breaths and try to calm down." I heard him slide down to sit on the floor outside, leaning against the door. I could feel him radiating calm through to me. I took some deep breaths and walked unsteadily to slump down on the floor my side of the door. I placed my hand on the polished wood and whispered his name. "I'm here darlin'. You take your time. You're safe now, just take your time. Feel safe. I wont let anyone through to hurt you."

I wanted the door to dissolve so I could see him, feel his hand pressed against mine. I looked at the key laying in my lap. I picked it up in trembling fingers and looked at it. I was so scared, but I needed Jasper here with me to calm me, but I had to unlock the door for this, and I was too scared to open the door. These thoughts went round and round in my head and the tears soaked my shirt. "Bella. You're getting too upset. Try to calm down darlin', listen to my voice and calm down, I'll sing to you. It's a love song I used to listen to when I was in the Confederate Army. If you hear my voice it might help you, you'll know I'm here keeping you safe".

Lorena

The years creep slowly by Lorena  
The snow is on the grass again  
The sun's low down the sky Lorena  
The frost gleams where the flowers have been  
But the heart throbs on as warmly now  
As when the summer days were nigh  
Oh the sun can never dip so low  
Adown affections cloudless sky.  
The sun can never dip so low  
Adown affections cloudless sky.

A hundred months have pass'd, Lorena,  
Since last I held that hand in mine,  
And felt that pulse beat fast, Lorena,  
Tho' mine beats faster far then thine.  
A hundred months, 'twas flow'ry May,  
When up the hilly slope we climbed,  
To watch the dying of the day  
And hear the distant church bells chimed  
To watch the dying of the day  
And hear the distant church bells chimed.

It matters little now, Lorena,  
The past is in the eternal Past,  
Our heads will soon lie low, Lorena  
Life's tide is ebbing out so fast.  
There is a future, 0 thank God,  
Of life this is so small a part,  
'Tis dust to dust beneath the sod;  
But there, up there, tis heart to heart:  
'Tis dust to dust beneath the sod;  
But there, up there, tis heart to heart.

I sat spellbound as I listened to Jasper sing. It was so beautiful and calming that before he'd finished I unlocked the door and fell into his arms, sobbing but happy.

**The song was written in 1856 by Rev Henry D L Webster.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jasper

I was so relieved when she opened the door but I took her in my arms keeping her face away from Rachel's headless body laying in the corridor. I knew I'd have trouble with Felix but that was for later. For now I need only worry about Bella. "I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner darlin'" I said rubbing her back as I carried her back in to our room. I sat down on the couch, Bella's head on my shoulder as she relaxed into me. I knew she was better when she started nuzzling my neck and I sighed in delight.

"Jasper. How long do we have?" I frowned, "As long as you need. Aro's only stipulation was that you don't leave until you are changed. As a new-born it may be some time before you are ready for the world and it's ready for you". She nodded "That's what I thought. Why didn't we get a room with a bed as well as a bathroom?" He laughed, "This converts to a bed", he tapped the couch. "It does? How?" He stood me up and pulled a lever I'd missed, on the side. The couch unfolded to a huge bed, complete with sheets, blankets and pillows. "The wonders of technology!" she said with a broad grin. I think I'll get washed up then the shower is all yours". She disappeared but I could feel her happiness radiating from the next room and a certain amount of excitement tinged with apprehension.

Bella

When I'd showered and cleaned my teeth I made way for Jasper. Luckily there had been two huge fluffy dressing gowns on the back of the door so I'd grabbed the smallest of the two, which was still like a duvet wrapped round me. He came back out, not in a dressing gown but with a towel wrapped around his waist. This time though I didn't feel scared, he was My Jasper now. I could see his scars a little better now and he must have noticed my gaze because he turned back to the bathroom. "Sorry Bella I'll put something on. I guess I just forgot". I stopped him, "No, its fine. You're fine. Those scars, how did you get them? They look like the one James gave me". I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, running my fingers over the ridges, there were a lot more than I could see. "They must have hurt". He shrugged, "At the time. Now they are more of a danger sign than anything" he explained. "I noticed them in the shower the other day but I didn't like to ask". He grinned, "Yeah I remember that. Thank you by the way" he said. "For what?" I asked puzzled. "For being there for me, for not being horrified by what I did, how I looked".

I stroked his face and saw him shudder. "I can't tell what you're thinking, so I'm going to just ask. Are you shuddering because I'm touching you or because it's me touching you?" I could see him thinking about that. "I was reacting to my beautiful lady touching my skin, it felt good". I ran my fingers over his chest and down to his stomach, just above the towel. "Is this OK?" He shuddered again and this time his voice was more husky. "That's very nice but I should tell you that my self-control only works to a certain point and you are fast approaching that point. After what you've been through I thought it only fair to warn you".

I nodded, "Thanks for the warning. Consider it delivered". I stood up and kissed his face, running the kisses down his neck and onto his chest, flickering over his muscles and then trailed my tongue down across the planes of his ribcage to his stomach. He gasped and took my head in his hands. "Bella. If you continue I can't promise I'll be able to stop". I crouched, looking up at him. "Are you afraid of what you might do or how I might react?" He fell to his knees, the towel slipping slightly further down so I could just see the thin trail of blond hair reaching down from his stomach towards his groin. He looked so serious all of a sudden, "Bella I've never had sex with a human woman who has survived".

I knew what he was saying but he had to know what I knew, "Have you ever made love to a human woman?" He looked confused "I just said", he started brows furrowed. "No, you said you'd never had sex with, not made love to, there's a big difference". He was breathing heavier now as I kissed his stomach and slid my fingers into the top of the towel. "Tell me to stop" I told him. His eyes now blazing molten gold were fixed on mine.

"Last chance" I warned him. He swallowed but kept silent as I pulled gently on the towel and it slipped to the floor. As I trailed my fingers down his belly I hesitated, "Jasper, this is your last chance. From here on I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I love you and I want you to make love to me. I want to be loved and desired and made to feel I'm the only woman in the world. Are you ready for that commitment?" He looked at me for a long second before bringing his hands up and pulling my dressing gown open, then pushing it off my shoulders and to the floor.

Jasper

She was so beautiful, so delicate, so desirable. My body ached for her but I knew I must take it slowly, after all that had happened to her she was sure to be nervous. I opened her dressing gown and pushed it from her shoulders. As it fell to the floor revealing her upper body I saw her close her eyes. I laid a hand on her neck and pulled her closer to me, breathing in her scent until my lips met her hot skin. As I kissed her there my other hand touched her shoulder. She tensed then, and I stayed perfectly still until she relaxed again. I dragged my fingers down her arm feeling the warmth and silkiness of her skin. As I reached her wrist I lifted her hand and kissing the palm placed it on my hip. Her fingers tightened on my skin and then snaked around to pull me closer to her.

Bella

I wanted him so much but I was frightened, and as I felt his hand on my naked shoulder I froze. He stopped too, waiting for me to relax, then continued. My skin burned where he touched it and when he placed my hand on his hip I couldn't help myself. I pulled him close feeling his body touching mine and a slow burn started. It began in the pit of my stomach and spread outwards until my whole body was a flaming torch. What had happened before no longer mattered, all that mattered now was Jasper, and the love I felt pouring from him and filling my heart. I entwined my fingers in his still damp hair and pulled his face to mine, closing my mouth over his. As he gasped I took the opportunity to taste him and ran my tongue over his teeth feeling the slightly bitter tang of his venom, venom that would soon be running through my veins. I pushed gently and he fell backwards allowing me to lay over his naked body. He felt hard and soft at the same time. The coolness of his body fighting the raging heat of mine. I ran kisses from his face down his torso, lower and lower until I felt the hardness I knew I wanted to feel inside me.

Jasper

Bella's kisses felt like tiny fires blazing against my cold skin. As she moved lower and lower my arousal became so hard it was almost painful. All I wanted was to flip us over and take her, fill her with my seed before I filled her veins with my venom, so every part of her would be marked by me. As it was I kept as still as I could, not wanting to frighten her. I clenched my fists as I fought for control as her hand took control of me. The feeling of her warm fingers covering my dick was overwhelming and I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down so I could whisper to her, "Bella, you are driving me crazy and I can't hold on much longer. Please darlin'" She chuckled, "Me neither. Make love to me Jasper. Now, while I'm still me."

I flipped her over and was inside her body instantly then I stopped as I felt her panic, "Don't stop please. I'm fine. Jasper please." she begged and I thrust deeper inside her feeling the passion. I started slowly but I couldn't control myself and soon, too soon I felt myself losing all control and going faster and faster and deeper and deeper. There was a sudden rush and I felt myself explode within her so forcefully that I cried out. She gasped and tried to dig her fingers into my granite skin but only broke her nails in the process. I heard her saying my name over and over again as she climaxed and I knew she was mine, my woman, my mate and the monster inside me roared his ownership.

Bella

We came together, and it was so intense I couldn't breath, or hear, or see. All I could do was to repeat his name over and over, feeling his cold seed fill me up. I managed to organise my thoughts enough to gasp a message, "Now Jasper. Do it now." He stiffened but I nodded, still flushed and panting and he lowered his mouth to my neck.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

I heard her plea through her pants and when she nodded I knew she meant it. I lowered my face to her neck placing my lips over the artery pulsing there and steeling myself I bit down hard. As she bucked slightly under me I concentrated on getting as much venom as possible into her bloodstream. When I could pump no more in I pulled back, tasting her blood in my mouth, like fine wine on my tongue. I picked up her arm and bit into her tiny wrist, then the other until her blood was loaded with my venom. Then I picked her up and lay on the bed with her, concentrating on her feelings. At first there was just the pain of the bites but soon the fire started to race through her veins and arteries with the venom and the terrible pain started to register. As she gasped in agony I took the pain and made it mine. I took as much as I could while still being aware of my surroundings. I wasn't prepared to leave us vulnerable in this place, so I couldn't take it all but at least she felt only pain not twisting, boiling agony.

Bella

The bites were painful but bearable as I took deep breaths of Jaspers scent to calm myself but then it started. Suddenly all my veins were on fire and I remembered the pain of James bite. This was like that at first, then it got more and more intense until I was sure I was aflame from toes to the roots of my hair. I was burning alive and I couldn't move, not even to scream. As the fire got hotter and hotter I knew I wasn't going to survive, I would be a charred corpse by the end. Then when I felt I couldn't stand any more I felt the faintest of cool breezes. Then it was as if an air conditioning unit had been turned on low. The flames licked less painfully, iced water was bubbling in my blood, cooling the venom enough that I could bear it, just. How long I would suffer I had no idea, but I tried to visualise Jaspers face to help me through it.

I saw him my first day at school, walking with Alice but looking angry and uncomfortable, then at the baseball game as he did tricks with the bat while waiting to start, making it spin in the air. The next image was the hotel room in Phoenix when I heard those words, "You're wrong, you are worth it". That disappeared and the next image took so long to clear that I thought the venom had burned away my memory. He stood at the side of my bed looking down with such compassion that it made my heart ache. His fight with Jake, holding Oscar, everything started to cycle faster and faster, making me feel dizzy and sick with the speed as the pain got worse and worse. I wanted to scream, to beg him to kill me, to end it. Although the pain was getting worse I could hear his whisperings, the song he had sung to me through the door, and feel his skin against mine. Not so cold now and not so hard and unyielding. I felt my fingers curl reflexively and it seemed that they scratched against his skin, digging in very slightly.

Jasper

I held her and talked to her, sang to her and tried to comfort her any way that I could but I appreciated that she was probably in too much pain to hear me, or even feel my touch. I swept the corridor for hostile emotions every few minutes, but it seemed no one was going to come near. They must know what I'd done and were leaving it to me to watch her burn alone, some kind of punishment perhaps for claiming her. She was mine already, I had just put it into words and even now I could feel her reaching out to me with her confused mind, trying to re-establish contact. She needed to know I was here with her, as I needed to be with her, at her side for always, my Bella, Mine.

Bella

I could feel Jasper much easier now, his skin was soft and felt the same temperature as mine. I still burned but my extremities must be ash by now because I couldn't feel them at all. Fingers, toes, hands, feet, they all vanished into nothing. The pain was becoming centralized, moving towards the centre of my body as if to consume my organs and I expected to feel them sizzle and crackle as they were devoured. My heart was racing so fast it was crashing against my lungs and rib cage, and the lungs were working harder and harder to drag super heated air into them. I was gasping and choking but doing it all inside, in silence. The only sound I could hear was an unrelenting roar as my blood pumped around faster and faster, delivering his venom to every tissue, crystallizing my entrails as the blood congealed and moved slower and slower although my heart beat faster and faster. Then I took my last gulp of air and my lungs stopped dead. The only organ still struggling against the brutality of the venom was my heart as it beat.

Jasper

I knew it was almost over as Bella's organs failed one by one. Although she hadn't moved or made a sound I knew she was still struggling, her body unwilling to give in to my venom. Then I heard her heart stutter, once, twice, before stopping for the last time. It was over, the torture and pain, my love was now a vampire and I waited for her to open her eyes. I moved away, throwing on my clothes as I did so. I'd pulled a sheet over her naked body so she didn't feel as vulnerable when she woke. As I watched her eyelids fluttered but remained closed. Her skin was now like porcelain and her hair back to a shiny chestnut, but thicker and longer. She was absolutely beautiful, but then she always had been in my eyes.

Bella

I lay quietly, listening and it was amazing. I could hear footsteps although I knew they were a long way off. I heard the fountain outside but now I could hear each water droplet as it hit the basin. I could hear Jasper as he stood watching me, every tiny movement he made, that as a human I wouldn't even have seen. I felt his emotions as I knew he felt mine. He was excited and apprehensive, worried that when I opened my eyes and saw him, all his scars and imperfections, that I wouldn't love him any more. I felt his love for me like a warm comforting blanket wrapped around me, but also his craving for me. He loved me and he wanted me, a longing that would never be fully satisfied. I could feel the weave of the sheet he had laid over my naked body, every individual thread. I took a breath, my first as a vampire, and the information I received was almost overwhelming. I could taste him, a spicy mix that made me tingle all over. I could taste the dust in the air and the sunshine. The pollen from the surrounding fields and the plaster from the ancient walls. I could picture my surroundings without even opening my eyes.

I moved my fingers and stretched my legs, everything seemed to work and I felt great, except for a dull burning sensation in my throat. Was this the thirst that Edward had felt when he was near me? It wasn't such a big deal, I could easily ignore it. I braced myself and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling above me. I could see all its imperfections, tiny cracks and fine spider webs fluttering in the breeze. Then I looked to where I knew Jasper stood motionless beside the window and as I saw him I gasped.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

I knew she was testing her surroundings using her new vampire heightened senses and watched nervously and fascinated as she smiled at something she had heard or smelled or tasted. It would all be overwhelming to her at first. Most of all I was waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me for the first time with vampire clarity. Would she see me the man, or the monster covered in scars that other vampires saw? I could only offer up a prayer that it came down on my side. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her after all this.

Bella

I knew Jasper was standing waiting, but I was scared to open my eyes in case I was a disappointment to him,. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing anything other than love in his eyes. When I did open mine I could see dust motes swirling in the air and making pretty patterns. I could see the rays of sunlight breaking into tiny rainbows of colour as they hit the dust. It was so beautiful but not what I wanted to see. I needed to see him and I moved to sit up. I was so fast that I nearly shot from the bed. I looked at my hands, marble white and sparkling slightly, I flexed the fingers very slowly, watching them as if for the first time. It was so stupid but I was terrified to look at him. I raised my eyes slowly in his direction. When I saw him I gasped and stood too fast. I needed to get used to the speed before I damaged myself, or someone, or something.

He stood by the window in the shade but I could see him as well as if he'd been in direct sunlight. I couldn't believe how poor my eyesight as a human had been. I'd known he was handsome but now I could see that he was truly beautiful, it was breath-taking. I moved my eyes from a general look to focus in on his face properly. His skin was glowing whitely, his lips the palest of pink, his eyes a glowing gold, watching me as I watched him. I noticed a mark, a crescent-shaped scar on his jaw line. I'd never noticed it before and I walked over to study it, holding my hand out ready.

I was so fast I knocked into him and we both fell against the wall. He stiffened but didn't move, I could feel his tension and I wanted to know what was the cause. His body was crushed between the wall and mine as I lifted my hand again and touched the scar that had caught my attention. I could feel it's slightly raised edge with my sensitive fingertip. I wanted to kiss it and lowered my head to brush my mouth along his jaw. He was still, like a beautiful marble statue, as I touched the scar with my lips. As I kissed it he breathed out and the tension left his body. "Bella?" His voice was that of an angel, so sweet yet deep and it made my body hum.

I kissed him again, pushing myself closer to him until I heard a cracking sound and saw the plaster on the wall crack and drop as powder behind him. "Bella, could you ease up a little otherwise we'll be through the wall into the next room". Surprised I took a careful and slow step back. That was better, it just took a little thought. He pushed away from the wall and I noticed an imprint in the plaster where I had pressed him against it, Wow!

Jasper

She moved so fast I was unprepared, transfixed by her beauty. As I slammed into the wall at my back I felt it give. She had no idea how strong she was. When she lowered her face to my neck I froze, trying to be as non threatening as I could. She touched the scar on my jaw with her lips and I felt a jolt of desire run through my body, Mine? or Hers I didn't know. Then she pressed harder and I felt the stones behind the plaster shift slightly, so I had to act. She moved back very slowly, never taking her blood-red eyes from me, then she smiled.

"You are beautiful" she breathed, reaching out and touching my face with one hand. "Are you mine?" I wasn't sure how to answer that, Yes I was, with every fibre of my being. She pulled me slowly to her and took the collar of my shirt pulling and ripping it from me. As she studied my body she hissed, "Who did this? My poor Jasper". She touched each scar with her fingers followed by her lips. Every kiss became a fire kindled on my skin. She wasn't threatened by the scars at all, and she wasn't acting like a new-born either. I was very confused.

When she'd kissed every one, and there were a lot I knew, she looked in my face again. "Jasper. I know I love you. I just hope you still feel the same way about me. If you don't ,then end me because I cannot live without you. I won't". Her fingers wrapped around tendrils of my hair and pulled me to her so she could kiss my face. I heard her taking deep breaths, as if trying to fill her lungs with my scent. I'd known she was mine, Marcus had seen she was mine, and now she was, confirming it with her first actions as a Vampire. "Bella" I breathed as she finally released my lips, "I've always been yours darlin, it just took a while for us to find each other, but now you are mine I'll never let you go".

I took her face in my hands and looked deep within her eyes. "You and I for eternity", and we sank down in a tangle of arms and legs, our desire out of control, as she ripped my remaining clothes from me and lowered herself onto me digging her finger nails into my arms as she did so. Although I knew it was coming it still took me by surprise. She struck like a snake, sinking her teeth into my shoulder, the unmarked one, biting down as she marked me hers. The venom burned fiercely in my flesh and I gasped then ripped one of her hands from my skin and bit down on her wrist, my mark, a brand proclaiming her as mine. We were mated and no one would come between us again. Ever.

Bella

When I realized what I'd just done to Jasper I was mortified. I'd bitten him for gods sake! Added to his scars, would he ever forgive me. Then he bit me and I smiled, I got it. This was marking your possession, well that worked for me. When we finally made it off the floor I felt lost. His touch kept me grounded in reality. Without it I was floating unsecured. Then I felt it in my mind, like a spark, Jasper was there. A small part of him now belonged to me and lived within me. I would never be alone again now, ever far apart we might be, he would always be there inside me. We dressed, well kind of, there was only so much you could do with what was left of Jasper's clothes. I didn't care much, I liked looking at my mate and I didn't care what he wore or didn't, as long as he was with me.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

There was a knock on the door and he stiffened. I ran to him standing protectively in front, instinctively knowing I was the more powerful for now. He called out and the door opened. The huge guy who had been Rachel's lover stood there grinning at us. "I see she's with us again. Aro wants to see her". He beckoned me out into the corridor but I was unwilling to leave Jasper. "It's OK" he said and gave me a little push, "I'll be along in a minute" I knew as soon as I was out of sight Felix would attack Jasper. Rachel was dead and he would want to avenge her. I stood for a moment before I felt something deep within my brain. It started to expand as I worried about Jasper. Getting larger and larger until it expanded beyond my body and covered him too, like an enormous soap-bubble but much stronger.

I experimented. pulling it back and out again and it stayed strong. Was it some kind of protection? Could I cover Jasper with it and keep him safe? Or was it just my love projecting outwards? Or was it both? Would my love for him protect him from harm? As I concentrated it broke free of me and hovered over Jasper, settling around him like a second skin. I walked away with Jane and glanced back, I had been right, Felix was shutting the door on himself and Jasper. I thought I would feel panic but I felt only confidence. Jane glanced at me but didn't speak. I knew she felt a shift in power but she couldn't work out where it had come from or what it meant. We heard a terrible snarling and a tremendous crash and we turned back to see Felix on his back on the floor with Jasper standing over him. "If you want to try again you know where to find me" Jasper spat, then joined us as we approached the huge audience chamber.

He looked at me oddly as the doors opened and we were ushered in but said nothing. Aro and his brothers were standing, waiting to greet us in the centre of the room. I walked slowly towards them, keeping Jasper slightly behind me. I didn't trust these vampires and I wouldn't have them hurt my mate if I could help it. The bubble was still around him as I looked. Aro took my hand somewhat surprised, "Well Isabella, it seems you still have the capacity to surprise us. A newly awakened vampire with no desire to kill everyone she sees. Most impressive my dear. Most impressive". I watched them all but still noticed Jane at my side. Aro nodded to her and I glanced over. She was looking at me with great concentration on her face.

Jasper

I knew something was supposed to be happening as Aro looked to Jane and then back to Bella before clapping his hands in delight. "Well Isabella. It seems you are still an enigma my dear. I can't see your thoughts and Jane can't touch you. You have an unusual gift for a vampire, you can shield yourself from harm. Useful to you but not to others, pity. No newborn blood craze either, very strange. Still, you have fulfilled your side of the bargain as has your mate, so I think there is no need to detain you any longer. I hope we will see you again some time my dear. Major, keep her safe and watch that she does not draw attention to herself. Goodbye my dear Isabella. Jane please see them out of the building and make sure that Felix remembers my warning. These good people are under my personal protection. Poor Rachel's death was a tragedy, and a loss, but the major was defending his mate and as Felix is aware, you never threaten a vampire's mate. Especially not Major Whitlock's mate without consequences".

Bella

Aro turned his back on Jasper and I realized we had been dismissed. Was that it? Could we really be free? I looked to my right where Jasper stood, casual but ready to react if necessary. He nodded and stretched out his hand to take mine, "Come Bella, it's time we went home". That word Home, where was home, did we in fact have a home? Did Jasper have a home to take me to? Not in Forks I was sure. The Cullens ceased to be his home a long time ago, so where? For now I was just happy to be leaving these creepy people and their strange abode. We walked down the long corridors again until we reached the reception area I remembered from my arrival. It was twilight and there was a car waiting for us. "The driver will take you to the airstrip, Aro has arranged a flight for you to Seattle. I hope we don't meet again".After saying this Jane turned and walked back into the labyrinth that was the Volturi's home.

The driver was silent, as was the pilot, but we didn't care. Nothing mattered but the fact we were free and together. I sat on Jaspers lap for the journey, stroking him, and petting him, and kissing him. Looking after my mate in the only way I could for now. "Jazz, where are we going? Do you have a home?" He looked at me very seriously and touched my breast with one finger. "That's home. The only home I'll ever need. For now though we have unfinished business I think. Didn't you say you wouldn't marry me until it was over?" I nodded, "Yes". Then I need to make it over". That was the end of the conversation. I lay my head on his shoulder and dreamed of a home I would like to share with him.

As the plane landed in Seattle I tensed, "Don't worry Bella. I'll be right beside you. If you start to lose control I'll take you down." I looked at him and nodded as the plane door swung open. We reached the tarmac and I took a breath, there was gasoline, oil and assorted solvent smells but no smell that made my throat ache. There was a car waiting for us, a hire car in Jasper's name. "Do you want to go straight to Forks or back to the house with the others?" I looked at him, "I want to go to Forks but I think we should go see the others first. Let them know we're still alive and kicking." He nodded, "Yeah. I think they deserve that." and he drove towards the house we'd rented while looking for Oscar.

Peter

I knew it, I just knew it. "Hey guys we've got visitors." The others looked at me with mixed emotions. "Char I have an apology for you. I was wrong it seems." She looked puzzled. "Stop talking in riddles Peter." I burst out laughing, "It seems the Major is blast proof after all, or he has a double, and you'll never guess who he has with him." We all crowded onto the porch to see the car pull up. When the door opened and Bella stepped out we all gasped. "Fuck she's changed. Is she safe Major?" Jazz was grinning like a fool. "I'd like to introduce my mate Bella, the vampire. And I warn you, she is one tough little cookie" I ran down the steps and grabbed her only to find myself on my back, her teeth inches from my neck. "Do you never learn boy?" she whispered, before kissing me and pulling me back to my feet. "Damn Bella. How come you aren't chowing down on half of Seattle?" She pushed back her hair and shrugged, "I have other things on my mind Pete." and I smiled. My girl was back, better than ever.


	42. Chapter 42

Gone Chapter Forty Two

Rose

Once we'd all said hello, Jasper explained what had happened in Volterra. Bella listened impassively, sitting beside Jasper and caressing the back of his hand as she did so. "So where do we stand?" I asked looking at him. I couldn't believe it was the same man, he looked radiant and calm. I'd never seen Jasper look this laid back since I'd met him. "We still have business that needs finishing. Esme" I looked at him, "What about Rachel super bitch?" He shrugged, "She had a bad day, lost her head." I nodded, "OK. That's one down, two to go." Bella looked up, "Three, Rose. Don't forget Alice. She was Esme's informer." I looked at Jasper but he never even reacted to hearing her name. "OK Three then, but Carlisle won't stand aside Bella. He'll protect Esme as much as he can." Jasper sighed, "Too bad I guess. We go through him if we can't go around." The battle lines had been drawn.

Emmett

I didn't like going after Esme despite what she'd done. It just didn't sit right with me taking a woman out, especially one I had loved like a mother. The thought of going through Carlisle to get to her just made things even worse. I saw Jasper look over at me as if he could read my mind but it was Bella who spoke. "Emmett, we can take it from here if you don't feel comfortable, but she is going down" I nodded, "Thanks Bella but I guess were in it together. She's crazy anyway, talking about starting a new family and that scares the shit out of me."

Jasper

I wouldn't trust Emmett with my back but he was still on our side. Rose was a whole different thing, she was ready to rip heads off for what had been done to her little sister. I watched as she went over to Bella who had gone to look out the window. She put her arm around Bella and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. It was good to see how Rose had taken to Bella since meeting her again, after all Bella had gone through.

Rose

Bella was stunning and how she controlled herself despite being a new born fascinated me. I thought Jasper probably had something to do with that and I knew he was watching me closely. "Are you OK honey?" I asked walking over to my little sister. Bella looked at me with her disconcerting red eyes that were full of something. She shook her head, "Not really Rose. I couldn't be happier and sadder at the same time." She sounded happy but there was conflict in her eyes. "Why are you sad?" I asked wanting to help if I could. She sighed, "I don't know how to protect Carlisle. I couldn't see Jasper harmed or killed. How will Carlisle survive without Esme? He loves her. It's over Rose, she can't hurt me any more and I've got my hearts desire. I just wish we could leave her to Carlisle to deal with. She's been punished by losing all of you and Edwards lost his wife. Where will it all end Rose? Does it finally come to an end? Will I ever stop feeling vulnerable?" She was at the beginning of her journey, feeling her way in the vampire world but without the blood lust and all consuming rage that the rest of us had felt.

Jasper

The rest of us had heard Bella's questions too. Peter and Charlotte looked dumbstruck and I knew they felt that Esme deserved to burn in hell for what she'd done. Emmett was more ambivalent but he loved his little sister and would defend her against anyone, Cullens included. I wasn't sure quite what to do, I wasn't as forgiving as Bella so what would I do if she asked me to stop now, to leave Edward, Alice and Esme alone. I didn't think I could do it, not even for her, they needed to pay. I walked over and Rose left us alone. "Walk with me Bella" I asked, taking her hand and leading her outside. She looked and smiled, "I'll walk with you anywhere Jazz." I stopped her as soon as we were at a safe distance, the others couldn't hear us. "I heard what you said to Rose, darlin'"

Bella

I knew why he wanted to walk, I knew he'd heard what I said. What I didn't know was what he was going to say. "Bella, I can't walk away from this. After what has happened to you someone has to pay. Esme and Alice engineered the whole thing, you can't ignore that. Look at yourself darlin', you're a vampire because of them." I smiled at him, "I know Jasper but they also brought me you." He was exasperated by my answer, "Bella I won't let this go. I can't, so please don't ask me to." He had hung his head and I lifted it back to mine. "I won't Jasper. You are right and I want Alice and Edward for myself but I hate the idea of you or Emmett or Rose having to deal with Esme and I'm not sure I could hurt Carlisle like that. He's a good man who took the wrong turn. He put his trust in his mate and she betrayed him." I heard a voice behind me and spun to see Peter strolling towards us. "I'll do it if you like Bella. That bitch deserves to die. I saw you, no one should have to go through all that without getting some pay back."

Jasper

I'd heard Peter coming but I knew there was no point in trying to shut him up, he wouldn't stop until he'd had his say. Bella smiled, "Thanks Peter but she's my problem to deal with. Jasper is right, we can't just let it go." I loved to hear her say that, to back me up. "I guess we all need to talk about it, lets go back to the others." She put her arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder. "I want to go home Jasper. Lets finish this so we can start our life together." I nodded, "Sure darlin'" hoping I could finish it quickly. When we got back Peter had warned the others and they all sat expectantly.

Bella

I looked at them all standing there, willing to do whatever it took to get revenge for me. "Rose, Emmett, I don't want either of you to raise a hand to your family. I'd rather you left it to us." Rose shook her head as Emmett spoke up, "No way Bella, you are family. The four of us" he gestured to Peter and Charlotte "stayed together waiting for you to get back so we could finish it. Don't try to send us away now. No way its going down without us. I'll take whoever you want, but I won't sit it out." I smiled as he stood there arms folded like a stubborn schoolboy. "OK Emmett, you made your point. Thank you for being family. I think we can assume they don't know I'm back yet. Rachel is dead so she can't get word to the Cullens, and Aro wouldn't worry about us. I think we should go to the house and see if we can finish it in one go." Everyone agreed and were ready to go straight away. Jasper called us all to attention. "We have one spokesperson and we do exactly what she says. Understand?" They looked to me and nodded. "No one acts without her express permission. Understood?" he looked hard at Peter as he said it. Again everyone nodded although Peters was reluctant. "Right, Peter you go with Emmett and Rose. Charlotte you come with Bella and I." We got in the two cars and drove off to finish this one way or the other.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Emmett

As we drove I heard Peter bitching in the back, all about Bella being a novice at this shit, and after a few miles he was getting right on my nerves. In the end I turned in my seat, "For fuck sake Peter, can it. Do you honestly think that Jasper would have put Bella in charge if he didn't think she would do a good job. Now shut up before I rip your fucking tongue out. Shit man, you don't stop. No wonder Jazz sent you with us." It worked, he subsided into a sulky silence which was fine by me. I loved him, he was great, but he would keep on some times. As we approached the house I saw the cars there, so Edward was still with them. I wondered if the other car belonged to Alice, were we that lucky?

Jasper

I pulled up beside Emmett and we got out, looking to Bella who nodded so we walked purposefully to the door. I hammered on it and after a few seconds Carlisle appeared. When he saw me he was worried, when he saw Bella his jaw dropped, "Bella, is that you?" She nodded with a slight smile, "Can we come in Carlisle?" He hesitated but seeing how many we were and glancing at Emmett and Peter he sighed, "I can't really keep you out can I Bella?" She shook her head "No, not really but I'd like it if you invited us." He moved to one side and I noticed that he seemed to have aged since I'd last seen him, only days before. We walked past him and into the lounge. Sitting on the large sofa were Edward and...yes...Alice. They looked startled when we all filed in.

Bella

I smiled to see the two of them, "Surprised to see me Edward, Alice?" Their expressions told the truth of that statement. "I never heard you coming" Edward objected. I nodded, "A real fuck isn't it when your gift goes on the Fritz." He went rigid, "How did you get here without me hearing any of you?" He turned to Alice, "Didn't you see this?" She shook her head, eyes wide as she took in my appearance and Jasper standing at my side. "No Edward, Alice didn't see anything, did you? Now you know how we mere mortals felt. No tricks, no sleight of hand. You just have to wait and see what happens along with the next person. You didn't expect it to end this way did you Alice? Bella Swan still around, and in your world now. How does it feel? Oh, by the way Edward your pretty little wife wont be coming home again. She had a small accident in Volterra, lost her head. Sorry about that. And just so as you know she was two timing you with the big ugly guy, Felix Volturi. Life's a real bitch sometimes and then you go marry one." I turned as Emmett and Peter both sniggered and winked at them.

Alice started to talk, "I only helped Esme, she was so unhappy Bella. She loved her family, her children and you spoilt it all for her." I put a hand up to stop her, "No Alice. Esme never loved her family, only certain members of it, her golden ones, you and Edward. The rest were just window dressing. Emmett and Rose, Jasper, none of them meant anything to her. It was the notion of a family that she was in love with. I feel sorry for Carlisle, he did everything to make her happy but in the end it wasn't enough, it was never enough and it never will be."

I turned back to Edward, "As for you, what's your excuse going to be?" He coughed, "I loved you Bella, I still do and always will. I didn't want to leave you, I did it to keep you safe." I snorted, "Didn't work." His face hardened, "No it didn't. But I still tried to protect you when you resurfaced. I did all in my power to keep you away from him." He jerked his head at Jasper and I wondered if he realized exactly how close to death he was. "I tried to get you back with Jake. He would have been far more suitable, but that monster had to get involved and ruin it all, even killing the man who loved you." "No" I snapped "You did that. You put Jake in a position he couldn't get out of Edward. You killed him and you will pay for that." He looked to the males in our party, "Edward. They are the least of your worries. I'm the biggest danger to you that's in this room. You and your oh so smug sister."

Alice grumbled at that, "Excuse me but I don't see what I did that was so wrong, Bella. I supplied Esme with the answer to a few questions. So sue me!" Jasper growled low in his chest and I put my hand on his arm to steady him. She smiled at this, "I did warn you Bella. I told you he was dangerous and vicious. He needs putting on a leash. Don't trust him, always keep one eye on him and never ever take it off." That was it, I couldn't control my rage any more and I moved so fast that not even Jasper could stop me. I realized how strong I was as I lifted her from the sofa and pulled on her arms. There was a terrible screeching sound and one came off in my hand.

She screamed and Edward moved away from her. I turned my blazing red eyes on him. "Don't you fucking move." He stopped as suddenly as he'd moved and I returned my gaze to Alice. "Jasper is mine and I resent your accusations. Now apologize " She looked back at me stubbornly until I pulled at the other arm, "Sorry Jazz. Sorry." I raised an eyebrow, "Not good enough, but it will do for now." I gave her the arm I was holding, "Now sit down and keep that spiteful little mouth closed or I'll take your head off next." She subsided hugging the arm to her side. I looked thoughtful, "Where were we? Oh yes, Edward. My first inclination was to take a match to your sorry ass but then I thought, why let him get off that easy. So then I thought, I know, Edward can do penance by staying with his twisted little sister. It's up to you to take her somewhere far away from me and keep her quiet. I warn you now, if I hear, see, smell or even think about either of you again I will come for you both with a fully primed flame thrower."

I saw Edward sigh in relief and that pissed me, off so I turned to Peter and Emmett. "Choose a body part each." They smiled widely and attacked. When they'd finished Edward was left with his right leg and left arm beside him on the sofa. "Just a little reminder Edward. Your sister will help you out I'm sure." I scowled until Alice put her remaining arm around his waist and helped him out of the room trailing his leg behind him. I looked to the others, "Everyone happy so far?" They nodded, "So far. But that was the easy bit." said Peter. I looked round to see Carlisle leaning against the wall watching me. "Very impressive Bella. What are you going to do for your next trick?" I looked at him pained, "Carlisle. I did no more than I needed to do to get my message across. For what Alice said, I should have ripped her to pieces, so be grateful for small mercies." He pushed off the wall and approached me, hands held out. I took them in mine and as Jasper's they no longer felt cold or hard. "Bella, I know you feel that you have scores to settle but please don't become the vicious predator you could be." I held his hands a second longer putting just enough pressure on for him to feel. "Carlisle I think I have been very magnanimous considering the circumstances, but don't test my patience too far. Now, where is Esme?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella. I won't let you have her." I smiled sadly, "I thought you might see it that way Carlisle and I'm sorry for that.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Bella

"Emmett, Peter, get those two back please." They left the room like a pair of thoroughbreds and were back just as quickly with Alice and Edward. "I didn't want to resort to threats but you leave me no choice. Either you tell me where Esme is or these two pay for what she did." He looked at me, trying to ascertain whether I was likely to carry out my threat. "I don't have all night Carlisle and I'm fast losing what little patience I have." He still hesitated, "OK. I see I'm going to have to prove that I keep my word. Jasper would you take Edward outside and build a bonfire, Peter you don't mind helping do you?" Edward was bundled from the room screaming to his father for help. When Carlisle saw the flames leaping up into the night sky he broke, "Please Bella. Not Edward, not my boy. I'll let you speak to her but you must promise not to hurt her."

I arched one eyebrow, "I don't think you are in any position to bargain with me." He saw the truth of those words and as he heard Edward scream he shouted, "Bella, yes. I'll get Esme if you just spare Edward." I nodded to Charlotte and she ran out to tell the others. "Well Carlisle?" He called and she appeared at the top of the stairs. "You knew she was up there Bella." I nodded "Yes. But I wanted to see how much you would risk for her. I wanted Her to see how much you would risk for her. See Esme, he gave you up for Edward. Was all this worth it just to find that your husband, your so called mate, would give you up for your son. Now you know the depth of his love, the esteem he holds you in. I wondered myself Carlisle."

I turned back to him as I said this last. "I wondered if Esme had built her whole fantasy on quicksand. Let me tell you something Carlisle. If someone threatened Jasper there isn't anything I wouldn't sacrifice to save him, even my own life. I cannot envisage giving him up for anything. Without him I don't exist. Yet you were willing to had Esme over to me and you didn't even know what was happening to Edward. You never checked he was in danger you just assumed. A bad move on your part" He gasped as Edward came back in, leg reattached although he was still limping. "See. Not even a scorch mark on his sorry ass. All he needs is to feed to be as good as new." I turned back to Esme who stood rooted to the spot at the top of the stairs.

"Esme. I feel sorry for you. After all you did, all the terrible decisions you took to keep your magical family together you find it was all an illusion. I gained everything, a new life, a man who loves me and a family" I swept my arm to encompass my friends "For such a small price in the end. While you, you gave up everything and got nothing in return. You lost your children and found your husband has feet of clay. You thought you could just sweep things under the carpet and start a new life with a new family. You see how easy it is to start again? If you truly loved all these people you call family you couldn't just replace them with a snap of your fingers. If Carlisle really loved you he would have sacrificed everything for you. He didn't, what does that tell you?"

She looked at me, agony in her eyes and I knew what she was going to do before she did it. She ran down the stairs and straight outside. Emmett went to follow her but I shouted, "No Emmett" and Jasper stopped him. We heard a piecing shriek of agony from the garden and it slowly dawned on all in the room what she had done. Unable to live with the pain of betrayal she had thrown her life away. The flames had their victim, not the one it was lit for, but it served its purpose. I looked at Carlisle, "Her death lies on your conscience. You betrayed her and you must live with that. I don't envy you that burden Carlisle." Then I turned and walked out followed by the others, in silence, each thinking their own thoughts on what had happened here. I took Jasper's arm. "It's over Jazz, no more enemies now. Its time to start our life together, Mr and Mrs Whitlock and their family." The others joined arms with us and we walked together out into the darkness, past the dying fire.

How wrong can you be? We all went back to the house to pack up our belongings and headed for Peters place to set up home until we could get our own place built nearby. Emmett and Rose had decided to follow us instead of setting up on their own and I thought it would be nice for us to have an extended family nearby. They got on well with the other two as well and I reveled in having brothers and sisters at last, ones I could trust.

Jasper and I found a plot of land and drew up the plans for the cabin on Peter's dining room table while Jenks arranged all the legal stuff from Seattle. We didn't want anything too big and went for an open plan single story building. There would be a huge bathroom off the bedroom area and a kitchen just for appearances sake. All I insisted on was a huge tub and bed, not that I intended sleeping, but it would have other uses.

Em and Peter came up with ever more ribald comments until I took them both on at arm wrestling. At the same time, I was that confident and I beat them both, the punishment for which was silence regarding my sex life. I could see how it tortured them and I knew the gag order wouldn't last long but the peace was nice. Once we got the relevant permissions the guys started building while we girls got in a little retail therapy. I chose a huge oak framed bed and an equally huge bath tub, envisaging how it would hold the two of us easily. We did everything together now, I couldn't bear to be parted from my man and I had no intention of it happening.

I managed OK with the humans with the help of my shield as I'd come to see the bubble. It protected me from their temptation and I knew the others were desperate to ask me how I was doing it but I thought I'd better keep it a secret. As far as Aro knew I could only protect myself. I wanted him to go on thinking that, and not itch to get his avaricious hands on my gift. I hadn't even discussed it with Jasper yet. As long as I could protect him I wasn't bothered. It was just a helpful novelty, or so I thought at the time.


	45. Chapter 45

Gone Chapter 45

Bella

When it was finally finished we had a huge party, loud music, best clothes and lots of dancing. My eyes were slowly turning gold like Jasper's and I was more comfortable with this. While red eyes were OK for Peter and Charlotte I didn't want to be marked as a man killer. Those two went hunting before the party and were in high spirits when they got back which made me suspicious. When Peter offered me a wrapped present I looked to Jasper, "Pretty safe now I think" and he smiled, "Yeah, open it". There was a key inside with a Porsche tag on it. I looked at him with a big smile, "A fast car for me?" Wow! I remembered back to my old red truck with fondness, but since becoming a vampire I had come to enjoy speed.

Dragging Jasper outside with me I stood looking at a beautiful midnight black Porsche 911. I was in love all over again and insisted on taking Jazz for a spin. The others waved us off and I put my foot down as far as it would go, the engine snarling in response. With my vampire fast reflexes I knew I was safe even at high speed and I yelled in delight before turning to see Jazz smiling at my enthusiasm. "I like to see you happy Bella, it makes me happy" he explained. "I love you Jasper" I replied, leaning over to kiss him. We drove around for about an hour before returning. It was accepted in this world that couples needed time to themselves and wandered off without notice for a while. As I drew up at the cabin I felt Jasper tense and instinctively expanded my bubble to encompass him. "What's up Jazz?" He shook his head, "I don't know but the others are stressed out about something".

We raced in to find Charlotte and Rose squatting over Peter while Emmett stood by "What happened?" Jasper snapped, immediately in command mode. Charlotte looked round "A vampire was here looking for you Jasper. Peter was outside and the first we knew was when he staggered back in. He left a message for you".

She shuffled back so we could see Peter and carved into his chest was a message, "Next time it'll be you". "What did he look like?" I asked as I watched the words fade as the venom healed Peters wounds. Huge fucker with the ugliest face I've ever seen" croaked Peter "But fast and strong". We looked at each other, Felix! So he was going behind Aro's back to avenge Rachel. "I don't think he's alone Jazz, I think he's got help. I just hope it isn't more of the Volturi or we're in big fucking trouble" Peter explained. Who? Who was helping Felix? I doubted it was the Volturi. I didn't think many of them would go behind Aro's back. Then it dawned on me, "I'm so sorry Peter. Jazz ,it's all my fault. Its Edward and Alice, I'm sure.

"Damn I should have dealt with them the way you wanted Peter, I was so angry with myself He sat up and shook his head, "You did what you thought was right but I guess its time to mobilize again. What do we do Major?". Jasper was still staring at the words slowly fading on Peter's chest. "He wants me so I guess we give him me". The others gasped but I smiled in secret delight. "Good idea Jazz. Why don't we send a personal invitation to him in Volterra. That should put the cat among the pigeons".

Charlotte did the honours as her calligraphy was so beautiful. We invited Felix to a rematch as he so obviously desired one, but sent it care of Aro knowing it would stir up a hornets nest. Although I was sure that with his sense of honour Aro would insist that Felix meet Jasper face to face. It wouldn't get rid of the terrible twosome but they were predictable. They reply came back almost immediately, again from Aro, to the affect that he was shocked one of his representatives had made threats against a member of the Whitlock family but that he was sending Felix to fulfil his obligation, with other members of the Volturi to see fair play. "Hedging his bets" as Peter put it so eloquently. The date wad set for two days hence and we spent that time making sure that the other two were nowhere around. Those two I would deal with personally, later.

Felix arrived in great spirits, a huge grin on his face and when I saw who he had with him I understood. Jane and Alec the twin vampires with the strongest talents, or so they thought. What I didn't want was to show my hand to them but it was beginning to look inevitable. To save Jasper, I may have to make myself a target for Aro.

Jane did the talking, "Bella, Jasper." she nodded to us. "Aro was most disappointed with Felix actions, understandable though they were, so he thought I might be able to come to an accommodation with you. Aro would hate to lose one of his best commanders. Can we come to an arrangement perhaps?" I was about to speak when Jasper did. "I don't think so Jane. Felix has a personal grudge which I think he intends taking to its ultimate conclusion". She looked from Felix to Jasper before nodding her head. "Very well but it is a private matter, so only Felix and yourself will be involved, is that clear?"

Peter couldn't help himself, he had to put his bit in too. "Hey the goon scrawled his invitation on my chest. Don't I get any pay back?" Jane looked at him disdainfully. "No" was all she answered and he stepped back under her steely glare. "Well" she continued, "If you are quite ready Jasper, I think we could just get on with it, I'm bored already". She looked around at the rest of us.

"Felix?" he stepped forward taking his cloak off revealing a tight shirt showing off the immense muscles of his arms and chest. Against him Jasper looked small but I knew he was tough, fast and very experienced. While I wanted to see the fight I knew I needed to keep an eye on Jane and Alec, I didn't trust either of them as much as an inch. Jasper stepped forward, looking Felix in the eye as he stripped to the waist, exposing his scars fully. We had all seen them but the Volturi were surprised. Felix hissed but showed no other reaction while Jane looked him over before smiling cat-like. "Whenever you are ready." Felix attacked immediately but Jasper side-stepped and the big man was thrown off balance. He recovered quickly though, and attacked again. He was fast, blindingly fast, but Jasper had the edge, he was more agile and ducked under the fist aimed at him. Felix was getting mad which I knew was Jaspers intention, angry people make mistakes.

I looked at the others who were spellbound by the fight then I heard a gasp of pain. I turned fast to see Jasper on his knees writhing in pain and I thought Jane, the bitch! She was standing staring at Jasper as Felix closed in on him. "Oh I don't think so" I thought as I threw my bubble out to cover Jasper. He recovered immediately, just in time to duck under Felix huge fist aimed at his head. Then I pulled it back again.

Jane was startled, then looked around. I kept my face impassive and she studied each of us in turn before concentrating on the fight again. As I watched, I saw Jaspers arms fall to his side, his face go blank and Felix fist caught the side of his face. He flew across the ground to come to a bone crunching halt near my feet. I looked up and saw Alec smiling, "So" I thought, "he was in on it, well two can play at that game". I stretched my bubble to within inches of his face and his gift rebounded. He stood very still with a vacant look on his face as Jasper recovered and rolled out from Felix boot before it could crush his chest.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

I didn't have the faintest fucking idea what was going on. All I did know was I was supposed to lose this fight and lose it quickly. Jane started the attack on my senses but after a few seconds the pain just vanished as quickly as it came. Felix didn't give me time to check what was going, on he just kept coming. Then Alec got involved, my senses stopped working and I was in nothingness, knowing the killing blow would come without my even being aware of it. Then I had them back, just in time to roll out from under Felix boot. Someone was helping me, but who? Then I saw a little smile around Bella's mouth as she stared at Jane. It was her, she was protecting me, and I realized she was using her shield to protect me from the Volturi gifts. I didn't have time for more than a glance because Felix was coming in again. I was getting fed up with this so I jumped as he ran at me, landing on his shoulders and twisting his neck violently enough to rip his head off. I threw it at Jane's feet, "Yours, I believe. Do you want him back or shall I burn the rubbish." Jane pushed it away with the toe of her shoe. "You won it". Then she turned to Alec, "Come brother. Our task is completed." His eyes still looked somewhat glazed as he followed her away from us.

Bella

I ran to Jasper, picking him up and twirling him around, "The winner" I shouted in glee. The others made a small pyre of Felix body and Jasper threw his lighter on it. We stood watching the heavy purple smoke swirl into the sky before heading back home. Jasper still shirtless walked by my side, holding my hand and lifting it to kiss the palm. "Is there something you'd like to share with me?" he asked as we fell behind the others. I shook my head, "Not here, not now, but yes." He nodded, "Lets go for another spin in your new car." What I wanted to do above everything was drag his ass upstairs for some serious action in our new bed but he deserved to know about my gift so I agreed.

Jasper

We drove just far enough to be out of range of vampire hearing before pulling off the highway. He turned to me with a grin, "Has my lady something to confess?" She nodded with a big grin on her face, "You know that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and Aro couldn't see them?" I nodded, "Well. It's a shield my brain produces. It hides my thoughts and means people like Jane can't affect me." I nodded again, "So?" I asked. "Well I can project it out to cover you too. I even turned Alec's gift back on him." I kissed her cheek, "So not only a pretty face and a clever mind but useful when someone is trying to whoop our asses. I like it."

Bella

I was grinning so much now that my face ached. "Don't tell the others though. I'd like it to remain our little secret. I don't want Aro trying to collect me." He nodded, "Good thinking, my clever girl" and he kissed me. Well it started as a kiss, but quickly became more and we were lucky no one passed the car for the next half hour. God I loved my man! We decided that however much Alice and Edward had been warned they were going to continue to be a danger to the Whitlocks as long as they both lived. It was sad but the decision was taken to find and eliminate them both, or as Peter so politely put it, "Crispy fry the fuckers!"

Jasper

It wasn't going to be easy to trace either of them and I knew that while Alice was clever and inventive Edward was at heart a coward and would probably run for cover either to the Volturi although I rather thought he might have burned his boats with Aro, or back to Carlisle for protection. Bella was adamant that Carlisle not be harmed unless it was absolutely necessary, what she failed to grasp was if Edward went back and Carlisle tried to protect him then Carlisle went down too. I persuaded her that we should leave Edward to the others and she and I should go hunt Alice. We needed Bella's gift to give us the edge with Alice, she couldn't see us coming through her shield.

Emmett

Peter and I were more than happy to take on the Edward problem, despite Bella's words of caution regarding Carlisle I agreed with Jasper. Edward would plead for sanctuary from his father and if Carlisle stood between us and Edward then he would go down too. Rose and I had enough of our brother, his action meant he could never be trusted again and would be a constant threat to us all. We decided to stake out Carlisle's place and his work, while the girls checked the other Cullen houses he might use for refuge. Rose and Charlotte made a list of all the houses and split them up between them. The plan was to check the places very carefully and call in for reinforcements if they caught a whiff of the bastard.

Bella

Jasper knew more about Alice than the rest of us and came up with a few possibilities to try first. I thought she might go to Volterra if we got too close, knowing that Aro would take her in for the sake of her gift. If she did go to Italy then she would be out of our reach, so we planned on getting to her before she could get there. I had a nagging feeling that we were missing a clue somewhere. Alice was far too clever to spend months or years wandering around the globe keeping one step ahead of us. She or Edward had been in touch with the Volturi and my money was on it being Alice, who knew Jasper's strengths and weaknesses. If she was still in touch with them then why couldn't we get her location from Aro. He'd know that there was something strange about Jaspers victory and was sure to be interested in a deal. I would explain my gift as one that only worked between Jasper and I as a mated couple. I would offer to let Aro see it in action in exchange for Alice's location. It was thin but it just might fly. He was pathologically avaricious and curious and this would wet his appetite.

Jasper

Bella told me of her plan and I vetoed it immediately as too dangerous. If Aro got even a hint that Bella's shield could be used to protect anyone then he wouldn't stop until he had her within his grasp. It was then that she played her ace card, "Jasper, would you trust someone you coerced into protecting you or anyone else that you cared for?" I thought about that and realized Bella was going to lace her opportunity with a threat. If Aro tried to force her to work for the Volturi she would protect us, me, but he would never be able to count on her to protect him or the others and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. How could you threaten someone who possessed the ultimate shield? It was sneaky and I loved it!

Bella

Our approach to Aro needed to be carefully worded so as to make him curious enough to agree to meeting us but not threaten him. I wrote the letter which was then proof read by Jasper. When we were happy with it I sent it to Volterra and we waited for his reply. I didn't think it would be long in coming but I didn't expect the messenger, Rachel, almost as good as new but very subdued. I thought Aro was sending a message about betrayal. "Aro has asked me to invite you to visit him in Volterra at your pleasure. He has arranged to have a private jet on standby for your use." I smiled at her, "So Rachel, what a come down. From one of Aro's favourites to a mere messenger. I hope you got the lesson, don't bite the hand that feeds you. Does Edward know you are still alive I wonder, and if he did would he still be interested in you?" Rachel hissed between her teeth but kept silent. So she had learned one thing at least.

Jasper

I wasn't surprised to see Rachel still alive, I hadn't thought for one second Aro would allow her to die. Her gift was far too important to him, but he was angry with her and this task was one way of showing it. She refused to even look at me, and I guessed Jane had told her of Felix destruction. Now all she had left was Edward or Aro, what a choice! Bella and I decided to accompany Rachel back to Volterra, more to piss her off than anything.

Bella

When I told Rachel we would return with her she glared, but quite politely told us that she would alert Aro to our imminent arrival, before turning on her heels and walking away. I thought it might be good if Edward were allowed to live, just to see his face when his wife walked in. I'll bet the thought of having to live with her again after all he'd learned would be torture.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

The jet was as usual immaculate and the journey quiet and uneventful although Jasper told me that he could feel the enmity pouring off Rachel all the way. She didn't bother me, we'd already shown her that she had no power over us so she'd just have to keep quiet and suffer. We were met at Pisa airport by the same black limo and driver and I wondered idly if this was all he did, ferry vampires back and forward to the airport all day every day. He wasn't one himself and I wondered idly how long he had been working for the Volturi.

Aro

I was fascinated to find out what it was that Bella wanted to talk about. I knew she had a gift that was quite unusual and I wondered if it could be of any use to me. She wanted something and was prepared to pay for information, I just wondered if she had something worth the information she wanted about Alice Cullen. When she and her mate came in I thought how right they looked together, like two parts of a whole, he was a very lucky individual to have found his mate so easily. As they approached I stood to greet them taking a hand of each but seeing nothing, so her shield was more powerful than I had thought and excitement built in me. "Isabella and Jasper. How lovely to see you again so soon. How can I help you?"

Bella

I spoke for both of us, "Aro. Thank you so much for giving us this interview at such short notice, it was most gracious of you." He bowed his head in false modesty, "Any time Isabella, for you my door is always open." Yeah I thought and you'd like to get me inside and lock the door. I smiled back at him, "We have a slight problem we thought you might be willing to help us with." He cocked his head to one side as if listening intently. "What would that be my dear?" "As you know, one of your guard's, Felix, attacked my husband and you graciously gave us the opportunity to clear the matter up. Unfortunately we found that he had not worked alone"

Aro interrupted me at this point, "I do hope you aren't suggesting that we had anything to do with Felix actions?" I shook my head, "Oh no Aro, You wouldn't do anything so underhand I'm sure. No it was Alice and Edward Cullen. I feel that they will keep trying to attack my family unless we stop them." He held up one hand for me to pause, "You mean you want to destroy Alice and Edward Cullen? But my dear Isabella, I'm sure you know that I value their gifts." I nodded, "Yes Aro but neither of them is willing to join the Volturi so you are in effect not losing anything that you have or could have. On the other hand I think you might be interested in learning more about my gift. It isn't one that you could utilize but I know you are very interested in any new gifts that present themselves."

Aro

So Isabella wanted to barter, well I was interested, knowledge is power and I liked power. "Very well my dear. If the information regarding your gift is valuable enough I will consider payment." She shook her head, "I'm sorry Aro but I need a commitment from you. I will explain my gift, even demonstrate it, but you in return will need to give us Alice Cullen's whereabouts." So, she wanted Alice Cullen that badly? I looked at her mate, "I take it that your gift was able to protect Jasper here from Jane and Alec's powers?" She merely smiled at me. I took a moment to think, "Very well. You demonstrate your gift and I will provide the information you want." Again she shook her head, "I also need a guarantee that we will be allowed to leave Volterra after I have demonstrated, both Jasper and I" She drove a hard bargain, but I knew her gift was not one I could utilize or she wouldn't have come here with the offer. My curiosity always got the better of me! "Very well. You have my word you will both be allowed to leave."

Bella

I knew Aro had an ace up his sleeve, but for now his word would be enough. I explained what had happened during the fight between Jasper and Felix and his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Would you mind demonstrating this for me?" I agreed and that's when he snapped the jaws of the trap. "How good of you Isabella. I have someone I'd like you to demonstrate on." "I thought I'd explained my gift only worked on my mate?" It was then I saw Peter walk through the doors. Damn how had Aro got his hands on Peter? Then I saw Jane smile, so she'd not gone straight back to Volterra after all. "Oh Isabella" Aro said with a slight smile. "Did you really think I would fall for that. I'm sure that you can protect whoever you choose. Still, we shall see won't we. Jane" he called and the bitch was there eager faced, "Yes master?" He waved a hand towards Peter. "If you please my dear." He had me! Although Peter shook his head slightly at me I knew I couldn't let the vindictive bitch hurt our friend. She turned her eyes on him and I saw him sink to the floor in agony. Aro looked at him then to me. "Jane." She turned her attention to Aro and Peter staggered to his feet.

Aro

I wondered just how far she would go to protect the secret of her gift. "Jane dear, I wonder if you would ask your brother to join us?" Jane was gone and back in seconds hand in hand with Alec. Then I clicked my fingers and Rachel stepped out from the shadows. "Now we'll have a real demonstration" I said turning to Isabella.

Bella

I looked at Jasper, this wasn't going quite according to plan but we were used to improvising so we'd take things as they came. I looked at Aro who was smiling widely now. "Isabella, I thought we should have a proper demonstration and asked Jaspers good friend Peter Whitlock to help us, along with someone else you know very well. I gasped as Alice glided in to stand beside Peter. "This is the person you were hoping I could locate for you isn't it? So you see, I have fulfilled my side of the bargain first." He gestured to her, "Alice my dear, come and greet our guests." She walked forward stony faced until she was almost within touching distance of us. "Jasper. Its been too long" she whispered and darted forward to kiss him on the lips before darting out of reach again. I felt a snarl building in my throat but pushed it back down, now was not the time to react to her games. "Well, well Alice. Gone over to the dark side have you?" I asked. She looked at me with her sweet face, "Oh Bella. Don't be so bitter, after all, you got Jasper." I nodded and grinned, "Yes. I did." Her smile became a little fixed at that.

Aro

"Well, now we have concluded the pleasantries perhaps we should get on with the show, as they say. "Alice my dear. Would you please be so good as to stand with Alec and Jane." She moved over to the side of the twins, looking down at the floor. "Now Isabella. I am going to ask my friends here to use their gifts on your friends and I'd like to see you stop them, as you did when your mate fought Felix." His eyes glittered as he looked at me then he gestured and Jasper fell to his knees gasping in pain. I stretched my bubble out, not to cover Jasper and Peter but to block Jane and Alec. Jasper got back to his feet while Peter watched in amusement as the terrible twins went down under their own onslaught. Aro clapped his hands in glee, "I think you were being too modest Isabella."

Bella

I looked him straight in the eye, "I could have directed that at you Aro, just as easily." He stopped smiling and studied me, "I see. What exactly are you saying my dear?" I allowed a few seconds to pass before answering, "We just want to be left in peace Aro to live our own way, without any threats. In exchange for that I will make an undertaking never to use my gift against the Volturi unless you attack first. You've seen what I can do so you know you can't beat me." I stopped and looked at Alice. "One other thing. I want your word that Alice Cullen will be kept in Volterra or handed over to us. She is my one exception to the promise. If I see her again then I will kill her Aro". I looked back to his serious face. "Its a good deal Aro. I'm not ambitious, I don't want power. All I want is our safety guaranteed."

Aro

She saw very good at bargaining and I had to admit that she had a point. Alice Cullen would stay here with me, her gift would be most valuable. As long as the Whitlocks weren't a threat to us, there was no advantage in threatening them. "A compromise between the Volturi and the Whitlocks? A novel idea! There is just one thing I would like to clarify, Edward Cullen?" I looked to her and she in turn looked at Jasper. For a moment I thought he was going to speak but he merely shook his head and she turned back to me. "I'm sorry Aro but it seems we might have an impasse. Neither of us have him at present."

I could see the cogs turning in her mind, "If Edward comes here for sanctuary and stays along with his wife then he is safe. If on the other hand as I anticipate, he returns to our area then he forfeits your protection and we will mete out justice." She was very good, I expected great things from her, with Jasper at her side, and I would keep a "fatherly eye" on the Whitlock coven. As long as it remained small and quiet there would be no necessity to renege on our deal. "I will obviously need to consult with my brothers but I see no problem in principle. Please excuse me for a few moments." I went through to my chamber, I had no need to talk to Caius and Marcus. My word would be enough.

Bella

Once on the jet back home we sighed in relief. We were free at least in the medium term, but the Volturi would need watching. As for Edward, I anticipated seeing him before too long either at Carlisle's or on his way there. Unlike Alice he wouldn't run to the Volturi, he would rely on my sense of fair play and the fact we were once in a relationship. But what he wouldn't take into account was my love for Jasper, and no one threatened my man without paying...with his life.

**I guess that's it folks. The Whitlocks are safe and Edward is just an accident waiting to happen. I'll be starting a new story soon so keep an eye out. Thanks for all the reviews you've written.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Having re-read this story I thought it wasn't finished as I wanted so I'm carrying on. Hope you enjoy the new chapters. Please review.**

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

The last few months had been wonderful as the new Whitlock Coven made its collective home at Peter and Charlotte or our place. Rose and Emmett had decided there was no point in trying to find Carlisle after all that happened and asked to stay with us. Peter and Jasper were helping Emmett build them a cabin on a plot of land between our two houses. Everyone got on famously and although Peter ragged them about their diet, they were still vegetarian like us he got as good as he gave. Emmett seemed to grow before my eyes now out of the shadow of Edward, he was a kind and gentle giant unless he felt an injustice had been done then I honestly believed he could be as deadly as the others.

This weekend was the first Jazz and I would be alone for some time as the others decided they wanted some R & R so Peter had booked them in on one of these climbing courses. It was going to be an unmitigated disaster of that I was sure. I could see Peter now, explaining to the instructor where he was going wrong and waited to hear the full extent of his high jinx when they got back. We were invited but I wanted the peace that their adventure would give us. With everything that had happened over the last few months we hadn't stopped for breath and had never been alone. I wanted these moment alone with Jasper, just the two of us and no one else to interrupt.

After we waved them off he turned to me,

"So Bella, what would you like to do?"

I smiled at him taking his hand,

"Well as it's just the two of us and no one is going to rush in and interrupt us why don't we take this discussion upstairs and allow me to show you."

"I like your thinking"

He picked me up and ran up the stairs to our huge bed which had seen too little action as far as I was concerned. He placed me gently on it and joined me on the mattress a lazy smile on his beautiful face,

"Now what darlin'?"

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, tasting him on my lips then demanding entry to his mouth, I wanted to taste him and feel his body close to mine, as close as it was possible for two beings to get. His clothes were getting in my way so I ripped them off throwing the tattered remnants to the floor around the bed. He smiled at my impatience,

"We have all the time in the world'"

"I can't wait that long Whitlock."

I nuzzled his neck running my hands down his flanks feeling the scars of a thousand fights etched on his skin. The scars didn't frighten me but they did sadden me. That such a young man should have been subjected to such violence angered me and I must have hissed as he pulled my face back to his and kissed me again,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Later" I breathed as I continued my exploration of his naked body, each touch of my fingertips sending tingles up my arm and straight to my heart.

Jasper

Something had angered Bella but I guess now wasn't the time to talk about it, I could feel her hunger and impatience and being a perfect gentleman was only too eager to oblige. The feel of her clothes against my naked skin was good but I knew something better and her clothes soon joined mine on the bedroom floor. As we caressed each other our desire grew until neither could stand it any longer and as I entered her she screamed in delight and pulled me close, devouring me until she could get me no closer. Then I started to move inside her and her waves of excitement took me over, I couldn't have stopped if she'd begged me but in fact she was begging for more and more and I used my gift to calm myself as long as I was able but in the end I could resist my own need no longer and came with such violence that I cried out myself and sank my teeth into her shoulder unable to stop myself. She wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly and we lay together like this until the sun went down and then watched the stars appear in the night sky from our bed.

"I love you Jasper. I never thought I would ever be able to love and be loved like this after all that happened. Thank you for this gift"

I stopped her with more kisses,

"You will always be my love. I could never love another the way I love you darlin'"

I whispered between those kisses.

Bella

We stayed locked in each others arms until the sun came up once more and our combined thirst made it necessary to hunt. We did that, as we did everything, together, neither of us able to let the other out of sight without feeling a loss, a pain so deep we thought it would destroy us. Later we sat naked on the deck together looking over the lake at the back of the property,

"Bella, why were you feeling so angry earlier?"

I touched his face and then ran my fingers lightly down his chest to rest in his groin, smiling as he twitched in response,

"I was thinking about your scars and how you got them"

"Oh, do they bother you?"

"No, only what you were forced into that resulted in them. I think I'd like to speak to Maria"

He laughed and leaned forward draping his arms over my shoulders to cup my breasts.

"Maria isn't hot on talking. Anyway that's in the past, it's over, it was over a long time ago"

"I guess I should be thankful to Alice for showing you another way to live"

He sighed and kissed my neck but didn't answer, he rarely did if I brought Alice into the conversation.

"Do you think she'll forget about us?"

"I don't think Alice ever forgets anything Bella. So no, and one day we will have to face her again I'm sure".


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Emmett

The course was a riot! There were about ten of us altogether with an instructor and assistant and I knew as soon as I saw the guy that he was in for a rough ride from Peter. The guy was a real ass hole for starters, treating us like complete idiots from the get go. The others who'd come on the course obviously wanted to have some fun while learning to climb but that wasn't the way he saw it. First off we got the gospel according to St James, James Sinclair being his name.

1. Climbing is dangerous and should be treated seriously

2. Tired climbers were dangerous so it would be early nights for all of us

3. Untidy climbers were dangerous so there would be a tent and equipment check every day

4. Inattentive climbers were dangerous so there would be no horseplay on his course.

By this point I knew he'd lost, it was like a red rag to a bull as far as Peter was concerned. I saw the glint in his eye and knew he was already plotting before the poor guy got the last rule of camp out.

Charlotte

I listened in horror as our leader laid out the ground rules for the course and groaned inwardly. With every word out of his mouth he was laying himself open to more grief from my dear husband who probably knew as much about climbing as this instructor. I looked over to Rose who was frowning and I thought Peter might have an ally in her. Deciding that discretion might be the better part of valour I sat back and watched. Emmett threw me a grin and I knew this poor instructor was in for a weekend of sheer hell.

Peter

I smiled when I first saw our instructor and rubbed my hands with glee, he was going to make my weekend this guy, he was such an ass. Rules! As if we were on a school outing. I looked around at our companions for the course, there were a group of four college students who quite obviously had no intention of listening to a thing James said let alone follow his rules and regulations but the other three looked like they might be more fun, there was Dick Head one and two and a girl who quite obviously had only come on the course looking for a macho boyfriend. The Dick Heads didn't interest her and the four students were already paired up but Emmett and I did as we'd sat together, leaving the girls to do their own thing. Or maybe they just wanted to disown us before we started fucking about. I nudged Emmett and whispered,

"I think she's got the hots for you" gesturing to our young Lolita.

He grinned and waggling his eyebrows turned to smile at her. She looked away with a flushed face and a smile, while Rose glared at me, having heard my comment. I blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you were listening there Mr Whitlock, knowing the safety rules could just save your life"

I jumped as if he'd caught me out,

"Sure did there Jimmy."

"Its James."

"Oh right yeah, sure did James."

Emmett

The girl Peter had named Lolita gave me the eye all evening as we set up tents at our camp site, the base of a fairly steep cliff. Knowing Peter and I could scale it in a few seconds we messed about until our instructor got annoyed.

"Excuse me you two. Instead of making a nuisance of yourselves perhaps you could try finding some wood for a camp fire."

"On it Jimmy"

Peter shouted as we made off in the direction of the nearest trees. We could hear the gnashing of teeth as we went. Once inside the trees and out of sight we stopped, laughing.

"Hey lets give him a treat. How about we rustle up some dinner too."

I looked at him,

"Elk around"

"Elk it is then"

We soon rounded up a nice big Elk and I snapped its neck before Peter used one of the climbing ropes and tied it round the elks middle. He then proceeded to haul it back while I picked up some dead wood for the fire.

Charlotte

When I saw what Peter was doing I hid in the tent so I could laugh silently. James would have a fit! When I could arrange my face to a neutral look I went back out. The others had seen what the boys had and were talking excitedly. James looking up at the chatter turned to see what the commotion was about and I thought he was going to have a coronary on the spot. He ran over to them hands in the air,

"What are you doing? What's that?"

Peter dropped it and scratched his head,

"I don't rightly know Jimmy but as we were coming back it fell from the cliff face, I don't think its equipment was secured properly, see"

He held up the rope which had frayed through.

"It dropped on you?"

"Sure did"

Emmett mimed the supposed incident and by the time he'd finished everyone except James was in stitches.

"You want me to take it back Jimmy?"

"Its James" he shouted.

"Sorry, James you want me to take it back? It might be missed"

We all got together and decided that it probably wouldn't be missed so Rose and I took over the butchery and it was cooked over the excellent camp fire Emmett built. Lolita was giving Emmett the eye again and Rose was enjoying his discomfort as she came to sit beside him flirting outrageously. The look of panic in Emmett's eyes was funny.

Peter

While the others slept Emmett and I decided Jimmy needed a little wake up call so we got to work with our knives and the girls helped out as quietly as we could. Then we all rolled in our sleeping bags at the entrance of our tents until dawn started to break when there was a terrible scream from the students tent and one of them came running out, an arrow protruding from his sleeping bag and blood smeared all over him. Next came Lolita with war paint on and blood covered hands. By the time Jimmy was able to extricate himself from his sleeping bag whose zip had mysteriously jammed there was chaos in camp and we were unable to move for laughing. Needless to say the weekend wrapped up early and were were politely asked not to sign up for any more courses, no idea why!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

It sounded like the others had enjoyed their weekend almost as much as we had ours when they got back to regale us with Peters antics. I suppose we should have known that it was too good to last, when had things ever run smoothly for any of us? The first hint of trouble we got was a letter from Volterra, Aro explaining that Alice had mysteriously disappeared,

My dear Bella,

I thought I should let you know that our dearest Alice has moved away from Volterra. While we were not aware of her intentions in advance I thought it would only be fair that you know she has broken her promise to you to stay here.

Aro Volturi.

So Alice was on the loose again! That meant trouble, she wouldn't have left Volterra unless she had a plan and I knew in my heart that it wouldn't mean anything good for us. None of us could hazard a guess as to where she might be but Jasper and I decided to visit Carlisle and see if he knew anything. Whether he would speak to us was a moot point but we should at least try. Em and Rose offered to accompany us but I thought to go in mob handed wouldn't be a good idea. Instead they would move into our place and look after the horses that Jasper had brought to teach me to ride. Now I was a vampire my reflexes were excellent so I would soon be riding by his side.

Jasper

I wasn't sure that approaching Carlisle head on was a good idea but Bella still held him in some regard and refused to sneak around behind his back. We knew he was in Seattle, having left Forks after Esmes death made the house there too painful for him to continue living there. His new house was way out in woods a few miles from the outskirts of the city, an old-fashioned comfortable looking house nothing like the Forks house at all. As we approached down the long winding track to the house I suddenly pulled up, Bella about to question me stopped, mouth open and sniffed the air, her eyes flashing dangerously,

"Edward! Carlisle has Edward living here with him."

"It would seem so, do you still want to knock on the front door?"

She mused for a few seconds then nodded,

"Yes. We go in as if we don't know Edward is here. I'll shield your thoughts from him so he won't know we know about his presence."

I drove up to the front of the house and we got out as Carlisle came down the porch steps to greet us by our car.

"Bella, Jasper. It's been a long time. How can I help you? Only I'm going to work in a few minutes and I can't be late its my surgery day.

"We just wanted to ask you if you'd seen Alice?"

"Alice? I thought she was in Volterra"

"So did we, but Aro informs us this is no longer the case. I just thought she might have contacted you"

"No. I haven't heard from her."

"And Edward?"

"No him either. I can't imagine him coming here with you possibly dropping in at any time."

"Sorry we didn't ring first, it was a spur of the moment thing. Well thanks anyway"

Bella climbed back into the car but I stood looking at him,

"I'd hate for you and I to be on opposite sides Carlisle"

"I see no reason why we should be Jasper."

"Good I'm glad to hear that Carlisle."

I got back in and reversed the car out of sight before turning and making for the main road.

"Now what?"

"Pull in off the road Jazz, I want to see if he runs."

Edward

I listened in as Bella then Jasper spoke to Carlisle about Alice. So that's why they turned up here after all this time. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts but then again I'd never been able to see in her head. The slightly more worrying thing was that I could no longer read Jaspers thoughts either. Now, was that because he was mated to her or was she deliberately shielding him?" If it were the former that was one thing, if it were the latter it was more worrying because it might mean she was aware I was here. I waited for Carlisle to come back in,

"Do you think they know I'm here?"

"What did you hear Edward?"

"Nothing, was she shielding him or was it just that they are so close it spills over into him? Should we go?"

"No Edward, they might be watching for that. Stay here and keep quiet, stay out of sight and I'll be back in a few hours. I'll see if I can find out anything about Alice's departure from Volterra while I'm out."

"Alice has gone? Where do you think she'll be? Do you think she has a plan?"

"Edward, I've lost too much already, I'm not getting involved in anything and neither should you. I don't want to lose you son."

He put his arm on my shoulder and I patted it,

"I'm sorry for all you lost but its her fault you know"

He shook his head,

"No Edward much as I'd like to blame someone else it was Esmes doing. I'd give anything to have my family back but it will never be. I have to go now son."

Carlisle

I drove slowly up the drive so they could see I was alone if they were looking then went straight to the hospital parking in my marked bay and up to my office. I hadn't seen a tail but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't one. Jasper was very good, I didn't want him on Edwards tail or I would lose my last remaining child and then my life would be worthless. I might even beg them to kill me too, just to join them. It was three hours later that I had a long enough break to phone Italy and I was lucky to find a contact willing and able to talk to me.

"Alice? Oh yes, it's quite a talking point here. She went missing about a week ago, no note, not a word to anyone. Aro was quite put out after he'd told Bella Swan that Alice would stay here. I think he sent word to her about Alice's disappearance and now we're all waiting for the fireworks. There are two schools of thought, one she'll try to come home to you, or two, she's up to something and that something involved revenge. Personally my money is on revenge. Alice was very angry about Bella and Jasper Whitlock. If I hear anything I'll get word to you Carlisle. Nice to hear from you again my friend."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

Well Carlisle hadn't taken Edward with him in the car so he was either still in the house or in the trunk of the car. We watched but Jasper couldn't feel anything so we concluded he had stayed behind.

"Do you want to go back for him? He asked me.

I shook my head,

"We know where he is and he wont try anything at Carlisle's. Alice is our problem, I'm sure she's up to something and we need to find her as quickly as we can."

We decided to go home and talk to the others, if Alice was out for revenge it wasn't just us involved, the others might be in danger too.

"Any idea what she might do?" I asked him.

"Knowing Alice it could be anything but I think she'll be focused on you. She always blamed you for our break up and she'll be convinced you are the reason her family fell apart although it was\her fault really."

"So how is she going to hurt me? Especially as I'm now a vampire too"

"I have no idea but it will be clever, she's not stupid so it wont be readily apparent. You need to be careful and stay with us, or at least some of us at all times."

Jasper

When we got back the others were eager to hear what we found. Once he heard Edward was back with Carlisle Peter was ready to kick ass

"Little Sis that bastard deserves his nuts putting in a vice. Just let Em and I loose on him for a few hours."

Bella laughed but shook her head.

"He'll keep Peter. Alice might even be using him as a lure to break us up. Some go to get Edward it leaves the others more vulnerable to attack"

"I hate to burst your fucking bubble Bells but if we stay here behind the barricades isn't that playing into her hands? She just has more time to plot. I say we go on the offensive."

"Exactly how Peter?" She asked him

"Fucked if I know. I'm a soldier not an officer I just follow orders I don't make them up too."

"For now we wait. I want to make sure we're not being lured into anything."

"OK but I hope were not going to regret this inactivity Bells."

Bella

Peter had a valid point, we could sit here for years waiting for Alice to make a play and all the time gave her leeway to firm up any plans, but I didn't want to split us up yet. I was scared, not for myself but for the others. They'd all been through hell for me and I didn't want that happening again, not when I was capable of defending myself and them. I guess that was one of my reasons for keeping us all together but Peter was right, we would have to act at some point to find Alice. The galling thing was that she would know what we were going to do as soon as we decided and there was no way to avoid that...or was there? I wondered if my shield might prevent her from seeing our decisions but again, if we split up she would see it in those who were no longer shielded. I was really beginning to hate Alice Cullen.

Jasper

I knew Bella was unsure what to do and when Emmett came to me with an idea I agreed to put it to her. He thought we had to make some move if only to try to find out where she was. Carlisle had contacts all over the world from his time in Volterra and elsewhere and Em wondered if he might help us find her if we agreed to leave her alive. It was a long shot but it was about all we had.

"NO, NO, NO"

"Bella its just a suggestion and we can't sit here doing nothing for ever."

"You know as well as I do that Carlisle won't give Alice up to us."

"He might if we offered him a swap."

"Swap?"

"Alice for Edward"

She looked at me as if I were mad,

"You'd give Edward another chance after all he did?"

"Alice is more dangerous to us. Edward is a spent force, he's easily watched."

I saw her considering this, she didn't like it but she hadn't thrown it out straight away.

"Do you think he'd go for it?"

"He might. He has Edward with him and if he takes the deal then Edward can stay in safety as long as he behaves."

"Who do we send?"

I couldn't bear to be near him again, I couldn't trust myself after all he did.

"Why not Emmett and Rose. Edward can hear their thoughts so he'll know its a genuine offer and Carlisle might believe them easier than us."

"So that leaves us with Peter and Charlotte. I can live with that"

"Ah well, I think it might be a good idea if one of us goes with them, just for back up after all we have the fighting experience."

Bella wasn't happy again.

"I don't think its good to split up Jazz. I have a really bad feeling."

"I think maybe you are seeing Alice as more dangerous than she really is Bella. She's still on her own remember?"

"It didn't stop her before and Alice can always make new friends Jazz"

"Well its your call but Id feel happier if someone went with Emmett and Rose, or send Rose with Char and me"

"Why not Peter?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

She laughed at that,

"No I guess not. Lets talk to the others about it."

Peter

I thought it was a brilliant idea which for some reason made Bella more nervous,

"What? Its' fucking brilliant. The doctor can use his contacts on our behalf for a change, sneaky bastard."

"OK, Emmett you go with Rose but I want someone else with you"

"I'll volunteer"

"I don't think so Peter. Oil and water comes to mind"

Char laughed,

"No dry tinder and match you mean."

"Fuck does nobody trust my diplomatic skills?"

The resounding no nearly deafened me.

In the end it was decided that Emmett, Rose and Char would go up to Seattle while I stayed here with Jazz and Bella.

"Fucking babysitting duty again"

Bella smiled at me,

"That's right Daddy Bear"

I had to laugh at that, she remembered.

We watched as the others set off, Bella looking worried,

"Hey Bells they're all grown up now, they'll be fine."

She looked at me and nodded gravely,

"I know Peter, I know"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Alice

I'd been waiting for this, I knew eventually they would decide that waiting around wasn't a good idea and they'd split up, all I needed now was one more action which was coming and I'd have them. I'd finally get some revenge for what she'd done, the bitch, and him. Happy in the arms of my man, well not for much longer I thought, no one would be in his arms soon. Edward knew what he had to do, they were bartering his life for my whereabouts and he was happy with the deal, especially when I gave him my blessing to pass on what he'd "learned" from Rachel in Volterra. Carlisle knew that they were in contact, despite everything they still had feelings for each other or at least he did for her, she was just following orders as usual. She hated them all after Felix death so it was easy to get her cooperation against the Whitlocks. I wondered if she fancied her chances with the Major? I thought she'd like a try but that wasn't going to happen, I could more or less guarantee that.

Bella

When the guys wanted to hunt I insisted we all went together, I still had this itch between my shoulder blades that wouldn't go, something was approaching fast. Even Peter was quiet, whether because he missed Char or because he felt something he didn't say. When she rang the following evening he answered and they chatted for a while before he got to the reason for the call,

"Carlisle insisted he didn't know where Edward was at first but when confronted with the scent evidence he finally admitted it but begged for his first sons life. That was when Emmett laid out our offer, Alice for Edward. Again Carlisle wasn't happy but he agreed to try his contacts so they would be away a few more days. It didn't feel right to me, I had a horrible feeling we were being played but there was nothing I could do about it as yet. The guys spent their time with the horses while I sat waiting for news and worrying. I guess I should have been more attentive but I never expected the danger to be here and so soon.

Peter

The stallions Jazz had bought were young and skittish but looked like they'd become really good horses once trained. I think I was concentrating too much on them and not enough on my surroundings because by the time I felt something was wrong it was too fucking late. I saw shadows at the edge of my vision then flames licked the barn and the horses started to panic. I grabbed the halter of the smallest and tried to lead it from the smoke-filled barn into the clear air outside but it was strong and frightened and it took precious time to calm it. By the time I was out the barn was well alight but there was no sign of the Major. I let the horse I'd led to safety go, its halter rope dragging in the dust and ran back in the barn. There were flames everywhere and smoke made visibility almost nil. I shouted his name but the smoke made me cough so I stopped breathing and followed the wall round to the other stall. The horse was still in there and on the ground so swearing I picked it up and carried it out through the flames hoping it was just smoke that had dropped it. Outside Bella was rushing towards me screaming Jaspers name. I shook my head and stopped her as the barn roof ignited and started to crash in on the empty barn.

The horse I'd just rescued staggered to its feet and coughed.

"Where's Jazz?"

"No idea, He wasn't in there but he didn't come out this way and he left a horse in the stall. He'd never do that Bells."

She looked on helpless as the roof of the barn collapsed completely and the walls tipped inwards leaving just a huge pyre.

There was nothing we could do until the fire burned itself out except wipe the horses down and lead them to a quiet corner in a paddock with fresh water. Neither seemed to be badly hurt. The one I'd carried out had a scorched hind quarter and mane but it was up and breathing with just an occasional cough while the other seemed fine. I knew things could change very quickly but I had more important worries for now.

"What happened?" She said grabbing my arm.

"No fucking idea. One minute we were looking at the horses and talking, the next the place was ablaze but I think I saw someone outside"

"Arson, you think? But why?"

"Diversion, and I think it worked. I think this was Alice's doing and it worked, she snatched Jazz or someone did."

She rushed all round the now smoking bonfire that had been the barn but there were no tracks, no scent trail, just the smoke and ash that had been the barn. Bella fell to her knees screaming and I put my arms around her wishing the Major were here to punch me out for taking liberties with his mate. She collapsed into me her shoulders heaving, then she stiffened and looked into my eyes.

"I will find him and when I do whoever took him is dead. Alice Cullen too"

I'd seen that look before, but not in her eyes, it was his look, the one that came just before the limbs started flying, I could work with revenge better than the screams. She was my kind of girl.

Charlotte

I rang Peter to tell him Carlisle had found out where Alice was but he wouldn't tell us unless Bella gave him a cast iron guarantee that Edward was safe from us.

"We got problems of our own."

I told her about the fire and Jasper's disappearance before Bella took the phone from me,

"Charlotte, put Carlisle on"

Her voice was icy in its fury.

"Bella. I want a guarantee that Edward will be safe from you and the others if I tell you what I know about Alice"

"Carlisle I'll make you a promise"

"Good"

"A promise that I will find you and your son if you run to the ends of the earth and when I do if a hair on my mates head has been harmed I will personally send you screaming to the darkest pit of hell."

"Bella I don't know what you are talking about"

Then I heard Peters voice again,

"I second that Carlisle so I suggest you tell me what you know and start running. A few fucking prayers on your way wouldn't go amiss either."

"Peter I have no idea what's happened, all I know is that Alice left Volterra and came back here to the States. She went North, so maybe she thought she'd get shelter with Tanya and her sisters."

"Bullshit Carlisle and you fucking know it. Who told you this?"

There was a long silence

"If you don't start talking I'm coming up there myself to rip your fucking heart out Doctor"

"Edward, he heard it from Rachel."

The phone went down with a terrible crash and looking to Emmett and Rose I spoke,

"We need to get back yesterday."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Peter

I told Bella what Carlisle had said and she laughed bitterly,

"Well its real likely that she'd tell us anything helpful. What do you think Peter?"

"I have no idea Bella. I'll put my own feelers out but I have no idea."

"Think Peter. I have to find him."

She was close to collapsing again.

"Bella you have to keep it together, we're going to need you. How about Aro? Do you think he knows anything?"

"Do you think he'd tell me if he did?"

"You might have to do a deal but he might"

"A deal?"

"Your shield if he calls for it maybe, I don't know I'm just thinking out loud"

She came over and took me in her arms,

"Thank you Peter. I know you're right and I'll try but I have to find him. He can't be dead, he just can't."

"Bella take a few deep breaths and think. Can you still feel him?"

She did as I said and I saw her as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know Peter, I think so."

"If he'd gone you'd know honey. Trust me, I've seen it, you'd know. He's alive and we'll find him, now pull yourself together and help me find out who took him."

While she calmed herself I rang Carlisle again,

"I can't tell you any more Peter. I don't know anything. My contacts only say she left Volterra for the States I don't even know if she's involved in Jaspers disappearance"

"Well no, there's a long fucking queue to choose from Carlisle, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa, the list is endless but most of them wouldn't set light to a barn full of horses to do it."

"No that sounds more like your type of person Peter" He shot back acidly.

So, the Dr had a backbone after all.

"Find out Doctor Cullen"

As I slammed the phone down his words sunk in, "sounds like your type of person "and I swore banging my fist down on the table and splitting it in two.

Bella

I heard Peters conversation with Carlisle, he was as worried as me, then I was startled by the crashing noise as my table split in two and fell on the floor. His curses alerted me to the fact that he knew something.

"Peter what? What do you know?"

He shook his head,

"I don't know anything Bella but I have a gut feeling I might have a candidate, something Carlisle said."

"Who? Peter Who?" I screeched in my frustration.

"It fits. Rachel telling Edward Alice went North, the fire, setting fire to a barn full of horses, it sounds about right and she'd do almost anything. Shit!"

"Peter who?"

He turned to me worry deep in his eyes,

"If I'm right then we've got a big fucking problem and I mean a big one. I think it might have been Maria's men. They're the only ones I can think of who wouldn't give a thought to firing a barn full of livestock."

"Maria? The Maria? His maker? But why?"

"Bella she doesn't need a reason except he got away. Maria is the most vindictive bitch I've ever had the misfortune to meet. If its her then Alice was really gunning for him and I have no idea how to get him back. She has an army at her disposal."

"I'll get him back if I have to kill every vampire in South America. He's mine and I will get him back."

He shook his head,

"This is going to take some doing and more bodies than we have. I'm gonna have to call in some favours and not everyone will be willing to go up against that psychotic bitch."

He headed for the phone still shaking his head and I got the distinct impression that for the first time since I met him Peter was genuinely frightened. Was this Maria such a dangerous woman?

Emmett

We got back as quickly as we could but we didn't waste the journey time, Charlotte told us as much as she knew about Maria. I'd heard some stories about her and knew she was dangerous and volatile but when Char finished I knew why people mentioned her in whispers or by her nickname The Mexican Hell Cat. You'd have thought she was a personal handmaiden of Satan himself the way Char spoke.

"So, are we going after him?"

"Em don't ask stupid questions of course we are"

Char looked at Rose,

"Don't be so sure Rose. We can't do it alone and there aren't many who will knowingly face her. Peter's calling in any favours he can but he won't persuade everyone, especially not for The Major"

"Why especially not him?"

"You forget Rose, he was Maria's right hand for decades. To a lot of people he is her, a lot of people suffered and died at his hands"

"Yes but he's been away from that for years"

"People have long memories, especially vampires."

"You mean they won't help?"

"Not those who only knew The Major, no Rose."

"So what do we do?"

"Try I guess...but we can't take her on alone, she's too well guarded, too many soldiers and she's clever, cunning and brutal. Anyone who helps us will know that if we fail they will be in her sights and she doesn't forgive or forget."

"What do you think she'll do with him?"

"Jasper? I don't even want to think, but it wont be nice. I saw how she turned on him when things didn't go the way she wanted. I've seen him bent over for days after an interview with her. But please don't tell Bella that. She might panic and we need her focused. She's the only hope we have, with her shield who knows, we might just pull off a rescue. But this time we have to kill the bitch or none of us will ever be safe."

Bella

I was so relieved to see the others back. Emmett especially, he always made me feel safe when I was human and now I needed his calm exterior to keep me sane. Char had filled them in on the trip back so we could start planning straight away, I wasn't a fool and I knew Maria hadn't taken him back to work for her, she wanted revenge and Alice had handed her the means to it. Alice would pay too, she was number two on my personal hit list. Peter had managed to get a couple of friends to agree to help, but the others had refused when they heard Maria mentioned.

"I got Toby involved, he hates Maria and any excuse to go after her, he's in. He might be handy because he can cause temporary blindness although only to those he can see. Also Sabre, he's got an axe to grind with Maria. His sister was caught by a raiding party and killed after she provided entertainment for the soldiers." We all knew what he meant by that.

"Whys he called Sabre?"

"Thoughts can kill in his case. He wields a psychic sword, anyone in range gets slashed to pieces.


	54. Chapter 54

**Beware folks, we're getting into tissues territory here for all those who love the Major. No death threats please! (LOL)**

Chapter Fifty Four

Alice

Word came through via Rachel that Maria had acquired her Major back and I sighed contentedly. It was finally payback time for Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan. He would be paying quite literally whereas she would be suffering mentally, especially once she knew what Maria was actually capable of and I knew someone would fill her in soon enough. Rachel also told me that Bella had threatened both Carlisle and Edward. Poor Edward, it seemed he couldn't win, now he had his former love after him as well as the Whitlocks. Rachel told me he'd begged her to join him, probably for security but she excused herself, she couldn't leave Volterra at present but he was more than welcome to join her and he was actually considering the idea, he really must be scared. Of course I knew he wouldn't do it, he couldn't break the bond he had with Carlisle and it was that bond that would result in his death in the not to distant future. Of course I could warn him if I wanted to, but did I care? Carlisle would survive, he was too weak to be a serious danger to anyone and could be disregarded. As for me, I wanted to see Jasper once more, just to put my mind at rest that he really was paying for what he'd done. Then I would hurry back to Volterra and my safe little billet there, Aro would welcome me back, he had no choice. My gift was far too precious to hand over to Bella however much she begged. My future was cloudy for now but I knew that was because I had decisions of my own to make.

Maria

I was so looking forward to seeing The Major again. His desertion had cost me dearly for some time before I could find another and Carlo was only half the fighter Jasper Whitlock had been. With him by my side I had been invincible for a long time and it was galling to lose that status for a while, training a new commander. Carlo had got better over the years but he would never be The Major. It was a pity I couldn't utilise his skills once more but he couldn't be trusted. The only good thing was that he was mine once more, mine to punish for his treachery and desertion, not to mention he'd allowed my best Captain to escape with the scrawny bitch he'd fallen for. Oh yes, Major Whitlock owed me a lot and I intended to get payment in full before I finally dispatched his soul to the hell it had tried to escape. The fact he had found and now lost his mate just made it even sweeter and I had to smile, something I didn't do very often these days.

Alice

I took a circuitous route to Maria's camp, the last thing I needed was to be traced by The Whitlocks. I wanted Bella to know that Maria had her precious Jasper and that he was suffering but I wanted to see for myself first. I wanted him to know without a doubt that it was me who gave him to her.

When I got close to the camp she sent two soldiers to escort me through the new cordon she'd had placed around the compound, she was taking no chances with her new toy. I was impressed, I didn't want Peter and the others gate crashing the party too soon. I knew they would get through in the end but by that time chances were there would be little left to salvage. Maria had a typical Latin temperament, with a hot temper and a long memory. She came out to meet me with a huge smile on her face,

"Alice Cullen. Its so good to finally meet you. I have to thank you for my present, it was a wonderful surprise I've waited many years to reacquire my Major. Would you like to see him? I assume that's why you came, not for payment"

"Oh no, if he stays safely with you that is payment enough"

She smiled showing beautiful white teeth,

"A girl with a heart like my own. Why don't you join me Alice, we would be great together."

"You are already great, a legend, Maria"

She loved the flattery as we all did,

"Thank you Alice. Please come this way"

She guided me over to a concrete bunker that looked newly constructed and I thought I knew its purpose.

"Oh you built him his very own accommodation"

"But yes, I didn't want him feeling insecure"

She laughed and suddenly I felt cold, she really was as evil as her reputation.

Stopping at a huge iron door she opened a sliding panel at eye height and motioned me forward to look in.

I peered in and gasped, if she could do that in a few days how long would he last in her grip?

"Major, you have a visitor"

His head came up and I actually felt sorry for him. I don't think he saw me but he must have caught my scent because he nodded,

"Alice, I should have known. Give my love to Satan, you'll be meeting him soon"

I stepped back and she slid the panel closed.

"Happy?"

I nodded,

"Yes. Thank you it was nice doing business with you Maria"

"I'll have my men escort you back out Alice Cullen. Do you have any message for The Major?"

"Yes. Tell him I'll see him there"

She laughed and gestured for two of her men to see me safely away from the compound. As I left I whispered a goodbye to my ex, I didn't think he was long for this world, Maria had too much vengeance in her for that.

It was getting dark as I made my way back to the border. I was headed for a small airport just over the Mexican border and then Volterra with its own Guard. At the Border Control I showed my passport and the barriers were raised for me to drive through. On the American side I was waved on after a cursory check but a little further on they'd set up a new checkpoint and I cursed as I pulled up again looking at my watch. I was cutting it fine for the scheduled take off slot. I wound my window down and held out my passport and didn't know anything was wrong until my wrist was taken in a vice like grip and a voice I recognised spoke from the darkness

"Fuck me girl, you are so predictable. You couldn't stay away could you? I knew you'd have to gloat over Jazz and now look where its got you."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Peter

I just knew the Twisted Pixie would have to see her handiwork so it was just a case of keeping a look out for her at the border. She might have flown out of Mexico but I'd bet on her getting back to the US first and using one of the smaller airports to fly out to Italy, probably on a Volturi owned jet, despite what Aro told Bella. He'd take Alice back into his safe keeping if she offered him her services again. Bella would be pleased, not only did we have Alice but she'd been in Maria's camp and had intelligence we could use. A good catch in all.

Bella

When Peter and Emmett got back with Alice I was relieved. It had been Peters idea for me to shield our intentions from Alice and work on the probability of what she would do. It could have gone either way but he was good at reading peoples intentions, it had kept him alive for many years. Alice was scowling as she was escorted in to the cabin we had rented close to the border, as a base.

"Alice. How nice of you to visit please sit down"

I pointed to a cane chair and Peter slammed her down onto it, bending the legs with the force.

"Now Alice, I'm not normally a vindictive person but you have pushed me over the edge so I'll tell you what is going to happen. You are going to tell me everything about Maria's camp and where Jazz is being held. Then you are going to go with these two friends"

I pointed to Peter and Charlotte.

"They will escort you to the quarters we've prepared especially. When we get back with Jasper your fate will be decided. If he is harmed you will be harmed, if he is dead you will be dead, if he walks back in you will be permitted to walk out under guard and be taken to Volterra where you will be kept as a "guest" at my pleasure. Is there anything you didn't understand?"

She shook her head but she looked rattled,

"No. I understood, but why Volterra?"

"Because Aro and I have come to an understanding. He will offer you a secure place to live but you will not be allowed to leave and you will not be allowed outside contact of any description. Now, I want to know about Maria's camp. But first, did you see Jasper?"

She shook her head but I saw the lie in her eyes and nodded to Peter who knocked her off the chair then hauled her up and put her back on it, a crack having appeared in her pretty face.

"I'll ask you again, did you see Jasper?"

She stood up to Peters blows a few more times until the cracks were becoming slower to heal.

"All right yes. I saw him."

"Where is he?"

"In a cabin"

I nodded and she went down again.

"I happen to know that the thirstier you become the longer you take to heal and you are getting thirsty so you'll start to hurt. Would you like to try again?"

"In a concrete bunker she had built for him"

"So she had plenty of prior warning?"

Alice said nothing and I nodded

"Yes, Yes" she screamed.

"Good, now were getting somewhere. Where is this bunker?"

"In the centre of the compound, about 100 yards from her command centre"

I looked at Peter and he nodded, so it was where he thought it would likely be,

"Is he constrained?"

"What?"

"Is he tied or chained?"

"YES. Chained"

"Now for the million dollar question. How badly is he hurt?"

She looked at me and there was a ghost of a smile on her cracked lips.

"You have no idea Bella"

I didn't need to move, Peter grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall, there was a shower of wood as logs splintered and she fell, only to be picked up again and tossed through the air like a rag doll. This time when he lifted her up I saw her arm swinging uselessly at her side and numerous cracks on her face and neck. I nodded and he put her back on the chair.

"Bad move Alice. Would you like to try again?"

"He's bad. But alive."

"That's better. So can he walk out?"

She shook her head,

"No. I don't think so. It looks like he's gone through a stone crusher."

My heart clenched and I wanted to rip her head off at this point but Peter coughed and I came to myself, standing over her with my arm raised to sweep her head from her shoulders,

"We need a layout of the camp and perimeter traps Bells"

I nodded and walked out of the door to be replaced by Charlotte. We'd agreed not to use Em or Rose because they had been family although when I told Em what she'd said he was quite prepared to go in and help out. Rose came over and put her arm around my shoulders,

"He'll be OK Bella. Our Jasper is tough."

"I know Rose but I also know that Maria is evil. We need to get him out soon. I need him now Rose, I can't wait much longer."

"We'll get him Bells, hang on in there" Em said taking me in a bear hug.

"Emmett I'm really glad you and Rose are here. I don't think I could go on without you two, but I need Jasper, I can't cope in this life on my own, I don't want to. If anything happens that he dies I want you to promise me you'll end me too"

"Bella we'll get him. You can't kill The Major remember that"

"Promise me Emmett please. Rose you too. You saw me when you saved me from Jake. I can't do this without him. Please."

They looked at each other and I saw a smile on their faces as they turned back,

"Bella, Emmett told me in that Motel that if I died he'd follow me. At the time it took me aback but after thinking about it I realized what he meant, so yes. We promise, if Jazz doesn't make it out we'll help you follow him."

I nodded, my eyes awash with venom. They understood I couldn't live without my mate, my Jasper, couldn't and wouldn't

"I need to ask you something else"

"Anything Bells" Emmett hugged me again.

"Find Edward and Rachel if you can. They should pay, especially her."

"OK Bells, now come on, pull yourself together. We have a Major to save and I need help with my cloak and tights"

I smiled at that, Emmett always made me feel better.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Maria

It had been so long since I'd had The Major in my bed and he still had the ability to rouse my sexual desire, as weak and damaged as he was. I stood before him in his new home, quite sure I was safe even without any guards accompanying me. I knelt down beside him and lifted his head by its dusty blond locks that had once fanned out across my belly.

"So Major, its just us once more. I'm sorry you have such inhospitable quarters but I'd hate for you to leave now we've got re-acquainted."

I moved closer to his battered face and kissed the lips that had once touched mine so tenderly.

"If only you hadn't deserted me we could have ruled the whole of the South. Such a pity and when I had such high hopes of us"

He opened those beautiful eyes but they were black now not the vivid red that had set my pulses racing once upon a time,

"Fuck you Maria"

"Ah if only Major but I doubt you are capable at the moment. If I thought it was a possibility I would fetch you a human to drain but I fear you would only use the strength to fight me and I have no intention of allowing that. You are mine now and we're going to have many days and nights together. Perhaps one day you will remember how well we fit together. The passion we sparked in each other."

I pulled his ragged shirt to one side to look where the mark I'd put on him once stood out so proudly. It had been replaced by another's and I shook my head.

"Major. You gave yourself to another. You allowed her to obliterate my ownership mark with a new one."

I touched the spot and he tried to pull away,

"Oh no Major, You are my creature. You were mine in the beginning and you will be mine to the end."

I leaned forward although he tried to pull away weakly and I bit down over the exact spot, pumping my venom in as long as I could. He squirmed but I didn't let go until I had covered the mark of his mate with my own.

"She may be your mate but I own you Major. I made you, and you belong to me. Get used to being mine again. I'm the only woman you will ever see, hear, smell, or feel until the day you cease to exist. You are mine Major Whitlock. Jasper Hale no longer exists, he is a man of smoke. Jasper Whitlock is a feeble flame that has flickered its last and died. There is only The Major, The God of War, left and you will see that if it takes eternity."

I left him then, laying in his bed of straw like a wild animal,. Given enough blood to keep him alive, no more and only human blood, his eyes would soon return to their blood-red and his spirit would break like that of a stallion it only took time, something I had an eternity of. Bella Swan would become a distant memory, a girl of dreams, fading to a ghost over the years. He would be my lover again, my Major, the leader of my army. It would just take time.

Jasper

Maria had finally gone and I had peace to think. My shoulder ached terribly and I knew it would never stop, my darling Bella's mark had gone, been obliterated by the bitch, but her memory would remain with me. When I closed my eyes I could see her, trace our story together, from my first sight of her at Forks High School, her time with Edward, the terrible party, seeing her in the hospital and our slowly awakening feelings for each other, the first time we made love, the last time we made love, these were the memories that kept me sane, alive through the hell that my life had become. I knew Maria was evil but even I had never expected so much hatred from her. My body was an ocean of pain from the stone crusher she had brought in especially for me. Every time a part of my body went in she stood and smiled watching my face for a sign I was giving in, but it never came, pain I had lived with for years and years and it had all led to Bella. I knew she would come if I could only hold on, Maria could break my body but my heart and soul belonged to Bella and nothing would ever change that. I would die before I betrayed that love.

Maria

I rang Alice Cullen to see if she'd seen anything new but her cell went to voice mail. I wondered if she had done as she said and gone back to the Volturi, A shame, she was a woman after my own heart . She too had owned My Major for a short time, she'd made him soft, an animal hunter, unnatural but he would become strong again, blood thirsty again, a killer, My killer, I just needed patience. I rang off, not bothering with a message, I had managed without her visions for decades and I didn't need her now I knew the future. I would own The South as soon as My Major came to his senses and he would, no man could take the punishment he did for ever. He would break and I would be standing there with the offer of my hand once more and he would grasp it gratefully as he had before. He would be my general, my lover and my best weapon as soon as Bella Swan was gone from his mind and she would, she would fade with pain. Torture always won in the end, pain beat love every time, I'd seen it before and I would see it in The Majors eyes soon I promise my self.

I instructed that he be cleaned up and brought to my quarters,

"He can't walk"

"Then carry him fools"

He came, clean and dressed in simple cotton pants. His poor body still misshapen from its last encounter with my new toy but his legs and groin avoided this time as instructed. My guards lay him on my bed and I went over to join him.

"So Major. You find yourself in my bed once more after so long. I wonder if your other women ever did as much for you as I. Ever took you to the heights I did? Do you remember the passion? The heat? Coming back after a great victory and throwing me on the bed? Not waiting to undress but taking me in the heat of passion?"

I undid the drawstring of his pants and opening them slid my hand in to caress his belly and take him in my hand. He stirred despite himself,

"See Major you still desire me. You try to deny it but your body betrays you"

I slid the pants from his body to the floor and used my mouth to bring him to full erection,

"See Major you still want me"

I slid up his body to kiss his lips and he lifted his head painfully to meet me. I smiled as he reached for me with a battered hand but then he grabbed my hair pulling me back and spat in my face,

"I'd rather fuck a rotting corpse than you, bitch"

I was so angry I lost all control and my guards pulled me off eventually. His face was a mass of bites and scratches, his eyes closed, and his lips ragged.

"Take him back, put him in there again, all except his head, I want him to feel everything,.I want him mangled but alive."

As they dragged him out I heard his laugh, a ghost of a whisper,

"You'll never have me Maria, I belong to another."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Peter

Bella was impatient but as I pointed out to her, it would be plain fucking stupid to go in all guns blazing and end up with more captured or dead. We needed to know the routine of the camp and the geography because it had grown and changed since our days with Maria although surprisingly she'd stayed put. I guess she felt secure these days, we used to move frequently but that was before she obtained a stranglehold over the Southern Covens. The Volturi were happy to allow this because it put a stop to the wars that jeopardized our world so much in the old days. Thinking about it, the Volturi weren't going to be happy if we destroyed the status quo in Mexico but there was no way on this Earth Bella was going to let Maria live after she snatched Jazz. God knows what she'd do once she saw him, it wasn't going to be pretty I knew that but I didn't think Bella had thought it through to its logical conclusion. Maria had nothing to lose and she believed in an eye for an eye. The Major had deserted her and that was not allowed so she was going to take her anger out on his hide one way or another. I just hope we could recover all the pieces but I wasn't going to tell her that.

I did however speak to Em, Sabre, and Char and we agreed that at least one of us would stay by Bella at all times. If necessary we'd get her the hell out, worst case scenario.  
"Do you really think we might be too late?" Em asked cracking his knuckles,  
"F yes. You have no idea what she's capable of, Vlad the Impaler took lessons from that bitch."  
After that there were no more questions, the trouble with Em and Rose was that they'd never fought for their lives, never been up against pure evil and therefore had no idea what they could expect. We on the other hand knew only too well and it scared me shitless. I'd vowed never to set foot in Mexico again and I would have stuck to that if it had been anyone other than The Major.

Bella

Peter was more nervous than I'd ever seen him and that alone had alarm bells ringing. He and Sabre had been watching the camp for three days now and decided they knew the routine well enough. Not a lot had changed according to him, except the amount of security. How much was normal for Maria he didn't know but some was in anticipation of a rescue attempt. He'd checked out the bunker from a safe distance and told me,  
"There's no f way of getting to it undetected so we're gonna have to rain down hell on the compound. We needed an insider, at least one, for a rescue to have any chance. Someone who could get close enough to protect Jazz at the beginning of the attack. Maria could quite literally cut her losses by destroying him before we could get close. After a huge row it was decided I was the only one who could really protect him which meant my getting into the camp hopefully undetected as a new-born. Fresh meat was appearing on a daily basis so we knew she was building up her fighting force against us.

Peter

Well it was going to be tonight, I couldn't control Bella any longer, she started to panic when the pull of Jaspers presence started to weaken and I knew that meant Maria was killing him by degrees. I couldn't blame her either, so it was with relief our other helper came back with the supplies he'd sourced God knows where! We had portable flame throwers but more importantly fireproof overalls for ourselves because I was willing to bet Maria also had the same and it would do no good if we got ourselves flamed during the rescue. Rose and I would concentrate on finding Maria while Sabre and Em would cover the Major and concentrate on getting him out of the bunker. Charlotte and Toby would fire the cabins and newborns. I didn't like splitting our forces but Char, Sabre and I were the only real fighters so it made sense to put one of us with each party.  
"Just remember we know how she works and you listen to what we say. If we say go you go, if we say stop you stop. Bella's going to protect Jazz first but she'll try to throw it over us too. If she does then it will be easier to kick their butts so do it and quick, no fucking about. Everyone got that?"

I waited until, everyone agreed. Everyone that was, except Bella.

Bella

There was something I needed to say to them all.  
"Thank you all for loving us enough to lay you'd lives on the line or for hating maria enough, your reasons are your own but I want to tell you one thing. I will protect you as much as I can and if Jasper can't be saved then I'll watch your backs as you retreat but I don't want anyone trying to get me out. I stand or fall beside the Major. Got it?"

I looked round and although they didn't like it, they did understand. Peter alone didn't react and I glared,  
"Peter?"  
"Can't do it Bells, I have prior orders"  
"Whose orders?"  
The Major and I never disobey an order from my commanding officer"  
I raised an eyebrow at him,  
"Well not often, and certainly not this time"  
"I think you and I need to speak privately Peter."

He nodded and we went outside and away from the cabin,  
"What did Jazz ask you to do and when?"  
"Bells The Major and I have been together for too long for me to ignore his wishes. He knew there might come a time when he couldn't be with you any longer, although we never thought it would be this soon. He made me promise I'd keep you safe for at least six months after he was gone"  
"Why?"  
"Because he wanted you cool-headed when you decided to join him"  
I couldn't answer, my throat closed up and I tried to swallow but I was choking.  
"He always knew it might happen Bella, The Major made a lot of enemies over the years, admittedly he killed most of them, but there was always the possibility someone like Maria would come along and snatch him. He's let his guard down of late with you and it may just have cost him his life."  
"Thanks Peter, that makes me feel a lot better"  
"Only telling it the way it is Bells. Now clear your fucking head and get ready to watch our backs or we're all fucking toast."  
He was right, I had to think clearly if we were going to get Jasper out, and failure just wasn't an option. I nodded and we went back in, where the others were waiting.  
"Right folks, ready for a spot of Mexican dancing? Then lets hit the fucking road."  
We piled into three trucks that Peter and Emmett had acquired, one a flat-bed "Just in case" Peter had put it. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he meant by that.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Peter

We decided to go in after dark just for the confusion it would cause with the fires, the newborns would panic and help the chaos, fire was the one thing they were terrified of and I didn't think any commander would keep them together in that situation. Bella watched as a batch of newborns came back to the compound covered in blood and gore and she slipped in amongst them. They were so disorganised it wasn't difficult and I had to smile, The Major wouldn't have allowed them back until the blood craze of the kill had died down but the idiot in charge of these just harried them back still high as kites after the slaughter. Bella was soon covered in gore herself after inducing another to fight her, they rolled around in the dirt before Bella threw him over the heads of some of the others, causing another fight further down the line. A great diversion and I nodded, well done Bella now get yourself hidden out somewhere so you can protect our butts. It was difficult to keep her in sight in the melee but I caught a glimpse as she broke away from the others to duck behind a pile of bodies from an earlier encounter. If she could just stay hidden a little while we would have a better chance.

I continued to watch with Emmett and Sabre as the light faded and the camp disappeared into the cloak of darkness, only Vampire eyes still able to make out the movement as the commanders tried to keep the newborns in some kind of order. Then Maria came out from the concrete bunker Alice had told us about and my stomach sank to see the satisfied look on her face.

"That doesn't bode well for The Major!" pointed out Sabre and I had to agree.

About an hour later with newborns still squabbling I gave the signal and Char and Toby started first fires in the compound. As the newborns ran around in panic they helped spread it, especially when Toby used his gift to blind them. It was going better than I'd hoped when Rose and I made our way in, the perimeter guards having been turned into sushi by Sabre. We knew where Maria was as she'd kindly shown herself a short while ago. As we approached her headquarters she came out surrounded by her elite soldiers and there were more than I'd bargained for, but luckily Toby appeared and they moved about unable to see their targets so we got quite a few before Maria made a break for it as her sight returned. As she ran she looked over and recognised me.

"Maria, good to see you again bitch"

She cursed in Mexican and made for another cabin in the far corner of the compound., I knew this would be her personal escape route and whistling for Rose to follow we chased her down. It was touch and go but just before the door she stopped suddenly, as if an invisible wall had been thrown up and I saw Bella standing atop the bunker

"She's mine Peter" she shouted and leapt onto Maria crashing to the floor with her.

There was a terrible screaming and I wasn't sure who was winning the cat fight but leaving Rose to help if needed I went to help Em and Sabre with Jazz. It was proving difficult to affect an entry to the bunker for some reason. They'd killed the newborns guarding the entrance and thrown the pieces onto the nearest fire but the door was jammed.

Emmett

We'd made short work of the guards but the bloody door was jammed so while I tried to rip it off its hinges Sabre watched my back. Most of the newborns were too confused to be much of a danger but there were a few of Maria's guard still around and they made it necessary for me to stop working on the door every few minuted to back him up. We saw a figure appear through the smoke and I was about to attack when I recognised Peter, but not the funny guy I knew. This was a stone cold killer and he pointed me back to the door.

"Get the fucking thing open Em we don't have all night."

I returned to my task and with a final heave the door came away with its frame. I threw it at two newborns still staggering about although with parts missing, and ran down the steps into the interior. It was as black as hell but I could see something laying in the corner of the huge room which was mainly taken up by machinery of some kind. I crouched down realizing it was Jasper, well what was left of him. His whole body was crushed, every bone splintered and I thought for a moment, nothing can survive this, but then I saw his fingers were twitching so I did the only thing I could, throwing him over my shoulder and running back out into the compound.

Peter

I saw Emmett run out with something over his shoulder and gave a quiet thanks that we'd got him.

"Out now Em, well cover you back. Get to the truck and go as fast as you can. Get away from here in case there are more soldiers still out there. Sabre, go with him."

I turned back to the compound to see Bella standing over a smoking heap that I presumed had been Maria. She wore a triumphant look on her face and I saw the warrior inside of the girl.

"We've got him Bells, make it snappy we need to go. Now."

I rounded up the others and we mopped up, throwing the last remaining newborns on the few fires that hadn't yet gone out.

"I want the place obliterated" Bella shouted and suddenly it felt as if the whole place were hit by a tornado with her at its center. Everything still standing was smashed to pieces, tiny pieces, including the concrete bunker and whatever had been in it. I sighed, she would pick now to get into death and destruction still,...what the fuck!

As the place now resembled the aftermath of an earthquake I counted our numbers, her shield had worked and we hadn't lost a single of our number although Toby was scorched and Char had a nasty facial wound that was starting to heal as I kissed her.

"Right Bells, out now."

She stood a moment longer, her face set and her hair blowing in the wind, surveying what her reversed shield had done then nodded and followed me from the flattened compound to the two remaining trucks. Emmett had done as instructed and got the hell out with Jazz. Toby took one truck, he was heading out, his job done and very happy, so Char, Em, Rose, and I got in the other with a still high Bella.

"Yeah Peter we whooped her ass real good" she shouted as I drove off to the rendezvous with Emmett.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Emmett

When I got back to the cabin I had no idea what to do with Jasper. Picking him up was like picking up a sack of loose bones and flesh but he was alive, I knew that as his eyes flickered and his fingers continued to twitch. I lifted him as gently as I could and laid him on the bed talking although I knew he couldn't answer with his jaw so badly smashed. What Bella would do when she saw him I hatred to think. He would heal, of that I had no doubt but how? Would all the bones arrange themselves properly? Fuck, I was scared stiff. All I knew was that to heal he needed to feed his thirst, I could find food for him but how we were going to get it into his body was beyond me.

"Jazz I'm going to hunt man. I'll be back soon and the others will be here in a few minutes. You hang in there buddy."

I touched his fingers gently and he curved one around mine, telling me he'd heard. If they hadn't killed that Mexican Bitch I'd be going back for her myself, I promised him.

Peter

Before we drew up at the cabin I tried to get eye contact with Char and I think she knew what I was trying to tell her because she was out of the truck and at Bella's side as she entered.

"Rose, stay here with me a sec."

"Why?"

"I think..."

I never had a chance to finish, we both heard Bella's agonised cry as she found Jasper.

"What in Gods name is going on?"

"I think he's bad Rose. I saw when Em came out and I have to tell you what he was carrying in no way resembled a human body."

She looked at me in horror before rushing after the others. I sat outside, leaning against a tree. I'd seen the aftermath of Maria's temper before and I didn't want to see it again. Not when my best friend was the recipient.

Bella

Char followed me in to the cabin as I called Jaspers name. There was no reply and I froze,

"They got him out didn't they Char?"

I was scared now as she nodded,

"Yes Bella, Em got him out but I think he's in bad shape honey"

She took my hand and we walked through to the bedroom. As my eyes adjusted to the light in here I saw Jasper on the bed and screamed in shock and rage before collapsing beside him.

"Oh Jazz, what has she done to you?"

I stroked his matted hair and the undamaged side of his face and as I did so he opened his eye. There was such love in that look that I leaned over and kissed his shattered jaw.

"Don't worry darling we'll make you better. You are going to be fine."

His fingers twitched again and I laid my hand over his, feeling the bones move as I did so, but he continued to gaze at me and there was a sudden flood of love that encompassed me.

"I love you too Jazz."

Charlotte touched my shoulder,

"I'll be outside when you need me"

I nodded, unable to break eye contact with my mate.

Peter

When Charlotte came out and I saw her face I knew it was worse than I'd imagined.

"Peter what the hell are we going to do?"

I shook my head, unable to speak for rage. Then we heard a crash and Emmett appeared with two Elk in his arms.

I looked at them and then him,

"Good thinking Em he's gonna need blood."

Char put a hand to her mouth,

"And just how are we going to get it into his body?"

I looked at her,

"That bad?"

"That bad Peter. His jaw is crushed, so how do we feed him?"

I looked at her and sighed,

"Fucked if I know but we have to work out something or he'll never be strong enough to heal."

Charlotte

Standing here talking about it wasn't helping so I went back into the cabin and threw the contents of the kitchen drawers on the floor, scattering it as I looked for anything we could use.

"Char what are we looking for?"

Peter had come in behind me,

"Tubing, anything we can get down his throat to enable him to drink. Don't just stand there, find something" I shouted at him.

He went out as Em came back in with Rose and a length of plastic hose.

"I guessed we might need help after speaking to Em. Will this do? Its dirty but I couldn't find anything else at short notice."

I snatched it from her and ran it under the hot tap quickly,

"Right we need to bleed the elk into something."

"I'm on it"

Em shouted as he disappeared again. When I looked out of the window he and Peter had hung the elk over a tree bough and slit its throat, catching the blood in a pail they'd found outside somewhere. Grabbing Rose and the tubing I went through to the bedroom where Bella knelt beside her mate rocking in her distress but holding his gaze. I touched her shoulder,

"Bella we need to get to Jazz honey. We think this will help",

She looked at the tube and understood what we were going to do so she moved to the other side still touching his poor crushed body and catching his eye again. I saw his finger curved around hers and it brought a lump to my throat.

Peter

I brought the first pail of blood in as Char explained to the Major what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry Major but I don't know how else to help you. This is probably going to hurt and its sure not going to be pleasant but here goes".

I held the pail up as Charlotte threaded the tubing down Jaspers throat, he gagging as she did so. Bella tensed but didn't move and Rose stood behind her, hands on Bella's shoulders as support. After Em brought in the second pail we stopped to give the Major a rest, after all his body could only cope with so much at a time. He hadn't looked away from Bella and his finger was still curled around hers.

"I guess we should leave him rest a while now. See if the blood helps"

God knows what we were going to do if it didn't. As we filed out I heard Bella's voice,

"Thank you all".

I shut the door, leaving them in peace and crossing my fingers. Whatever happened it wasn't over. I'd seen Bella's fury at Maria, it would be even worse for Alice. When we got back to her.

Bella

Once we were alone I breathed again and moving very slowly I gently took his hand in mine feeling the bones grate a I did so but he never showed the pain he was in. I sat on the bed beside him and then lay down, disturbing him as little as possible. I put my free hand on the undamaged side of his face and pressed my body gently against his.

"I love you Jazz. We'll fight this together, we have eternity waiting. Rest and I promise I won't leave you. Rest my love."

He closed his eye and I felt his body relax into mine. His pain crashed against me as if I were burning over again, but I gladly took it in for him, as much as I was able to bear and then a little more, anything to help his suffering.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

We lay quietly together for some hours and I felt the mixture of pain and love still emanating from him so I knew he was still fighting although how I couldn't begin to understand. Then I felt his fingers move very slowly and stiffly to grasp the hand I had over them. I sat up slowly to look at him and smiled, the eye that was open looked at me steadily and as I watched his fingers moved again.

"Hi there Cowboy, you coming back to me? About time too. Let me get the others, you need feeding again."

I called and Peter and Emmett came in both looking worried until they saw my smile,

"Thank fuck for that! I aged twenty years overnight. So Major you ready for your next meal?"

Jasper couldn't answer yet but they set the tube up and this time he didn't gag so much. I watched as they slowly fed the blood down the tube,

"Soon have you up and about. Best quality mountain lion this time. We thought you needed the best quality stuff for now but you'll owe us both big time."

As they left Peter touched his shoulder as a wounded comrade and Jazz looked at him for a moment.

"Got it covered Major"

I looked but Peter merely winked at me and walked out with Emmett.

Peter

When we got out of earshot I turned to Emmett,

"We've got Alice, now we need to find a way to get our hands on Rachel and Edward."

"Didn't Bella guarantee Alice her life?"

"Did she? I must have gone deaf at that point. You sure?"

Emmett looked at me steadily and I knew he was deciding on a number of things here, not least of all who he held allegiance to.

"Nah, I must have misheard somewhere there. Maybe Bella promised not to let her go"

"Yeah that sounds more likely. Hey did you see her kick ass back at the compound?"

"So it was Bella who caused all that at the end?"

"Oh yeah. I think our little girl has just found her feet. I'd hate to be on the wrong side of her now. Still we have our boy to feed up. You coming with me? Might find a grizzly or two"

Emmett nodded with a smile and we headed off together, I was really getting to like our latest edition to the family. Blondie was still hanging in the balance but Emmett was going to be a fully fledged Whitlock before too long.

Rose

I watched the two guys go off on their latest hunting jaunt. Jazz wouldn't need feeding again for some hours but they just enjoyed the hunt. It was good to see Em with someone he could relate to, at the Cullens he'd always been the odd one out, too exuberant, too loud, and full of energy but he fit in with Peter like they were twins and I had to laugh thinking of their antics with poor Jimmy the climbing instructor. Char heard my chuckle and turned,

"What's that all about?"

I nodded to where our husbands had disappeared,

"Oh yes. They get on really well. Emmett is good for Peter. He spends too much time on his own just with me, and Jazz isn't on the same wave length really. I think he sees Peter as loyal but a loose cannon, I guess he's right."

"I think they go together well although God help anyone who upsets or annoys them."

"Oh, thinking of James Sinclair? Yeah, typical Peter, authority figures always bring out the worst in him. Anyway I guess we should go see our captive, make sure she's nicely uncomfortable or would you like me to go alone. I know it must be awkward for you, her being a kind of sister and all that"

I shook my head stony faced again.

"I saw what she did to Jasper. No sister could do that, she deserves everything she's got coming to her."

"You do know they're going to kill her don't you?"

"Bella or Jazz? Yes I know. If Id found Em like that I'd feel the same way Char."

"Fair enough."

Bella

When the guys had gone again I lay back down with Jasper and tried to send him my love while taking his pain at the same time. The pain wasn't decreasing yet but I guessed it hurt knitting broken bones and he had a body full of them. If he'd been allowed to feed he could have kept on top of it but by starving him Maria had ensured he couldn't even start to heal. As I lay and drifted, thinking about what had happened in the compound and the first glance of Jazz I got when I walked in here I hadn't noticed. but Jasper had taken my hand in his, his hand...it was able not only to move but grasp mine. I opened my eyes and he had turned his head to gaze at my face on the pillow beside his. The damaged side was looking less distorted now and his mouth was working albeit painfully. I smiled and touched his face before gently kissing his lips.

"I love you Jazz. Don't you dare frighten me like that again or I'll kill you myself."

He smiled and his hand squeezed mine. He was going to be fine and I was going to kill everyone involved in his torture, everyone without favour.

Peter

Em and I working together got a nice, big, very pissed off bear for the Majors supper and carried it back taking turns.

"You know we should do this more often"

"Well Em we have plenty of bear close to our place. Once you move in full time I'll show you."

"Great, well we have no plans to go anywhere else if you and Jazz are happy to get two more family members full time."

"Just say the word big guy, although I warn you now, I like to wind Blondie up"

"Really? I never would have guessed!"

We got back to find the girls missing but a note telling us they'd gone to check on Alice Cullen.

"I don't know why they bother. She'll be smoke and ash as soon as The Major is on his feet again."

"Well not quite but it won't be long"

We heard The Majors voice although weak and croaky and turned to see him standing in the doorway leaning on Bella's shoulder.

"Major you look like shit, what are you doing on your feet?"

"If you think you are sticking that pipe down my throat again, dream on, I'll manage."

We took his arms and helped him out to the bear which we'd rested by a tree stump,

"OK boys, I can take it from here."

We looked at each other raising our eyebrows,

"Unless you want to end up inside the bear pelt I suggest you let us help you a bit."

Em steadied him one side while I lifted the bear carcass so he could reach it and we stood while he fed, brothers together.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Jasper

I rested after my meal and finally I was feeling strong enough to take my mate in my arms and cuddle her, something I thought I might never do again. She snaked her leg over my hip and pulled herself close, winding her arms around me gently as we lay on the bed.

"I thought I'd lost you Jazz."

"No. Too ornery to die Bella."

"I love you and I will never go through that again. Maria's dead",

I looked at her and smiled,

"Peter?"

"No. Me."

I raised an eyebrow,

"You killed her?"

"Yes. I owed her. I flattened her compound too."

"Flattened it?"

"Yes I found my shield has a kick ass side to it. If I expand it really quickly it works like a tornado. You should have seen the buildings fly apart. Even that concrete bunker she built for you."

"I'd better not upset you then."

She sighed breathing in my scent and nuzzling my neck,

"I'll be glad when you are feeling stronger."

"Oh why? Did you have something particular in mind?"

She smiled and I felt her desire crash over me,

"Oh I see. I might need a few more grizzlies first, these bones aren't as strong as they should be yet but hold the thought."

"Hey Bells, how many bears you think you'll need?"

I groaned, Peter and Emmett had been listening in,

"Oh at least two or three, boys"

She turned back to me,

"I have my secret weapon, the fast food delivery boys!"

They laughed and I heard the door crash as they ran out.

Bella

I had wondered if I would ever see Jazz again let alone talk to him and now here he was healing slowly but healing never the less.

"Jazz what to we do first?"

"Alice. I understand you already have her."

"Yes. I guaranteed her safety if she told us where you were."

He smiled at me,

"But I didn't and I owe her."

"Can I come and watch?"

He took my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing my wrist where my blood used to pulse and call to him.

"Alice dies but we need to remember that will upset Aro and the Volturi. Do you really want to make an enemy of him?"

"I don't care. If I have to take on Aro I will, but I wont allow that bitch to live after what she did to you."

"OK. Then she dies. What about the others? Carlisle, Edward and Rachel?"

"Carlisle hasn't done anything. He's been a blind fool but I don't think he deserves to die for that. Edward is an idiot but not really dangerous on his own, especially now I'm a Vampire. But Rachel, she'll always be a threat. We killed her lover. Do you think she'll forget about that or give up on revenge?"

"I think that might depend on Aro. If he tells her to leave it she will."

"Really? I'm not so sure."

"Well she lives in Italy so it will be more difficult to get at her without Aro knowing and interfering."

"I don't care. She gives me the shudders And I don't trust her not to cause trouble in the future. I think we need to find a way to get her away from Italy and at the very least talk to her"

"Talk?"

"Well, maybe a little non verbal communication too."

Peter

I was glad to see The Major back on his feet, for a while there I really thought Maria had done too much damage but Bella pulled us all together and Rose showed she was good in a crisis, I guess I'd be looking at her a little differently from now on. As for Bella's crazy notion of trying to get Rachel away from Volterra I thought she stood more chance at teaching pigs to fly her way Firstly though there was the rather delicate matter of Alice Cullen to consider. Bella wanted her guts for what she'd done handing the Major over to maria and he was seconding the motion but what they failed to realize was that Alice was under the protection of the Volturi, Aro would never countenance the death of such a gifted vampire. I tried to talk to them about it

"Guys you can't just go ahead and kill Alice. Aro will throw a hissy fit and we don't need that kind of trouble."

"Alice dies" Bella was adamant.

"Bella listen to me for just a minute. So far we've been lucky, we got everyone we wanted but they've all been easy compared to her, she has a powerful patron."

"Lucky? You consider Jaspers treatment at Maria's hands lucky Peter? You think its all been easy? Are you on the same page as the rest of us?"

"No I'm one page ahead Bells. If you kill Alice Cullen the Volturi will come for all of us and there are too many to fight and win. Its suicide."

"I'll take my chances then because she attempted to kill my mate and that will be punished. If you want to get out now Peter that's fine. You go and anyone else who wants out."

"Whoa girl, pull those horns in, we're on your side. You need to think about this first. Do you want to get into a war with the Volturi?"

"Is there another way Peter?"

"Well I may just be able to help you there. Aro wants Alice but he also wants Edward so if you can guarantee to deliver Edward to him he might be happy to let you keep Alice. After all I think its Edward he'd rather have. It would be really useful to know what everyone in the room was thinking, don't you agree? Whereas Alice's gift is very variable in its accuracy, people change their mind and the future changes with it. All you need to do is keep Alice on ice a little longer and hunt out Edward. If he goes to Volterra I can pretty much guarantee that Rachel will move out. I have a little birdie tweeting in my ear at the moment, very interesting information.I still have a few friends who wouldn't get involved with Maria but are more than happy to pass on information from Volterra. It gives The Major a chance to get back to full fitness and you two love birds a chance of a honeymoon period. Everyone's a winner!"

Bella

Jasper was still weak and would be for some time and the thought of a honeymoon was appealing! I looked to Jasper,

"What do you think?"

He looked at Peter strangely before answering,

"I don't think we have a chance at getting our hands on Rachel any other way but I hate the idea of just handing over Edward."

Peter smiled,

"But you know, I know something that will pretty much guarantee Rachel will leave Volterra when he arrives."

Jasper nodded and sighed,

"Yeah and you aren't going to tell us what that is yet are you?"

Peter shook his head,

"No I want to get all my ducks in a row first."

I was lost by this time, all I wanted to do was rip Alice to very small pieces and roast them over a furnace immediately but looking from Jazz to Peter I knew they had another plan.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

"So darlin' what do we do to pass the time?"

She turned to me with a sultry smile.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something. For now I'd like to go home."

Em and Rose accompanied us back and I saw that the barn was a complete ruin,

"Peter took the horses to his place. Once we get the barn rebuilt they can come home. In the meantime why don't we get you to bed, I think you need to rest. Not all of those bones have healed properly yet.

She was right, I was still in some pain and the idea of laying in Bella's arms was enticing. This time I couldn't carry her upstairs so we walked up slowly together her arm around my waist helping me unobtrusively.

Bella

No one else knew how much pain Jasper was still in, he was so stoic that they thought he was about back to normal, only Peter gave him the odd look now and again. When we got to the bedroom I made him sit down while I ran hot water into the huge tub then called him through and helped him undress. It was then I really noticed the fresh bite mark on his shoulder. He saw my look and tried to cover it by slipping under the bubbles. I didn't say anything, he was hurting too much and as he relaxed in the water I undressed and joined him, slipping between his legs and kneeling to face him. He opened his eyes and smiled,

"What a sight. You are beautiful"

He lifted his arms to pull me close and kissed my neck and face. I smiled at his careful movements, especially as he was more tense in some areas than others! I slid my hands down to his thighs but I didn't get the reaction I expected. He closed his eyes again and took my hands in his,

"I can't Bella."

I was confused and a little hurt,

"Too painful?" I asked.

"Not exactly. Well yes but not the way you think."

"Jasper you aren't making much sense. What's wrong?"

"I just can't. Not yet. I didn't push him because after all he'd been through a lot, so I just snuggled into him as we lay together in the water until it got too cold then I helped him out and he wrapped a towel around his waist, this wasn't his usual behaviour either and I frowned.

Jasper

I couldn't do it, I knew Bella wanted me but all I could see was Maria, her hair against my pale skin, her mouth on me and my reaction. How could I make love to Bella after I'd betrayed her with Maria. True we hadn't made love but my body had betrayed me. Did I really find Maria sexually attractive? Despite what she'd put me through did I still desire her? I wrapped a towel around me and walked back into the bedroom getting dressed as quickly as my injuries allowed. By the time Bella had dried off and walked back in I was fully dressed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you OK Jazz?"

"Tired and hurting."

"Do you want to lay down for a while?"

I nodded and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. My guilt was crashing through me like a tsunami, I couldn't get past it, couldn't look at Bella without wanting to scream my guilt to her.

She came over dressed only in one of my old tee shirts and lay beside me.

"Want to cuddle?"

I desperately wanted to but I couldn't form the words, all I could see was Maria's face as she leaned in and kissed me.

Bella

There was something very wrong but I couldn't work out what. I got the feelings of love from Jasper but they were mixed with guilt and self loathing. Something had happened in that compound besides what was obvious. I pulled him into my arms and he lay rigid and unhappy until I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Jasper speak to me, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, throat working and muscles tense.

"What happened Jazz? Tell me, this is driving me crazy. Was it something Maria did or said?"

Still the painful silence continued and I knew he wasn't ready to talk yet so I just held him, trying to send my love through to him but he remained stiff and tense. I had no idea what had happened between Jasper and Maria but things had changed between us. When he first got back all I felt was his love and the pain, now all I felt was a terrible guilt. I wondered if he had made love to Maria, had he remembered the way he felt with her? Did he wish she was still alive? I couldn't understand it but that's the only conclusion I could draw. He had remembered how much he felt for her and now she was dead he couldn't bear to make love to me. Did I disgust him? She had been very petite, very pretty, with her glossy black hair and her wonderful smile. Despite all she had done to him did he still love her after all? Had he loved he all along but hadn't realized it until he saw her again. After all he hadn't left with Peter and Charlotte. He'd stayed on some years before leaving. Did he regret that action? Wish things had been different? I had no way of knowing and he wasn't talking so I could only surmise.

Peter

When we got home from hunting the atmosphere was tense. Rose and Emmett were at our place waiting for us.

"What's up, you two look like you just lost a good meal"

"Its Jasper and Bella"

"Fuck, what's wrong now?"

"Some thing's happened, I don't know what but they aren't speaking to each other or at least he isn't speaking to her. He wanders off on his own for hours and she sits around looking hurt."

"Well sounds like its time for Auntie Peter to do his agony aunt bit. You stay here Char while I go talk to Bella then we can tackle the Major. Life's never fucking dull here, is it?"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Peter

I really hated all this but someone had to talk to her and it seemed they were all looking to me. I left the others and found Bella sitting on the porch, arms wrapped around her, head resting on her knees. She turned when she saw me and managed a ghost of a smile,

"Hi Peter, did you have good hunting?"

"Yeah fine thanks. Hows things with you? Em says you got a problem with the Major. Anything I can help with?"

Bella

I knew Peter had come to help but I didn't know what he could do when even I didn't know what was wrong, for sure.

"He's not talking to me, he just walks around or sits staring into space. He won't even let me put an arm around him and I have no idea what to do."

"Is he still in pain?"

"Yes, but it didn't bother him until we got back here. He just shut down and I can't reach him."

She hesitated,

"Peter, do you think he's missing Maria? Do you think he hates me for killing her?"

"Fuck no! What gives you that idea? You did see the state he was in when we rescued him? He'd be a real sick puppy if he wanted that again. He hates Maria, has done for years. Why do you ask?"

"He's carrying her mark again and he won't touch me, it's as if he doesn't find me desirable any longer."

"I doubt that, he's crazy about you. If he's not touching you maybe it's because it hurts him if he gets... well you know."

I shook my head,

"I don't think that's it. I don't think he loves me enough any longer, and I don't know if I can carry on without him. I'm so tired Peter, I want my Jasper back, but I don't know how to reach him. Will you try talking to him? Perhaps he'll open up to you, tell you what's wrong."

"OK Bells I'll see what I can do but I'm sure you're wrong about Maria."

Peter

I wandered in the direction Bella said he'd gone and found him a couple of miles away, sitting cross-legged on a branch at the top of a tall tree, his eyes unfocused until I spoke,

"Good view up there?"

"Go away Peter, I don't want to talk"

"Yeah I was told. You have to talk to someone"

"Why?"

"Because you're fucking everything up and on top of that upsetting Bella"

He swallowed hard,

"I'm sorry for that. I'd do anything not to hurt her, but its too late Peter. I already fucked up."

"So what's new? What did you do this time?"

He shook his head but I saw guilt written all over his face,

"Hey Major what did you do? You can't go on like this, its hurting Bella and upsetting the others. Besides sulking isn't one of your more endearing qualities."

"Go away Peter I don't want to talk about it"

"Well now that's a fucking shame because until you do I'm gonna be your shadow and that can be a son of a bitch!"

He jumped down from the tree and faced me, fury on his face,

"Fuck off Peter"

"Nope."

"Go, before I hurt you"

"Go ahead. I've been hurt before and I'm sure this won't be the last time."

"Peter I mean it, leave me alone."

"Now you see I can't do that. I promised Bella I'd find out what's eating you up so I guess you and I are are going to be real close until you give in and talk. Whatever happened in Maria's compound it can't be worth the end of your relationship with Bella."

"You have no idea what happened"

"So tell me. Help me understand, then we can work out a way past this problem, before you fuck it up totally."

Jasper

As annoying as Peter was I knew he genuinely wanted to help, but I didn't see how he could."

"Peter, I really don't know how to explain it but if I tell you something you have to swear you wont tell anyone else, especially Bella"

He didn't like it but he could see if he didn't I wouldn't speak,

"OK, but I'm not happy about it"

"When I was in Maria's compound she tried to seduce me"

"Well that's not surprising she always had the hots for you."

"She made a play for me, she..."

"For fuck sake spit it out Major, I'm growing old waiting here."

"She tried to get me sexually aroused and..."

"Fuck you're embarrassed!" He laughed, " What did she do? Undress, kiss you? Give you a hand job? A blow job? Come on, out with the fucking details."

"The details aren't important, but she...I reacted to her mouth on me"

So she did a little tongue work and you rose to the occasion. Is that what this is all about?"

I nodded,

"How could I get aroused by Maria if I love Bella?"

"I don't believe I'm hearing this shit, a beautiful woman manages to give you a hard on and you feel guilty? You were a prisoner Major. Did you have any control over the situation? Could you have stopped her?"

"No but..."

"No buts Major. I can't think of a man who wouldn't have reacted in the same way in the same situation. If it bugs you that much, tell her"

"I can't! How can I tell the woman I love that I got a hard on for another woman?, Especially one I thought I was in love with at one time."

Peter

There was more to this than first met the eye and with his last words I got it,

"You're worried you still felt something for Maria aren't you? You think you wanted to fuck her and now you're feeling guilty. Shit man, your head is really screwed on the wrong way. It would have happened to any of us. You have no control over that. Grow up Major"

"I can't let Bella touch me. It feels like I shouldn't touch her after what happened."

"You know I always looked up to you Major but that pedestal is awfully fucking wobbly right now. Just tell Bella what happened. She'll understand, she'll forgive you if you need it."

He shook his head,

"Well you have two choices it seems to me. Tell Bella or leave. Run off with your tail between your legs but don't punish her for what happened with the Mexican Bitch. I'll tell her if you like."

"No. You gave your word Peter"

I thought he was going to attack at that moment.

"OK, I won't break my word but this is stupid. It's just plain crazy."

"Say goodbye from me"

He'd run off before I could answer him.

"Well done Peter, as usual you really helped the situation. Agony Aunt you ain't boy"

I thought before I sighed and made my way slowly back to Bella, unsure what to tell her.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four.

Bella

I saw Peter come back his head down and I knew that Jasper wasn't coming with him. The ache in my chest that had been building for the last two days was now a fully fledged pain. Peter came up to me and put his arm round my shoulder.

"Bella he's not coming back. I'm sorry, I really tried."

"Why Peter? Why has he gone?"

"I can't tell you Bells. He swore me to secrecy. I'm so sorry I couldn't help. Its so stupid too."

"You can't tell me what's wrong but you could tell me what it isn't?"

He thought about that then smiled,

"Yeah I could do that."

"Right. Is it because he doesn't love me any longer?"

"Hell no"

"Is it to do with Maria?"

He didn't answer and I thought about that, he could tell me what it wasn't...OK.

"Did he realize he still loved her?"

Nothing.

"Something happened that he can't tell me, something with Maria, did he make love to her?"

"Nope"

"That's all I need to know Peter. Thank you. He'll be back."

"You seem sure about that Bells"

"I Am. He can't stay away from me any more than I can from him and when he does get back I'm going to kick his sorry ass from one end of the state to the other"

Peter smiled

"Sounds good to me."

Peter

She was right of course, he could run but he couldn't stay away, he loved her and the pull would call him back. He was as tightly bound as Char and I and I couldn't wait to see Bella's fury when she found out what it was all about. I went to see the others,

"Well he's done a runner for a stupid fucking reason I can't go into because he swore me to secrecy but Bella is just waiting for him to come back with his tail between his legs, then she's gonna whop his sorry ass and I'm going to watch and cheer her on."

They were curious but no one asked, they accepted that I'd given my word. I think from what he said that Emmett had his own theory which wasn't far off the mark but I didn't comment. I thought that The Major had finally met his match in Bella, who was turning out to be a hell of a lot stronger than I'd ever thought she would be. Even Char respected the secrecy but she too had a smile on her face when we walked back from Bella's having seen her standing in the bedroom window looking out across the countryside, waiting patiently for his return.

Bella

There was no way I was going to sit with head hanging waiting for Jasper to get himself straightened out so I got the guys to help me rebuild the barn while Char and Rose who I was surprised to learn was a good horsewoman gave me riding lessons. Jasper was going to teach me but he wasn't here so...he missed out. I missed him like crazy when I wasn't busy and spent more hours than I liked to admit watching for his return, I'd know even before I saw him, the pain would diminish as he got closer.

Rose came up to me one evening as I sat on the porch,

"Bella, have you considered the future?"

"No, not really except that it includes Jazz when he gets back."

"What are you going to do though? College? Work? Travel?"

"You know Rose I hadn't considered that but I guess I have to do something. I think I'd like to travel, see places I've only ever heard about. All the exotic places that sound so intriguing. Do you think Jasper would like to travel?"

She smiled,

"I think Jasper would want to do anything you did. He's really smitten, despite this idiocy. Do you know what its all about now?"

"No but I can guess. Did Emmett ever stray?"

"No. He loves me and besides he knows what I'd do to him if he did. But he has been tempted"

"Really?"

"Yes, he's come across two singers, humans whose blood calls to you. I think he considered taking them before their blood but in the end loyalty and love won through. Why? Do you think Jaspers been unfaithful to you?"

"No" I smiled, "But I think he thinks he has"

"Would you like to explain that?"

"No. But it will be fun when he tries to explain it to me"

"And you're not going to give him an easy ride are you?"

"Oh no Rose. He's going to pay for keeping me waiting here alone."

Rose smiled and flickered her hair back from her face,

"I like this kick ass Bella. See you tomorrow"

They'd all gone, I insisted on spending the nights here alone. I knew somehow that when he returned it would be dark. I sat in the window looking out over the pastures and remembering how my life had become so wound up in his. From the moment I woke up in that hospital he'd been there for me and now it was my turn to be there for him. I smiled at the thought of the two of us, talk about mixed up! Then I felt it, the pain was cooling to an ache and I knew he was getting close. I got up, leaving the window open, and went to shower, changing into one of his old tee shirts and picking up a book I curled up against the pillows and started to read. I could have pinpointed the second he stopped, climbing up a tall tree by the window and waiting. Did he know I knew he was there?

Jasper

Well, running hadn't achieved anything except to give me a new pain to add to the others from Maria. I'd thought about what happened over and over then what Peter had said. I had to make things right between Bella and myself because life without her just wasn't a viable option for me. I wondered if she knew how close I was? If she felt the pain as I did then she would know I was close, but I sat there watching her profile as she read. It was peaceful up here, quiet and soothing and all my pains eased as I leaned against the trees trunk and watched. I must have sat there for a good hour before she stirred, putting the book down and turning off the light beside the bed, she'd never got out of the habit of using lights even though we didn't need them to read with our super sight. I saw her lie down and pull the pillow to her chest, cuddling it the way she cuddled me, was she imagining it was me there with her?


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

I knew he was still spying on me but I let him, he had to make the first move before I would acknowledge he was there. I heard it then, a sigh and the movement of a branch, it wasn't much but it was enough for me.

"You'd better get your sorry butt in here Jasper Whitlock and explain your actions."

I heard him chuckle before I felt him sit on the edge of the bed and touch my shoulder.

"Bella, I missed you"

"Your choice Mister. You ready to talk now?"

"What did Peter say?"

"Nothing, you swore him to secrecy. Anything I know I worked out for myself and I have to tell you this, if I'm right, you are in deep shit."

He stiffened and took his hand back so I rolled over to look in his face,

"Well?"

He looked away and I saw he really believed himself guilty of a dreadful sin but as I'd told Rose I wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Jasper

Bella was angry but amused at the same time and this threw me totally. Rage I had been ready for, even disgust if Peter had talked to her, but amusement? I had no idea what to do or say,

"I'm sorry Bella, for running. I didn't know what to do, how to tell you"

"Tell me what? Have you done something to be ashamed of? Something you thought I wouldn't understand or forgive?"

"Yes, both."

She sat up with a sigh,

"Try me Jasper, you might be surprised."

I laughed at that,

"I'd be amazed."

"So go on. You obviously decided to tell me or you wouldn't have come back"

"You were expecting me?"

"I knew you'd be back. You couldn't walk away from me any more than I can you, so get it off your chest"

I just couldn't speak the words, I'd never been this tongue tied in my life.

Bella

In a way I wanted to grin but it was so serious in his eyes and I wouldn't belittle his feelings and hurt him.

"Jasper, I take it you can't get it out, so how about I tell you my theory and we go from there?"

He nodded, unable to hold my gaze,

I took his hand in mine and he gripped it gratefully,

"Its to do with Maria"

He nodded again.

"Something happened in that compound and I've been trying to work out what would affect you so badly. I tried putting myself in Maria's shoes although I didn't know her so I'll tell you what I might have done if I had been a bitch like her. Ignoring the other torture"

"Other torture?"

He looked up questioningly,

"Of course, it was all torture of one kind or another and with this she really hit the mark."

He dropped his eyes again, looking guilty.

"I would have tried to seduce you away from your mate"

His hand clenched mine more tightly,

"I would have done everything in my power to make you think you could be unfaithful to her but..."

"But what?" It was a mere whisper,

"I'd have failed"

"But if you didn't?"

"If you really loved your mate I couldn't have done it and I know you love me so what happened to make you so sure you had betrayed that trust?"

Jasper

She knew almost everything, but the most terrible admission still had to be vocalised. I took a deep breath,

"You're right. She did Bella, she tried everything to persuade me that what we'd had was real love, that it was her I really wanted but I could only think of you. I knew you owned me body and soul or at least I thought so until..." I took a deep breath "...she made me react to her sexually."

"What was she doing and where were you at the time?"

Her questions were valid ones so I continued,

"I was on her bed"

"Did you go there willingly?"

"No I was carried, I couldn't walk"

"Go on"

"She stripped me and used her hands and mouth to excite me"

"And?"

"Isn't that enough Bella?"

"Did you make love to her?"

"No" I laughed,

"Then what did you do?"

"I pulled her head back and spat in her face. I told her I'd never belong to her, that I belonged to you"

She tipped my head back so she could look into my eyes again.

"Jasper, what exactly did you do that made you think you'd been unfaithful, because frankly I'm mystified."

Bella

I'd got it almost right but I was a little confused at what he thought he'd done that was so wrong.

"Bella. I shouldn't have felt anything for her, nothing at all. She shouldn't have been able to excite me at all. That was wrong."

"No Jazz, you had no control over what she did to you and your body was reacting instinctively, you made the conscious decision when you rejected her. That was your love for me talking much louder than a forced erection did. I wish you'd come to me straight away, it was such a stupid reason to run. You've been through too much to worry about something so silly."

"You knew I'd be back didn't you?"

"Of course. You love me, how could you stay away? But while you were gone we got the barn rebuilt and I've learned to ride, well almost."

"I'm sorry, I was going to teach you, I let you down again"

I pulled him up by his hair and glared into his face,

"You stop that right now Major Whitlock. No more apologies. Now I suggest you get showered and get your butt in this bed before I kick it back out the window."

Jasper

I could hardly believe her words, not only was I forgiven she had never blamed me in the first place, I was stupid to ever think Bella would be disgusted or throw me out. We were partners and anything was forgiven between mates who loved each other as deeply as we did. I showered quickly and slipped into bed beside her, my hair still really too wet. Bella giggled,

"You're eager."

"I have a lot of time to catch up on"

"Hows the pain?"

"I'll survive"

I pulled her into my embrace enjoying the feel of her body against mine although the tee shirt had to go as did the pillow that had usurped my position. As I kissed her, enjoying her scent and the feel of her lips on mine I felt myself reacting in the best possible way.

"Time for a riding lesson?" She whispered in my ear,

"Oh yes, you have a long way to go yet darlin'"

And I rolled her over, ignoring my own discomfort to make her mine once more.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

We spent the whole night and next day making love and reaffirming our feelings for each other. I couldn't believe how seriously Jasper had taken his reactions to Maria's tormenting. My fearless warrior was so insecure in himself. Put him against a battalion of newborns and he'd laugh, but put a scheming woman in a position of power over him and he had no idea. As we lay curled up in each others arms knowing we had to finally get up and face the others again he looked into my eyes,

"Bella how did I have the luck to find someone like you? All you've been through and still you are stronger than me."

I shook my head and silenced him with a kiss,

"We compliment each other, your weakness is my strength and your strength my weakness."

"No Bella, faced with Maria's army of newborns you stood and fought, faced with my insecurities you sat and waited then made me feel very humble."

Peter

I knew the time was coming when we needed to mobilise but I didn't relish kicking their collective butts out of the love nest so I was relieved when they finally surfaced, both looking happy and satisfied.

"Great, well now you too are sorted out we need to talk. I don't think it will be long before we get our hands on the lovely Rachel. She'll be showing her pretty face in the USA, well almost."

"Why don't you tell us what you know Peter. You're the one who was so sure she would come back from Italy"

I sighed theatrically,

"Well you see, I had a little bird tweeting in my ear a while back with a few very interesting bits of news. Rachel wants out of her relationship with Edward because Aro wont let her have what she wants while she's still tied up with the Cullen. He wants to get Edward to Volterra and then he'll let her leave but not before. If Edward joins the Volturi then Aro will allow Rachel to take over Maria's territory along with her new love interest.

Bella

I took all this in and tried to make sense of it all.

"So Aro wants to get Edward back to Volterra and by keeping Rachel there he's hoping Edward will just turn up to claim her back? What if he doesn't? Is she supposed to find a way of luring him back?"

"Yep, she'll spin some tale to him about not being safe unless he goes to Volterra and he'll believe her, why shouldn't he? She's very persuasive."

"But what about Rachel? She gets him to Volterra then gets to leave again. Who with?"

"Ah, that's the rub, Rachel is madly in love with Marcus Volturi and he wants out of Volterra. Aro is willing to do a swap, Edward for Marcus."

"Rachel is in love with Marcus Volturi?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Why not? He's powerful and intelligent and he loves her."

"Peter how do you know all this?"

"Once I heard of Rachel I've had people watching her and what she does. I couldn't work out why a girl like her was interested in Edward when she was already involved with Felix but it was all a ploy. She's a very clever girl and now, she'll get what she always planned for."

Jasper

"Peter you seem to have forgotten that we want Rachel. I have no intention of letting her ride off into the sunset with Marcus and set up a power base in Mexico.

"But there my friend you aren't alone. Thinking about what you just said do you really think Aro isn't concerned with the same thing?"

"So let me think about this. Aro wants Edward in the Volturi. He gets Edward via Rachel, probably offering him Marcus' place on the ruling council. Then he uses us to mop up. We get what we want, Rachel, but what about Marcus?"

"Well he isn't going to hand his girl over to us is he? He is Aro's other problem which we will solve for him, collateral damage you could say".

But will Aro be happy for us to take out Marcus?"

"My dear boy, he'll be ecstatic, he gets all his dirty work done without having to raise a finger personally. What's not to like?"

"What about Maria's vacant position, she was keeping the peace in the South. He wont want open warfare there."

"Well there is that, but I think he's got a plan for that too. Jane is going to have her nose put out of joint if Edward takes Marcus place so..."

"Aro gives her Maria's place in Mexico. She's just the girl for something like that. It seems Aro has all his bases covered."

"Of course and if anything goes wrong he can hold his hands up in horror and there's no link back to him. If the cards don't fall the way he wants them he can react however he likes and deny everything."

"Will he leave us alone though?"

"If we do his dirty work for him then yes. Why not, we might be useful in the future. He knows he wont get any of us working for him willingly but after this he'll think he's got it done without us knowing."

"So do we go ahead?" asked Emmett.

I shrugged,

"Down to the powers that be, The Major and Bella."

Bella

Everyone looked at us and I took Jaspers hand, he looked at me and I saw him working the odds.

"Yes. It's a win win situation for us, we get those we want and Aro thinks he's manipulated us so he's happy. We get peace in the end."

He looked over to Em and Rose,

"You two in? You don't have to be. I'll understand if you want to sit this fight out. We all will."

There was a pause then Em broke into a huge grin,

"Now when did I ever pass up the chance of some action. As honorary Whitlocks we're in."

"So Peter, how do we ensure Edward goes back to Volterra?"

"Elementary my dear Watson. We simply scare the crap out of him. Just in case Rachel doesn't prove persuasive enough"

"Good plan. There's just one slight problem I can see with this plan."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"We have no idea where he is at present."

"Ah, I must have forgotten to tell you that little nugget of information. I heard through the grapevine that our brave Edward Cullen is holed up in Denali with Tanya and her sisters."

"So a trip to the snowy environs of Denali is called for? Great I love hunting Polar Bears"

"No Emmett, you miss the point my boy. We don't need to go there, he just has to think we're going"

"So no Polar Bears?"

"No, not this time"

"Bummer!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

It was decided that I should be the one to ring Tanya in Denali and try to speak to Carlisle if they would admit to his being there. When she answered the phone and heard who I was she became very cautious.

"Oh hello Bella. I've heard of you."

"I'd like to speak to Carlisle please Tanya"

"He's not here Bella"

"Look, I'd hate for us to fall out with our first conversation but I know he's there. Please ask him to talk to me Tanya"

"Wait a moment."

She was gone for a long time before the receiver was picked up again and I heard Carlisle's voice,

"Bella?"

"Carlisle, have you heard what happened?"

"No I've been here a while."

"Well let me fill you in. Your daughter gave Jasper to Maria and she tortured him almost to death. I got him out but it was touch and go"

"I'm sorry about that Bella. It would never have been my intention that Jasper got hurt. I don't condone what my daughter did. Is she still alive?"

"Yes for now. I want Edward."

"I can't do that Bella."

"I want him Carlisle and I'm coming to get him. You tell him he'll never be safe from me and the Major as long as he's on the loose."

"Is there any way I can stop you?"

"Not unless you can think of somewhere he'll be safe from me Carlisle."

He paused,

"Would it be safe for him in Volterra?"

"Stupid question Carlisle. How could I attack him there. Why, would you give him up to Aro?"

"To save him yes."

"Then I suggest you do it, because if he's still there when we get to Denali he's a dead man."

"Why are you warning me Bella"

"Because my fight is not with you Carlisle and I don't relish a fight in which you would be killed."

"Thank you Bella what ever your motives. Edward will be going to Volterra on the next flight from here"

"Do I have your word Carlisle? Your oath. If I find you lied to me I'll kill him slowly and make you watch"

"Bella you've become very cold and violent"

"Yeah well, seeing your mate tortured almost to the point of death can do that to you. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Thank you Carlisle"

So Edward was theoretically on his way to Volterra, I didn't think Carlisle was lying but Peter had a friend up in Alaska who would confirm his departure. As soon as it came we would start a watch for Rachel at the airports closest to Maria's compound in Mexico. It would be quite a gamble but Jazz and I were going to wait at the old compound in case she escaped detection at the airport. Em and Rose would cover the airports on the U.S. side and Peter and Char the Mexican ones, all close enough to be called in if she arrived with a group of guard.

Jasper

Going back to the compound affected me more than I'd expected, I found it hard to swallow and my hands shook but Bella, seeing my discomfort, took my hand and walked me straight to the wreckage of the bunker and we stood there in silence looking at the devastation.

"I take it you were a little pissed off" I said finally with a ghost of a smile.

She nodded,

"You should have seen what I did to the Mexican bitch."

"I heard from Peter,. He's very proud of you."

She laughed and nodded,

"I have never been so angry in my entire life, I frightened myself Jazz. How do you cope with it? How do you contain the rage and continue to function?"

I looked at her and shrugged,

"I don't."

"But you function"

"I compartmentalize, The Major, as Peter calls it, is the one with the rage and normally he lives in a cage deep within my brain."

"So you invented him to hide your rage?"

"I guess so... No I think it was the other way round. The Major was Maria's creation and when it all got too much for me I hid him inside Jasper Whitlock."

"I think Jasper Whitlock was there all along and he's the stronger part of you"

"How can you say that? You've seen The Major?"

"Its Jasper who cages The Major not the other way round, so who's the stronger?"

I stopped, thinking about what she'd said. It was true, I put the monster in his cage. The Major wasn't the strongest part of me after all. I'd always been terrified he might take over completely as the strongest part of me. Bella had set me free of another of my demons. I took her in my arms realizing my hands were no longer shaking.

"Thank you"

"For what?" she whispered.

"Setting me free Bella"

She looked confused then I heard a noise,

"I'll tell you later. I think we have visitors."

Bella

I was desperate to find out what he'd meant by those enigmatic words but he was right, there was a vehicle approaching and we hid in our vantage point and waited hoping to see Rachel at last. The truck that came into view carried at least five vampire guards but sitting in the front were Rachel and Marcus. So Carlisle had done as he promised and Peter had been right about the love birds. They got out and Marcus indicated what he wanted the guards to do. Perhaps they were mere workers and not guards at all. Even better for us. While Jazz called the others to tell them we had contact I watched Rachel holding hands with the taciturn Marcus. He suited her far better than Edward had ever done and I wonder how he felt seeing his wife leave as soon as he was in Volterra, would he understand or would someone have to explain it all to him? And what would Carlisle do now? Had he accompanied Edward to Volterra or would he start again with a new mate? I wondered if I would ever get the answers to these questions.

When I got through to Peter he and Char were already on their way, Em and Rose had seen Rachel and rung them before setting off to join us.

"How many are they Major?"

"Looks like half a dozen drones with Rachel and Marcus

"So Bingo, we get both fuckers at the same time."

"It looks that way. How long?"

"We'll be with you in about ten minutes, Em and Rose might be quicker, they're coming in on foot and they were closer., Don't start the party without us."

"We'll save you some cake I promise Peter"

"Fuck the cake, I want a drone or two"

Bella tapped my shoulder then and pointed into the trees.

"Eye balling Em now."

"OK Major."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

Emmett came in low with a grin,

"Ready to rumble Jazz?"

"There's six drones for you but try to save a little for Peter or he'll only sulk."

"So who gets the bigwigs?"

I looked at Bella who nodded,

"Bella gets Rachel so I guess that leaves Marcus for me."

"Just give the word."

"We go at my signal. Give Peter a couple of minutes then we go.

We waited, Em impatiently, until I decided we needed to get it over but just as I was about to give the signal I got the emergency code from Peter and ducked down again to read his message,

'ABT 20 V GUARDS HEADED YR WAY.'

Shit! Aro must have realized what we would do once Rachel left Volterra and sent them reinforcements, just for show.

I text back,

'HOW LONG?'

'TEN MINUTES MAX.'

It was going to be close but it would be long enough.

'GET HERE FAST GOING IN'

I gave the signal and we attacked. With Bella's shield there was little any of our adversaries could do. Em had two drones down in seconds and was on the third while Rose had just despatched one and was on the second. Bella was way too good for Rachel and I saw body parts flying through the air as I launched myself at Marcus. He was big and tough but he hadn't fought in a long while and it showed. He got in a couple of deadly blows that would have hurt if not for Bella's shield. As it was they grazed over it while every one of mine hit home and he was on his knees as Peter arrived and launching himself over my head ripped Marcus head from his shoulders and landed cat-like on his feet. We threw the scattered pieces of Volturi into a heap and set light to it as Em came running over shouting a warning. The Volturi Guards were just emerging from the tree line.

Bella

I turned when I heard Peters oath and saw the Guards streaming into the compound. The basic guards I wasn't worried about, it was the gifted Volturi I was looking for and sure enough there they were, Alec and Jane. She was obviously here to make sure we did the job for her. Her face when she saw us standing opposite her was a picture and I knew at once there had been a blunder. We should have been gone when they arrived. They weren't here to fight us, they were here to secure the place after we left.

"Jazz, Peter stop."

They turned to me, both looking confused.

"She's here to secure the compound not to fight us"

Jane glared across the debris strewn compound but held up her hand to her guard and they stopped dead.

"So you did your job as I can see but a little slower than I expected"

"So fucking sorry Bitch. If we'd have known you were so keen to move in we'd have worked faster"

I had to smile at Peters reply which twisted Jane's face into a momentary snarl.

"We're going Jane. It's all yours"

She smiled,

"Yes it is. So nice doing business with you Bella. I hope we don't meet again"

"So do I Jane. Have fun."

I turned and the others joined me. None of us relaxed until we were out of sight of Jane and her guard.

"Fuck! That was close. I thought the bitch was going to flame us for a minute."

"Oh she would have done if she thought she could get away with it. She knew Aro would be pissed off big time. Do you think she'll have Maria's success keeping the Southern Covens quiet?"

"Yes, she ruthless enough and she has the advantage of her gift plus back up from Italy."

Jasper

We stayed the night at a motel just over the border from Maria's, now Jane's, compound. While Em and Peter went to hunt and Rose and Char went shopping Jazz and I sat on one of the beds holding hands.

"So what about Carlisle and Edward?"

She smiled,

"I gave Carlisle my word. As long as Edward stays in Italy he's safe and I have no argument with Carlisle any longer. He's lost everything, I don't think I could hurt him any more whatever I did."

"I think you're making a mistake Bella"

"Why Jazz?"

"You see Carlisle as the kindly Doctor Cullen, the family man, a man filled with compassion for humans."

"Yes but I don't see..."

"Bella, he has the greatest disguise of all and he's perfected it over the centuries. He is still, bottom line, a vampire with all the feelings that go along with that. All the rest is smoke and mirrors. Could you see Dr Cullen killing anyone?"

"No."

"Could you see Esmes loving husband ripping a man's head off?"

"No."

"Could you see a man who devotes his life to caring for sick humans harming one?"

"No. I don't see what you are getting at Jasper."

"I know my love, and that is the trick."

I smiled at him,

"I guess I must be very thick Jazz but I still don't get it"

"I don't think Dr Cullen and Carlisle are the same person."

You think there are two of them? Like twins?"

He laughed at me and I guess I understood why,

"OK Einstein explain"

"Carlisle Cullen has been a vampire for centuries, he spent a long time in Volterra with the three brothers and left because he didn't like their ways"

"Yes he told me about it, so did Edward."

"How?"

"How?"

"How? How did he survive so long in opposition to the Volturi? To Aro? No vampire who ever criticised the Volturi has lived very long but Carlisle Cullen is the outstanding exception. I think there is more than meets the eye with him. He runs a large coven without any interference from Aro or Caius."

"I follow your argument but I'm not sure where you are going with it. What do you think Carlisle really is?"

"I think Carlisle is possibly one of the most dangerous vampires I've ever met and believe me, I've met quite a few."

"Dangerous, but how? He doesn't kill humans, he's peace-loving"

"Yes. Amazing that isn't it? He doesn't kill and drink from humans, he has a coven of vegetarians and the Volturi don't bat an eyelid. He disappears into the human world and functions there as if he were one of them. Why bother? Why does he bother with sick humans? What's in it for him?"

"He once told me it gave him satisfaction, made him happy."

"Yes he seems very contented doesn't he. He's lost his wife, his mate, yet he continues as if it means nothing. He goes to work, he spends time with Edward, he makes sure Edward is safe from us in Volterra, his daughter is in our hands yet he never once begs for her life, or threatens us with his friend Aro. It's as if he washed his hands of Alice once she was out of sight. Has he tried to contact his daughter Rose, his own creation, or Emmett? No, not once."

"So what are you saying Jazz? That he isn't what he appears? What is he then? We know who he is and where he came from."

"Do we? Who told us?"

"Well he did, but how could he prove it?"

"He couldn't. He was old enough that very few vampires could claim to be older, except the Volturi!"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Bella

This conversation with Jasper had totally confused me. He was trying to get me to see something but I couldn't join the dots without help. As I sat thinking about it Jasper went to shower and give me time to work through all he'd said. When Peter came in with Emmett he looked round,

"You kicked The Major out? Good thinking girl"

I smiled and he saw the puzzled look on my face.

"What's got your brain cell working overtime Bells?"

He came and sat beside me throwing his arm around my shoulder while Em turned the TV on.

"Peter. Has Jasper ever discussed Carlisle Cullen with you?"

He laughed and pulled me close,

"Oh yeah. It's a pet subject of his. He can go on for hours sometimes. I just turn off in the end"

"Why?"

"Because he can't prove his theory one way or the other Bell's so that's all it will ever be, a theory."

"OK. .You are way ahead of me because I haven't worked out what his theory is yet."

He sighed deeply,

"Well OK here goes. The gospel according to St Jasper. Carlisle Cullen lied about where and when he was born. He's actually much older, as old as the Volturi brothers and he is in fact a founder of it, but became disenchanted with them over the years and reinvented himself as Carlisle Cullen, Vicars son from London, circa 1640, who was bitten by a vampire and ran away hiding until he had changed blah blah..."

"OK but why does it matter?"

"Because Jasper thinks Carlisle pulls invisible strings. That he in fact controls the Volturi, they are his puppets. He is seen as a rallying point for any who can't cope with the blood thirsty way of the vampire, like Alice and Jasper, and experiments with other vampires to see if they can control their thirst in other ways, like Rose, Emmett and Edward."

"But he changed them, he saved them."

"Only Esme, Rose, Emmett and Edward. And three of those were beyond any earthly help or so we are told. No one ever saw Edward dying of Influenza, or Esme's broken body at the bottom of a cliff or Rosalie's abused and broken body. The only one whose transformation we can wholly trace is Emmett's because there were witnesses."

"I still don't see what Carlisle gets out of all this though"

"Fucked if I know. That's as far as I got."

He kissed me on the cheek,

"Best of luck getting the rest. You can let me know when you do."

Jasper

I heard Peter explaining to Bella about my 'pet theory' as he called it. It wasn't that Peter didn't understand, he just didn't care. He was what he was because of me, end of story. I did what I did on Maria's orders which exonerated me in his eyes. With Charlotte things were pretty much the same, I was forgiven for changing her because I did it in Maria's orders. What they didn't understand was that the person pulling the strings and giving the orders was hiding and would never be held accountable, that's what galled me. I dried quickly and threw my pants on, I felt uncomfortable, angry suddenly, as if someone were invading my personal space. As I came through still drying my hair with one of the thin motel towels I saw Peter kiss Bella on the cheek, one arm draped around her shoulder almost brushing her breast. I saw red and my mouth filled with venom, a snarl erupted from deep inside my chest and dropping the towel I launched myself at him, not seeing my friend but another male trying to muscle in on my mate.

Charlotte

Rose and I came back as Peter finished telling Bella about Jasper's pet theory and Emmett walked over taking Rose outside. I kissed Peters head and took the seat Emmett had vacated, looking at the TV screen. I noticed the bathroom door open and glanced up smiling to see Jasper finally healed wander out drying his hair. As I was about to turn back to the TV I saw the change in his attitude as his eyes flickered to the other two. Immediately sensing danger I screamed a warning to Peter who turned as Jasper's flying body hit him and they both hit the door with a terrible crunch, the impetus taking two men and door out into the car park. Bella whose arm was partially detached from Jasper's attack on Peter sat stunned holding the damaged limb to her side and keening in pain. I was torn, did I stay with her or go and see what was happening outside. Em and Rose must have heard the noise and came at a run. Emmett threw himself on Jasper's back trying to pull him off Peter while Rose was struggling to grab Jaspers arms behind him. Seeing I couldn't do anything outside I went back in to help Bella.

She was watching, biting her lip, as the flesh closed up where her arm had been ripped backwards by Jaspers attack.

"You OK honey?"

She looked at me eyes wide and shook her head,

"What happened Charlotte? One minute we were talking the next he was torn from the bed and went flying out the door."

I shook my head,

"It was Peters own fault. I've warned him before about being too familiar. He picked the wrong guy to mess with this time."

"He was only talking to me."

"That's not how The Major saw it. From his vantage point Peter had his arm round you and was too close and kissing you."

"But Peter's his friend"

"Not when it comes to his mate, you."

"Would it help if I went out there?"

"No. Leave it Bella, they have to sort this out by themselves once Em parts them."

"He will part them won't he Char?"

"Yes eventually, remember Jasper still isn't up to full strength yet"

"Peter won't hurt him will he?"

"Not permanently, no. They don't very often get into it"

"They have before?"

"Years ago but don't ask me what it was over, it's so long ago I can't remember."

"Maria?"

I laughed loudly,

"No. Peter was never interested in her, Black Widow he used to call her, and she wasn't interested in him. Only the Alpha male."

"Jasper was the Alpha male?"

"Oh honey he still is."

Bella

I thought about that. The the others always looked to him when it was time to make decisions, I guess she was right. The noise outside had quieted so I assumed Emmett and Rose had parted them. I just hoped they hadn't been hurt in the process. Then Em came in carrying the door which he rested against the wall.

"Don't think I can do much with this Bella. What do you want to do?"

"Are they OK?"

"Yeah. All quiet now, hopefully that's it but you know what those two are like. Once riled they take forever to cool off. Rose is sitting with Peter helping him with his arm, Jazz went into the trees, I heard some splintering but I'm not going after him in that mood, I like my appendages where they are thank you"

"What's wrong with Peters arm?"

"He lost a chunk when Jasper bit him"

"Jasper bit Peter?"

"Well Peter did have a pretty good hold of his own at the time. Good job really, if he hadn't Jazz would have had his throat out."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Bella

I was horrified with what I was hearing. Peter and Jasper were best friends yet not five minutes ago they had been fighting, possibly to the death, and just because Peter was inappropriately close to me? It frightened the heck out of me. Char put her arm round me and tried to explain,

"Bella, Jasper is not only deeply in love with you but you are his mate, his and as the Alpha male he sees any attempt to get close to you as a threat to him, his authority, and his mate. Peter knows all this but just sometimes he lets it get away from him. If Jazz hasn't given him hell then I will. Peter limped in at this point and I gasped. He had a huge gouge in his arm, slashes to his face and fingers that looked partially amputated. He looked at me and grimaced,

"Sorry Bells. My fault entirely as Char has probably already told you. I was out of order and I didn't see the Major coming."

Char left my side to go to Peter, but instead of wrapping her arms around him and comforting him she beat him about the head with her fist,

"You idiot Peter Whitlock. Why don't you keep you hands to yourself. Fool, get in the bathroom before the motel manager comes. God knows what we're going to tell him!"

Emmett stepped forward,

"Here he comes. Leave it to me"

Emmett

The manager was ready for a fight until he saw my size, so I smiled and held out my hand,

"Hi there. Sorry about the damage, I'll pay for it. My friend and I were horsing around and I fell against the door. With my size it just couldn't take it. How about you and me go back to the office and check on the price of a replacement door and, of course, a little something for your trouble. Maybe you could find us another room for the night, special rate of course."

"Well of course I'm sure we can sort something out although it might be more expensive."

"Not a problem"

I took his arm and steered him back to the reception building.

Bella

They went off as if best friends and I looked at the trees. My arm hurt but I could use it and I needed to find Jasper, he might be hurt too. I shouted to Rose where I was going and made off after my mate. It was dark in the trees but I could see where he'd crushed plants and broken twigs as he moved through them. He was obviously upset or he would have been more careful. I stopped and listened but it was very quiet out here, apart from the road noise behind me and the nocturnal creatures going about their business. I walked forward making no attempt at silence, I didn't want to be mistaken for Peter coming for Round Two. As I pushed through some thick bushes I saw him standing like a granite statue looking up at the moon. His face glowed in its soft light and I was brought to a halt by the sight, he was so handsome, like a Greek God communing with the Lunar Goddess. As I stepped closer he spoke,

"Bella, did I hurt you?"

He turned with a sigh and came to my side lifting my damaged arm. The wound was almost healed now and he kissed it gently,

"I am so sorry"

"Don't be. Char explained. I should be flattered, you fighting for me."

He's my friend, I shouldn't have attacked him."

"Jasper you have to stop apologising for your nature. You are what you are, and what you did everyone understood. Char said you fought with Peter once before, can I ask why?"

He looked back at the moon,

"Time's like this I hate what I am. I feel such rage at what Maria turned me in to. I wasn't a violent man as a human. I joined up yes, because I believed in the cause of the South but I was never a fighter, not bloodthirsty, a killer. That's what Maria did to me and I can't turn back time."

I put my arm around his waist and kissed his neck, noticing deep scratches that were slowly closing up.

"We are what we are, vampires. You can't spend eternity wishing it hadn't happened Jazz. We do the best we can, you do the best you can. You turned your back on the violence and bloodshed and that took strength and courage, I admire you for that"

"But it keeps calling to me Bella, it keeps dragging me back. Whatever I do it always comes back to a fight. For my life, for my mate, for the right to continue existing. I'm tired Bella, so tired of it all. I thought when I found you that my life would be different but its the same, I just have something worth fighting for now."

I couldn't bear to see him hurting like this,

"Right that's it. We are going away on our own. No friends, no enemies, no one, except you and I. This last trouble with Maria has affected you too much. You need time to heal"

"I am healed Bella, almost as good as new"

"No Jazz, heal mentally not physically. We need time together alone"

He looked at me with such longing,

"How is it you still love me, despite everything you've heard, and seen, and experienced, you still see me in the same way"

"Because I do love you Jazz. It's as simple as that. Now come on. We have one more piece of business to transact and then we go."

"Where?"

"Leave that to me. You just hold it together a little longer. Can you do that Jazz?"

He nodded with a deep sigh and I kissed him before taking his hand and leading him back to the Motel and the others.

Emmett

Peter had wanted to leave before Jazz got back but Char refused.

"You need to make your peace with him before we go anywhere, besides there's still the small matter of Alice to be decided."

"You know he's going to beat the shit out of me don't you?"

No more than you deserve Peter Whitlock. Why don't you ever learn your lesson."

"Don't fucking start woman. I'm in pain here"

"Good, it might remind you what an idiot you really are"

I was ready to step in between them when I saw Bella and Jasper coming across the car park. I gestured them over to the new room the Manager had "found" for us at a hefty rate. Bella smiled at me and nodded.

I hoped that meant there wasn't going to be a Round Two. Looking at Peter's scowl I stayed ready, Jazz didn't look too happy either."

Bella

The atmosphere could be cut with a knife as we walked in and Peter glared up at Jazz so I stepped in before trouble could flare up again.

"Right folks listen up. Tempers are short so I'm warning you all that next time it will be me who intervenes and I'll blast your asses to next week. Its been a really hard few months on us all and we're starting to snap at each others heels which is a pity as we're a family, try to remember that please. We have to decide what to do with Alice, then Jazz and I are going on holiday and I suggest you all do the same. Take time to unwind then we'll all get together for Christmas at our place. Agreed?"

I looked round, Em and Rose agreed straight away as did Charlotte but Peter just glared at me,

"Peter are you willing to ruin your friendship with Jasper because of this? I thought you two were better than that. Was I wrong?"

Pete looked at Jasper then got up,

"Low blow Bells but you're right. I'm sorry Major, I was out of line. See you at Christmas. We are going to leave Alice to you. Come on Char"

He pulled Charlotte up and made for the door. Jasper got there first and looked at Peter before his face relaxed and he managed a wan smile,

"Take care Peter. See you at Christmas"

They shook hands and Pete and Charlotte were gone.

"So what do we do about Alice?"

Em asked relaxing back into an armchair now the atmosphere had relaxed.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Rose

I was glad Peter had gone, he and Jasper were just too volatile to be in the same room at present. I wasn't sure what they were going to do about Alice but I knew her days were numbered.

"So what are we going to do about Alice?" I asked.

Em tensed, he still found it hard to accept what Alice had done even after seeing Jasper when he rescued him from Maria.

"Rose, Emmett, I know Alice was a sister to you but I will not let her go on living. She is a danger to us all, especially Jasper and that is unacceptable to me. If you want to leave her to me that's fine, no hard feelings." Bella had just made her intentions perfectly clear.

Bella

I waited looking at Emmett in particular.

"Now I don't normally have a lot to say Bells you know that, but I think I need to get a few things off my chest and now seems as good a time as any. I've been a Cullen a long time now, lucky to have found my mate in Rosalie. Having a mate of my own I know about jealousy and anger. If I'd been Jazz I would have reacted the same way. Peter was bang out of order. I know he always is but I think we've all been pushed to our limit the past few weeks, you especially Jazz. He should have read the situation and acted accordingly. Still I know that's not Peters strong point so I guess it was a big ask. As for Alice, well she broke the cardinal rule of family as far as I see it when she handed Jazz over to the enemy. It makes her as culpable as Maria for what happened. I love Alice like a sister but I agree with you Bells. You can't let her go or she'll only try something else."

He folded his arms and looked at me.

"Well thank you for that Em."

I stepped forward and hugged him briefly then stepped back to Jaspers side. He pulled me close and I felt his arm shake, he was still very angry.

Rose

I guessed it was my turn to put my cards on the table so I stood up and brushed my hair away from my face before speaking.

"Bella I think you made a very good speech. Emmett has said just about everything I was thinking but there are a couple of things I'd like to add. Things have got very confusing since you came back into our lives and we found out a lot about each other and you. I'm proud to have you as a sister and I think you and Jazz belong together. I also think you are doing the right thing going away together. My brother..."

I walked over and took Jaspers free hand in mine noticing the tremor running through it.

"...needs a time out. I admire how well he recovered from his ordeal but I think we all expected too much of him. He is just one man and he's been through so much. Take him away and love him, help him heal, for all of us. As for Alice, well she was never my favourite person but even I was shocked at the depths she was prepared to go to hurt you both. I'm happy to help with the problem if you like, then I'm taking Em away for a few months of sex in the sun."

Emmett jumped up,

"Now that I like the sound of"

I let go of Jaspers hand and kissing him on the cheek walked back to Emmett winding my arm around his waist and cuddling into him.

Bella

I waited but everyone had finished so I nodded,

"Thank you Rose, Emmett. We are going back tomorrow to sort out the Alice problem and if you want to come that's fine. It would be nice to have the company."

They nodded then Emmett grinned,

"Hey Rose wanna fool around under the moon?"

She shook her head in exasperation but grinned,

"Why not. Come on big guy"

They walked out hand in hand, both smiling, which left just the two of us.

Jasper was still trembling slightly so I pushed him down on the bed and joined him, stroking his face to calm him,

"Now what are we going to do with Alice?"

"Kill her"

"Yes. I agree but I think I'll be the one to execute the sentence. That bitch owes me"

"No Bella. I don't want you walking that road. It leads to darkness and despair."

"Only if you let it and I won't. This is a one shot, I'm not going to turn into another Maria."

He turned his head to look at me,

"No you're not, which is why you aren't going to kill Alice."

"So you are?"

"Yes, for what she did to you. I can kill Alice without a second thought."

I kissed him,

"No Jasper, you can't. She was your partner for a long time, once upon a time you thought you loved her. You couldn't kill her in cold blood. In the heat of the moment yes, but not like this, I wont let you."

"We'll see. For now hold me Bella. I feel like I'm adrift in a storm and you are the only thing that can anchor me down."

I put my arms around him, pulling his body close, and he buried his face in my hair breathing deeply as if my scent could calm him on its own. Jasper had been through too much, his whole being was teetering on the edge of madness and I was the only one who could pull him back and I would, I had to.

Jasper

I spent the night in Bella's embrace, clinging to her as if a gust of wind might blow me away from her and I would never be able to get back. I'd never felt this way before and it scared me, to need someone as much as I needed Bella. In the morning the other two came back and we piled in the car for the drive back to the place we had stashed Alice. She would be furious, and thirsty, and depressed, but not as much as I had been in Maria's clutches. I wasn't looking forward to the task but I knew it had to be done. I didn't feel sorry for her but frightened for myself, for what another act of violence might do to me.

In the event it wasn't necessary. When we got to the bunker Peter and Em had built, especially to hold her, the door was open and there was a note on the floor. I looked at it but I couldn't pick it up. If she'd escaped and we had to start looking for her again I knew I would break down, I needed rest and peace not to be chasing her round the globe. Emmett retrieved the note and handed it to Bella who unfolded it and read the message out loud

Major,

I fucked up big time back at the Motel. I owe you an apology and Bella. I can't take it back but I hope this small gesture will be seen as a partial apology. You didn't need all the emotional baggage and shit that would have gone along with killing the Twisted Pixie so I did it for you. I won't have any regrets I hate the bitch anyway. She begged for her life and tried to justify what she did but I ignored it all. The ashes blew away on the wind, I didn't think you'd want them. Have a good rest, I don't like seeing you like that, it scares the shit out of me. My hero staggering like he's fucking punch drunk. See you at Christmas.

Peter.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Bella

I had to smile at Peters words. He knew very well that Jasper and I would have finished Alice but it would have been hard in cold blood, as I pointed out. He'd lifted a great weight from our shoulders. I didn't read the last line out, it was addressed to me in particular,

'I made the bitch suffer, trust me.'

I did, I trusted Perter and Charlotte completely and now we could start our holiday once I thought of somewhere to go. It was Rose who made the suggestion. She told me about a place she went to with Emmett that was very private. It was a small island off the Florida Keys and it sounded perfect. Rose arranged the plane tickets and the boat hire while I took Jasper hunting and then she went and did some shopping for us too. All we had to do was turn up at the airport and she and Em even drove us there. I got a kiss on the cheek from her and a hug from Em while Jasper got a hug and kiss from her and a pat on the shoulder from Em,

"See you two at Christmas. Don't be late."

They waited until our flight was called before leaving and we settled into our seats in business class. As we'd had experience with flight attendants I explained that we were not to be disturbed for the flight and with a small gratuity it was arranged, so we reclined our seats and closed our eyes holding hands and wishing the flight were shorter. We wanted to be alone, no humans, no other vampires, just the two of us. I could feel the tension pouring off Jasper and I knew how close he was to losing it altogether, things were going to become nasty very quickly if anyone crossed him.

When we got outside the Key West International Airport in Florida I hailed a cab and gave him directions to the small family run boat business Rose always used. I had no idea if Jasper knew how to operate a motor boat but I was hopeful, he seemed to be good at just about anything he set his mind to. Bob the boat owner came out to greet us and showed us to the boat, it was a pretty little craft called 'The Rosalie', I wondered if Rose and Emmett actually owned it. After asking if Jasper was au fait with the controls and getting a curt nod he handed over the keys and wished us Bon Voyage. I smiled and thanked him, trying to deflect him from Jaspers curt nod. Once in the boat Jasper started the engines and steered us out of the quaint little harbour. I sat watching him and noticed his hands were still shaking. I was becoming concerned about his mental welfare and just wanted to get to the small island. Looking on the chart Bob had supplied I saw it wasn't too far so I kept my peace and enjoyed the early morning warmth on my skin.

When I spotted the island I pointed it out to Jasper who of course had already seen it but smiled at my excitement. He brought the little craft expertly to the small landing stage and turned the engines off. It was so quiet after the constant background roar of the boat's engine and we both sat looking at the little beach covered in a pale sand that looked almost like tinted icing sugar. He got out and took my hand so I could climb out. As soon as I was on the sand I took my shoes off enjoying the feel of the warm sand between my toes. Seeing my smile Jasper managed a faint one of his own before reaching back in for our bags. I followed him up the winding stony path to the cottage hidden among the trees. It was so beautiful with pale blue wooden shutters and door. I waited while he unlocked the door and pushed it open before stepping in ahead of him to explore. There was an open plan lounge, kitchen, dining area, overlooking the small swimming pool and a huge white-painted bedroom with a four-poster bed and en suite bathroom with an inviting whirlpool tub and shower.

I turned to Jasper with a smile but he wasn't there. I went back out and found him sitting on the verandah, head in hands.

"Jazz what's the matter?"

I sat beside him, pulling him close and stroking his hair.

"Nothing I'm fine Bella."

"Jazz talk to me please, you're frightening me. Don't shut me out."

He stood abruptly,

"I have to make sure I secured the boat. I'll be back in a little while" and he was gone.

I sighed and went back inside, deciding to give him space at least for a while. I changed into shorts and a tee-shirt and went to look at the bookcase in the lounge. I had to smile when I saw the assortment of books, from romances to war books and everything in between. I found a small dog-eared copy of a history of the island and took it back out with me to read on the verandah keeping an eye out for Jaspers return. As I read I saw a monkey watching me from a nearby tree. He was wary but curious and I kept very still hoping he might come closer. Then I heard a sound and my monkey disappeared. Jasper came back, looking very wet.

"What happened?"

"I went for a swim"

"In your clothes?"

"Yes why?"

"Nothing. You want to explore the island with me? We have a guest already"

"Who? His voice was sharp

"Only a monkey" I reassured him.

He seemed to relax at that.

"Sure let's go"

"Don't you want to change first?"

"No I'm fine"

He was acting very strangely and it made me uncomfortable but I took his hand and we set off. The island was small with two beaches and a little clearing in the centre with tree stumps which were obviously used as seats arranged around a fire pit. I Could see Em and Rose sitting out here watching the flames as they talked.

"Shall we collect wood and light a fire this evening?" I asked eagerly

He nodded but it was apathetic,

"If you like. I saw some wood a way back, I'll get it. You stay here"

I wanted to argue but he was gone.

I'd give him today but tomorrow we were going talk whether he wanted to or not.

That evening he lit a fire and we sat together looking into the flames. He put his arm around me and his hands were shaking less but he was still very tense. I would have suggested going back to the house but he seemed better sitting here so we saw the sun rise over the palms in the little clearing.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Bella

We went hunting later that morning, finding a crocodile, that was something new for me. I enjoyed watching Jasper wrestle with it, the poor thing stood no chance against the strength of a vampire but it struggled to the last. Jasper offered it to me but I declined, I'd seen a deer earlier and had my eye on it for breakfast so he drained it and then threw the body back into the water,

"Food for something lower down the food chain" he said.

We walked slowly back to the house, stopping only for me to collect my deer. Once back he disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the shower go on. Deciding to bite the bullet I undressed and followed him in, standing under the cool water and enjoying the sensation after the heat of the sun. Jasper had tensed when I joined him but relaxed when I took the shampoo and lathered his hair for him. As I massaged it into the roots he sighed and I saw his hands stop shaking for a moment. As he rinsed the lather out I kissed the nape of his neck and traced his spine down to his waist before his hand came round and halted its progress. He got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his hips before disappearing outside.

I didn't bother getting dressed, I didn't see the point, there was no one else here. I followed him out letting the sun sparkle on my skin and dry it. I followed his tracks to the clearing finding him on his knees, his head resting on one of the tree stumps and quite obviously in distress. I knelt beside him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Jasper please talk to me. What's wrong?"

His whole body tensed at my touch but I refused to be put off by this and pulled him even closer.

"Jasper. I'm not going away. Whatever the problem is we can work it out. Stop shutting me out."

I kissed the nape of his neck again and stroked his bent head gently like a child.

He sighed and sat up, looking into my eyes for the first time since we'd set off the day before. I gasped seeing such fear in their golden depths,

"Jasper what's the matter? What are you so frightened of? Is it something I've done?"

He raised a shaking hand and touched my cheek very softly then brought his face close to mine until our lips met. The kiss was sweet and tender and carried such need that I responded by putting my hand behind his head and pulling his face even closer to mine.

We stayed like that, joined at the lips, for minutes and I felt his emotions raging inside, a terrible aching need, guilt, confusion, sadness, all whirling together and making me dizzy with their intensity. When he broke the contact and pulled back I was breathless. He dropped his hands but I picked one up and put it back to my cheek, it was still shaking and I put my own over it to still it.

"What ever is wrong we can put it right Jasper, but you have to talk to me."

He looked away but I wouldn't relinquish his hand, he wasn't running from me again.

"What are you so scared of Jazz?"

He swallowed and started to shake his head but I put my other hand up to pull his head round to look at me.

"No. No hiding, no running, we face this head on whatever it is. Now talk to me Jasper."

Jasper

My emotions were swirling so fast they were making me feel sick. All the things I feared, all that I wanted, all that I had to lose, all that I had almost lost. It was just too much, my brain was screaming in frustration and confusion but she wouldn't let me go. Bella was determined to bring it out into the open. I just hoped she was strong enough to hold on to me once the floodgates opened. I took a deep breath trying unsuccessfully to order my thoughts before speaking. My hands were shaking with the tension and I wasn't sure I could formulate a complete sentence, but I owed it to her to try.

"I'm scared" I whispered so low it was all but inaudible.

"What of?"

Her voice was no louder and her hands pulled my head to hers so our foreheads were touching. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't see her eyes looking into mine.

"Of you. Of losing you, of not being good enough for you, Of messing everything up, of not being stronger, of falling to pieces, of everything. Of my whole life."

Bella

I listened to his whispered words, he was in such torment and I knew I was the only one who could help him through it all.

"Well, that's a lot. Shall we take it one at a time darling. Why are you scare of me? I know it's not that you are scared of what I can do to you"

"Yes I am. That most of all"

"Oh, well you don't mean harming you physically and the only way I could hurt you other than that would be if I left you and that's impossible. To leave you would be suicide. I love you too much to survive without you."

I kissed him then pulled our heads together again, his eyes were closed now as if he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Of not being good enough for me? That's just plain crazy, you are the best man I've ever come across, you've done everything for me. Even before we found out what we were to each other. I sometimes think I'm not good enough for you."

"Never say that."

"Then stop thinking it too. As for making a mess of things, if you're thinking of that altercation with Peter, that was his fault but mine too. I shouldn't have let him get that close. It was innocent but I have a responsibility to you and I shirked that responsibility then. I'm very sorry and I know Peter is too. If this is anything to do with Maria and you getting a hard on for her then I'm going to kick your skinny ass into the crocodile infested waters. We've been through that one, enough said."

I pulled back to see his eyes still closed, but his hands were shaking less and I kissed him before resuming our position.

"I can honestly say the next one really got me, not being stronger. Jasper you were almost killed a few weeks back. I really thought I was going to lose you. I have no idea how you pulled yourself together after that. Not only the physical pain and hurt but the emotional pain it must have caused you. I know I was going mad with worry about you and I know you must have been terrified of what she was going to do next."

"No. The only thing that scared me was that I'd never see you again. Never be able to hold you and make love to you, to be able to tell you how much I love you."

"Well it seems to me you've been worrying about all the wrong things Buster."

Having heard Jasper I knew what his problem was and it had nothing to do with the things he'd mentioned. He was suffering from the stress of what Maria had done. He'd hidden it behind The Majors tough exterior while we still had work to do but it had broken out once the pressure was off. In short Jasper was terrified because he'd lost control of his life. He'd let me in and now he didn't know if he could keep me. I pulled him down on the grass and took him in my arms, holding him as close to me as I could.

"Jasper I need you, how ever you are, who ever you are, you are my Jasper and that's all I want. I need you like blood, I love you more than my own life. Don't pull away from me, that's the only thing that has the power to hurt me now. I can fight anything but your absence. You stay here with me and love me and the rest will just slot into place. I love you, my Jasper, my Major, all of you."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Bella

That was the turning point for us, for Jasper. He started to talk and all his insecurities came out, all his feelings of worthlessness and despair and we talked them out between us until the words had all been said and the only way to communicate was by actions. His hands were shaking somewhat less as I led him back to the cottage, totally forgetting I was naked and he had only a towel wrapped around him. Going straight to the bedroom I grabbed his towel and threw it across the room before pulling him onto the bed with me. He smiled as I traced my mark on his shoulder, the fresh one that had obliterated Maria's.

"That means you are mine" I said as I straddled his thighs,

"It means not only are you mine but the Major is too and any other little alter egos you may have stashed away. It also means that I belong to you, just in case that hadn't occurred to you. Now I'm going to show you

a) How much I love you and b) how much you love me.

I leant over him to kiss his lips, my breasts rubbing against his chest and he sighed bringing his hands up to caress them,

"You are beautiful"

I smiled and continued kissing his face, his eyes, his lips, his throat and down to his chest squirming down his thighs as I did so. He gasped and I felt him stiffen at the touch but I ignored it, choosing instead to continue my downward travels with my lips. As I touched his navel he arched his back rubbing his throbbing erection against my breasts but still I ignored it. I looked up at him whispering,

"I love you"

Before continuing down until the tip of my tongue was touching the very tip of his engorged and throbbing dick. He tried to arch upwards again but my weight on his thighs was enough to stop him. He groaned but I just smiled as I caressed him, making him even harder and struggle still more to bring contact with my skin.

Jasper

She was driving me crazy, I was so hard and so excited I could hardly think. All I wanted to do was to feel myself slide into her, make her mine again. Forget everything that had happened in Maria's compound, to erase the memory of her touch on my body and its reaction. As I thought this I suddenly realized I could no longer remember the Mexican woman any longer. Her touch, her face, her smell, had been washed away by those of my beautiful mate and I cried her name,

"Bella"

At that she smiled and moved to position herself in just the right spot so she could sink onto me. The feeling as I entered her was like nothing I'd ever experienced before and I cried out in an agony of feelings. She stopped then and I begged her to move, to let me move, to continue what we'd started but she only smiled and shook her head.

"Why?" I groaned

"Who are you thinking of?"

"You"

"Who do you love?"

"You"

"No more Maria"

I shook my head desperate to move, to feel myself sliding in and out of her,

"Who does the Major love?"

"You, oh god Bella please"

Bella

I thought I'd tortured him enough so I allowed him to roll me over so he was now in the position of power. He smiled at me and lifted his hand,

"See no more shakes"

I smiled and licked my lips as he started to thrust into me, slowly at first, never breaking eye contact, then faster and faster and I felt my own orgasm peak just as he came and I screamed in pleasure, digging my nails into his back as he bit down on my shoulder. Neither of us felt the pain, we so glad to be together in love and showing that love. When I ran my fingers into his hair he released me and we lay together enjoying a closeness that was more intense than it had ever been. All his demons excised, he was mine, all of him and I was his and no one else mattered in this world or the next.

Jasper

When we finally rolled apart it was dark once more and Bella grabbed my hand,

"Come on I'll race you to the beach"

She was always going to win, she was faster and anyway there was a view of her rear that I wasn't going to lose sight of, not to win a race! We splashed into the warm sea and swam out a few hundred metres before floating together on the waves. Staring up at the moon she broke the quiet of the night,

"I will always love you Jasper. I couldn't love anyone else the way I feel about you. Never doubt my love for you and I'll never doubt your love for me. I did wonder if perhaps Maria had stirred up old feelings for her until I saw you. No one who loved you could have done such things to you. When I saw your poor crippled body I loved you even more. To know the pain and suffering she put you through and how I felt when I saw her that's when I knew it was you and only you for eternity. I loved you with all my heart, now I love you with every fibre of my being. If I could bleed my blood would spell out your name. Its burned on to my frozen heart, in the very marrow of my bones."

She turned and took my hands in hers placing them on her breasts,

"You are mine, all of you, and I will protect you and love you for ever."

I kissed her and lifted her until I could slide inside her once more,

"You are mine for eternity Bella and I will die to keep you mine."

We made love in the ocean and again on the shore and then again in the shower before collapsing exhausted onto the bed once more and my hands were as steady as granite. Bella had healed me in her own special way.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

Jasper was like a new man when we left the island, in good spirits and looking forward to Christmas with the others. After that night when everything came to a head he had started to heal mentally. It hurt me to know that everyone always saw him as the Universal Soldier without feelings and emotions. A mind that could be hurt along with a body. All they had seen was The Major on his feet again and thought that was it, he was better. No one had stopped to think of the emotional damage done by Maria with her torture. I hadn't seen it straight away but I promised myself I would never see it happen to him again. My warrior had his Achilles Heel and the arrow had hit its mark on this occasion.

We got back in good time to arrange everything for the Christmas celebrations. I made a list and we went shopping among the humans like a normal couple, buying decorations, cards, and presents. The presents were a little tricky. A new games console would make Emmett happy and I saw an old Harley in a junk yard that would make Roses eyes light up. Luckily the guy who owned the place had a huge box of spares some of which would fit the bike so we got those too. I was at a loss for Peter and Charlotte but looking in an antique shop I saw the very thing, a huge stuffed bear mounted as if it were attacking. Jasper thought Emmett might end up fighting Peter for it but I didn't care, it reminded me of Daddy Bear and I had to smile. Jasper told me that Charlotte enjoyed making things so I bought her a kit for jewelry making including a tumbler to polish stones and a selection of chains and settings. We bought the biggest pine tree we could find for the family room of the house and a huge inflatable snowman to put outside and welcome everyone back.

Back home we put the tree up and spent a wonderful evening decorating it with all the brightly colored tinsel garlands and baubles we'd bought not to mention enough twinkle lights to allow a Jet to land! All it needed to finish it off was the star on the top but we decided to wait till the others arrived and do it together. Our plan was to decorate the house next but somehow we got sidetracked and ended up in the bedroom naked, which led to other things and it was light by the time decorations came into our minds again. It didn't take long to put up the streamers, balloons and lights and an artificial Elk head that moved and sang Jingle Bells when anyone passed it. I thought Em might get a kick out of that. The snowman was positioned ready to be inflated as soon as it got dark and we spent a pleasant hour sitting together and threading holly and ivy into a garland to go on the mantel. I'd gone a bit mad with colored candles too, red, silver, gold, blue and green but we found places to put them.

When everything was ready I told Jazz I was going upstairs to have a shower, he looked at me because normally we showered together but I needed some time to sort out his present so I shook my head. He pouted then smiled and sat in the overstuffed armchair by the ready laid log fire and picked up a book. I ran upstairs and into our bedroom rummaging at the bottom of my drawers to find his present, it still needed wrapping but I wasn't sure if he'd like it. I had spent hours on the internet doing research on the American Civil War and I'd found out something very interesting. He didn't know it but he had been nominated for a Medal of Honor for the convoy of women and children he'd escorted to safety just before he met Maria. It was awarded posthumously and had been presented to his mother who had died soon after. I had tracked the medal through the family and to a collector who had then auctioned it off. Finding its last owner had been a difficult job but I'd done it and with it was the paperwork naming him. I'd had the medal cleaned and the paperwork framed, I just hoped he liked it.

When I'd wrapped it and run the bath, lighting scented candles and adding scented bath oils to the water I called him up. I was just stepping into the warm bubbly water when he joined me,

"Decided against a shower?"

He said kissing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you join me? It might be our last chance for a peaceful soak for a while, Em and Rose are due to arrive sometime tomorrow. I haven't heard anything from Peter and Charlotte though."

"No, but then again that's not unusual. He'll just turn up, wait and see."

We got sidetracked again at this point and suffice to say there were a lot of bubbles on the floor when we'd finished! He was irresistible when he smiled THAT smile and I had no defence against it!

Emmett

Rose was looking forward to seeing the others and I was just hoping Jazz would be looking better. He'd been a wreck when we left, I hated seeing him like that, he was my hero. We'd bought some kick ass presents which Rose had wrapped and the car was pretty full. When we turned on the driveway of their house I saw the Snowman, at least eight feet tall and glowing from inside. My kind of decoration Bella and Jazz were standing on the porch steps to greet us and I was relieved to see he looked like his old self, no more shaking hands. Bella threw herself at me with a shriek of delight and I swung her round, glad to see my little sis again. Jasper held out his hand but I ignored it and hugged him too. Rose who'd waited at the bottom of the steps so she didn't get knocked flat by Bella's whirling body then came up to say hello. She hugged Bella and then took Jazz in her arms and kissed him on both cheeks. I saw her lips move but I had no idea what she'd said as Bella was dragging me inside to see the tree.

Rose

I was relieved to see the old Jasper standing with Bella. When Emmett had done his usual greeting I went up and hugged my brother.

"Good to see you Jazz. She's worked her usual magic"

He smiled and tucking my arm in his walked me in to the house. To say there were a lot of decorations would be an understatement. The house was covered but Emmett couldn't be dragged away from the talking Moose Head.

"Hey look Rose"

After hearing Jingle Bells for the fourth time I managed to get away and into the family room, which again was covered in decorations and had a huge tree in the corner. It made me feel a little sad as I remembered my Christmases as a little girl. We always had too many decorations and lots of lights, all done for me as my Daddy's Favourite. We'd celebrated Christmas at The Cullens but it was always a more subdued affair, more fashion magazine shoot than family. I moved a heap of tinsel which had yet to find a home from a chair and sat down as Bella came in.

"Its great to see you again Rose. I've missed you and Em. What have you been doing with yourselves?

It took quite a time to tell her of our adventures in Norway. Emmett had got it into his head that he was descended from a Viking Warrior and wanted to follow in their footsteps. The antics he'd got up to took the whole evening especially when he and Jazz came in and we were treated to a mime of him tracking a brown bear with Jazz acting the part of the bear to Ems instructions!


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

We were slightly concerned when Peter and Charlotte didn't turn up that night, the next day was Christmas Eve and we planned to go hunting in the afternoon then light the log fire and sit around listening to music in the evening. I'd even persuaded Jasper to play the guitar along with Peter but by the time we went to hunt they still hadn't appeared and there was no word from them. I tried Peters cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Deciding it would be just like Peter to turn up at the last minute we went as planned but I felt uneasy, yes Peter was likely to turn up in a red suit with a white beard at midnight on Christmas Eve it seemed that Char would have given us a heads up somehow. When we got back it was dark and the snow had started to fall, real Christmas weather. I tried Peters cell and it went to voice mail again.

"Bells you got a message on your answer machine. The light's blinking like crazy"

I thanked Emmett who'd gone back to play with the Moose Head which was already on its fifth set of batteries. He just couldn't help himself rushing out just to start it off again.

"Ems finally found something with the same number of brain cells as him" Rose had remarked caustically after the tenth rendition of Jingle Bells.

I picked up the receiver and hit the button to retrieve our messages. At first there was just static then a cold caller for insurance which I deleted but the next message made my mouth go dry. I listened to it twice before putting the receiver back down. Rose must have seen my face because she was beside me concern in her voice,

"What's wrong Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Its Peter, he's gone."

"Gone?"

"Disappeared. Char left a message for us. She's at the airport in Denver. They flew in and he went to rent a car and never came back. She waited half an hour then went looking for him,. He rented a car at the Hertz desk and took the keys but the car is still in the rental compound, keys in the ignition but no sign of Peter or a struggle."

"We'll go pick her up." Offered Emmett

"She's made an excuse to the Hertz people about him being taken ill so she's just waiting in case he comes back or we get to her. You go Em, Jazz and I will stay here, he might contacts us."

The other two went straight off and I rang Char to let her know help was on its way. She sounded terrible but I knew once Rose got to her she'd be better.

Once they'd gone I turned to Jasper,

"What do you thinks happened Jazz? Where's Peter gone?"

"Wherever, he didn't go willingly"

"You think he's been snatched? Who by?"

"My guess would be Volturi or Carlisle, which amounts to the same thing really"

"But why? Why Peter? What do they want from him?"

"Nothing. They aren't interested in him, its us. It's a message for us, a warning."

"Warning us about what?"

He shrugged,

"Leave Edward alone? Punishment for killing Alice? Who knows"

"Do you think Aro knows it was Peter who killed Alice?"

"He might, I don't know"

"Where do you think Peter is?"

"Volterra, With Carlisle, Dead, I have no idea"

"Don't say dead Jazz please"

"If its Aro angry at Alice's death then he could be dead, or in the Volturi guard. Until we hear something it's all supposition."

"So what do we do?"

"The most difficult thing of all, we wait."

We sat together looking into the flames as the logs crackled but feeling none of the warmth. When the phone went it was Rose to say they had Char but she wouldn't leave Denver in case Peter came back. They arranged a motel and were going to stay with her. We agreed whoever heard anything would contact the other. As the night went on I couldn't help thinking about Peter and wondering where he was and if he was all right. Jasper was deep in thought when the phone went and I jumped up hoping against hope it was going to be Peter.

Jasper

Something told me this was going to be the call we were waiting for and I got to it before Bella, turning and walking out into the snow as I heard the voice,

"Jasper. I thought you might answer the phone. Were you expecting me?"

"I was expecting someone to call. You took Peter?"

"Well not personally of course but I know where he is, safe and sound for now"

"What do you want?"

"Now that's a very simple question with a more complicated answer"

"Try me"

"I want you to stop nosing around, I want Edward left alone, I want my daughter and son back, I want my life back where it was and I want Bella somewhere she can't hurt me or mine, Volterra."

"No chance."

"The terms are non negotiable I'm afraid. If I don't get my demands met I will start to send pieces of your friend to you in small parcels. This is not a threat but a solemn promise. I want to speak to Bella now please or I start the carve up."

I stood thinking and the silence annoyed him

"Bella now please, or I will take a knife to your friend"

It was a rather empty threat as he'd already told me he didn't have Peter but he might have friends who did and wouldn't mind carving up our friend"

"Just a minute I'll get her"

"Thank you Jasper."

Bella

Jasper was furious when he came in with the phone and handed it to me,

"Listen but don't agree to anything yet."

I nodded putting the receiver to my ear

"Hello"

"Bella. I know your husband is listening so I wont ask you to do anything at the moment. Just listen"

"Carlisle?" I choked.

"Yes my dear. Who did you think it was going to be? The big bad Aro? Now listen. You destroyed my family and for that you will pay. For now I have your friend in my care. I've already told Jasper what I'm going to do so I'm sure he'll fill you in. I just wanted you to know this is all down to you. You and you alone. Next time I ring I will have a demand for you. Make sure you listen carefully and do just as I say. Goodbye for now."

The call was ended but I stood with the receiver to my ear until Jasper took it from me, putting it down very carefully although his knuckles were white with tension.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

I listened in growing horror as Jasper explained what Carlisle had said.

"We have to do something Jazz, we can't let Carlisle chop Peter to bits"

"So we hand over everyone and promise Edward a perpetual get out of jail free card"

"But he's Volturi now he doesn't need it"

"I don't think he is Bella. I think Edward is still with Carlisle. I think the demand for you comes from Edward not Carlisle. If I'm right about Carlisle then Aro wouldn't demand anything of Carlisle and Alice's death was just a minor inconvenience as was Esme's. It was Carlisle behind it all the time Bella. Carlisle and Edward working as a team."

"Carlisle and Edward?"

"Yes. Esme was a cover, a smokescreen to make Carlisle respectable. His true partner always has been Edward, his first experiment in creating another vampire. They aren't mates in the sense you and I or Em and Rose are. They are a partnership of minds not bodies."

"But why does he want Em and Rose back? They know what he is."

"Do they? I'm not so sure. I think Carlisle feels he can talk them round."

"But they saw him give Esme up for Edward."

"He's a very persuasive man Bella."

"What about you and his demand that you stop nosing around"

"Carlisle doesn't want me snooping into his background. He's afraid I'll find proof of my theory"

"That he's Volturi?"

"Yes. Not that it would make any difference. Who'd believe me and what does it matter? The compassionate Dr Cullen has lost his cover, his perfect family."

"And now he wants to destroy us?"

"He thinks you in Volterra will accomplish that. You will be kept under wraps, I'll keep my mouth shut and Edward can join his father in the world along with his two other children. A great cover for him again.

"But cover for what Jazz? That's what I don't understand. What is it you think Carlisle is doing to need cover?"

"I'm not sure but I think its something to do with making Vampires undetectable in the human world. Then we would have domination in sight, something Aro would love. The humans at our beck and call. No more having to hide in the shadows."

Jasper

I think I was finally getting through to Bella when the phone rang again. I picked it up and snapped,

"Yes"

"Major?"

"Speaking"

"I have a friend of yours here. When I took the commission I had no idea who I was to be "looking after" and I really don't want trouble with you, so I think we need to come to an arrangement"

"What kind of arrangement did you have in mind?"

"One with a number of zeros, that ends in my disappearing for a while and you staying away from me. No reprisals."

"That could be arranged but what about your employer?"

"Well I thought you might help me with that particular problem."

"How?"

"He is a rather dangerous man who will threaten not only me but you too if left to his own devices, so I thought perhaps if I set up a meeting with him you might like to attend and...perhaps persuade him to stop?"

"I think I understand, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh Major I'm not a man of violence, at least not when it refers to myself. I would hate to have you looking for me if I double crossed you"

"Good."

"Also I'm willing, as a show of good faith, to allow you to talk to your friend to determine that he hasn't been harmed."

"OK Let me speak to him"

"Major?"

"Peter you OK?"

"Yeah, in the dark here though. Who's the ass hole who jumped me? I Bet Bella's pissed off I ruined her Christmas."

"She just wants to get you home safe Peter, and I'm working on that now."

"Great. See you soon then Major"

The phone went quiet for a few minutes then the voice came again,

"Happy Major?"

"For now. So what do you suggest?"

"Well we both know who is paying my wages. How do you want to play it?"

"What are his orders?"

"I'm to wait for a call. If it doesn't come I start to slice and dice. Not really my scene but he sprung that on me after I'd already snatched your friend. Which reminds me, I have a couple of acquaintances fewer now, and one badly maimed so a small gratuity to ease his suffering might soothe ruffled feathers."

"I'm sure we can arrange something along those lines. Is your employer planning on turning up to see your handiwork?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll want to make sure I do my bit. An irate call from you when I give you the nod would settle his suspicious mind but eventually he's going to want to be in, probably for the kill. You want to be there then?"

"Oh yes. Very much."

"OK I'll be in touch. Good doing business with you Major."

I explained what I'd just learned and asked the others whether they wanted in, if Carlisle was Volturi it might be a little more dangerous for them. Em and Rose were incensed at being part of a bargain he was proposing,

"I wouldn't go back to Carlisle is he mad?"

"Probably, but he thinks you've become indoctrinated by me. He thinks he can pull you back from the dark side"

"To the dark side you mean"

"Well whatever. I'm going after Carlisle and Edward with or without you."

Bella came to my side and kissed my cheek,

"We are going you mean"

"Yes WE are going. Sorry Bella."

"That's OK Major I forgive you. Rose, Emmett you in?"

"Too right, I have a few bones to pick with Edward the ass hole and I can hardly believe Carlisle's doing all this. I want to see his sorry ass for myself."

It was decided we'd wait to hear from the kidnapper before making a move. By ringing Carlisle after Peter's first mutilation we'd put his mind at rest hopefully. Then we were off to Seattle which is where our mystery man had said the contact to him had originated. Charlotte felt better knowing Peter wasn't strictly in enemy hands but she was still very upset so Rose and Bella sat with her while Em and I made plans.

Emmett

The fact that Carlisle had lied to us all over the years wasn't the worst of it. It was the fact he'd arranged the kidnapping of Peter and threatened him with torture as a way of getting what he wanted. Jasper thought Edward was in on it all with him and after thinking about things that didn't really surprise me too much. He and Carlisle had always been thick as thieves and Edward had a nasty streak he kept well hidden most of the time. I just hoped I could fill Peters shoes as Jaspers wing man. Peter was a fighter who knew all Jaspers usual moves. He could predict what Jasper was going to do or say next whereas I was a total novice but I promised myself I'd do the very best I could to get Peter out and Edward and Carlisle in the shit.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Bella

When the call came from the kidnapper we were ready,

"Major I've been instructed to remove some fingers from your friend, you'll get them in the post tomorrow so you can ring him then,

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be in touch after I speak to Carlisle."

We waited until the middle of the afternoon of the next day when Jasper rang feigning outrage,

"Carlisle you bastard. You never gave us time to do anything"

"I warned you Jasper. I'm not joking, and next time it will be more than a few fingers. I want Emmett and Rose on the next flight to Seattle and Bella on her way to Italy within 24 hours or it starts getting very ugly."

"I'm not sure Rose and Em will go back"

"They'll do as they are instructed unless they want to be responsible for a death and I know you're the one influencing them so try using it in reverse. Don't ring again unless you have goods news."

Jasper

We bought tickets for flights to Seattle but on separate airlines in case Carlisle checked to see who was travelling with Rose and Em. The plan was that they would ring him from Seattle and let us know his plans for them. Bella, Char and I chose an earlier flight and were at the motel they were booked into before their flight even took off. Rose rang Carlisle to tell him they were on their way back but she didn't attempt to deceive him that they were happy about it and there was a stand up row between her and Carlisle before he put the phone down on her. Rose could be a real hell cat when circumstances dictated. Em chose to act quiet and sulky which was fine. If he'd got aggressive it might have made Carlisle think twice about having them back.

When they got to the motel they rang him to let him know they'd arrived but he was playing it cagey and insisted they drove half way to Forks then abandon their rental car and walk the rest of the way along the highway. We assumed he would be watching to make sure they had no followers and Edward would be around to read their thoughts so we just hoped they could hide them enough to get close to Carlisle. Rose found it easy to keep him out, thinking about fashion and 'girlie' things so Em had been practising with his most recent hunt, plenty of blood and gore and a good fight. Hopefully it would be enough. Bella, Char and I would be going to see our kidnapper friend to check on Peter and set our trap.

Peter

I was getting a bit sick of sitting in the fucking dark in an underground room waiting to be rescued. The idiot who took me couldn't have kept an unwilling victim for more than a few hours. His idea of security was laughable and he probably weighed ten stone dressed in soaking bear furs. I could have had him in my place in a few seconds but I played the good kidnapee at least for now. When he came in with a couple of rabbits in one hand I just looked at him,

"What the fuck are they for? I don't want a pet"

"I thought you'd be thirsty"

"And you thought two fucking rabbits would help in what way?"

"I thought you were vegetarian like the others."

"Look at my eyes. What colour are they?"

"Ah Red."

"Yeah now with a clue like that even an ass hole like you should be able to work out my diet. So you can take the rabbits and shove them"

He scuttled out forgetting to lock the door. Fuck did I have to do everything for him? I locked the door from the inside and threw the keys out the small slit window in it, hearing them clank as they hit the floor.

Emmett

We did as instructed, our job was to get back in the Cullen house and try hard to be as obnoxious as possible about everything. The more time Carlisle and Edward had to spend calming and re-indoctrinating us the better. We all knew that he'd be suspicious if we fitted right back in. As it was Rose was incandescent with rage at what Carlisle had done and I knew she was going to give them bad time. We walked about half the distance between the car and the house when Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up and the back door was thrown open,

"Get in kids"

Carlisle smiled as we did as instructed.

"It's good to have you back in the family"

He drove off as Rose snorted,

"What family Carlisle? There is no family any longer."

"There will be honey. I know Esme has gone but you still have me, and Edward your brother. He's looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah well its not reciprocated Carlisle"

"Don't be like that Rose honey. Things will get back to normal soon. You've been listening to Jasper too long. He has some very strange ideas floating around in that head of his."

"Really and what about Peter Whitlock?"

"Who?"

"Peter Whitlock, Jaspers friend"

"Oh, I know who he is but I don't understand the question. Has he gone somewhere?"

"Jasper said you had him kidnapped to force us to come home."

"Kidnapped? Rose darling why would I do that? I don't know him personally but maybe he's had enough of Jaspers fancies. Jasper told me you wanted to come home but you were scared I'd be angry with you"

Rose

"He did?" Emmett sounded just confused enough and I saw a fleeting smile on Carlisle's face.

"Yes son. I think he's been playing us all off against each other. You need to understand something about Jasper. He was a very disturbed individual when he came into our family and I like to think that we helped him over the years along with Alice but once he left and went off on his own again I think he lost grip with reality. He helped Bella and I will always be grateful to him for that but he's got some strange ideas again. I think he's a little paranoid if truth be told. I bet he's told you something about me plotting against him hasn't he?"

Em nodded looking shocked,

"Wow yeah he did Carlisle."

I whacked him on the arm,

"Shut up Emmett Carlisle's just trying to justify his own actions"

"Please Rose I care about you all and I hate to see you being manipulated. Once we get home and you talk to Edward you'll see how confused poor Jasper really is.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Emmett

Carlisle left us to our own thoughts for the rest of the journey, hoping I think, that he'd given us food for those thoughts. It was kind of insulting really to expect us to swallow his lies although he very convincing in a warped kind of way. We'd already decided that I'd be the gullible one, swayed by his words while Rose played the hard bitten bitch who questioned everything. We both knew he wouldn't believe he could talk us round immediately. My biggest worry was Edward and his mind reading abilities. If he smelled a rat then it was all up and I guessed Carlisle wouldn't think twice about killing us. Rose took my hand and smiled at me,

"It'll be fine Emmett. I can't wait to hear what Edward has to say."

Her eyes flashed a warning and reassurance to me and I smiled

"Yeah., Maybe he can clear up some of the questions you still have"

We saw Carlisle glance at us in the rear view mirror, a smile breaking out on his face.

Peter

This kidnapee gig was doing my head in! If the guy had been any more inept he wouldn't have kept anyone prisoner. When he came back and saw the key laying on the floor of the corridor he stuttered a thanks and told me that my friends would soon be here.

"So are you letting me out of here or what?"

"I think I should wait for your friends to get here don't you?"

"No, why? I can wait more comfortably upstairs with you."

"Oh do you think that would be OK? You won't try to escape?"

"Now why the fuck would I try to escape? My friends are on their way. How in God's name did Carlisle find you?"

"I knew him years ago and he helped me out of a delicate situation so I owed him. I didn't realize he was going to insist I helped with a kidnap though. My work is usually small stuff, lifting papers, moving a body or clearing up after a new-born"

"You must be kidding me, what did he tell you about this job?"

"That I'd need a couple of strong-arm guys to help kidnap a vampire who had been causing him problems. He didn't tell me who though or that I'd probably lose those guys getting you"

"Well guess what...he lied. Now let's go upstairs shall we"

I took his arm and escorted him upstairs to wait for the Major.

Jasper

When our friend the kidnapper rang again to say Carlisle had been in touch and wanted us sent another portion I told him to insist that Carlisle come to see him. That Peter was getting too sick and thirsty, he was worried he might lose him if he mutilated him any further. Meanwhile I would ring Carlisle to say that Bella wasn't going anywhere unless we had proof Peter was still alive. He had Emmett and Rose to bargain with so I thought he'd probably go, leaving them with Edward for company. Once we knew Carlisle had left Forks Bella and I would move in there and Charlotte would rescue Peter before Carlisle arrived. It all depended on timing but although I'd tried to persuade Bella to let me deal with Edward she'd refused, countering with the suggestion I should go with Charlotte in case Carlisle turned up and leave Edward to her, especially as she pointed out she would have allies in Emmett and Rose. I was tempted but I didn't want to leave her alone. We had a rather heated discussion before I finally gave in and agreed to her plan so Char and I headed out to find Peter and hopefully wait for Carlisle while Bella, as the only one who could take Edward by surprise, drove off alone.

Bella

I hated being away from Jasper but it was the most sensible division of our small force. I was looking forward to facing Edward at last. I got the word from the others that Carlisle was on his way so I drove rapidly through Forks towards the Cullen house. Parking at the end of the drive so Edward wouldn't hear the car and moved in on foot. As I got closer I could see the lights on in the family room and with the blinds up I could see into the house. Emmett was watching the TV while Rose stood at the bottom of the stairs apparently arguing with Edward about something. While I watched amazed he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the couch sitting her roughly down beside Emmett. When Em tried to get up in her defence Edward hit him in the face. Things weren't going as I'd expected, Edward seemed to be a gaoler of sorts so I moved in rapidly. I didn't want Edward using Rose or Em as a shield so I crouched low and made for the garage. It would probably be unlocked if Carlisle had gone out in his car. I pushed on the personal door and it opened soundlessly so I slid inside and shut it again. Moving as quietly as I could I made my way up the steps to the door into the main house. I could hear Rose shouting at Edward and used the cover of her raised voice to open the door and creep into the hall. Stepping quietly to the corner I peered round. Edward had Roses arm and was shaking her while using the other to grasp her round the neck warning Em to stay seated.

I crept up behind him and snaking my arm around his throat and my knee in his back I hissed in his ear

"Hello Edward, I bet you didn't expect to hear my voice did you? This is your worst nightmare come to life. Now put Rose down before I break your neck."

I felt him stiffen and tightened my grip.

"Don't even think about it Edward. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to snap your scrawny little neck."

He loosed his grip on Rose and she stood choking as Emmett got up and put his arm around her.

"Bells its good to see you" He said with a smile.

I nodded and winked at him.

"Now Edward we're going to take a little ride. There's someone who is very eager to see you."

He tried to fight me but Emmett hauled back and hit him so hard I felt it through his skull. Edward sagged at the knees before shaking his head and regaining his footing.

"Now you see you can walk to the car or Em can knock you all the way up there. Your choice."

Edward moved slowly towards the door still in my grasp until Em took over grabbing Edwards arms and pinning them behind his back at the same time slapping the back of the head every few seconds.

"That's for Rose, and that's for Bella, and that's for..."

I lost count after about a dozen and walked behind with Rose

"You OK Rose?"

She smiled and touched the cut in her face which was healing.

"He's crazy Bella, Him and Carlisle. Jasper was right about Carlisle. He is Volturi but Edward is just plain crazy. He thinks he'll be running the Volturi from Aro soon. Carlisle has been grooming him to take over I think."

"Oh I don't think Carlisle will be crowning any new leaders much longer Rose. Unless he can do it from hell"

Edward stiffened and turned to me, eyes flashing with rage,

"You can't kill Carlisle he's the leader of the Volturi"

I looked at my watch ostentatiously,

"I think was would be more appropriate Edward. I doubt he's still with us by now."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Jasper

Char and I drove to the warehouse where Peter was being held, close to Sea-Tac, and parked far enough away that Carlisle wouldn't get a clue there was anything wrong. When I knocked on the door of the warehouse it was opened by Peter with a grin on his face.

"You two took your time"

Char threw herself into his arms to be covered in kisses by her husband.

"Where's your jailer?"

"I got fed up with him, the guy's an idiot."

"So where is he?"

"I locked him downstairs"

"Well go let him out. We need him to open the door for Carlisle."

Peter rolled his eyes but trotted downstairs while I took Char into the back away from the door and Carlisle's eyes.

Peter

I ran down the stairs and unlocked the door letting Al, I'd found out his name at last!, out again.

"Right Al, get your butt upstairs and when Carlisle knocks you let him in and disappear. Find yourself a room and lock yourself in, and don't forget to put the key in your pocket."

I had to tell him that or the idiot would have put the key out of his own reach!

"Is The Major here now?"

I nodded and noticed he started to shake.

"Don't worry, as long as he doesn't see you he won't hurt you."

He nodded, swallowing nervously,

"If you look like that Carlisle is going to know there's something wrong so pull yourself together."

He took a few deep breaths and stood up straight. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"If I were you I'd get a new line of business. You sure aren't cut out for this type of work"

Al nodded.

Jasper

We waited in the back along with Peter when we heard the tap on the door. Peter nodded to Al who'd been waiting out in the corridor and he took a deep breath and nodded back before shuffling to the door and asking who it was. We heard Carlisle's voice and Al unlocked the door to admit him. Carlisle looked different tonight. Gone was his usual smile and kindly twinkle in the eye. He looked as if he meant business, bad business, and he pushed past Al into the building.

"Where is he?"

"Ah, he's in the basement but the bits you asked me to take are in the back room."

Carlisle looked at him.

"Why would I want to see them? You are suppose to be sending them to Jasper and Bella you idiot."

"I am but when you said you were coming..."

Carlisle moved to the head of the basement stairs and Peter mimed Al to move away slowly. He did so as Carlisle started down the steps and I followed him noiselessly to the bottom where he turned expecting to see Al. His eyes opened wide in surprise and his hands came up to defend himself but I hit him before they were halfway to his face and he crashed through the half open door into the basement room. I followed him in shutting the door behind me.

"Well Carlisle, looks like its just you and me"

"Don't forget we have Rose and Emmett"

I looked at my watch,

"I very much doubt it. Bella will have been to your house and got Edward by now"

"Bella? She's got Edward? No you can't hurt him. What do you want? I'll give you anything you want but don't hurt Edward."

"Its a bit late to be doing deals Carlisle. The only thing I want from you is the truth. Who you really are and why you want Edward so badly."

"You already know Jasper. You know I'm Volturi. I was turned about the same time as Aro. We built up the Volturi before Caius and Marcus came along. They made up the ruling brotherhood while I worked from the outside. Making sure there were no rebel elements that could cause us a problem. Keeping the nomads and dissenters from becoming too strong, too vocal. Our aim was to rule the human world and with the gifted vampires we collected we were beginning to see a way of accomplishing that. Then you and your interfering friends started causing problems. Maria almost eliminated you for us but you were lucky. Then Bella came along. She was meant for Edward really but it all went wrong, he was stupid, he fell in love with her and it was a disaster. Then she disappeared and everything was back on track till she reappeared and you started to help her too much. You all needed eliminating but every time we got close something else happened."

"So it was world domination? Like a Marvel Comic Book Bad Guy? Please Carlisle, I thought better of you. I'm disappointed. I wonder what the others will do now"

"Now?"

"Well yes. You're not leaving here alive you must know that."

"What if I offered you a part in all this?"

"No thanks, world domination has never been my style. I'll settle for a life with my mate in safety, which means your death."

"Jasper please. I took you in, showed you a new way to live, saved you from becoming a monster."

"And for all that I thank you. Killing you myself is a mercy really Carlisle. If I don't do it Bella will and she's really pissed at you."

He closed his eyes ready to start with more arguments but I heard Bella's voice upstairs and sensing Edward was about to arrive I acted swiftly. He never saw it coming or felt much before he was a heap of body parts in the middle of the floor waiting only for a match. I considered just burning him but I thought Bella should be here for that, so I waited.

Peter

I had no idea why we were waiting for Bella, or maybe I did, maybe it wasn't Bella we were waiting for but Edward. Did The Major want Edward to see his maker killed before he joined him? It was a thought. I just wanted to get the hell out, Al sat in a corner shaking with fear so I kicked his sorry ass out the door.

"Try a new line of work, if I see you again I'll kill you myself idiot." As I watched I saw Bella's car turn into the street, when she got out I saw Emmett and Rose in the back, one each side of Edward who looked very subdued. Bella came over with a smile,

"Everything go smoothly for you? I'm glad to see you back in one piece"

"The idiot Carlisle hired was more likely to cut his own fucking fingers off."

Bella

We escorted Edward down to the basement following Peter and Char. All the lights were on and I heard a scream of horror from Edward when he saw Carlisle's dismembered body on the floor. He broke free of Emmett's grasp and tried desperately to put the parts together before Em and Peter pulled him back. Jasper smiled at me and I moved to his side.

"Its over Bella. These are the last two and I thought you'd like to be here to end it."

I nodded looking at Edwards distraught face. Hearing Jaspers words he looked at me pleading with his eyes,

"Don't do this Bella, you're better than that. Better than these animals. You aren't a murderer."

"True Edward I'm not, but I am a woman and I protect my mate and my family as only a woman can. Burn in hell Edward.

As I said this Emmett put a thickly muscled arm around Edwards neck and shock in Edwards eyes as he saw his body parts join Carlisle's made it all worthwhile.

"See Edward, we win, you lose."

We put the two bodies together on the basement floor and set fire to them before leaving. As the cars drove away the flames had just started to lick against the ground floor windows and smoke was leaking under the door.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Bella

We drove straight back to our place, a long way but we all wanted to get as far from Washington State as possible stopping only to hunt once. Jasper and I went on ahead to set up for our late Christmas festivities. Standing on the porch we waited to greet the others, our 8ft snowman fully inflated and glowing brightly. The windows and door frame of the cabin were festooned with twinkle lights and just for an instant they reminded me of the lights Alice put up for my birthday party. When the other car stopped outside Peter got out a huge grin on his face,

"Like the doorman" he said gesturing to the snowman before Emmett grabbed his arm to pull him inside for a look at the Moose head. I heard Rose groan as the strains of Jingle Bells floated out to us. Char looked at her,

"Believe me. You'll hate that tune in a few hours!"

Inside the Christmas tree stood ready for the official switch on but first I got Peter and Emmett to put the star on the top. Emmett crouched while Peter stood on his shoulders then stood up and held Emmett's feet while he leaned forward to do the honors. Then Char and Rose turned all the lights on and we stood looking. It was beautiful and it was so good to have all our friends here and safe with us to celebrate. The presents went down well too. As Jasper had foreseen there was a minor tussle over the ownership of the bear who Emmett named "Petie" just to annoy Peter. Rose was over the moon with her motorcycle and dragged Char out to look with her, promising to go pebble hunting with her afterwards. Char was excited at the idea of making her own jewelry. Peter and Emmett went to set up his new games console and I knew the racing game was going to keep them occupied for some time and that left Jasper and I alone by the fire.

I picked up his present with some trepidation and handed it to him

"I hope you like it, I'm afraid it's not much.

He kissed me and slowly unwrapped it. The medal fell out into his hand and he looked at it curiously before looking up at me puzzled.

"The other part will explain" I said getting up to look out of the window.

The snow was falling again and in the reflection I saw him pull out the framed certificate and read it. He sat very still for a few minutes before putting it down and walking over to me,

"How did you find that?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. You earned it after all"

"I don't think I did really, after all I did later"

"That was awarded to Major Jasper Whitlock for his bravery and I think you've never stopped being brave Jasper"

I kissed him and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Bella and I didn't know what to get you"

"Just you my love."

He laughed,

"I considered wrapping myself in Christmas paper but I didn't fancy waiting for you to unwrap me so I thought of something else. He put a hand in his pocket and brought out a small package wrapped in gold paper.

"For you"

I took it from him and looked down at it wondering what was inside. Slowly I unpicked the tape at one end and pulled out a small blue box. The lid wasn't fastened down and I was about to open it when Peter came through and picked up the medal.

"I didn't know they gave medals for being an ass hole" he said before picking up the framed certificate to read.

"Where did you get this Bella? Its amazing. Congratulations Major you earned this. If not for saving those women and children then for saving Charlotte and myself."

He called Emmett through and he too read the certificate then looked up at Jasper.

"You know I never gave much thought to your past Jasper. Alice always made it out to be dark and dangerous but you were a man like the rest of us at one time and you did heroic things in time of war. I'm proud to call you brother."

He came over and shook Jasper by the hand and I think that meant more to him than the medal itself. The fact that it had finally been acknowledged he had been a man, a brave man, in his past.

Jasper

The medal didn't mean much to me after all this time, but the words of my friend and my brother did matter. It was as if they finally saw me as a man not a monster or The God of War. When I looked at Bella's face I knew she'd seen this too and she smiled at me in encouragement. I just nodded, not having the words to thank them.

There was something I hadn't spoken to Peter about and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Peter I have to thank you"

"Well sure, you always do...what are you thanking me for in particular this time?"

"Alice"

"Run that by me one more time Major"

"Alice. Saving me the job"

"No problem. You want me to go now?"

"Where?"

"Lets start again shall we? Just for the 'thicko' here who's lost. You're thanking me for what?"

"I got your note at the bunker"

"What note? What bunker? What the fuck are you on about?"

I felt the truth sinking in as I looked at his confused face,

"Did you deal with Alice Cullen?"

"No but I will if you want me to. I thought you had. What made you think I'd dealt with her anyway?"

"We went there and the place was deserted. There was a note from you saying you'd dealt with her."

"Now if I'd killed her I'd have stuck around to throw a "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead Party".

I looked at Bella and she nodded agreement,

"Then we aren't finished. Alice is still alive. I don't know how she got out of that bunker but she did and she wrote a note purporting to be from you."

"But how did she know about the fight between you and Peter? Bella asked.

I touched my head,

"She saw it. She knew we'd believe the note and it gave her time to get away from us."

"So where do we start looking?" Peter asked looking at me.

"No idea Peter. She could be anywhere by now."

"Not anywhere Jazz. Carlisle and Edward are gone and Rose and Emmett are with us, that leaves her short of allies especially as Maria's gone too."

Peter looked at me and grimaced,

"Fuck! Don't tell me she's gone to Italy after all this."

It seems likely."

"Shit!"

"I'll second that" Emmett chimed in.

"So that's the end of our Christmas Festivities" said Char, but Peter interrupted,

"We haven't seen what the hero bought you Bells"

She looked at the blue box she still held in her hand,

"I don't know Peter, I haven't opened it"

Bella

They stood, looking expectantly, so I sighed and took the lid off very carefully. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was a charm bracelet and on it three charms. A heart cut from a piece of Jasper stone, a tiny gold key, and an infinity symbol. I looked up venom pooling in my eyes.

"I'm not good with words Bella but I hope I said everything with that."

Jasper said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and held it out for him to fasten it on for me then I stepped into his arms. The man whose heart I held safely under lock and key for eternity. Everything had been said, there was no need for any more words.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Bella

The phones were red hot as Peter and Jazz worked their contacts in Italy trying to pinpoint Alice's location but no one had seen her in Volterra so it seemed we were wrong, she hadn't run to the Volturi for protection. I blamed myself for not killing her straight away when I had her, but I'd been so wrapped up in Jasper that she'd been given an opportunity to escape. I vowed it wouldn't happen again. If I got my hands on her now I would rip her head from her body and dance on it as it burned. I paced from room to room cursing myself for my stupidity until Rose and Char sat me down in a quiet corner.

"Bella you aren't helping with this pacing. It's just making the rest of us nervous. Calm down before someone explodes. We'll find her, she can't hide forever and there are a lot of people looking for her now.

"But if she hasn't gone to Italy and there's no one in Forks where the hell is she Rose?"

"I don't know but she'll be spotted eventually."

Peter

I knew we'd get a break eventually but it took longer than even I expected, she was cunning but even I found it hard to believe she could stay out of sight for so long, until we got our break. My cellphone went off when Jazz and I got back from hunting and when I saw who it was I tapped his shoulder,

"News from Tim.

"Tim in Barbados?"

I nodded as I answered,

"Tim my man, tell me you have good news for me"

I listened and after thanking him turned to The Major,

"So that's why no ones seen her. The cunning little minx has been at sea. Tim saw her, just a glance on an ocean-going yacht off Barbados. It didn't come in but he thinks it's headed towards Curaçao. He's given me the name so we should be able to trace its course. You're gonna love this "Ocean Seer".

Jasper

I got in touch with a friend in a Coastguard Station in the Philippines and he promised to see what he could do. We had a two-day wait but at least we had an idea where she was and where she was headed. If she'd seen Tim she might bail but I didn't think she knew him so maybe we were going to be lucky, it was about time we had Lady Luck on our side. Peter and Emmett had spent their time waiting playing on his Games Console and they were expert drivers by now although Peter never quite got the hang of the warfare game.

"What no bombs? Where's the fun in that?"

"Its called "Sniper Wars", the clue's in the name Peter "Em growled

"Should have got Atomic Bomb Wars instead. More fun. Nuke the bastards"

Char and Rose had really gotten into the jewellery making although they could tumble the stones themselves in a fraction of the time and made some beautiful pieces. Bella, like me, just waited and watched the others or walked in the woods and talked. Making plans for our "Post Alice" days we were sure would come eventually.

Peter

When The Majors friend finally got back to us with the "Ocean Seer" itinerary, we were all relieved. It was due to visit Aruba, Barranquilla, and then through the Panama canal headed for Mexico, and San Diego.

"So you think she'll stay on to the end or bail out in Mexico and look to Jane to protect her?" I asked him.

"Jane will only do so if Alice can offer her something"

"What can we offer her instead?" asked Emmett.

"No fucking idea."

Jasper sighed and I could see he wasn't happy.

"Major just give me a clue here. Where are we going to ambush the twisted fucking pixie?"

"Not Mexico Peter. I want her before she gets there"

Bella looked over at him hearing the word Mexico and came to his side taking his hand.

"We should try to get her at Barranquilla or Aruba. Mexico has too many memories and Jane might just decide to help her to cause us problems."

"All right. I've always wanted to go to the Southern Caribbean."

I was excited.

"Don't you think we might stick out a little though? I don't think they are any more used to people sparkling than anywhere else!" Char commented.

Rose

I knew something that might help,

"Well actually we could probably get away with it if they land for the carnival. Everyone's dressed up in sequins and glitter powder with fancy costumes that light up."

"If you think I'm dressing up like a fucking turkey with feathers sticking out of my ass you're very much mistaken lady!"

I looked at Peter when his outburst finished,

"Well its an idea but I was thinking more of us girls. You shy retiring little boys can wait in a dark alley somewhere."

Jasper looked at me and smiled,

"It just might work. Provided she leaves the yacht."

"And miss all the color and excitement? Plus a chance to mingle with the humans? I don't think so."

I went on the internet and rented a small apartment near the waterfront. It was horrendously expensive but that wasn't really an issue. Getting a flight was more difficult as most were booked up but in the end I managed to get three in business class and three in tourist. Guess who was going to the business end of the plane! We girls threw ourselves into the task of designing costumes complete with Peter's feathers and really not a lot else. We wouldn't let the guys see them before the carnival, I thought they'd probably have locked us up otherwise. Thank goodness Char was an excellent seamstress and made our fantasies a reality.

Jasper

I checked with my friend in the Coastguard and the yacht was due in to Aruba the day before the carnival started so we flew out on the tickets Rose had purchased two days before that. I was just hoping the apartment she'd rented would be private enough us. We had to say goodbye to the girls at the airport as they went to the business class lounge, all wearing smiles at the thought of relaxing in comfort while we suffered the tourist class. As we found our seats, Peter and Emmett together and a separate one for me a couple of rows back, I knew there was going to be fun and games. They weren't the best pair to put together on a boring flight. Before we even took off they had their heads together and were busy plotting. Unable to do anything about it I closed my eyes and revisited my holiday with Bella.


	83. Chapter 83

**We're coming to the end of another story soon so please review at the end. I will be starting a new one soon so I hope to see you there. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it makes all the work worth it. Jules**

Chapter Eighty Three

Bella

We had three seats together with plenty of leg room and all the little extras. Rose was on the internet straight away checking on the parade times and the different staging areas for the entrants for the various floats. I was a little nervous about the costumes, they were skimpy to say the least but Rose had produced plenty of photos proving they were perfectly acceptable. I would have been mortified as a human to wear one but I had more confidence now and I knew Jasper would admire me, I'd think only about him. The flight was quiet for the first hour but then things got a little strange. Firstly one of the male flight attendants came up with a bottle of champagne trying to chat us up. Rose refused but left him feeling she'd done something wonderful then the other male flight attendant came to talk to us. His questions were a little odd, he seemed to be under the impression we were flying to a shoot at the Aruba carnival.

"So girls, have you done this work before? I'm sure you must have, such stunning beauties."

"Ah, yes but not often" Char answered with a dazzling smile.

"Don't you get at all self-conscious?"

"No not really" Rose too lit him up with a dazzling smile.

"With all the men looking at you, doesn't it ever make you nervous?"

He was starting to stutter now so I just shook my head. I didn't think he could take the three of us dazzling him. He went away beads of sweat on his brow and soon after the other one came back.

"I'm really sorry ladies but there are some guys at the door. They want your autographs if that's OK. Your film crew have let the cat out of the bag. I can send the guys away if you prefer."

Getting the general gist of what was happening we decided to play along and asked that he let the guys through. The first two were nice looking lads who blushed and stammered their thanks as we scrawled pet names on their napkins. I saw Chars and had to stifle a laugh, "Pussy Galore". Roses was no better,

"Breathless Lee" I struggled to think of a suitable one then came up with an idea, Dreama Cox. When Rose saw it she couldn't stop laughing. The next group were a little older and wanted the names of the films we'd been in. When Rose came up with a couple they insisted they'd seen them. After about an hour we got fed up and asked the flight attendants to stop any more. It was peaceful for a while before he came back and said our film crew wanted a word. Groaning Rose got up to speak to them. Standing in the doorway with huge grins were Em and Peter. Em had a huge camera slung round his neck and Peter carried a clip board and looked suspiciously camp.

Groaning I waited for the punch line. They'd told all the people in tourist class that we would be coming down to do some publicity shots. Realizing there was no way out of this Rose motioned to us and we went out followed by one of the flight attendants. As we went I saw Rose undo a couple of buttons on her blouse and hitch her skirt up a little higher, Char was doing the same so I followed suit shaking my head and reminding myself never to fly with Peter and Em again, I'd rather swim! They made us pose with various passengers in slightly risqué positions, some of the guys looked as if they'd died and gone to heaven although the wives and girlfriends were less thrilled. I looked over to Jasper once, but only once, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were dark with thirst as he looked at my cleavage and I was glad when we got back to our seats vowing vengeance on the other two. We were relieved when the flight was over although Peter and Emmett made a production of us leaving the plane and again we had to pose with the flight attendants and even the poor pilot was roped in.

Peter

I knew we were in trouble as soon as I saw the girls faces in the cab so I climbed in front with the driver leaving Em to cope as best he could. Jasper just looked at us and sighed, he'd given in trying to control me years ago and left me to my own devices but Em was a great partner in crime and I knew we'd think of something else before we left. The apartment Rose had found was ideal for our purposes, in a slightly seedy neighbourhood but not dangerous, just right. We were on the third floor and the place was clean and tidy but we were kicked out of the bedrooms as the girls and their costumes took them over. I tried to sneak a peek but they were onto me and I got a poke in the eye before giving up. Em and I went for a walk to check out the area, and of course the girls, while Jasper and Bella went for a stroll along the harbour.

Bella

It was peaceful tonight although all the streets were decorated ready for the carnival, and the boats too. We walked hand in hand until we reached a dark spot away from everyone. Then Jasper pulled me to him and began to kiss me hungrily.

"Bella I can't keep my hands off you any longer"

He pushed my skirt up and lifting me up undid his jeans and slid in to me. I gasped with pleasure and surprise, he'd never been this spontaneous before. As he supported my weight and slid in and out of me, creating ripples of ecstasy which ran through me, he nuzzled my neck, kissing and nipping it until his body went rigid and I felt him come inside me.

"Well, that was a different kind of walk" I said as I straightened my clothes.

"I'm sorry darlin' but I kept thinking about you on that plane. You were too far away and all those guys looking at you. I wanted to stand up and shout that you were mine"

"I am yours and I saw no one but you Jazz."

He kissed me again and readjusting his jeans we walked on.

"I hope were going to do that again soon" I said with a smile.

"Just as soon as we find another quiet spot" he said squeezing my hand, and we did, in fact several of them on our way back!


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Rose

I could see from Bella's face what they'd been up to, we all could, but I smiled and put my fingers to my lips and for once Peter and Em both not only got the message but listened to it. Jazz was still a little fragile and I didn't want to upset him. We girls had a last costume fitting and then went out together to size up the opposition. When we got back Jaspers friend had been in touch to tell him that Alice's yacht was due to dock in the next hour or so. We watched from a distance as sure enough the "Ocean Seer" docked although we didn't see a sign of Alice. Peter was worried she might have already disembarked so insisted on swimming out to see. He stripped down to his boxers and slid silently into the water as we watched. I never heard a splash and knew he was swimming under water just in case the yacht had a look out posted.

We waited as the moon started to sink and finally he emerged dripping wet from the water and shook all over us. I looked at him and shook my head,

"I guess we should have expected that Peter"

He grinned,

"Yeah but you still stood there"

As he dried himself with his shirt slipping on his trousers over his wet boxers he looked at Jazz.

"Didn't see her but I smelled her and I heard her voice. She's a little wary but I don't think she expecting trouble here. The plan is for her to go to the carnival in the yachts dinghy in the evening so I thought perhaps we could hijack the dinghy on its return journey and her with it"

Jazz nodded,

"Sounds like a plan Peter and the girls get to show off their costumes so everyone's happy."

I wasn't so sure they would be when they saw us in the parade with the guys.

Jasper

That evening Peter, Em and I went out to mingle in the crowd, we wore masks and dark trousers with baggy white shirts open down the front, so we were lost in the crowds who were similarly dressed. The girls were going to be with one of the floats and we were told to watch out for a giant hummingbird so we found a good vantage point and waited. As the floats started to appear we realised just how skimpy the costumes were,

"If Char wears as little as that and anyone so much as touches her I'll rip his fucking head off"

"I think they'll all be dressed like that Peter" Em warned him.

I had to smile, Peter was very jealous and it would be fun to see him get a little hot under the collar to see Char in feathers and nothing else. I nodded to Em and he moved a little closer just in case Peter decided to intervene. We scanned the crowds for signs of Alice but so far she hadn't appeared on the carnival route. Peter had heard she was being picked up again about 2am so we had plenty of time to spot her yet.

Emmett

I saw the hummingbird float before the others and scanned the girls parading around it for our three but I couldn't recognize any of them. The outfits were scanty even by the carnivals standards and I wondered idly how they kept them on. Then I saw a flash of blonde hair and picked out Rose, not by her face which was totally obscured by a glittering mask, but by her body. A body I knew only too well although she didn't usually show quite as much of it in public. When I recognized Char and Bella I almost choked and I knew Peter was going to flip out so I got Jasper's attention and motioned to them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the two of them dancing very closely with two very scantily clad guys and I wondered if it was him we should be watching not Peter.

Jasper

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the girls, how they were keeping the feathers on I had no idea but I just prayed there wouldn't be a sudden gust of wind. Bella was breathtaking in her costume and I felt myself getting hard instantly. I didn't like the guy she was dancing with and he was certainly touching her too much but I bit down my jealously and looked at Peter. He was the slowest to see the girls but when he did his lips tightened and he snarled low in his chest.

"Peter keep it together. Remember why were here"

"Have you seen what they're nearly wearing?"

"The same as all the others"

"The others aren't my wife, and that bastard is taking liberties"

He had a point but I needed him focused.

"Peter they're only paying you back for the stunt on the plane."

"Stunt on the plane? That was nothing. This is right out of order and if he touches her again I'm going to rip his fucking arms off"

Emmett crowded him one side while I moved in the other,

"We're here for Alice. Keep your cool Peter"

"Fuck you Major"

"Stand down Captain" I snapped.

He glared at me and back at Char who was almost out of sight now, then shrugged my arm off his shoulder

"OK Major. I'm OK."

Rose

When we came over to the guys after the parade I could see Peter was seething and pulled Emmett aside,

"What's eating him?"

"He nearly ripped Chars partner to pieces Rose. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Will you put that costume on again just for me?"

I laughed at his eager face,

"Of Course. Now has anyone seen Alice yet?"

"I've been too busy keeping Peter from ruining the parade."

I looked over to where Peter and Char were obviously arguing,

"I don't think he's finished yet."

Jasper caught my eye and motioned to Peter so we went over.

"Keep your mind on the game Peter"

Peter whirled round to face Jasper,

"You may not care if another guy is pawing your wife but I do."

"Peter, it was a dance and its over now. We need to find Alice."

"No, you need to find Alice. I need to talk to my wife"

Charlotte looked over his shoulder,

"You go on Major, We'll catch you up"

Jasper

Peter could prove a problem if he didn't calm down but for now I left that job to Char and the four of us went off looking for Alice in the crowds. I smelled her before I saw her and touched Emmett on the shoulder.

"Over there by the alley way. She's in the middle of the crowd."

He looked over and nodded,

"I'll go see to the dinghy with Rose. You follow her down to the harbour when she leaves."

I nodded and they disappeared leaving Bella and I to watch for Alice to leave.

"So Jazz what did you think of our outfits?"

"I'm not sure there was enough to qualify as a costume but you were hot."

She smiled at me and licked her lips,

"Care to show me how hot?"

I groaned as I stiffened at her words,

"Lets get Alice first then I'll be happy to show you how hot you were"

She leaned in and nibbled my ear then flicked her tongue across my neck,

"I'll be waiting cowboy."


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Alice

The parade had been fun and it was nice to be off the yacht but I felt uneasy. I couldn't see any trouble but I couldn't see much of anything and I wondered if that meant trouble was nearby. I scanned the crowds but no one caught my eye, the feeling grew however so I decided to head back to the yacht and stay aboard until we reached Mexico. I was hopeful of a good reception from Jane, my gift could be very useful to her in her war against the Southern Vampires. The dinghy was waiting with its usual crew of two although moored slightly further along the quayside. I guessed they had found trouble finding somewhere to tie up with all the boats here for the carnival. One of the crew took my hand and helped me down the steps before the other started the outboard and headed in the direction of the yacht. My uneasiness grew alarmingly and I looked more closely at the crew, noticing for the first time that one had more the figure of a woman. Then she took her hat off and shook long honey blonde hair out before turning and smiling at me,

"Hello Alice. Its been a while"

"Rose" I hissed standing up but before I could dive into the sea the other crew member grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I recognised Emmett's face although the usual smile was missing, he looked what he was, a dangerous predator.

"Going somewhere Alice? We have someone whose very keen to talk to you"

I sneered,

"Took two of you to capture me did it? I just hope that's because Maria did a good job on Jasper"

"Oh she did Alice. In fact if it hadn't been for Bella I think he might not have made it."

"Oh so he did. Well where are you taking me?"

"Just to that small jetty"

Rose pointed to a jetty just visible in the darkness and I saw two figures waiting there,

"So it took four of you? Pretty sick, to capture just little me!"

I didn't see the slap coming and it knocked me to the bottom of the dinghy.

"Shut your mouth Alice or I swear I'll take you apart here and now,"

Rose was furious, her eyes flashing warningly.

"Why are you so upset? You never had much to do with Bella or Jasper, in fact you didn't even like her"

She didn't answer me, just stood, arms folded, over me as we hit the jetty and someone took the rope to moor us.

Jasper

I'd waited a long time for this moment, a chance to confront Alice, but words escaped me, I was so angry, so shocked at her actions that I could only stare at her in silence. She smiled at me cheerfully,

"Hi Jazz, cat got your tongue?"

Bella stepped forward and grabbed Alice's shirt pulling her close and hissing in her ear,

"You almost killed my mate Alice Cullen and for that reason alone you deserve to die."

"Oh, and who is going to kill me? You? Or him? I'm not sure he's got it in him any longer. You forget I've seen everything, he's finished, washed up. Get yourself a real man next time Bella, not a cast off."

Before I could react Bella had. She ripped Alice's shirt off taking a chunk of arm with it and threw it in the water before taking Alice by the other arm.

"He's twice the man he was before. You may think you broke his spirit Alice, you and Maria, but you failed."

She wrenched Alice's other arm until it tore away from her shoulder and threw that in the water.

"As for me killing you Alice, you have no idea what you've helped to create here. You kindly left me the God Of War, well guess what, he created the Goddess to be his partner and she can do anything."

She picked Alice up by the waist and turned her upside down,

"Now you're thinking hell I can stop breathing as long as I need to and she can't drown me. This is true, but what you didn't know until now is that I have no intention of trying to drown you. I'm calling on a few friends to help take you to pieces. Look Alice"

She lifted Alice enough to look out into the sea, in the distance but getting closer with every second were fins, three of them. Alice recognised the dorsal fins of sharks and screamed,

"No Bella You can't do this. Jasper help me"

Jasper looked at her dispassionately and shook his head before turning away. Bella smiled,

"Say goodbye Alice"

And she held her under the water as the fins moved in, thrashing and sending foam flying into the air. Alice's legs struggled for a few minutes then went limp and Bella dropped them into the still foaming sea, standing there until the water cleared and the fins disappeared back out to sea.

"It seems sharks like the taste of Vampire" she said wiping her hands on her jeans before taking my hand and walking back in the direction of the carnival followed by Rose and Emmett.

Rose

We went back to the apartment to find Peter sitting with a towel to his face. I pulled it away and saw some claw marks.

"Oh dear. It looks like you annoyed Charlotte."

He grunted and looked as the bedroom door opened and she came back out with a smile.

"Hi guys. I guess we missed the finale. It's over?"

Jazz nodded looking at Bella,

"You were awesome"

She bowed at the compliment,

"No. We were awesome. Now come on. I want to go home and if you..."

she looked at Peter, then Em,

"start anything on the flight home I swear I'll throw you out of the plane."

"Oh I think Peter will behave. He's going to sit with me."

He looked murderous but didn't say anything.

"Its OK I said, "I got seats together in first class for the flight back so we can keep an eye on the boys."

Jasper pulled Bella close,

"Good I intend doing a little romancing on the way back with my beautiful, talented and sexy mate"

She turned into him and they kissed.

"Good plan Jazz I might join you"

Em saw Jaspers look,

"Well not join you. I mean do the same with my girl Rose."

Peter looked at Char and getting up threw the towel on the floor and grabbed her,

"Hell, it sounds like a plan. Want to join in Char?"

She threw her arms up in a "What can you do?" gesture and melted into his arms. We were all going home, together.

THE END


End file.
